The White Stick
by Allen Blaster
Summary: Robin has banned relationships from being formed among the Titans. Yet no one knows why. Beast Boy and Raven were in a secret relationship for a year after Tokyo because of this. What happens though when the others find out about it by way of a certain white stick? Raven pregnancy story. Fluffy, humorous, and action packed. BBxRae RobxStar. Epilogue (Complete)
1. The White Stick

**Just a small short story based from one of my BBXRAE week submissions. Personally, this one was my favorite one. Although I did like when I had the T-Car destroyed.**

 **Add to this the fact that HornedGoddess asked for a sequel. And a couple months later, I'm looking through it and liking the idea. And voila, here's a small short story for the idea.**

 **This first chapter is from the submission. But it is going to look different since I'm now putting in the time to edit it. Like, really edit it. After this, I will probably add a good five or more chapters as to what happens in the months after this.**

 **So here's to hoping you all like it!**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans.**

* * *

 _The White Stick_

* * *

Beast Boy and Raven.

Two members of a famous superhero group called the Teen Titans.

During the day, these two were their normal selves around the team. Or at least, their team's definition of normal for the two.

Whenever they were together around their teammates, they would tend to argue with each other over the simplest of things. From tea tasting good, and what was a better waste of time. Be it video games, or meditation.

They'd pretend that the other was getting on their nerves at times when the one told a lame joke, or when the other made some random sarcastic quip on his intelligence. He would interrupt her meditation at times. And she would call him an idiot on a daily basis. Even when out facing the villain. They would do this to each other.

Yeah, it was all pretty normal to their teammates.

They didn't even suspect a thing.

It was only during the night that these two would drop the act they played around their team. They'd stop acting the way their teammates saw them as. Two almost friends who always fought with each other. And start acting the way they really wanted with each other. The way they had been acting when alone together.

Ever since Tokyo. When she had confessed she had been jealous of all the girls who had fangirled over him. And angered her to the point where she slapped him to get his attention. She had apologized for what she'd done to him. And begged him to forgive her for hitting him on national TV.

After that, she had kissed him. And when he got over his shock, he had kissed her back. One thing led to another, and they had made up, alone, in the best of ways.

Ever since then, these two lovers would meet up in the dead of night. When they knew for sure that all their friends would be asleep. They'd meet anywhere, whether it be in his room, hers, in the Common Room, a dark hallway, or outside on the roof. It didn't matter to them. As all they wanted was to do something together. To show to the other that they still loved each other. Despite what may have happened in the day.

Whether it be in a small way, by watching a movie on her bed together, or a simple fly over the city. In large ways, by staying in each other's room to… do stuff for the night. Mainly hers since it was cleaner than his. And because it was less likely for someone to barge into her room than his. Or something in between, like a simple cuddle on the bed, or a make out session during the movie. Or even just studying the other while he/she slept.

They loved each other. Yet, they only showed their love in secret.

Why was it a secret? Sure, their teammates might have been shocked. But they would have also been happy that they were getting along better. So why would they keep this secret love of theirs away from their teammates?

Here is your answer.

Even though Tokyo had happened, and their leader had never seemed happier during their week long vacation in their opinion. As soon as they had gotten back, Robin had told all his teammates, with a heavy heart, that sexual relationships shouldn't be formed between teammates. Since they were still far too young for them. And since any villain could take advantage of it for their own purposes. By capturing one to compromise the other.

At least, that was his reasoning. Before he had walked out of the Common Room that day to catch up on the crime in Jump City.

Based on the look Starfire had on their face, they had been able to tell she hadn't seen it coming. Robin had essentially just broken up with her, without any warning.

She hadn't expressed any of the joy ever since.

And so, the two kept their relationship secret. In fear of what their leader would do if he found out about them. Robin would have either kicked them off the team at the least, or had them separated at the worst. Whatever it was going to be, they hadn't wanted him to find out.

So they had kept this secret for the past year. And so far, they hadn't been caught by anyone. They hadn't messed up in their night time meetings. Their love had always managed to stay secret, even from the media.

Yet, tonight would prove to the two lovers that all things good can't be hidden in the shadows forever. As reality always has to step in when the proper precautions aren't taken. Precautions they thought they'd never need because of their unique genetic structures.

* * *

Beast Boy was currently sitting on his girlfriend's hooded bed. Comfortable, despite the setting the creepy artifacts around him made. He had long since become used to it. Countless nights in here had even made him see the appeal in each of them.

He was waiting for Raven to come out of her personal bathroom. There was a movie on a big screen TV in her room, just waiting to be played. So he was waiting patiently for her.

She had said it was probably nothing before she left. And usually, he would have left it at that. But the look of worry on her face had told him otherwise. It also didn't help that it had been ten minutes since she had left. He just couldn't get that worried face of hers out of his mind as he waited.

Well, at least, he could tell that she had looked worried. The others probably wouldn't have noticed the subtle way her face slightly tightened. Or the way her thin gray lips barely twisted down in a small frown when she was worried…

Or when her eyes would light up when he actually managed to say something that was funny. Or how she'd smile slightly when he told her he loved her. Or how that smile would reach new heights as he made love to her. Or the pleased look on her face when he managed to steal a quick kiss or two out of her during the day, when the two were alone and could drop the act in the light…

Beast Boy found himself getting lost in his mind. Thinking about all the wonderful faces that he called the emotions of Raven. That small smile for Happy. The slightest of frowns for Timid. The lighted up look in her eyes for Love. The seductive grin for Lust. The four red demon eyes for Rage…

What? Just because they love each other, doesn't mean she still doesn't get seriously pissed at him now and then. No relationship can be that perfect. And sometimes, those arguments during the day aren't as fake as you might think.

Still, he loved all of her looks. All of the different faces she wore to express a certain emotion. Overall, he still loved her. Because she let herself show him these looks.

Personally, his favorite was when she combined both Happy and Love. As he swore when she showed them both, she looked even more beautiful than the moon in the night sky. His thoughts drifted away from her face of worry, as he let himself bask in all the emotions Raven showed him now.

' _I wonder what we'll do tonight. Will she want to go out for a late night snack at a restaurant after the movie? Will she want to watch the movie this time instead of falling asleep? Or will she just want me to cuddle with her in bed for tonight during the movie?... or something better?...'_

Before he could think of anything else after that naughty thought, he heard a loud gasp from the bathroom. He instantly got up and walked over to the door. Thoughts of the worry she was expressing before came back to him as he approached. He knocked on it to see if he could get her attention.

"Rae, are you okay in there? Thought I just heard you gasp or something." He called through the door. He pressed his ear against it, waiting for a response. She didn't say anything to reply.

He briefly wondered if he had just been hearing things. And turned to walk back to the bed so he could wait for her again.

Just as he was starting to walk away from the door though, he saw an item on her night stand become shrouded in her black energy. He recognized it as the remote before it was thrown against the TV. It hit with a loud smash that seemed to echo in the room. His eyes instantly bugged out.

She hadn't lost control in that way since they had gotten together. What could have caused her to lose control like that?

And that was when he heard a suppressed sob behind the door.

He instantly turned back around and started to pound on her door. "Rae, what's going on?! Are you okay?! Did you hurt yourself?! Are you sick!? Say something to me!" Beast Boy shouted as he continued to pound on her bathroom door.

He didn't care that someone else could probably hear him with all the racket he was making. He seemed to have forgotten about the need for secrecy now. As his worry for the dark empath behind the door overshadowed everything. He was debating with himself on whether or not he should wait for her to answer the door or not.

The sound of another object breaking behind him on her doorway made him make up his mind. Raven was in trouble, and he needed to get in there now! Whether she wanted it or not!

He morphed into an ant. And crawled along the underside of her doorway. Grateful the tile of the bathroom extended underneath it, as it would have been hard to find an entrance through all the carpeting by the door.

It took him only a few seconds until he found a hole small enough for his small size to crawl through. It took another minute for his small form to navigate the narrow tunnels of the crack inside the two inch thick door to get to the other side. But at last, he was on the tile surface of her bathroom. Where he morphed back into himself.

He saw Raven sitting on her toilet seat. Some item was clutched in her hand. Although he wasn't focused on it. He was instead focused on her face.

Her eyes were slightly red and puffy. Her breaths were coming in short gasps. And two trails of tears were falling down the sides of her still young roundish pale face. Another item exploded in the room behind him.

"Raven..." Beast Boy said. He was shocked at the amount of emotion she was showing. She was easily showing shock, sadness, fear, despair, and so many others that he couldn't even name them all. There was just too many for him to count.

All he could tell for now was that they were all negative. As if something was eating her out on the inside. Beast Boy was surprised the whole tower hadn't been leveled by now. As she had once explained to him that her negative emotions were a lot stronger than her positive ones. And here she was, expressing them all right in front of him.

Raven looked up at him. As if in a trance. Beast Boy was a little unnerved at how broken her amethyst eyes looked. She still didn't say anything to him. Beast Boy could already tell why.

She looked to broken to even try.

He walked up to her, slowly taking her free hand, while his other cupped her round face. Another item exploded in the room behind her. The sound of faint knocking could also be heard. Although Raven's sobs drowned it out this close. So he didn't register it.

"Rae, you know you can tell me anything… right?" He said in a soothing voice to her.

She barely moved her head up and down. Acknowledging that she had indeed heard what he said. Beast Boy took this as a yes. "Do you think you can tell me what the problem is then? Can you tell me what has made you this upset mama?"

Another sob racked her throat. Another item exploded behind him this time. Yet all his focus was on his ailing girlfriend. And his mind was occupied with what could possibly make her this upset. She shook her head a little from side to side. Indicating a no. She was too afraid to speak out loud. He let out a small sigh.

"Do you think you could show me then Rae? So I can help you."

It looked like she was taking some time to think it over in her mind. As if she was debating whether or not he should know. He squeezed her hand with his. Trying to reach through to her through reassurance.

"Please? For me Rae." He said in a soothing voice. As if no matter what happened, he knew everything would be okay. At least, he hoped it would be. Raven was scared, but he hoped that she would try to confide in him as to what the problem was.

And then slowly, she started to unfurl her other hand. She looked towards it so he would too. In what seemed like an eternity, which was only a few seconds, her small pale hand was open.

Revealing a small plastic stick.

A white stick to be exact.

Beast Boy's eyes widened. As he instantly recognized it. Before she could close her hand again, he took it from her with the hand that had been on her cheek. Facing it up so he could see what it said. His other hand was still holding hers.

One line for negative. Two lines for positive. It had shown on the left side as simple instructions. Just as a normal pregnancy test would show. He then looked at the right side. Where the results would be.

His breath hitched. Another explosion, not from Raven's powers. Happened outside in her room. Yet neither noticed. As he took in what was showing on the right side.

It was showing two lines.

Raven was...

' _She's… she's…Raven's...'_

It finally clicked in his mind after a few seconds of shock. He looked to the beautiful girl sitting in front of him on the toilet.

As joy burst through his being.

' _Raven's pregnant! She is really pregnant! I can't believe it! Oh my god!... I'm going to be a father… I'm going to be a dad!'_

Raven was sobbing into her free hand now. The other one in the clenching grip of her boyfriend. She took the clenching of his hand the wrong way though.

' _He hates me now… he doesn't want to be with me anymore… he's just getting ready to tell me now that we're through… that he couldn't possibly raise a freak with a half-demoness... he's going to leave me alone… even though he promised he'd never leave...'_ All these, and more negative thoughts were coursing through her mind. As she continued to sob into her hand.

Beast Boy got over his joy in time to see his girlfriend looking so anguished. He took one last look at the test in his hand, and then to his Raven.

And that was when he finally realized why she was crying. Why she was so upset.

He instantly knew what he had to do.

He had to reassure her that her fears would never happen.

Raven felt his hand on her face again. Pulling away her other hand so he could look at her. She looked away, afraid to see the anger that would most certainly be in his eyes. Another sob wracked her throat.

He put his hand under her chin, making her look towards him. She started to cry harder. She could already tell that he was going to break it to her. That he was going to break up with her. She was so sure of it...

That is, until he kissed her. Catching her completely off guard. She blinked the tears out of her eyes as he pulled back after a few seconds. And saw a look of joy on his face that put Starfire's old look to shame.

"Y-You're not mad?" She said in a timid voice.

His smile was as bright as the sun. "Are you kidding me Rae! Mad is the last thing I'd feel right now!" He yelled out in joy. The sound of another explosion in the room behind them happened at the same time. Both of them again didn't hear it.

"B-But I thought…" His finger was over her lips as she tried to voice her fears. She shut up submissively. Waiting for him to tell her he was just kidding.

"Rae, I wasn't even sure if we'd be able to have kids. What with you and your half-demon half-human genetics and me and my unstable DNA complex. Just knowing that we worked, and that I do have a chance at being a dad afterall, well, I couldn't possibly be any happier than I am right now." He said in an honest voice to her. Making her crying stop completely.

"But we're too young… and you have so much to live for in your life…" She said in a small timid voice.

"Rae, I know we're young… but so what. You have a demon inside you that gives you crap whenever you go into heat and fail to produce a child. While I'm at an age where most animals would have created large families by now. And died ten times over in the process. We might seem young to others, but to the things we represent, it's a little late in the making." He said in a joking voice.

She sniffled. "So you're not mad at me? That I've basically tied you to myself through this kid?" She asked in a voice that was less sad than before.

He looked into her eyes with nothing but love. As his hand moved from her hand to the mark on her neck. "Rae, I already loved you more than anyone else before in my entire life. I was tied to you the moment I said I love you and made you mine. And this baby, (hand moves to rub her belly) will only strengthen what I feel for you in the end." His goofy smile appeared at the end. Getting her to smile as well.

"So you won't leave me for this? You won't run away just because you got me pregnant?"

Another kiss on the lips from him drove all the negativity away from her mind. As she allowed her mind to touch with his, feeling all the emotions he was feeling.

Sure, there was shock and uncertainty in the mix there. He had his own fears to about this. But there was also happiness, excitement, selflessness, and above all, love. He had meant every word he had said.

Raven allowed herself to melt into his emotions. Deepening the kiss all on her own as she did so. He let out a happy moan when she did that. They were both just so darn happy.

They wanted their little moment in that bathroom to last forever...

Another explosion sounded outside in the bedroom. Followed by the thud of something heavy hitting the ground. Shocking the two of them out of their kiss as they became aware of the outside world again.

"Yo Rae! Is everything alright in there! We heard some loud noises coming out of your room just now! And everything in here looks trashed!" Cyborg's loud voice could now easily be heard through the doorway now.

"Friend Raven appears to be in the bathroom. Maybe she is suffering from the PMS? And her emotions decided to take it out on her room?" Starfire's innocent alien voice was heard right after.

The two couldn't help but giggle to themselves. Despite how compromising their situation would be when they had to explain themselves to their teammates. But the two couldn't help it since they both knew Raven wouldn't be on her PMS for quite some time now. For about seven to eight more months to be exact.

They only hoped that Robin wasn't out there. Then they would probably stand a chance at getting through this without any more trouble than there needed to be...

"Raven! We know you're in the bathroom! Did something happen?! Is there a villain loose in the Tower?! Were you attacked?!" Robin's authoritative voice sounded behind the door.

"Well, there goes our chances of us getting off this easy." Beast Boy whispered in her ear. As they both let out a sigh. They knew their leader would likely go nuclear when he heard the news from them.

That is, until Raven smirked. Catching Beast Boy's attention immediately. This was one of his other favorite faces from her. As it held nothing but mischief. The core of his being in other words.

"Say Gar, since we know we're probably going to get kicked off the team after Robin finds out. Do you want to get kicked off in a blaze of glory?" She asked him in a quiet voice.

"Oh baby, you know I wouldn't have it any other way." He replied back. Catching her lips in another kiss after he said so.

Their three teammates were standing in front of her bathroom door now. Creeped out slightly by her dark room, the remaining undamaged artifacts made them cringe a little in fear. Robin was getting impatient. PMS or not, he was the leader. And no one should keep the leader waiting. Especially in the middle of the night. Even if it was a dark emotionless girl on her period.

"Raven, you have five seconds to open this door, or else-" Robin started to say.

That was when the door was covered in dark energy. And then slid open. Shocking him into silence. The other two stood quite dumbly behind him as well. At the sight of their two teammates in a very loving embrace.

Before he could think of something he could say. Like 'This is unacceptable!' or 'What the hell do you two think you're doing?' a white plastic stick covered in a black aura hit him in the face. Before it fell to the ground, face up.

The door slid closed again. Cutting off the couple inside from the outside world. The black barrier was still over it. As extra protection to keep anyone from breaking in on their little moment.

All three Titans now stood around the stick on the ground. Suddenly realizing why those noises must have happened earlier. Shock was etched into each one of their minds. But not as much as their leader's mind.

As they read the positive sign on the pregnancy test. And slowly connected the dots on what they had seen happening in the bathroom.

Cyborg and Starfire seemed to snap out of it first after a minute. And looked to Robin, where he was still standing in place. Staring in shock at the thing in front of him. Starfire looked to Cyborg with a look of worry, while he returned it.

The two of them ended up carrying their leader in his shocked state out of the room. Well, Starfire did that while Cyborg stayed behind and fixed Raven's door. Erasing the evidence of what had happened to the outside and from his mind as he did so. He didn't want his leader questioning him on this.

Starfire ended up carrying Robin alone all the way back to his room. With Robin still clenched up and staring down the whole way to it. As if he was still looking at the test that had been on the ground.

Starfire was hoping that he was in such a state of shock that he would forget what had happened. Like most others who showed a reaction much like the one he was experiencing. She was glad to see her two teammates had gotten together at last. That they had admitted rltheir love to each other. And she knew that if Robin remembered… the results wouldn't have been good for the two.

Starfire opened his door with the override, and set his still clenched body on the bed. He was staring down into his pillow now. She took a look at him, seeing he was still clenched up in shock. Maybe he wouldn't remember it after all. He had been in the state for a while now. Maybe his brain was rejecting what it had seen.

Starfire had walked out of his room, and had been halfway to hers, when it was proven that she had been wrong.

"BBBBBEEEEEAAAAASSSSSTTTTT BBBBBOOOOOYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!" Robin's shout rang throughout the Tower. And across the bay.

Perhaps Robin had remembered after all.

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

 **Well, went through, fixed it up, made it better, and here it is. A ramped up version of The White Stick.**

 **So… what do you guys think? Would this be a good story to work on when I'm not working on Justice League Vs. The Beast? Or on any of my other ideas really? I have plenty to choose from. Speaking of which, I just thought of an idea for a short chapter to I'm Sorry while on Tumblr. It will be a break from the action, and be a flashback sort of deal. So maybe I might bring it off hiatus for a little bit.**

 **Till Next Time**

 **Allen**


	2. Love on the Couch

**Man oh man oh man! That's what I call a welcome party now! I'm rather shocked at the amount of attention Chapter One received! There were even ten people that reviewed! I love it! So here along with an update to JL Vs. TB is chapter Two to 'A White Stick!'**

* * *

 **IMPORTANT UPDATE!: After receiving an anonymous guest review about this chapter, I have decided to put up a warning here. Some characters, like Robin, will display severe moments of OOC. Just know, it is only for the story. I don't really hate them. And I'm sorry that this might have offended people. Good day.**

* * *

 **Mailbox Time!**

 **mochafraptor:** Why thank you! I'm really glad you say that! I think you should know I think the same thing with you. Seriously, If I Wasn't Broken is one of my favorites on this site. I can't wait for you to post the last chapter! Anyways, here's the next chapter for ya fellow shipper!

 **Gamerboychamp3:** Well, it might not be what he fully deserves. In my opinion, Starfire should get to dropkick him out of the Tower for how much he hurt her with the break up and all. Unfortunately, it might not have gone with the route of the story that I wanted. Still, I hope you manage to enjoy this chapter. And the utter tongue lashing Beast Boy unleashes on his leader.

 **Lilfitz04:** Well, I hope this was what you were hoping to see. Enjoy Wyatt!

 **RPGPersona:** Is that enjoy, or envy in the review? Sorry, that's just really bothering me there for some reason. Anyways, I'm glad you liked the touchups I did to the chapter. And here's to hoping you love what I put in for this chapter! And also as to the last line, you are almost too right there.

 **Facebreaker17:** If you're a hooker for BBxRae romance, than I really suggest you give this chapter a read. Seriously, has to be the hottest thing I've ever written on this site. I'm actually blushing a little while I reread over it for mistakes. Enjoy!

 **BlackCrowWhiteRaven:** Well I did continue it! And sadly no, I didn't have Robin playing that part. I had him dealt the leader portion of basically being a superhero for the most part. Although his true reason is revealed at the end. Anyways, hope you enjoy!

 **Sparity101:** Well, if you say that chapter is that good, I can't wait to see how you react to this one! Enjoy!

 **slayerhero3:** Don't worry, there is a lot of potential for this story in my opinion. Just this chapter alone shows just how far reaching I might have this be. Although the main focus will be on Raven's pregnancy. And the things that come with it. Like morning sickness, and... hormones... so to speak :). Enjoy!

 **HungryGuest:** Well, you'll learn how the team feels about it this chapter! You'll also get a little bit extra after that! Hope you enjoy!

 **Golem XIV:** Not idiocy, just, something that happened, after they got back from Tokyo. It is explained a little at the bottom, but I won't really go into detail for it until next chapter. So hasn't quite lost it. Just, let his emotions get the best of him. We'll see just what happens in the next chapter. But for now, lots of BBxRae Romance! And some tongue lashing from Beast Boy. Maybe Starfire could do some convincing in the next chapter. We'll have to wait and see. Enjoy the chapter my good friend!

* * *

 **Since Last Time:** 13 favorites, 20 followers (Totals: 13, 20)

* * *

 **Updated:** _August 15, 2016 11:06 P.M._

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** _I don't own Teen Titans._

* * *

 **Chapter Two (not doing chapter titles for this story)**

* * *

 _A week later_

Beast Boy and Raven were sitting together on the couch in the Titan's Common Room. With Raven laying her head on his shoulder. And with Beast Boy laying his head on her head. She was holding one of his hands. While the other was on her belly. Feeling the small bump that signified the life she had in her. His other hand was above it. Gently massaging her stomach area. They were just sitting there on the couch. Doing nothing except enjoying each other's company.

After their little make out and a little more session in the bathroom that night a week before, the two had went to her bed. Both being slightly grateful to find that the door to the room had been fixed. Raven hadn't repaired her artifacts though until after they had woken up together the next morning.

After she had finished, they had reluctantly come out of her room to meet what they thought would be their leader's utter wrath in the Common Room.

Only, he hadn't been there.

Instead, Cyborg and Starfire had been in the Common Room. Both with the widest of grins on their faces. Along with a cake they had to both carry that had said **Congratulations** on it in green and purple frosting. It was to say, far better than what they had been expecting. Since it had involved a lot less yelling, and a lot more of fantastic yummy goodness in its place.

Raven definitely ate enough cake for two that day.

Starfire had looked to be so full of the joy for the first time in a year. While Cyborg couldn't help but smile and laugh with the two young parents to be. Both of them had been shocked of course by the hidden relationship. Since it was banned by the leader. But unlike a certain Dick, they were glad the two had gotten together. Heck, they had been making bets on when it would happen with the other Titans. Without said Dick's knowledge of course.

Speaking of which, the two hadn't even seen Robin all week. Besides at training sessions, or when a villain broke out and they had to recapture him/her. But he didn't even acknowledge the two at these times. It was as if he was flat out ignoring them. And both were unsure whether they should be worried by it or not.

Still, he had left their new status of couple alone for the moment. And both of them were happy for that at least. Besides, even if he didn't approve, it shouldn't have ever stopped them in the first place. He was the leader of course, but it was four against one as they found out that day. Those are pretty good odds in my opinion.

Sure, now Raven had to take it a little easier in training. And had to fight the villain from a distance now. And in the months that woupd follow, she'd have to stay cooped up in the Tower and all. But everything was still normal. Besides the fact at how their relationship was now public to at least the other Titans. And not the actual public. God forbid the day Gordon Godfrey figured out about the two of them.

Plus, there was other things to worry about anyways for now. Other than Dick's approval of their status or not. Or the media being alerted to Raven's current condition.

Like the fact that today had been the first day Raven had morning sickness. Which was why Beast Boy was now massaging her stomach area at this moment. And why she seemed a little more pale than usual. Her stomach still had cramps from the actions that happened earlier.

For a girl that had never vomited before, you could have sworn that she was dying in that bathroom today.

Starfire had almost screamed in fright at the sight when she walked in to see Raven puking up just about everything she had in her stomach. And had called for Beast Boy's help immediately. Despite the harsh stench, he had helped her to get through it. Holding her hair back, and wiping her mouth after each round came up. Giving her a small glass of water as well so there would be something for her stomach to throw back up after each time. (Fact: morning sickness doesn't go away after everything is gone. You have to keep on filling the stomach with something during the stage of vomiting. Otherwise, you will hurt a lot worse later on, than if you threw up over and over again)

That had been two hours ago, but Raven had still felt nauseous. And her stomach had been cramping still. Being it's first time and all ever doing such a thing. The only thing Beast Boy had gotten her to drink so far had been one cup of herbal tea. Which she had almost thrown up right after.

So here they were on the couch now. Enjoying each other's company out in the light of the Common Room. With Beast Boy steadily working on easing the cramps in her stomach. By gently massaging them away.

Cyborg was in the kitchen. Whistling to himself as he prepared today's breakfast. There was a lot less meat than usual, since for some reason, the smell made Raven even more nauseous. So instead, there was things like toast and boring old waffles. Not what his appetite would need for the morning.

Cyborg really hoped what the half-demoness was going through was only a phase. And not because of the fact that she was carrying a kid made from an anti-meat fanatic. But on the bright side, she still didn't care all that much for tofu… yet. Hell would freeze over in his opinion before that ever happened.

Starfire was humming to herself as she sat on another one of the couches in the room. She was currently the one scrolling through channels on the TV. Ever since the unexpected break up between her and Robin, she had been watching sad shows like soap operas, or dramas. Where the lady never got a happy ending. Not her typical choices, like 'World of Fungus.'

Thankfully, she had it on morning cartoons. Instead of that disgusting show. Which she had decided to catch up on after her friend's new relationship came to light. Raven would much rather have the sound of a hammer hitting someone in the background, than a voice going through all the different Fungus known to mankind. Accompanied with pictures that would scar little children.

Raven let out a small sigh as she burrowed her head deeper into the green man's shoulder. Said green man had just massaged another cramp out of her system.

"Feeling better Rae?" Beast Boy whispered into her ear.

"Much. Thanks Gar." She whispered back with a small smile on her face.

Beast Boy smiled at that, as he continued to massage her stomach. With Raven hissing whenever he accidentally prodded a cramp to hard. But as soon as she would hiss, she would then moan in relief as he gently massaged the cramp out of her system. Beast Boy was really good at this in her opinion.

Finally, about ten minutes later, Beast Boy massaged the last cramp from her stomach area away. And Raven let out a final sigh of relief. "Hopefully you won't have to do that every morning for me Gar." She whispered to him.

Beast Boy shrugged. "I might have too, since your body has never vomited stuff up before Rae. So it's not used to just having stuff come back up instead of going through. You might have cramps for a little while longer. But after a few tries, your body should more or less get used to it. And you should be able to vomit without cramping up right afterwards."

Raven moaned in displeasure at that. "How long did the book say the morning sickness would last again?"

Beast Boy thought for a second. "About two to three months I think. Sometimes it's shorter, but other times it stays until the sixth or seventh month." He said in a somewhat joking voice at the end.

"Oh Azar, I really hope it's shorter. Because this morning was the worst experience of my life." She said in an exaggerated whisper.

"Me too Rae. I hated to see you suffering like that... Although, I personally don't really mind giving you a free massage you know." He said, as he let his one hand lower onto her slight bulge. And started to gently massage that area. Raven again felt happiness course through his very being at the touch.

A smile came on her face. As she leaned her head up to capture his lips. He really loved her baby bulge that much. Despite the fact that it hardly showed now at two months along.

Cyborg had done an ultrasound the day before. So they more or less knew when it was conceived.

And to think, she had worried he would leave her. When now, his love and affection for her seemed to increase with each passing day. It was like heaven, even though she was a half-demoness. If she had been able to look into the future, she would have gotten pregnant right after Tokyo if she could have. Just so that she could experience this moment sooner.

Raven let her soul get wrapped up in his happiness. The small smile on her face grew a little bigger as she kissed him. Everything felt so at peace. With the nausea in her system finally gone. They would have breakfast soon as well. Which she would be able to eat now. It didn't seem like it could get any more perfect.

Suddenly, his aura changed a little. Becoming something more, familiar to what she felt from him at night. Raven was a little confused at the sudden change. When suddenly, his lips left hers. And then he started nibbling on her ear.

A small gasp escaped her mouth.

"Gar… what are you doing?" She quietly moaned out. Not wanting to grab the alien's attention a few feet away. Or Cyborg's clear over from the kitchen.

"I'm doing what I've wanted to do for a whole week now my sweet Rae. Ever since the team found out about us." He whispered in her ear again. As he moved her white cloak over the two of them to cover them up.

She had to bite her lip as his hand moved a little higher. Brushing against something that was a little more sensitive than normal now that she was pregnant "Gar… right now?" She had to question. Barely keeping herself from moaning as he continued to nibble on her sensitive pale ear.

"Only if you want to." He said in a husky whisper. As his other hand joined in the fun of running up and down Raven's sides and stomach. His magic hands continued to move all over her body. Lingering every now and then on her small protruding bump. And only brushing against those two sensitive mounds higher up. The animals in his system were all fired up. Having been touching their mate's smooth skin for so long. And his lust was at an all time high. Knowing that she was pregnant with his child right now.

She said nothing. She couldn't. If she were to even open her mouth, who knew what would come out of it. All she could do was breathe in and out quickly and quietly. As her green love machine continued to turn her on.

His nibbling traveled a little lower, as he went down along her neck. And suckled at the spot where her pulse was. That almost made Raven cry out as he sucked on her mark. It was the second most sensitive spot on her body. And had she been in a room alone with him, she would have screamed in pleasure at that moment.

Now, Raven didn't know if it was the mark, the hormones, or the fact that her soul was all wrapped up in his lust. There were many things to consider here. Since she was also half-demon and all. But she wanted him. No, needed him. Now! Screw her friends being feet away! She wanted to feel his everything right this instant!

So she moved herself ever so subtly onto his lap. Her nausea now long forgotten as Lust started to act up in Nevermore. Her hands moved all over his body, feeling his tight rigid muscles through his uniform. As her lips captured his in a quiet, yet passionate embrace. Raven let a small moan out into the safety of his mouth. Letting him know he was doing something right. As they both continued to do what they were doing in secret.

Now, both of them tried to stay quiet. Since their teammates were almost right there. And the only thing blocking sight from what they were doing being Raven's cape and all.

Raven didn't cry out when he cupped her through her uniform. Or when his hand traveled down her back and felt each and every vertebrae along the way down to her pale rear. Beast Boy didn't say anything as she grinded against him. Or when she started to suckle on his neck as well. Where her demon side had marked him long ago. Their uniforms mainly helped to cover these marks anyways. But ever since they had been found out, they no longer covered them with their hero costumes.

It seemed like they were going to do it right there, on the couch, in possible view of their friends.

But finally, Beast Boy let his hand wander a little to low. And Raven let out a gasp that was a little to loud as he brushed that area. Catching the attention of someone who was just about to announce breakfast.

"Yo! Are you two really trying to start doing the nasty on my innocent couch!" A voice from the kitchen rang out.

The surprise Raven felt made her immediately jump off of Beast Boy from embarrassment. Thankfully, she was still fully clothed from their heated exchange. Or else she would have been in even more embarrassed at this moment.

Cyborg was glaring at the two, a plate of freshly made waffles covered in syrup in his hand. While the other was holding a small plate of covered bacon. "You know, we all know that you two are together now. And me and Star really are happy for ya'll unlike a certain Dick. But that doesn't give you the right to ruin the innocence of my couch! In front of my eyes!" Cyborg added on. Making both Raven and Beast Boy blush a bright red. Which was saying something for Beast Boy since he was green. Why the hell did they think it was okay to do it there? Where they were most likely to get caught?

"I hope he never finds out about the roof." Beast Boy whispered to Raven. Who silently nodded to that. He'd likely spend all day bleaching the surface of the roof if he heard about that. Which, ironically, is when they guess the baby was conceived.

"Friend Cyborg, what is this nasty of which you speak of?" Starfire asked. In a voice filled with innocence.

Cyborg… for his credit… didn't blush. He did, however, almost shut down at the question. For a man who could have gone to college, he really didn't like saying the word sex apparently.

"Uhhhhhhhhh, welllllllllllll…." Cyborg found himself trying to explain. Starfire was looking at him with wide innocent eyes.

"You see… when a man and a woman really love each other…" Cyborg started to explain. When Starfire suddenly understood. She hadn't been on Earth for several years now and not learned nothing.

"Were friends Raven and Beast Boy about to commit the act of breeding with each other?" She asked Cyborg. In the same… innocent… voice.

Cyborg's mouth hung open at that. While Beast Boy had to try his best to keep from guffawing at the situation. Raven simply blushed a brighter red.

"Uh… Uh… Uh…" (I'm sorry, Cyborg's brain can't be reached at this time. Please leave your name, number, and a message and he'll get back to you after the sound of the beep… beep)

"Please tell me friend. Why do you call such an act of love the nasty as you speak? What is so nasty about two people wanting to express the brightest of loves for each other in front of us?" Starfire again asked. Innocent voice and all. It appeared even the most innocent weren't quite as… innocent as they seemed.

The plate almost slipped from his hand at that. Now he was full on blushing as he turned around. "I'll explain that to you later Star. It was nothing."

Starfire shrugged. "Oh, okay." She simply said. Before she went back to watching Bugs Bunny trick Daffy Duck into saying duck season so the hunter would shoot him (I love cartoons, okay!).

Raven was still a bright red. While Beast Boy was quietly laughing to himself on the couch at what had transpired. Raven saw this, and sent a small glare his way. It did nothing in making him stop.

"You are sooooo lucky that I love you." Raven hissed through her teeth at the changeling.

"Awwww, I love you too Ravie Poo." Beast Boy said in a quiet, yet still childish voice. Making Raven roll her eyes.

' _At least I know he'll bond with the baby well. Since he can morph his brain to that of a two year old.'_ Raven thought. Before she decided to add to add a thought. ' _Thank Azar he can morph it back to that of a grown up when he needs it.'_

Suddenly, a green hand wrapped around her waist. Making her briefly tense up as she found Beast Boy standing in front of her again. All traces of his former humor gone. Now, he was staring at her with the same lust filled eyes from before. Raven's heart skipped a beat. ' _And thank Azar it happens quickly too!'_ She thought as her lust from before came back too.

"Now, where were we?" Beast Boy whispered huskily in her ear. As his hand trailed over the mark on her neck. She did the same for him.

"I believe we were about to get a room. So we wouldn't ruin the innocence of Cyborg's couch." Raven whispered in a seductive tone back to him. As she laid a gentle kiss on his lips.

"Hmmmm, I think I could go along with that." Beast Boy said huskily, as his hands brought her body closer to his. Almost making Raven moan from delight. He deepened the kiss. Starfire was smiling to herself as she waged from the corner of her eyes. While Cyborg made gagging sounds in the kitchen. As the two prepared to walk from the room.

However, just before their activity could continue, the Common Room doors slid open. And the two again jumped apart at the sound.

"Beast Boy! Office! Now!" Were the only four words Robin shouted in a commanding tone. Before he turned around and walked out of the room. Leaving four stunned Titans in it.

Beast Boy looked with regret into Raven's eyes. "Well, I guess one of us had to meet the walking nuclear bomb sooner or later." Beast Boy said in a sad voice. As he pulled Raven in for one last kiss.

She was almost reluctant to pull away this time. "Please, try to get him to understand Gar." She begged him. He smiled at that.

"Don't worry Rae. If words don't end up working, I can always kick his *** and make him see sense." He whispered to her. Drawing a rare giggle at of her.

He leaned in one last time and kissed her. "I love you."

"I love you too." She instantly replied.

Beast Boy nodded his head at Starfire and Cyborg. "Well, wish me luck guys." He said. Before he turned around.

And walked out of the Common Room.

"Good luck friend." Starfire said from the couch.

* * *

 _Robin's Office_

Robin was pacing in the area behind his desk. Hands clasped behind his back and all. While Beast Boy sat in a chair in front of his desk. Laid back in it with his hands behind his head and all. He even had the biggest smile he could muster on his face. Giving him the picture of relaxation. While Robin, even though he was walking, looked tense. Like a tiger, about to pounce, in Beast Boy's opinion.

Robin kept on doing what he was doing. Pacing angrily, while not saying anything. While Beast Boy stayed put in his seat. Looking completely relaxed. Yet while his body was relaxed, Beast Boy was studying the room through his peripherals.

Robin still had the boards along his walls. Each one dedicated to everything known about a villain who was on the loose. From sights they liked to eat at, to the smallest of connections to them. There were five such of these boards dedicated to Slade alone. Even though he hadn't been seen since Beast Boy trashed a Slade Bot at the carnival a little over a year ago.

Yet, there was nothing that indicated why he had the rule for no relationships made. Nothing. At least, from what he could see for now. Maybe it could be on his computer on the desk. Or maybe Robin would tell him the bull crap reason for it now. Beast Boy honestly didn't know. As he waited for Dick to live up to his name.

Finally, ten minutes later, Robin stopped pacing behind his desk. Catching Beast Boy's full and undivided attention. Robin was now looking dead on at him. Yet, the silence seemed to last for another five minutes. As a stare down happened between the two heroes.

"Well." Robin finally said in a curt voice.

Beast Boy smirked. "Well what?" He asked.

"Aren't you going to try and explain yourself?" Robin asked in an incredulous voice.

Beast Boy, if possible, laid back even further into the chair. "What is there to explain, oh great fearless leader?" Beast Boy said in a sarcastic voice.

Robin's face turned a slight shade of red. "What about the fact that you got the strongest member on my team pregnant to start with!"

Beast Boy shrugged in his position. "You see Robin, when a half-demoness and a Beast love each other very much..." Beast Boy started to say in a joking voice.

Robin slammed his hand on the desk. Beast Boy took note that he had his Bo Staff in his hand. "Will you stop being your immature butt self for one second! And be serious for once in your goddamn life!" Robin all but shouted in his face.

Beast Boy's smile dropped. "Watch what you say Rob. I could easily accuse you of doing something similar of what you did to Star a year ago." Beast Boy said in a voice that lacked his usual sarcasm.

Robin seethed. "And what, exactly, do you mean by that?" He got out through gritted teeth.

"Starfire used to be the strongest member of this team too. Until you sucked all the joy out of her body by breaking up with her. You know as well as the rest of us that she uses her emotions to control her powers. Despite knowing that yourself though, you made her weak. And ever since then me and Rae have been the ones to pick up her slack." Beast Boy answered in an accusing tone.

Robin just waved his hand in a gesture of dismissal. "That was a year ago. It's only her fault that she hasn't gotten over it yet. And that isn't what I wanted to talk to you about today." Robin said in his commanding tone.

Beast Boy rolled his eyes. "Whatever, it's your grave you're digging dude." Beast Boy said to himself.

His words seemed to make Robin tense, but before Beast Boy could figure out what it meant, Robin started to speak. "What I want, is to know why you were stupid enough, to get Raven pregnant!"

Again, Beast Boy shrugged. "You know the how to it Robin. It's the same way everyone get pregnant. As to the why now, even me and Rae aren't certain." Beast Boy said.

"And what, exactly, do you mean by that?" Robin said in as calm as a tone as he could muster.

Beast Boy smirked. "Because we've been going at it without protection ever since Tokyo Mr. Great Detective. It just seems that about one night two months ago, my sperm finally got lucky." Beast Boy said.

Sure enough, Robin actually had a look of incredulity on his face. "But you're… and she's… how did you manage to keep it from me for that long?!" Robin shouted in anger. Pushing why Raven got pregnant to the side.

"Ever wonder why the cameras would go down in certain areas at night. Or why me and Rae would look so tired in the mornings?" Beast Boy asked with a satisfied smirk on his face.

Robin looked like he wanted to hit something, when he restrained himself. "Fine then… I guess I should have seen the signs myself."

Beast Boy only grinned. "What do you know, old Beast Boy finally got one over the great Boy Wonder." He said in a joking tone. Making Robin look at him angrily again.

"Now, apparently you two know you two broke the rule, do you have anything to say for yourselves?"

Beast Boy leaned forward in his chair at last. "Yeah, I do have something to say. That I think both of us would say, if she was here."

He paused, waiting to make sure he was listening. Then he continued. "First off, we both think you're being an idiot, for thinking that you could keep such a rule enforced on us. When there are more Titans out there in relationships like us."

Robin laughed at that. "Name one-" He started to say.

"Kid Flash and Jinx." Beast Boy said immediately shutting the Boy Wonder up. "Aqualad and Tula (Garth/Aquagirl), Herald and Pantha, Jericho and Kole, Hot Spot and Argent, Speedy and some weird assassin girl named Jade..." Beast Boy paused as a smirk came on his face. "Heck, even Cyborg seems to have something going on with Bumblebee these days."

Robin didn't say anything. "I'm sorry Robin, I thought you would know all that. Being the leader and all. Especially since Cy happens to be your second in command." Beast Boy said in a joking voice. As Robin seemed to look even angrier by the second.

"Heck, now that I think about it, Mas and Menos also have girlfriends back in Guatemala that they visit from time to time." Beast Boy decided to add.

That proved to be Robin's tipping point.

"Alright! So most of the Titans broke the rule as well! I'll deal with them later! But have any of them gotten each other pregnant Beast Boy!?" Robin shouted in a loud voice that shook the room.

Beast Boy looked dead on at Robin. "Why don't you ask them yourself Boy Blunder. Since I'm sure they'll be dying to answer that after you've kicked me and Rae off the team."

Robin actually looked shocked at that. Beast Boy glared hard into his direction now. No more sign of Mr. Nice Guy on his face.

"What, that was one of the ideas going through your head. Raven still has that mental link with you that allows her to see what you think." Beast Boy said. Shocking Robin at the confession.

"There's actually a lot of things you could do to the two of us in this situation. She's told me most of it already. That was only one of them. And you know, I'm truly shocked at some of the things she told me you were thinking." Beast Boy said in a deadly tone. Making Robin gulp as he held to his Bo-Staff tighter.

"One idea, even included sending me to Titan's East for a day, so you could slip a pill into her tea. That would kill our baby and make it look like a miscarriage!" Beast Boy shouted in fury. Making Robin jump back a little behind his desk.

"It was only an idea! I was never going to do something like-" Robin tried to defend himself.

"You even had an idea of hiring a villain to shoot her in the abdomen! So that way Raven would heal, but the baby would die!" Beast Boy shouted over him. Making Robin gulp in fear.

"I honestly don't know what your idea was in talking to me here! But what I do know is you made that dumb freaking rule, after me and Rae were in a committed relationship with each other! And unlike you, I'm not stupid enough to break up with the girl I love! Especially when she is pregnant! When you won't even tell us why it wasn't allowed in the first place!"

Robin stayed silent. As he stared at Beast Boy in shock.

"So whatever plans you had in store for us! Be it separating us, kicking us off the team, or murdering our baby in some way before he/she could be born! You better scrap them now! And leave us the ****ing hell alone! Because if you don't, if you decide to try and make our lives tougher than they already are…" Beast Boy let the threat hang in the air. He was met with nothing but silence from Robin.

Beast Boy turned around and walked to the door. Before he reached it, he looked back at Robin, who was still standing behind his desk. "Now, if we're done here. I actually have a pregnant girlfriend to get back too. I hope that you will be smart enough to leave us alone. And make our own decisions." He paused, waiting to see if Robin would say something. He didn't, so then Beast Boy walked out. Leaving Robin alone in his office.

Robin still stood where he was for another ten minutes. Not being able to say anything as he went over the words Beast Boy had spoken to him. Before he looked at one of the boards on the wall. One that was dedicated to an old villain of his.

He was looking at a picture, pinned to a map of a city. Not Jump City, but another one. One he hadn't been to in so long. On the picture, was a familiar girl, with red hair…

… stuck in a wheelchair.

"Babs, what have I done?" Robin said to himself. As a tear fell down his cheek.

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

 **So… frustration, anyone (hehehe). I had to keep it T rated, but I'm not sure. I haven't really written a scene like that in a story before. I've certainly implied it, but I haven't written it out. So that was basically my first romantic romance scene.**

 **What do you guys think about it? Did I do well? Or do I need to change the rating of the story now? Also, who is Babs?**

 **Till Next Time**

 **Allen**


	3. Morning Sickness Sucks

**Do you guys have any idea how awesome I think you are? 16 people reviewed last chapter! That is a total smashing record for me now! I can tell many of you are liking the story! So here's to the next chapter!**

* * *

 **Mailbox Time!**

 **Golem XIV:** He is overreacting, or is he? Too bad, I don't think a Snicker's bar exists in the Teen Titans universe. Can you imagine how many villains there wouldn't be if that was the case? Those cravings will be next chapter! I know you're looking forward to it since I've been telling you my ideas over PM's! Hope you like the chapter dude!

 **slayerhero3:** It is a nice guess on your part. It is somewhat revealed in this chapter. And I doubt it would certainly be the first time that he let fear control his life (Haunted). Hope you like it though!

 **Facebreaker17:** I know, right? What kind of idiot just drops the most gorgeous girl on the planet out of fear? For all we know, Starfire could have been pregnant as well by now. Here's the more you've been hoping for!

 **Foamsatmouth:** Heh, Batman might or might not be pleased to hear that. Maybe he'll have to one up Robin in a later chapter to make up for it. Yeah, I couldn't just let them have sex on the couch. That would have made the story M for sure! Although I'm sure this chapter will have to make me change that...

 **xXTomBoyRulesXx:** Technically, those were all paths I had considered to how this story could go. When it hit me. Why not use Raven's link to Robin to showcase all the ideas? So that's how that ended up. I'm sorry for your loss, I can't imagine what it's like to lose something that is such a part of you. And sorry for the cliffhanger, it's one of my favorite writing tools for a story! Makes certain that people will want to come back for more! Enjoy the chapter!

 **Lilfitz04:** I know, what kind of idiot plans on murdering their friend's baby? Yep, Barbara Gordon (almost got it). Enjoy the chapter Wyatt!

 **CyberKoby:** Well, I had to keep this story at a T... so I had to not show them having sex... so that's how it ended up happening. And dude, try to kill Raven's baby, and you'll have more than a half-demoness to fear! You'll get it in this chapter. And for a french speaker, you write pretty good English! I know it's a complex language to learn, I still have trouble with it myself, and I grew up with it!

 **Creepy-Pasta:** Ding Ding Ding! We have our winner here folks! This dude totally guessed the villain I had planned for this chapter! Hats off to you bro! Enjoy the chapter!

 **nitroslk:** Hmmm, king of the hill, I think I could get used to that title :). You normally don't hate Robin? Darn, I guess your hatred for him is going to be shortlived. Anyways, hope you enjoy the chapter dude! And thanks for being such a big fan!

 **Artemis Raven Courtney:** Wow, I haven't heard from you in a while! It's nice to know you're reading this story! Sorry if Babs doesn't get much screen time this chapter, I might make up for it in future chapters though! For now, she just whips Robin back into shape. Enjoy the chapter!

 **RPGPersona:** Ah, that makes sense now. Okay, keep the clothes on, got it. Does the end of this romance scene count though? Yep, motion sickness with nothing in your stomach, also known as the dry heaves. Sucks! One of my best romance scenes ever! Also, you had me laughing so hard when I read the thing with the couch! I was sitting in church man! Why did you have to do that to me! And trust me, if Raven had been called into the office, we wouldn't have seen much of Boy Blunder in the later chapters. Except maybe a closed casket service. Lastly, I see what you did there! Enjoy the chapter dude!

 **Guest:** Yeah, I know. Didn't want him to go Barbara though. And why yes, that is in fact, my first some-what smutty scene I've ever written. I didn't want it to be short, but I didn't want it to cross the M rating, so I just went along with what I knew. Hope you like this chapter dude!

 **Lazy Chipmunk:** It's okay, I take criticism pretty well. I didn't fix the mistakes last chapter, but I did make sure to not repeat them this chapter. I won't mind if you tell me any more mistakes though. As long as it isn't something like Raven should be with someone else. Hope you enjoy this chapter dude!

 **TheUltimateStar:** Oh my gosh right! If Jericho and Kole broke a rule, wouldn't that mean that it shouldn't have been a rule in the first place! I try not to get people to hate the characters. But Robin is an exception. Because I find him to be such a thickheaded narrowminded arse in the show. But as soon as the hate comes, I have him do something to make it go away. That usually ends in blackmail, embarrassment, or both. Hope you enjoy the chapter man! Glad to see you're liking the story! I'm also following along with what you say for Forgive Me!

 **SoniaBambini18:** How does now sound? Hope you like the chapter!

 **HornedGoddess:** And the person who requested it speaks up! This here is the person responsible for me getting this story idea! Now, to the review. I like making good use of Robin's nickname. Whoever doesn't know who Babs is doesn't know their DC universe all that well. And why yes, I do think I am rather awesome! Hope you like the chapter!

* * *

 **Since last time:** _13 more favorites, 11 more follows (26 favs, 31 follows)_

* * *

 **Updated:** _August 21, 2016 10:05 P.M._

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** _I don't own nothing._

* * *

 **Chapter Three**

* * *

 _ **Blech!**_

Another string of vomit went into the toilet. Turning the water inside into a darker green.

Raven had her head propped up over the toilet. Looking paler than she had a couple days before when this had first started. She was in a simple purple tank top and black short shorts. Her face paled a little more as she leaned over and vomited again. Morning sickness, in her opinion, and in the opinion of every other female who had been pregnant, or ever will be pregnant.

Sucked.

Her violet colored hair was held back from her face by a strong green hand. And when that round of vomiting had finished, another green hand holding a clear glass of water appeared in her blurry vision. Raven put her pale lips to it and took two sips of water before the feeling in her stomach returned. The glass moved out of the way just in time for Raven to start vomiting into the toilet again.

Beast Boy was on his knees behind Raven. He being the one who was holding back her hair, and holding the glass that was now halfway filled with water. He was dressed in a pair of black shorts and a white t-shirt. As he waited for his pregnant girlfriend to get over this current round of morning sickness. Worry was clearly seen in his eyes. This was the longest she had been at the toilet vomiting so far.

It had been a few days after Robin had called Beast Boy into his office.

And Robin hadn't left his office ever since the tongue lashing Beast Boy had given him that day.

Robin hadn't shown up at any mealtime during the day to eat. He hadn't taken part in any video games with Cyborg or Beast Boy. Heck, he hadn't even shown up for their team training exercises. That in itself should have been worrying. Since Robin was known to never miss one training session. Period.

It was a miracle to say the least that no criminals had broken out or anything in those few days. Because it was unknown whether or not if he would come out of his office to lead them or not.

They could fight without him surely, since Starfire was now at full strength again. Heck, she seemed to be more than making up for her training. Picking up weights twice that as before the breakup. And firing enough starbolts and eyebeams with her righteous fury to level a virtual block. When asked how she had managed to come up with that much fury, she said she was imagining a scenario where someone was hurting Raven's little bumgorf.

Starfire would make an excellent aunt someday.

However, even with Starfire's new found strength and fury, it would mean nothing if there was no one to direct it strategically. Robin might have been a force to be reckoned with in the field of combat, but his strong side came in the field of stratagem. Not fighting. Anyone could lob a disk thirty or so meters, or learn how to fight with a staff. But few could command four drastically different super powered heroes like a well oiled machine as well as him.

Only Beast Boy could match him on that field. The Brotherhood of Evil incident proved that to every Titan on the planet. But unlike Robin, he'd have to worry about his pregnant girlfriend on the field of battle. Even if she were to be left in the Tower, thoughts of her well-being would easily distract him. And a distraction as big as that, could mean the difference between a quick take down, or a long drawn out battle where the villain either got captured, or made an escape.

So the fact that no criminals had escaped in the last few days had been a blessing in more ways than one for the Titans. Especially for Beast Boy.

The other Titans were slightly worried by their leader's current behavior of course. Even though he had been as Starfire put it 'A hole of arse' for the past year. He was still family to them. Obsessive, jerkish, the biggest hole of arse ever, but family nonetheless.

Even when he would be in obsessed mode, he would at least come out to eat once a day. And assign extra training to the others while he was at it. Not necessarily the best move, but it was the Robin they knew. So for him to just… lock himself away… and not answer to anyone or anything… that was a little troubling to say the least.

Starfire was the main source of worry over him. Since even though he had hurt her with the breakup, there was still a part of her that loved him. So she naturally worried about him. Even though he had been harsh to her for the past few months. She wished she could help him, but she didn't know how this time.

Cyborg, he was only slightly worried. He figured that whatever his green best friend had said to Robin that day, it had done it's work. And Robin was now probably feeling the guilt of what he had done. Who knew, maybe when Robin came out, he might be a changed man. And he'd drop all the dumb rules about no relationships. Maybe he might even hook back up with Starfire… an almost impossibility, but hey, it could happen.

Now, Beast Boy and Raven would have worried about their leader. If they had enough worry to spare for him that is. Raven could have looked into his mind to try and find what the problem was. While Beast Boy could have snuck under the door in small form to spy on his leader. The two could have done anything really.

But as you see, they were currently handling a slightly more worrisome problem of their own at the moment…

Raven shuddered as she vomited for what felt like the fiftieth time that morning. The toilet beneath her stunk of water mixed with bile. The sour scent only made her stomach all the more nauseous. And made it want to bring up more of that foul smelling odor from within the deepest recesses of her body.

Her throat, despite the water she continually drank under her boyfriend's gentle care, was burning. Her eyesight was fuzzy from how weak she felt. Her stomach was killing her quite literally. Her knees ached from being on the hard tile. Her hair was probably a mess still from when the morning sickness first started this morning. Her chest felt tight from the painful breathes she was having to take in. And to top it off, she could smell nothing but that vile stench.

In other words, Raven was miserable.

Finally, after one last heave, Raven fell back from the toilet onto her green boyfriend. Who had positioned himself to catch her when she fell back so that she was resting on his lap. He set the glass of water back on the floor, since if she drank it now, she would start throwing up all over again. And grabbed a small green hand towel from off to the side.

Raven barely felt it when the towel went over the area around her mouth. Cleaning up all the vomit that had stuck to her beautiful pale face. Before the towel then went to her hair, and cleaned out the chunks sticking in its violet strands.

She could only focus inwardly at the moment on trying to fight back the nausea that wanted to come into her system again. And the pain from the cramps that seemed to be coming from all over her torso.

Apparently, there had been one thing the two hadn't counted on from before. Since Raven's muscles were being put to use in a way they weren't used to. The first time a set of muscles is used in a different way, is usually the easiest. After that, since they are tight from the first experience… let's just say the few following days get steadily and steadily worse.

* * *

 **Quick Author's Note:** (Trust me, I know from experience. Not morning sickness, but using muscles in a new way. The first day I used a set of muscles for a weight lift… say bench press, was by far the easiest for me. After that, it got worse and worse for the next few days, before it finally got better. My shoulders killed me for two whole weeks before they got used to the action of lifting weights in that way without being sore after it. So imagine all the different muscles involved in puking, and what Raven has to be going through on day five or six, which is, in my opinion, the hardest days for when muscles are used in a new way. Then you'll understand her pain). **End quick Author's Note.**

* * *

So for Raven, it was a literal painful punch in the gut to learn. If she thought she had been dying the first day, then she was in hell now! Not only was her abdominal muscles sore and cramped now, but so was her throat, her sides, her stomach. But the one thing that seemed to be in the worst pain of all, was her chest area. To the point where she could barely breathe.

Beast Boy, after wiping away the chunks out of her hair, had already started going to work on relieving the pain in her body there on the bathroom floor. Starting with the area around her throat first. So that way it would be easier for her to breathe.

Beast Boy could easily massage her throat area without hurting her, or touching her mark. Which was why he liked to start here first. Since that was where it was easy for him to control himself when her body was pressed back against his.

After a few minutes, when Raven showed signs of breathing a little more easily, he moved his hands down to her sides. And started working away on the cramps there. They were mainly below her rib cage, on the sides of her diaphragm. So in his mind, easing the muscles here should have also made it easier for her to breathe. Since her lungs would be able to expand again.

He ended by massaging her stomach area. Putting it for last, so as to reduce the chances of her vomiting again. He learned from his mistake after the third day when Raven's nausea had made a quick reappearance when he massaged it first. And it seemed that he had waited long enough today, as Raven made no move to puke into the toilet again while he massaged her pale stomach.

He didn't get rid of the cramps fully, he just massaged these areas enough so the pain she was feeling wouldn't be as great. And so she could be given a little time to recover her strength on the floor. That way he could more easily help her out of the bathroom to the Common Room. Where he would try to feed her dry stuff like toast, so as to reduce the chance of her vomiting it up.

He didn't however, try to massage her chest. He'd save that for much later in the day, when he knew she wouldn't be in such a weak state. Since her chest was very sensitive, every time he massaged it, more things would follow… you get what I mean? Since for him to massage her chest… to put his hands over her sensitive assets… to lessen the pain of the cramps… this would be problematic. Since he didn't want to make her aroused so soon after she had just finished vomiting.

So Raven would end up with a sore chest for most of the day. Which, so far, hadn't really bothered her, at least, as far as he knew. She hadn't complained about it for the last couple days to him. And when he finally did massage it after her nausea disappeared altogether around noonish, she seemed all too eager to reward him. Or maybe it was the hormones she released during the action… who knows?

In all, it had taken him about twenty minutes to massage the three areas he would touch. After which he just held Raven to him on the bathroom floor. As he waited for her to take a sip from the glass of water by her. That was what she usually did to say she was ready to move. Since that was a sign that her nausea had faded enough to where she could drink again.

Only, her hands didn't move to grab it. And as more time passed, she seemed to look more and more tensed. As if the vomit was going to make an appearance again. And her breathing was still sounding pained.

"Are you okay Rae?" He finally decided to ask her. She shook her head from side to side. She couldn't speak because of the burn in her throat. Which the water would have helped to quench.

"Do you think you're going to puke again?" He asked her. Again, she shook her head at him. He wondered what the problem could be.

"Does anything still hurt too much for ya Rae? I could massage the area that hurts a little more if you want." He finally said to her. Maybe he hadn't massaged her sides as well as he thought, or maybe her throat was still constricting her?

This time, he heard a slight cough from her. Along with a little whimper, as she tried to clear her throat. "M-My… c-ch-chest." She barely croaked out. As she weakly lifted her arm to it.

Beast Boy mentally gulped. Oh boy had he not seen that coming. "Ummm… how much does it hurt." He forced his nervousness back as he spoke. He hoped it was only a little, as his mind fell in the gutter.

"T-Too… m-much… i-i-it…" She was trying to take in pained breaths in between each word. But Beast Boy could immediately tell that she was in a lot of pain. So he put a green finger over her pale lips to silence her.

"Okay, I get it hurts a lot... Do you think you can move Rae?" He asked her in a gentle voice.

She shook her head again. So he carefully grabbed her by her sides and turned her around in his lap. It was only when he finished turning her around to face him that he saw she was crying silently from the pain. Beast Boy almost cried out at her tears, she was usually so strong. If the pain in her chest was really that bad…

Beast Boy gulped, as a bead of sweat traveled down his forehead. It looked like he wouldn't have a choice. "Okay Raven, just, please tell me when you want me to stop, okay." He said in a small voice.

Raven nodded her head at him, as she focused in on herself again. Trying to block out all the pain she was feeling. Her breaths were still labored, but now she knew relief was only a moment away.

Beast Boy slowly brought his hands up to the valley of her tank top. Since that was the least intimate spot on her upper body. He pressed down gently in this area first, above her sternum, watching Raven's face to make sure he wasn't overstepping any bounds or anything. She didn't say anything, so then he started to move his hand up and down the small valley between her assets. Pressing down on the skin here and there whenever he felt a knot in the muscles there.

After a minute of this, Raven was breathing a little more easily, now that the airway to her lungs didn't feel so cramped anymore. And she let out a small sigh. Beast Boy smiled at this, but continued with the massage, as he saw tears were still falling from her face at the pain.

When he felt he could do all he could in that area, he moved both of his hands to the bottom of her rib cage, below her breasts. He kept his hands above her tank top as he pressed down on the muscles here. His touch was gentle, but to Raven, it was the biggest of reliefs. As her boyfriend worked to take away the horrible pain she was feeling.

There were a couple times his hands made contact a little to high, and Beast Boy almost yelped each time it happened. But Raven kept a weak hand on his wrist, saying nothing, but implying she didn't mind. So Beast Boy continued to massage the lower part of her chest. Helping to relax the muscles that were constricting her breathing.

Finally, he moved his hands to the top of her chest. Resting them below her collarbone, as he worked on the muscles below her shoulder. But slightly above her assets. This seemed to be where the most pain had been coming from, as Raven's breathing had steadied to the point where she was breathing almost normally again. Even the tears were now gone from her eyes. Although, she seemed to be breathing a little fast for some reason.

He didn't note it though, as he was focused on keeping himself from thinking of the wrong things for this situation. With her body almost pressed up to his. And his hands barely an inch above her glorious pale bosom.

Finally, with a shaky breath, Beast Boy took his hands from off her body, and let them lay limp on her sides. Raven opened her eyes, there was a familiar hazy look to them that he couldn't seem to place.

Raven put her hand down to the ground, picking up the less than half full cup of water, before she took a large drink from it. Beast Boy looked at her confused, if she drank to much so soon, wouldn't she get nauseous again? What was his pregnant girlfriend thinking?

Suddenly, she started to press herself down on him, like really press down, making him widen his eyes at the action. As her legs tightened around his waist. "Rae… are you feeling okay?" He asked between shaky breaths, as his body started to react to her proximity.

She set the now empty glass on the ground, looking him straight in the eyes as she did so. The action in itself was simple, yet it looked so sexy coming from her. "I'm fine now, thanks to you." She whispered in a seductive tone to him.

All the blood seemed to be draining from his brain. "Um… uh…" He found himself trying to say.

She leaned forward, her mouth now almost directly over his ear. "You know Gar, I think I didn't tell you to stop, did I?" She asked in a tone that made his blood flow increase rapidly.

Without thinking, Beast Boy brought his hands back up to her chest. Massaging the top parts of her breasts. It was as if Raven had taken control of his mind, and he had no way to stop it. Raven let out a small moan, and he hadn't even gotten to the best part. As he kneaded the pale flesh that her tank top showed to him.

"Don't you think a nice, hot, shower, could help the both of us out Gar." She said in a suggestive voice, before she gently nibbled on his ear.

Beast Boy was trying to think logically. Raven had just spent the last hour in pain here at the toilet. Her body was still going to be majorly sore and cramped. She could easily get nauseous if they went along with what she was suggesting. And if she was still to weak for what she was implying they do.

Unfortunately, there wasn't enough blood in his brain now for logic to win out. All of it was now focused on another part of his anatomy. Which, of course, Raven noticed.

"Hmmm, someone seems a little eager." She said with a smirk on her face. As she rubbed herself against him. And brought a hand to rub against the mark on his neck. An overwhelming smell of arousal hit Beast Boy's senses, and the last of the blood that had been running through the logical parts of his brain disappeared altogether.

Beast Boy picked the two of them up from off the floor, already kissing her deeply as he moved the two of them into the shower. Clothes were being thrown everywhere as he went.

From there, you can guess what came next.

* * *

Robin sat in his office. Staring at his screen as he waited for the call to connect. He had been fighting with himself for the past few days over making this long overdue call or not. And had finally pressed on her icon a few seconds ago. Now, all he could do was wait for her to pick up.

He had been too afraid to leave his office these past few days. Because leaving meant he'd have to face the mistakes he made, that were now so obvious to him. He had hurt his team. He had hurt Starfire. And he had refused to admit it. Until Beast Boy so blatantly pointed it out to him.

Now, he needed help. He needed her help.

He hadn't heard anything from her, or even seen her, since she had lost the use of her legs over a year ago. Even though she was in charge of all the communications in the Bat Clan now. Not that he really used the network anymore.

He had never called her since she had stayed behind with his mentor. He had even more reason in his mind to not call her after what the Joker did to her. Because her condition served in his mind as a reminder of what could happen to those who his enemies thought he loved. That had been the logic in his mind. If he had never showed signs of loving her, she never would have been a target.

She would still be Batgirl. And not Barbara Gordon, the Oracle of the Batclan. Unable to run, jump, or fight ever again. Stuck to being the watchdog of Gotham and Bludhaven.

The call connected, and a symbol of the Batclan appeared on his screen. Before a cheery redhead appeared in its place. "Hey Dick, long time no see. How you been the past few years in Jump City."

Robin, despite what was going through his mind, couldn't help but smile at her. She reminded him so much of Starfire. "Nothing much Babs, how you been without me there to tease you?" Robin said in a small scratchy tone from days of not using his voice.

Barbara laughed at that. "I'm pretty sure I was the one who did all the teasing Dick. You were too busy being stuck in that hero mode of yours to notice though." She said, in a teasing voice. Before she laughed.

Robin chuckled a little at that, before he became silent. "Babs, I made a mistake."

Her face became serious on her end. "How big is it?"

His smile turned into a frown. "It could take a while for me to describe the magnitude of it to you. Do you think you have time for that?"

The Oracle leaned back in her wheelchair. "Dick, for you, I'll take all the time in the world. Now tell me before I fall asleep over here." She said with a smile on her face as she teased again.

Robin had a short laugh, before his face became serious again. ' _Here goes nothing.'_ "Well Babs, my mistake starts shortly after you were shot…" Robin started to explain.

* * *

 _Three hours later_

Raven and Beast Boy were on the couch in the living room. Watching some random Disney movie with Starfire, while Cyborg stayed in the kitchen area. Making himself a sandwich, that unfortunately, had no meat in it. A rule Raven had just made two days ago. So he was stuck with sticky peanut butter and jelly, a hell of a thing for him to clean off his metal hands.

Raven was completely content, for reasons the other two Titans in the room knew all too well. The bathroom, apparently, wasn't soundproof like their own rooms.

Speaking of which, Cyborg had a set of plans next to his sandwich, to add a soundproof bathroom to Raven's room. So he wouldn't have to hear her scream stuff, the cleanest being: "Oh Gar!" Over, and over, and over again. For two, whole, hours!

He might also replace the shower in the bathroom they were in. Since it's innocence had clearly been ruined. Scratch that, the whole bathroom would need replaced. Just to be safe.

The only problem he faced with that was how he was going to move out anything without having to touch it. Afterall, he didn't want to think about what his two friends had done in it while he cleaned everything out. That was just a whole new level of nasty altogether for him.

Starfire, meanwhile, couldn't have looked happier for her friends if she tried. She had a bowl of the Pudding of Happiness on her lap. Which, like the rest of her puddings, tasted horrible to human, demon, animal, and mechanical taste buds alike. But to a Tamaranean, it was like vanilla, zorkaberries, and mustard mixed together. Pleasant, yet disgusting to others around her.

Just to make it even more disgusting to the typical bystander, Silkie was asleep next to the bowl. Drooling into it as he took a nap on its knorfka's right leg. Even in its sleep the little larva was smiling widely.

Beast Boy, he still looked to be lost somewhere on Cloud Nine. As the big goofy smile on his face clearly showed. Along with his almost melted posture, making him look like he was sinking into the couch. Raven must have done a number on him while they were in the bathroom.

Raven had her head laid on Beast Boy's chest. Soaking in all the love he was giving off to her. She too had a small goofy smile on her face from what they had done earlier. A huge empty plate of what had been tofu laid in front of the couple on the coffee table. That nausea had been long gone by then, so Raven hadn't tried eating something like toast. And she had ate as much as she could of the tofu when her boyfriend placed it in front of her. It hadn't been that bad actually.

Besides Cyborg's angry grumbles from the kitchen about Beast Boy converting Raven to vegetarianism, everything seemed to be at peace in the room.

 _Common Room Doors slide open_

Everyone turned their heads, to the door. Wondering who it could have been since they were all in the room.

Beast Boy lost the cloud nine look, while Raven tensed up next to him. Cyborg had a slight look of shock on his face, the sandwich just about to enter his mouth. While Starfire just stared blankly, as Robin himself walked into the room.

For a guy who had been stuck in his office for the last few days, he actually looked pretty good. If you took out the fact how his face looked gaunt, his hygiene was at an all time low, his hair had fallen all around his face without any gel to hold it up, his skin was paler than normal, he needed a shave, and that he was slouched over from hunger pains. He looked better than what a person would normally be like after a treatment like that.

Cyborg put the sandwich he made down as he moved from the kitchen to stand by the couch. His arm was already in sonic cannon mode. While Starfire picked up Silkie and also stood up from her spot. Her green eyes blazing with anger. Silkie looked mad, but that may have been because he had just been rudely woken up by his knorfka. Both Starfire and Cyborg were on opposite sides of the couch. Ready to defend the couple that sat stock still on it.

Robin saw this, and stopped walking forward. He could see if he walked up to them now, his teammates would take it the wrong way. So he decided to keep his distance, and repeated Babs only advice in his mind. It had actually been pretty simple.

' _Face your damn mistakes you brainless idiot! Get out of that damn hero mode of yours and live life for once! And I better not hear you making a dumb mistake like that again! Otherwise, I will wheel myself all the way to Jump City, just so I can kick your stupid uptight arse!'_

Ha, he shouldn't have expected anything less from her.

"Look, I don't want to cause any trouble this time." Robin's voice was scratchy still, but easily heard.

His teammates glared at him. Even Starfire was glaring at him. But they didn't say anything, it was as if they were waiting for him to continue speaking.

"I know all of you have plenty of reasons for why you should hate me." Robin started.

"Ain't that the truth." Cyborg muttered to himself. Robin cringed at that.

"I know it must seem like I sunk to a new all time low." Robin continued.

"Dude, no one in their right mind considers killing another's unborn child without their consent." Beast Boy said, as both he and Raven death glared at him.

Robin let out a small sigh. But then turned to Star. "And I know out of everyone here, I probably hurt you the most Star." He said in a guilt filled voice to her.

Starfire stared at him with her eyes blazing. So he couldn't tell what she was feeling. "I made a dumb rule because of something that happened in my own personal life. A rule that I never should have made in the first place. Not since because everyone else ignored it, but because I didn't ignore it. And I ended up hurting you in the process Star… I made you weak… and I yelled at you for being weak… I was so mad with myself… that I took it out on you and the others… when you guys didn't deserve any of it…"

He breathed in deeply to try and calm himself before he continued. "Ever since Tokyo, I've been keeping everyone around me at arms length. And I've been trying to force that on all of you too. I've been a jerk, an idiot… a big stupid hole of arse…"

Robin had tears leaking out from under his mask, yet his team didn't move or anything. "What I'm trying to say is I'm sorry! Okay! I messed up badly! Even worse than when I was obsessed with Slade! I broke up with the best girl from another planet because of it without giving her any warning! I continued to hurt her for a whole year because of it! I held this team back with my own thick headedness because of it! It made me want to separate two people who loved each other because of it! And it almost made me want to kill my little sister's unborn child because of it! Those are horrible things that no one should ever deserve forgiveness for!" Robin was really crying by this point.

"And I'll continue to say I'm sorry until the day I die if I have too! But I'm done with making this mistake! I'm done with hurting my family for something they didn't do! And I'm done with hurting the one I love!" He looked to Starfire at the end. Who still stood in the same position. Before he slouched over with weariness.

"I'm sorry. That's all I can say. Do you guys think, you could find it in your hearts... to forgive me?" He said in a small voice at the end. As he looked down at the floor. The silence seemed to stretch on for forever to him.

"Did you get everything Chrome Dome?" Beast Boy asked a grinning Cyborg. Making Robin look up in shock.

"Every last second of it grass stain. This will so make for excellent blackmail material." He said smiling back.

Robin was confused. ' _What the hell are they-'_ He was starting to think. When suddenly…

 _ **Whoosh! Crack!**_

The first sound was of a very happy Starfire, flying through the air to quickly to be seen. The second sound was Robin's back being popped into place as she gave her intense death defying hug of doom.

"Oh Robin, I knew I could believe friend Raven was right when she said that you had the change of heart! This makes me so happy in my own heart." She shouted out in joy. Unaware that Silkie was squealing unhappily between the two, as she twirled the Boy Wonder all around in the air of the Common Room.

Somewhere in his brain, something clicked as he looked down at the now smirking half-demoness. As soon as Starfire loosened her hold, Robin yelled. "You already told them! I laid down that heartfelt apology... for nothing!" He shouted in disbelief at her.

"What? They wouldn't have believed you if I hadn't told them earlier what was coming." She said back to him in a monotone voice.

Robin glared at Raven, but then Starfire tightened her hold on him, making him unable to speak again. Silkie somehow managed to wriggle out of the hug and fell to the floor. Robin wished really badly in that moment that he was that mutant larva on the ground.

Until Starfire suddenly brought her lips to his, and the world around him melted. You know what, Silkie was the unlucky one now. He was the one receiving all of Starfire's attention now.

Beast Boy smiled happily on the ground. While Cyborg made a face of disgust at the making out couple. Raven let a small smile come onto her face.

"Aw c'mon! Now I'm going to have to deal with two mushy feeling couples in the Tower!" Cyborg shouted in disbelief.

"Hey, you could always invite your little Bee over if you feel lonely Cy." Beast Boy said to Cyborg in a teasing voice.

"Dude!" Cyborg shouted at him as a blush creeped onto his dark face. "Not cool!"

Beast Boy just laughed at his friend, with Raven joining in as she chuckled at Cyborg's misery.

Starfire had finally set Robin on the ground. And besides the brushing off of his cape, he appeared to be alright. "Alright, outside of the Tower, I still want the no couples rule in place. I want everything to be nice and professional." He said in his stern leader voice, silencing the room out of shock for a moment.

Then a smile came on his face. "However, when we're in private, disguised by holo-rings, or when we're in the Tower, everything is fair game."

"Eeeeeh!" Starfire shouted while giving Robin another bone crushing hug. "Does this mean I get to call you boyfriend Robin when we are alone!?" She shouted at him.

"By all means Star." He barely grunted out, before the two went on another lap of the room with a full on make out session.

Beast Boy had Raven in a spinning hug of their own. Which Raven was currently happy with. Even though all the joy in the room was starting to make her head spin.

"Can you believe it Rae! Now we can be official among the Titans! This is so great!" He said as he buried his face in her neck.

Raven smiled for him, but then her head faced Robin again and it turned into a frown. Sure, he might have apologized, and he might be back with Starfire now, but for some reason, there still seemed to be a dark cloud in the back of his mind. Blocking out his deepest thoughts from her sight. She had no doubt that one of them was likely to be why he felt he had to put his rule in place in the first place. And why he was still going to have it in place out in public. But for now, she just couldn't see it. So she still couldn't piece together why he had done it.

"Hey Rae, you okay?" Beast Boy asked her. Noticing the lack of reaction he was getting from her then.

She looked down at her boyfriend, seeing the look of worry on his face, and smiled. "Yeah."

"Are you sure? Cuz if you aren't-" He started to say, when Raven pressed her lips to his, silencing him.

"Everything's fine Gar. Now be quiet and spin me again." She said after she separated from him. He only nodded dumbly in response as a smile settled on his face.

Now all was peaceful in the room.

* * *

 _In a dark creepy room_

"Mr. J." A hooded figure spoke to his boss.

"Yes, yes, what does my right hand man Al need from me today." A insanity filled voice spoke from the floor.

"Do you remember when you requested I keep tabs on that annoying superhero who moved to Jump City?" The man asked.

The voice was silent for a moment. "Why yes, I believe it has been awhile since I told you to do that? Has anything of interest gone on since I clipped that poor little Bat's wings." The voice said back to him in a mocking manner.

The guy prodded a second figure forward, who seemed to gulp. "Well I'm sorry to say this Mr. J, but I don't think that little bird got your last message correctly." As the second guy said this, the cloaked figure stepped back. Already knowing what was going to come next.

Silence seemed to stretch for a moment. "What did you say?" The voice from the ground said in an icy tone. That sounded oddly sane now.

The second figure shivered with fear. "What I'm trying to say is that Robin of the Teen Titans has found love in his fellow teammate Starfire. And that he doesn't seem to care that-" Before the figure could finish, a loud clicking sound was heard. Followed by a gunshot. The second figure dropped to the floor, and moved no more.

"A pity, I thought for certain that that little bird would have learned his lesson by now." The same voice spoke in a jeering manner. "He took my Harley away from me, so I took his little bat away from him. Yet now, he seems to have his heart set on the stars." The figure cackled insanely. "Little bird seems to be pretty high up now, I wonder just how hard the fall will be for him!" He said, before he continued to laugh.

"Al, my good friend. Get this dirty scum off my floor before his blood stains my carpeting. It is brand new you know. And then tell the boys to prepare themselves. We seem to have business to do in this… Jump City."

The original cloaked figure nodded his head, as his hand traced the gun he held in its holder on his back. Right next to the battery pack that charged it.

"Yes sir." Was all he said, before he picked the dead body off the ground, and left his boss to his insane mind inside the room. "Oh, Robin Robin Robin. It has certainly been a while before we came face to face. Too bad poor Bats won't be there, we could have had a family reunion otherwise." Mr. J continued to speak to himself.

' _Sanity is only a handicap my arse. At least the pay is good.'_ Al thought as he walked out of the room. Making sure that the blood of the dead informant didn't fall on his cloak.

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

 **Dun Dun Dunnnnnnnnnnnn! You guessed it! The Joker is part of the story! High five to all those who knew who Babs was!**

 **I think I'm almost to good at writing those romantic scenes in my opinion. Any more, and I would have to raise this to M, if it isn't there already. Oh well, I only wish for you guys to still like the story. T, or M.**

 **So outside the Tower, there will be no signs of any coupling. Can you guess now why Robin probably made the rule now? And why he is still going to have it in place outside of the Tower? Not that it is going to help him now. The dead informant made sure of that.**

 **Lastly, who is Mr. J? Better yet, who is Al? Here's a hint, sometimes, accidents happen.**

 **Till Next Time**

 **Allen**


	4. Pregnancy Cravings Also Suck

**Well, nothing much to say, except prepare for some Greek mythology references. Other than that, enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

 **Mailbox Time!**

 **Golem XIV:** Ha! Maybe you might be right there about me pushing the rating! It hurts me too every time I see Starfire hurt. Especially when it's Robin's fault. One of the reason's I don't really read the Rob/Rae fandom. I was sick of seeing people hurt either Beast Boy, or Starfire in it. Although that is only me. Anyways, I'm glad you liked what Beast Boy and Cyborg did! That was like an on the spot idea! That reality check might come in the form of a certain Bee, if you're catching my drift. So here's the cravings! Hope you like it!

 **Hairul The Nightrage Beast:** Yep indeed! Let's just see what the Joker's plan is first though. Then we'll see if he's screwed or not.

 **Facebreaker17:** Ah, two of the best things in fanfiction. Fluffy Beast Boy and Raven, and then trolling against Robin as I call it! I need to troll with him more often in my opinion. Anyways, enjoy the chapter!

 **CyberKoby:** I'm glad this is catching your interest! And I try to keep Cyborg as much in tune with the episodes as possible. Since he is so funny in them! And thanks for saying my stories are the best! Us authors really like it when a reader tells us this! Really expands our egos a little bit! Enjoy the chapter!

 **RavenLostInTheDark:** Well, I hope you like what is in this chapter. If I were to title it, it would be cravings. Enjoy!

 **SoniaBambini18:** Cyborg is hilarious, and I'm glad you liked the chapter! Hope that you enjoy this chapter too!

 **Luna Willows:** Of course it is the Joker, the thing is, I've never used him as a villain before. So I'm trying something new for my readers. Since every Raven pregnancy story I've read involves Slade. Just trying something new.

 **Raymesiris:** Screw asking my friends, I'd have to take out a bank loan. As to who Al is, read the hint at the bottom carefully. I have a good friend on this site who knows who he is. Since he is the creator of the character ;). As to what the Joker is going to do, well, that is going to have to wait a little bit. You'll see why at the end of the chapter.

 **Twilight Sigma:** Ha, of course it's the Joker! I'm glad that you enjoyed the chapter Wyatt! Here's to another chapter!

 **Artemis Raven Courtney:** Ahhh, well I'm glad to know you have been reading mine! I did read your fic 'Sisters' although I haven't reviewed my thoughts on it yet. I might do that soon though. Anyways, I''m glad you noticed that detail, since I also noticed it when I read through my past writing. And yeah, I know just how graphic the Joker can be... it's rather disgusting :(. Hope you enjoy the chapter!

 **RPGPersona:** Yeah, I've had that problem before too. It sucked! Maybe that could be Beast Boy's job in the future. Being a massage therapist. Okay, glad to know it was still in the T there. I think a lot of people would go wide eyed at seeing me with an M rated story in my queue. LOL. She might be half-demon, but then again, she drinks herbal tea. So I thought, what the hell. Let's get rid of the meat and make Cyborg miserable! Again, you're making me laugh so hard here! Retching sounds accompanied with the screaming! And then the T-Car, or the couch! Man, you just crack me up sometimes! And yep, you guessed it. Al is from 'Accidents Can Happen.' Enjoy the chapter dude!

 **HornedGoddess:** Holy hell, you really had a problematic pregnancy! If I need any problems for this, I will gladly ask you! Maybe you could do a list of things that came in like the start of the second trimester? Enjoy the chapter!

* * *

 **Since Last Time:** _4 more favs, 7 more follows (Total: 30 favs, 38 follows)_

* * *

 **Updated:** _August 28, 2016 8:31 P.M._

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** _I don't own Teen Titans._

* * *

 **Chapter Four**

* * *

 _A few weeks later_

You know, Beast Boy's day was really sucking right now. And that was saying something if you know his life.

 _ **Snap!**_

You think it might have been because he was on a losing streak against Cyborg in their video game tournament. Or because Robin never had time to chat outside of a mission thanks to Starfire. Or even that Silkie had apparently eaten through his whole room. So many valuable comics now resting in the contents of his abnormal digestive system.

 _ **Crap!**_

But no, it wasn't any of those things, rather, it was because of his pregnant girlfriend.

 _ **Auuuugggghhhh!**_

His girlfriend had just passed her three month mark yesterday, and she had been having the weirdest of symptoms. The biggest one worth mentioning being the weirdest of food cravings he had ever heard. He didn't know whether it was because she was half-demon, or if he had done something wrong. He just knew that if she was doing this to him on purpose, than there was going to be hell to pay if he found out.

 **Slash!**

The first thing on the new menu had been a cup of spicy tasting fire from a river in the eighth Greek hell of Tartarus called the Phlegethon. Otherwise known as the River of Fire. He had tried it himself to see why she might have wanted it, and let's just say it was the River of Fire for a reason. He still wondered why Raven would ever crave something that tasted like a spicy mixture of gasoline and garbage that burned going down his throat. He also wondered how it hadn't made her nauseous.

 _ **Boom! Boom! Boom!**_

At least it had been simple enough to get with Herald's help of traveling through dimensions and all. Otherwise, Beast Boy didn't know what he would have had to do to get to it. Maybe go to Greece and kill himself. But then he'd have the problem of coming back to life. Regardless though, he got it, and Raven had been very happy to have her weird craving satisfied.

 **Chomp!**

It was only ten days later when she had requested a freshly picked fruit that resembled a pineapple and a cantaloupe. At least, that had been what it looked like when he finally managed to find it. The juropi, as Raven called it, could only be found on a tree from one place.

 _ **Swipe!**_

Azarath. Destroyed, burned, wasteland, trodden down Azarath.

 _ **Thunk!**_

Beast Boy, again with Herald's help, had spent what felt like days in the pocket dimension, which had only been a few minutes in the real world. Searching through the debris of the destroyed world for a tree that had somehow survived Trigon's wrath.

 _ **Hiss!**_

Finally, after moving a massive dome shaped piece of concrete as a Sasquatch on his third day, which was his third minute away from the real world, Beast Boy had found a tree, full of the fruit. Beast Boy had never been so happy to find a living thing in a place so devoid of life. It was no wonder Raven never visited the place anymore, he never wanted to go to it again!

 _ **Mommy!**_

He had tried a fruit for himself, and again, he had to question his girlfriend's taste buds. Not only did it look like a pineapple/cantaloupe, it tasted just like the two. And not in the good way. Sweet and sour, as he found that day, did not go so well together. Yet Raven had loved it anyways. And it had shown much later in the night. If you catch my drift.

 _ **Whoosh!**_

Now, Raven had sent him on another wild hunt, for another fruit today. Just barely a week after the juropi. Beast Boy hoped that it was really worth it. Considering what he was having to go through right now to get it.

 _ **Fire Breath!**_

It was funny, actually, how it had been closer than he thought. It had been in a small hidden grove near the top of a mountain in good old California. Where it looked like the sky and the Earth met if you were to look close enough. Herald had still brought him here, not because he couldn't have flown the short distance, but rather, because he was afraid Beast Boy wouldn't have made it back. Now Beast Boy knew why.

 **Lunge!**

And to think Beast Boy had laughed at Herald's offer to help him pick the apples. If he hadn't, maybe Herald would actually be helping him. And not watching from the edge of the forest.

 **Back! Back!**

Anyways, Raven had called the fruit the Golden Apples of the Hesperides. And boy, when he saw them, did they live up to their name. A nice gold color, plump as a full grown cantaloupe, and easy on the eyes. When he had seen them, dangling on the biggest tree he had ever seen, He thought it could have been so easy to grab them, like stealing candy from a baby… and then he could have gotten back to his girlfriend…

 **It spits venom too!**

If it wasn't for the dragon named Ladon that guarded the tree.

 **Stomp!**

Now, I'm not talking like Malchior the dragon here, since he was pretty smart. And was able to cast magic even while in his dragon form. Malchior, by himself, was a very dangerous foe to face. So how would this dragon be worse than him?

 **Smash!**

Because Malchior didn't have one hundred heads. Nor could he breathe acid and fire from one hundred different places at will. Also, while Malchior was bound to a book, Ladon was bound to the tree. And was thousands of years older than Malchior.

 ******!**

Now do you see why Beast Boy was having such a bad day?

 _ **Roarrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!**_

Yeah, I thought you would.

Beast Boy jumped back with a yelp as a head hit the ground where he had just been standing. Each head looked the same, with dark green scales as skin, a jaw capable of opening wide enough to eat a person, and black beady angry eyes. The head was attached to a long, green and scaly neck. It's breath stunk worse than his gym socks, and was almost as deadly as its other capabilities.

Beast Boy morphed into a grizzly bear, as he brought his claws to bare on the stunned head in front of him. He scratched through its right eye and split it's mouth open, causing it to rear back it's head as it bellowed in pain. Golden liquid fell from the wounds, the ichor of the gods as Herald had called out from the side.

Just as quickly as the wounds opened, they started to heal over. Just like every other wound he had inflicted to this dragon. It's healing factor was amazing, unfortunately. And the head was glaring at him with two eyes within seconds.

' _He'll take me to the place, but he won't help me fight a ****ing immortal dragon because I laughed at him!'_ Beast Boy thought angrily to himself before he jumped to the side again to dodge the same head once again.

He narrowly avoided a barrage of fire from twenty different heads when he ducked after that. This was followed by several back flips, as a venom/acid mixture hit the ground where he had just been standing. As he watched, the lush grass that had been there melted away, before it suddenly grew back before his eyes. A magic grove, that could heal anything that happened to itself. Probably the Hesperides work. They didn't care what happened to him, they just cared about the nature around them if it was harmed.

' _Stupid Hesperide nymphs! Stupid one hundred headed dragon! Stupid freaking cravings from a freaking smart, strong, and beautiful pregnant girlfriend that I would do anything for!'_ Well, at least he was smart enough to not call Raven herself stupid. Just the cravings.

Beast Boy flew forward as a falcon, going right in between two heads. One of which sprayed fire at its fellow, while the other spit the same venomic acid from before. Both attacks hit each other, and caused the two to get angry at each other. Ladon might have had one hundred heads, but they weren't exactly all that bright. As the two started to snap at each other's necks.

Beast Boy would have laughed at the sight, if it wasn't for the other ninety-eight heads that started to attack him.

He had to divert his course from the tree again, to avoid becoming charbroiled falcon. As he passed the tree, he duly noted the golden chain that was bound around one of the dragon's four legs. The other end was attached to the tree itself.

In his brief moment of distraction, he almost flew into the gaping maw of another head. He barely saw it in time before he suddenly veered up. The head followed him up and up into the air, trying to grab the bird with its jaws. Beast Boy narrowly avoided another bite from it. Even at twenty feet, the head was still closing in. That was close to how long the neck was.

' _You want bite, I'll show you bite!'_ Beast Boy thought angrily to himself, as he twisted in the air to face the head. Just as it was about to snap him up, Beast Boy suddenly changed form. The head bit down on nothing. Only to feel a massive set of jaws clamp down around its scaly neck.

The head let out a startled scream of terror before the jaws bit right through scales, skin, muscle, and finally bone to clamp together. The green T Rex let out a roar of victory at the rest of Ladon as the head fell to the ground. Golden ichor was coming out like a faucet from the decapitated head.

' _Now that's what I call a bite!'_ Beast Boy thought smugly as the other ninety-nine heads looked to the stump. They seemed only mildly interested in the feat. Which made Beast Boy confused.

Then Beast Boy gaped in shock as it looked like something was crawling up the length of the neck of the decapitated head. In less than two seconds, a new head magically came out of its throat. And in two more, it was firmly attached to its body again. After this, the other ninety-nine heads returned to glaring at the now shocked T Rex as the new head gave him a look that said 'Did you really think that would work?'

' _You know, I think I might have to talk to Raven about her cravings.'_ Beast Boy thought, before the new head unleashed a stream of red hot fire at the T Rex.

The T Rex cursed to itself before it changed into a cheetah to avoid the flames. ' _Damn it! Nothing I try works against this… this… whatever it is!'_ Beast Boy thought as he moved to the right, avoiding another string of acid. Then the left to avoid several fire breathing heads.

"Way to go Beast Boy! Nobody has managed to cut off one of its heads before! At least, no one that did it has survived to tell the tale!" Herald shouted from the safety of the ring of the forest.

' _Yeah, and that makes me feel so much better.'_ Beast Boy thought sarcastically to himself as he dodged the large barbed tail of the creature. It was one of only five appendages on it that couldn't breathe fire, eat him up, or spit acid. Something he was extremely grateful for.

Just for good measure, he morphed into a king crab this time and snapped both of his pincers down on the offending appendage. His thinking being he wanted to somehow inflict some pain on the dragon out of his spite.

One hundred pairs of eyes opened wide at that move, before each one let out a howl of pain. Beast Boy looked down at the tail, then at the screeching dragon above him. Then to where the tail was connected to...

' _Idiot! Why were you going for the heads! When it is the main body that you should be targeting! That's where all the pain would hit each head!'_ He thought to himself. If he hadn't been a king crab, he would have facepalmed on the spot.

All one hundred heads glared at the crab, and each one let loose a stream of fire from their maws. The crab barely avoided becoming a crispy delicacy when it changed into a hawk to fly away. The fire engulfed Ladon's entire tail. Who again, roared at the pain it caused.

As the creature bellowed in pain, Beast Boy had to think. ' _Too bad it wasn't the acid. That would have hurt a lot more.'_ Then again, it looked like the dragon had charbroiled it's tail. So he still got points for that.

While the heads were distracted, Beast Boy quickly flew through all the different necks coming from the top of the dragon's body. Before he changed into a tiger and started to claw his way through its outer skin in its back. Somewhere between heads forty-two and forty-three.

The heads all showed shock and pain as it felt something foreign enter into its body. And looked down in time to see the large golden hole in the middle of its back, that was already trying to close. Over a very angry and determined green tiger.

The dragon's heads let out startled yells of pain as it felt the tiger clawing it's way through its main body. The tiger changed into several different forms as it clawed at Ladon's inner biology. There was a rhino, a lion, a bear again, a wolf, and many others that he turned into as he clawed, bit, and tore his way through the main body of Ladon. Trying to find important things like his lungs, his fire sac, his heart, or even the central brain to this thing. In hopes of defeating it for a long enough time to gather an apple.

Some of Ladon's heads kept on going slack as he moved along, because of his claws going through the nerves that connected the heads to the body. He knew each time it happened since the howling quieted down a little each time. But the dragon's healing factor kept on healing each one within seconds. And was literally trying to encase Beast Boy inside the dragon as the muscles he tore through healed on their own.

' _Does this thing even have a heart somewhere?! C'mon, this is like so disgusting!'_ Beast Boy thought as he punctured another organ that didn't kill the dragon. Yet spilled out a substance that looked like bile.

Soon, left with no choice, Beast Boy had to tear his way out through one of its legs as a wolf. The leg came off as Beast Boy tore his way out. Golden ichor covered his pelt like wet paint, but didn't slow him down as he raced for the edge of the forest. He knew now he couldn't defeat the dragon through brute force. Nor could he get close to the tree without the dragon reacting. Since that was how the fight started in the first place.

Beast Boy barely missed becoming charcoal once again, and as he made it into the forest, a tree behind him dissolved away from another acid attack. But when Beast Boy was out of sight, the dragon instantly calmed down. And settled back down onto the ground again to guard the tree. It wasn't even tired! Yet Beast Boy felt like he had ran a marathon!

"Ugh, this is impossible! There's no way that I can get an apple with that stupid thing guarding it!" Beast Boy shouted as he pounded the ground with his fists. There was a faint giggling out in the distance. Apparently, the Hesperides found his frustration funny.

He heard a rustle in the undergrowth above him, and looked up to see Herald looking down at him. A big smirk adorning his face.

"You know, that is the same thing almost every other mortal that has found this grove has said." Herald said.

"And the others that didn't?" Beast Boy asked.

"They didn't live long enough to say it out loud." Herald replied back. Making Beast Boy groan.

"Great, so in other words, no one has managed to pick those stupid freaking Golden Apples? And Rae is asking me to be the first. Great, just great." Beast Boy said in a frustrated tone.

"Oh, I didn't say no one hasn't succeeded before. I just meant that most of them haven't." Herald corrected.

"Well, I don't understand how others managed to do it! Because that ****ing thing out there is probably the most hardest thing outside a video game to beat!" Beast Boy shouted at Herald in anger. More giggling came from the distance.

Herald rolled his eyes under his mask. "Man, maybe you should stop thinking of brute force, and use the brain inside that noggin of yours."

"And what do you mean by that?!" Beast Boy asked in a rage filled tone.

Herald lowered his voice. "What I mean is, there's a reason that Ladon is so hard to kill. And that reason is because he is an immortal. His only purpose is to guard the tree from those who would want it's fruits. Which he has for thousands of years, and will continue to do so until this world is dust before the dying sun. No one can kill an immortal Beast Boy. Not even another Immortal."

Beast Boy looked angry for a second more, before his shoulders sunk in defeat. His voice lowered to that of Herald's tone. "So what am I supposed to do then? How do you defeat that thing so you can get to the tree?"

"Beast Boy, what do you do if you can't beat something that's unbeatable?" Herald asked.

"I… I'm not sure." Beast Boy said in a nervous tone.

Herald rolled his eyes. "C'mon Beast Boy. If you can't beat something through force…" Herald trailed off, waiting for the green boy to get it.

Something seemed to light up in his eyes. "If you can't beat it, you have to trick it!" Beast Boy said in an excited voice. But then he deflated again. "But how can I find a way to trick that thing? When it surrounds the whole tree?"

Herald smirked. "Normally, the ideas we could use would be limited, but since that battle you had with Ladon, you actually opened quite a few different possibilities we can do. Especially one that I know will work quite well."

Beast Boy was confused. "The only thing I did though was cut off a head, and claw through its body. How does that open any possibilities?"

Herald let out a huff of frustration. "Where did you exit his body Beast Boy?"

"Through its leg, but why does that-" Beast Boy started to say.

"Which, leg." Herald said, with a gleam behind his masked eyes.

"It was the back one, the one that was…" Beast Boy trailed off. "The one that was… chained to… the tree."

"And what happened when you cut off its head?" Herald asked, but he could tell that Beast Boy already knew the answer. As his face lit up.

His mouth opened big so he could shout it, when Herald covered his mouth with a hand. "Don't shout it now, or else the Hesperides will notice. And then they'll rechain him to the tree. Do you want that?" He whispered.

Beast Boy shook his head, and Herald uncovered his mouth. "So… how are we going to lead it away from the tree?" Beast Boy asked in a whisper.

"Well Beast Boy, do you know what Ladon's favorite treat happens to be?" Herald asked, with an evil smile on his face.

Beast Boy gulped. ' _Why do I have the feeling that I don't want to know?'_

And when Herald had finished telling him the plan, Beast Boy was really wishing he hadn't known now. ' _Rae, you better not ask me for this again!'_

* * *

Ladon lay under the tree. All one hundred of his heads were absolutely bored.

The green one had been the first person other than it's caretakers that it had seen in a few hundred years. And despite its small size, it had put up quite a good fight in its opinion. Almost good enough to match that of a hero long forgotten. Who had actually managed to slay it for a long enough to retrieve a few of the golden apples and run away with them.

He had expended quite a good bit of energy in the fight. Not enough to tire it out, but it was enough to make him hungry again. It had certainly been awhile since it's caretakers had last fed him. Probably a good decade or so. He could normally eat every fifteen to twenty years. But ever since the fight, he felt that a good snack would be helpful.

The hundred heads lay themselves on the ground under the tree. Unaware how it was unattached to it anymore. As they all collectively sighed at being so bored and hungry. Who knew how long it would be until they ate, or until the next person stumbled into the grove. A few days, a few years, a few decades, Ladon didn't know. But it was feeling so hungry…

"Baaaaaaaa!"

One eye opened, followed by 199 more, as they widened at the sight before it.

There at the treeline was a green sheep. Covered in some kind of delicious looking brown sauce. Instead of giggling, there was now loud laughs coming from the forest. As the Hesperides thought that the sheep was practically begging for death. The sheep shuffled a little closer, and a faint wind picked up the scent coming off it. The scent carried over to one of the heads, who breathed it in.

One thought reverberated through the dragon's mind at it.

' _Barbecue Sauce!'_

Ladon was quick to get back on his feet. The eyes on all his heads wide and excited. His many jaws were panting in and out with excited breaths as drool fell from each one. Each head stared directly at the frightened sheep with hunger. The sheep was starting to wonder if his friend was insane or not.

With a loud "Baaaaa!" of fear, the sheep turned tail and ran into the tree line.

Ladon, at seeing it's meal run away, and with that tantalizing scent going away, roared in anger as he immediately gave chase. His mind so clouded with hunger and bloodlust, he didn't even realize he was no longer under the tree. Or in the grove for that matter.

The laughing in the forest stopped to be replaced with screams of pure terror. As Ladon charged his way into the forest around the grove. His heads firing fire and acid at every tree in its way to keep sight of its fleeing prey. There were too many being destroyed for the Hesperides to heal them all with their magic. It also didn't help that they had to flee from the raging dragon's path to avoid being injured themselves. So the burning destruction spread unchecked. The sheep continued to ba in fright as it ran.

Meanwhile, back in the grove, Herald calmly walked up to the tree. His gloved hand reached up easily to the lowest branch, where several of the apples hung. He grabbed one that looked to be the size of a small watermelon, and then walked back to the edge of the grove with it in hand.

The plan had been that simple. Use Ladon's favorite food, sheep, to lead him away from the tree. Just to ensure it would work, he had summoned a bottle of barbecue sauce with his trumpet and dumped it's contents all over said sheep. It had worked better than he even thought possible. He also thought of it as slight payback for not accepting his help in the first place.

It took him all but one minute to grab the apple and move to the treeline. During which he heard the roaring of Ladon starting to get closer again. Herald calmly waited in his hiding spot, knowing what was coming.

Sure enough, a green, slightly singed sheep ran back into the grove. The trees it had ran through crashed to the ground, as a still very hungry Ladon chased right behind the sheep. Each of its jaws were stretched forward to their max. Trying to grab the fleeing sheep. There was quite the trail of destruction behind it.

The sheep ran past the big tree, making a beeline to where Herald was waiting. Herald calmly lifted his trumpet to his lips, knowing what he needed to do.

Ladon's lead head was snapping at the sheep's heels. The sheep was currently thinking this:

' _AAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH! I'M GONNA DIE!'_

Just as the sheep was entering the tree line, Herald blew into his horn. Opening a blue portal right in front of the sheep. The sheep disappeared into it, and the portal disappeared right after. Herald blew into his horn again and disappeared through a portal in the ground. The two Titans escaped with their goal in hand.

Ladon was left in the Grove still hungry with the tree of the Hesperides. Along with its caretakers, the Hesperides.

And boy were they displeased with their guardian. Who became very aware of his situation when several gold whips hit him back to the tree, and then made four chains that tied his legs to the tree. A fifth one was added for good measure, and his spiked tail was pressed into his legs.

The forest still burned were Ladon had charged through it. It would take weeks before the Hesperides could heal it. It would be several decades before they ever fed Ladon again.

* * *

 _Back at the Tower_

A portal opened up in the Common Room, depositing a sauce covered Beast Boy onto the ground. No more than a second later, a second one appeared, dropping Herald from it, whom landed on his feet. Cyborg and Robin paused their game in surprise when they heard the two thumps on the ground behind them. Both turned around on the couch to see the two heroes.

"Hey B, where were you earlier today, and why are you covered in barbecue sauce? Are you finally changing to the meat side?" Cyborg asked in a teasing voice. Beast Boy ignored him.

"We are never, ever, doing that again!" Beast Boy shouted at Herald. Making Robin and Cyborg jump back in shock at his volume. Yet Herald stayed perfectly calm.

"Relax man, I got your perfect golden apple right here." He said, handing over the apple as he did so. A vein twitched in Beast Boy's head as he set it gently on the counter.

"You think this changes anything! I almost became a meal for that creature so you could save me at the last second! I mean, couldn't you have opened a portal sooner or something!? Heck, why couldn't you have used the portal to grab an apple in the first place!? Huh! Huh! Huh!" Beast Boy was all in Herald's face. Who remained surprisingly calm. While Robin and Cyborg stared at the two confused.

"Just as I said before. My portals can't bypass the wards the Hesperides placed around the tree and grove. I could only use it from the very edge of the grove. If I could, I would have used my horn to get the apple without us having to have gone there. But then again, you hardly listened to me when you tried to sneak past Ladon to the tree." Herald replied cooly.

"Hesperides? Wards? Ladon? Apples? What the hell are you two talking about?" Cyborg shouted in confusion.

"And why is your uniform singed Beast Boy?" Robin asked.

...

"Just blame it on Raven's food cravings." Was all Beast Boy said.

The other two boys had 'Ohhhh!' expressions come onto their faces. "So that's why you left a couple hours ago in a hurry." Cyborg said to himself.

"Speaking of which, do you guys know where Rae is?" Beast Boy asked. Still looking quite angry.

As if on cue, a very groggy looking Raven floated in through the sliding doors. She looked to have just woken up, even though it was 9. The front of her white leotard now protruded slightly, thanks to the small bump underneath. But it was barely noticeable thanks to the white cloak she still wore over it.

Beast Boy's angry look was instantly replaced with one filled with happiness and love at the sight of his pregnant girlfriend. He didn't even notice that Herald had opened a portal for himself and had walked into it to escape. He didn't notice when Raven brought her hand to her mouth to cover a yawn. Heck, he didn't even realize he had ran forward until he had his girlfriend spinning in his arms.

Raven was mildly surprised at first at the sudden display of affection, but then went along with it as her boyfriend spinned her around and around in a circle. Finally, he stopped and lowered her so he could kiss her on her pale lips.

"What was that for Gar?" She asked in a confused voice.

"That was for making what I did today worth it." Beast Boy answered back with a goofy grin on his face.

Raven only shrugged in confusion as she left his embrace and floated over to the table, an eager Beast Boy almost shaking alongside her. The apple was sitting right there in her field of vision. Glowing softly in the light of the room. There was no way she could miss it! She was going to love it so much! And…

She floated past it, and picked up an apple from the stack they got at the grocery store off the island counter.

Beast Boy's jaw dropped to the ground. Twin gasps were heard from the two other male Titans in the room. Raven turned around and saw his look of shock.

"What? Can't I eat an apple in the morning Gar?" She asked him.

"But… but your cravings… I went… almost died… and it's right there..." He sputtered, gesturing wildly between her, the apple in her hand, and the apple on the counter.

She looked at the Apple of Hesperide, and shrugged her shoulders. "Oh, that. After I woke up again this morning, I figured out I had only been craving a regular apple. Not a mythical apple. So you didn't need to get it after all."

It seemed like Beast Boy's world had stopped in that moment. He had went through all that trouble, almost got killed many times over, had even allowed himself to be covered in barbecue sauce, and Raven had mistaken what she had been craving!

"How the hell do you mistake a mythical apple for a regular apple!?" Beast Boy shouted at her in anger. As all the happiness and love was driven from his mind at her indifference to what he had done for her.

Raven raised an eyebrow at him. "I'm sorry, did I do something wrong?" She asked.

"Did you do something wrong?! Well let's see Rae, you woke me up at 7 this morning, telling me you were craving this apple! (Points at it) I had to call in Herald, who took me to the place, even though it was actually closer than I thought! It ended up being a lot harder to get because of a freaking fire breathing, acid spitting, one hundred headed immortal dragon! I almost died many times over in getting this one apple just for you! I even went along with a bone headed idea of using myself as bait to lead that creature away! Almost got ate by it in the process! And now I come back at 9 in the morning, tired, burnt, and Azar knows what else! And you have to tell me now that you had mistaken your craving! Who does that!?" Beast Boy was panting in and out at the end. He was just feeling, so, so, angry right now!

And just like that, it rushed right out of his system, when he saw his girlfriend start to tear up in front of him. ' _Crap! Crap! Crap! Crap! Crap!...'_

"I'm sorry, it's just, I remember you telling me how crazy my cravings were last week. After you had went to Azarath just for me. And then after you had left this morning, I had a talk with my emoticlones, and they had promised to crave stuff that wasn't so hard or dangerous to find. So now they wanted a regular apple. But you went through so much trouble just for me…" Raven was openly sobbing at this point. Beast Boy was staring at her in shock. While Cyborg and Robin glared at his back.

"I know how hard this pregnancy has been on you… with you having to deal with my morning sickness, my fatigue, my unbalanced hormones… and I just wanted to try and make it easier for you by making the cravings easier to handle… I'm sorry that I'm such a poor girlfriend Gar! I'm sorry you have to go through so much just to take care of me! I'm sorry!" She was crying into her hands at the end.

Beast Boy instantly had her in his arms again, as he held her close to him. "No, I-I'm sorry Rae! I shouldn't have snapped at you for something that wasn't your fault! Your a wonderful girlfriend Rae! And I would fight against the whole world if it meant keeping you happy! I didn't mean any of it Rae! I love you!" He was crying too by this point.

Cyborg and Robin were staring at the two in shock. The couple had went from happy, to in an argument, to crying within seconds.

"Mood swings?" Cyborg whispered to his leader as a question.

Robin only nodded his head in reply.

The couple held on to each other for a full minute. By then, the crying had stopped from the both of them. "Can you forgive me Rae?" Beast Boy said.

"Only if you'll forgive me Gar." Raven said back in a small whisper.

"Let's not fight ever again." Beast Boy suggested. Raven nodded her head in reply. Before the two let go and smiled at each other. Cyborg coughed into his shoulder. It sounded oddly like 'eh, eh, bullsheh eh.' The two didn't notice.

"How does a picnic on the roof sound Rae?" He asked, as if nothing had happened.

"I think that sounds nice Gar, but first, I want some time with you… in my room." She said with a seductive twist in her voice. That made him smile even bigger.

"Shall we walk, or shall I carry you my dear?" He asked in a seductive tone as well.

Raven put her hand to her chin, as if she had to think about it. "Well, I've been so tired as of late, and you know what floating around does to my legs." She said to him, in that same tone, while fluttering her eyebrows at him.

Just like that, Beast Boy had her in his arms again, bridal style. Raven let out a small laugh as Beast Boy ran out of the room with his pregnant girlfriend. The normal apple was still in one of her hands as she embraced Beast Boy.

Cyborg and Robin just stood in the Common Room in a state of shock. Staring at the now closed Common Room doors. Their brains were still in the middle of trying to process what happened.

"Man, did you understand any of what just happened?" Cyborg asked.

"I was hoping you had Cy." Robin replied.

Cyborg shook his head from side to side. "I doubt I'll ever be able to understand them Rob. It's only gotten more confusing now that he knocked her up."

Robin only shrugged at that. "You're speaking to the world's second greatest detective Cy. I didn't receive any lessons on understanding a pregnant demale. Heck, I bet those two would even give my own mentor a run for his money."

Cyborg laughed at that. And Robin chuckled along with him. If Batman couldn't understand what went through the mind of a pregnant female, then no man could ever do it.

Finally, Cyborg seemed to realize something. "Hey! Didn't Beast Boy say he brought back some sort of Apple of Herpderide or something like that?"

Robin turned to him. "Yeah, so what?"

Cyborg grinned. "Well, since lima bean went through all that trouble to get it, and since Raven didn't want it, don't you think it would be a shame for it to go to waste?"

Robin frowned at him. "But what if he wants it later? Shouldn't we go and ask him?"

"You can go on ahead and do that Rob. I might just come along to videotape it when you walk in on them doing the act." Cyborg laughed at the end of that.

"Oh." Was all Robin said as he realized the fault in his idea.

"Now, do you want to wait to ask, or eat a mythical apple, fit for a king now!?" Cyborg yelled in an excited voice.

Robin waited a moment, before he sighed. "Fine, but if Raven or Beast Boy tries to kill us, I'm blaming you." Robin said in his leader voice.

"Now that's what I'm talking about!" Cyborg said loudly, as he put his arm over his leader's shoulders. The two were turning towards the counter. "Now, let's see just how good a mythical apple tas-... Yo! Where did it go!?" Cyborg said in shock as he and Robin saw the apple wasn't there.

Then, they heard something on the ground, and looked down. Into the face of a smiling, and very happy Silkie.

"There's no way…" Cyborg said.

(BURP) An apple core came out of Silkie's mouth, covered in slime. Silkie smiled even more widely at the sight of it.

The doors slid open again. "Oh, there you are my little bumgorf!" A very happy Starfire said as she flew into the room. She picked up the happy little larva from off the ground. "X'Hal, you had me worried little one." Starfire said in a scolding voice.

Silkie just smiled widely up at her, and made a strange cooing sound. Starfire's eyes softened, as she hugged him close. "Okay, I can forgive you this time my little bumgorf, just don't worry your knorfka like that again." She said, before she turned to see Robin and Cyborg staring in shock at the ground.

"What is it friend Cyborg and boyfriend Robin?" She asked in a curious voice. The two didn't reply, they were too shocked to. She smiled naively. "Come little one, I believe the two are in the state of extreme happiness. X'Hal knows how many times that happened to me in my youth."

Silkie gurgled happily, as Starfire flew out of the Common Room. The doors slid shut behind her, yet the two heroes didn't move.

' _A mythical apple, fit for a king, heck, fit for a god, and Silkie got to eat it!'_ Both were thinking.

It would be a while before the two could speak again. And when they did, they would get in an argument as to whose fault it was. Insults would be thrown, punches would be exchanged, and then it would be settled with finishing their game. With more competitiveness than normal.

Everything would be normal by the time that was over. As the two would be good friends again.

Until Beast Boy asked where the Apple of Hesperide had gone.

Yeah, who would ever believe that the best apple in the world was resting in the stomach of a mutant larva?

* * *

 _Outskirts of Jump City_

"Ahahahahahaha! Helloooooooooo Jump City! This is your local Joker speaking today! The forecast for the upcoming months is of joy, smiles, laughs…" The evil man cackled in an insane voice, before he suddenly stopped as his face turned cold. "... and revenge!"

He instantly started to cackle insanely after the statement. Before he turned to the cloaked figure next to him. "Al, my friend, my good buddy, is everything prepared for my arrival in this joyous story! I just can't wait to put a smile on these new citizens!"

The cloaked figure again thumbed the blaster he carried underneath his cloak. The blaster he had been using ever since he earned it from the League of Shadows. Al looked to the Joker with a calm face. "Everything is almost ready sir. There is only the problem in making sure our dead informant's information was accurate or not. Since you never gave him the chance." Al said in a calm, but cold voice.

The Joker narrowed his eyes at that detail, but then laughed insanely again. "Of course, we don't want to accidentally put a smile on the wrong face! How could I forget!?" He said, smacking his forehead at the end. As he continued to laugh insanely.

"I shall assign some of the men to check on the status of the Titans then Mr. J." The cloaked figure said.

"Yes yes! Go and do that! I will stay here where they won't be able to find me! And where I'll have plenty of test subjects to test my new ideas to put a smile on a face!" The Joker said insanely, before he started to walk away. He was still cackling, as he thumbed something beneath his expensive fur coat.

The man turned to a guy standing a little ways behind him. Before he sighed. "All this trouble, for one dead girlfriend. I really hope the pay is worth it." Al said, before he walked off with his fellow partner to where the rest of their men were.

They had some information to gather.

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

 **Wow! I love fight scenes! I also love Greek Mythology! I just had to combine both!**

 **Am I capturing the Joker well, or does he seem a little too insane? He's a new villain I honestly don't know as much about as I should. So your thoughts will really help me out!**

 **Till Next Time**

 **Allen**


	5. Time to try and Apologize

**You know, I was rewatching 'The Prophecy' and I noticed a BBRae moment I didn't remember in it. At the end, when the Titans were staring at the sun, Beast Boy had an arm over Raven's shoulder. Sigh… another moment to add to my memories.**

 **Anyways, here's the next chapter! Just know, this was to make up for the rift I made between Raven and Robin. I don't want to completely make them enemies, but they're not back to being friends yet.**

* * *

 **Mailbox Time!**

 **Artemis Raven Courtney:** Alright, I'm hoping to post a review the next time you update! And hey, it wasn't like he got nothing out of it, if you catch my drift (nudge nudge, wink wink). I hope you enjoy the chapter!

 **Twilight Sigma:** Replaced Female with Female? Did you put a typo down that Autocorrect fixed for you? Anyways, I hope you enjoy the chapter Wyatt! It's another double upload tonight!

 **HornedGoddess:** He did get something at the end though! And boy, that is one sucky pregnancy. If you ever try to have another one, I seriously hope your body is more prepared for it. That first baby you had better be the best kid ever! Hope you love this update though!

 **Golem XIV:** Pbbth! Fresh strawberries in the middle of winter! That is actually one I do know! As to the Joker, well, he becomes a little more evil this chapter... Hope you enjoy!

 **Facebreaker17:** Yep, I was going for humor last chapter! This chapter involves more of a little bit of clearing up. And addressing some of the things people have said to me.

 **Nightwing5:** Gladly man! Here is the next chapter! Enjoy!

 **Foamsatmouth:** Dude, one was a freaking cup of fire water from the Greek hell of Tartarus. What the hell is stranger than that! Anyways, enjoy the update man!

 **SoniaBambini18:** Heh, that apple thing, I went along with Rick Riordan in the Percy Jackson series. If you want to blame anyone, blame him. I know in reality, the Greeks thought it was located on the northern tip of Africa. At least, I think that's where it was located. Anyways, I love that you liked the chapter! And I hope that you can say the same for this one!

 **Raymesiris:** Whose mood wouldn't that lighten? Anyways, about the Joker, I could see him doing that. I didn't go for that mainly this chapter though. You'll kind of see why.

 **RPGPersona:** I studied from Rick Riordan (LOL) and I took Mythology in High School (much more boring than Rick Riordan). If you ever read his work, the fire river doesn't actually burn you, it just tastes really disgusting. It's used to revive the punished souls of the Underworld. So it can't be too hot where they can't get to it. Ha, I loved that part in the movie! Could totally see Chiron saying it! Who knows what the Hesperides fed him? Must have obviously had some barbecue sauce on it. Or maybe it got the scent a lot from the cities nearby. Who knows? Yeah, I think Cyborg had something stuck in his throat there. Robin should reach in and see what it was. Silkie was just a last minute brilliant idea. Funny, something down at the bottom comes from an old Batman movie. Try to guess it!

 **SoulSurfer2112:** Well of course Greek Mythology is more interesting! It has all the awesome monsters and stuff like that! Ladon was just the lucky one to be included for this story! I think to write the Joker, you have to think like an insane man. Hence, the disturbing picture I create at the bottom. Seriously, I hope I never actually think like him. Yay! I'm glad you're really liking the story! And I appreciate you saying that you could see this animated! Fight scenes are like my absolute favorite! Here is my next update Hannah!

 **Gamerboychamp3:** You loved it so much, you reviewed twice! How sweet! I'm glad you caught up with the story, and that you're really liking it! I'm glad this has become one of your favorite Raven pregnant stories! I was sick of people using Slade as the antagonist. So I thought, what the hell, lets see the Joker get some action! He really is a sick character to try and write though... ugh! Enjoy!

 **. :** Thanks for the advice, I'll probably watch Suicide Squad again. Or at least the videos of the Joker from it on Youtube. That opening scene where he first appeared, inspired when he was lying in that circle of weapons! Glad you like the story! Hope to hear from you soon!

* * *

 **Since Last Time:** 4 more favs, 5 more follows (Total: 34 favs, 43 follows) (Little slump in growth here)

* * *

 **Updated:** _September 4, 2016 9:06 P.M._

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** _I don't own it!_

* * *

 **Chapter Five**

* * *

 _About two weeks later_

"Wait. Are you serious Rae?" A groggy voice said.

"Of course I am Gar, why would I joke about something like this to you?" A somewhat monotonous tone replied.

"Well, I mean, it's just been so long, and now, you're not even feeling it a little bit?" The same groggy voice said before with disbelief.

 _Sigh_ "No Gar, it is completely gone now. I don't need your help with that problem anymore." The somewhat monotonous voice replied.

"Wow…"

"Yeah…"

…

...

"Are you sure you're not even a little bit nauseous Rae?" Beast Boy asked Raven.

Raven smiled at her barely awake boyfriend. She was already dressed in her white leotard and cape. While he was still laying down in their bed in his uniform from last night. "Nope, the morning sickness is finally gone Gar. I won't have to be on my knees in front of a toilet early in the morning ever again."

Beast Boy smiled back dopily at her words. "Dang it, and I was really starting to get good at those hand massages in front of that toilet." Beast Boy said in a somewhat tired, yet suggestive tone.

Raven blushed lightly at that. "Go back to sleep you perv, and don't wake up until such nasty thoughts are out of your mind." She said in a teasing tone. Mimicking Cyborg's voice as best as she could with her more gravelly monotonous voice.

"But Rae, I could never get the thought of you out of my mind." Beast Boy said in a childish whining voice. When had been the last time Raven had heard him use it?

Raven gave a small laugh as she kissed his forehead. "Oh, so you can't get the thought of your hands on me out of your mind."

He laughed in return. "Oh Rae, I'm not only imagining my hands on you." He said a little naughtily as he winked up at her.

Raven's face actually did turn beet red at that. "Garfield! Since when did you get so naughty!" She said in a fake shock filled tone as she playfully slapped his shoulder.

"Since the moment I knew I loved you babe." He said with another wink at her.

Raven said nothing back, as a pillow became enveloped in white energy, before it crashed into his face. A muffled 'Uumph' came from behind the pillow at the contact. He took the pillow off his face to glare at her.

She just continued to smile innocently at him, as she swiveled a strand of violet blue tinged hair with her fingers. And eventually his glare softened. He could never stay mad at her smile for long. "Alright, I guess I can't stay mad at you Rae."

She just rolled her eyes, while still holding on to the smile, as she gripped one of his hands. "And that's just one of the reasons why I love you Gar."

Beast Boy smiled up at her. It was true, it hadn't mattered what had happened in the past. Beast Boy had never, ever, hated the half-demoness for a single moment. Not when he had first met her, not when Terra had been around, not even when he had learned about her heritage, he hadn't hated her. He could never hate her. And no words could describe how grateful Raven was for that.

"Good night mama, I love you." He said in a sleepy childish voice, before he then leaned forward to hug her small protruding stomach. Which was really pushing at her tight leotard now, she wouldn't be able to wear it soon.

"Good night little one. Daddy loves you too." He said in a more mature voice, filled to the brim with love. He held on to the both of them for a few seconds, before he then rolled over and went back to sleep. The sound of snoring filled the air within seconds.

Raven smiled and rolled her eyes at Beast Boy. She looked at their alarm clock, which said 7:30 A.M. She gave him one last kiss on his head, before she floated out of her room. The same small contented smile resting on her face.

Beast Boy had came into their room late last night, thanks to a video game marathon he had with Cyborg. It had been in celebration of the fact that Cyborg and him had finally finished installing the new bathroom to their room. Although Raven suspected it was also because he needed some 'guy' time. Not that she minded.

Their new bathroom was top of the line: with an adjustable shower head, granite countertops, a bath the size of a small hot tub, beautiful white tiling, and above all, about five feet of soundproof titanium surrounding all of it (besides Raven's bedroom side). So the couple could be as loud as they wanted as Cyborg claimed. He was sick of hearing them going at it for the past couple weeks every time Beast Boy helped her get over her morning sickness.

Raven could already see his face when she told him the morning sickness had stopped. And she had to let out a small giggle at the thought. She could already hear his voice. "You mean all that hard work was for nothing!"

Then again, her morning sickness had also been why Gar had woken up. She had been waking up at around that time to run to the toilet for so long, it had almost become second nature for him to wake up and help her. Something she was extremely grateful for from him, since she felt she would have died if it wasn't for him… and his glorious, wonderful hands. But now, he would be able to sleep in again. And once her fatigue from the pregnancy hit her full force, she would sleep in with him too. But for now she was going to spend some alone time in the Common Room.

Raven floated into the Common Room, the light of the sun was barely visible in the predawn sky. Since it was so early, none of the other Titans were in there. The only other one that would be up about this time was Robin, and he was probably down in the gym training.

That meant the TV was off, the sound system was off, no loud Tamaranean recipes or singing were being cooked or sung in the kitchen, and there was no arguing about anything whatsoever. It was completely silent in the room for once.

Much to Raven's relief.

Raven floated over to the kitchen and prepared a kettle for her tea. It had been a while since she had been able to enjoy a nice cup of herbal tea in peace. The last time, in fact, had been a little bit before she found out she was pregnant. Raven smiled at the thought of some much needed alone time with a cup of tea, sitting on the couch in the Common Room, and maybe with a nice good book in her hand. Her smile became a little bigger at the thought.

She had been doing that a lot lately, smiling.

Raven even started humming to herself (think Spellbound) as she started to pour the boiling water from her kettle into a mug. While her other hand caressed the small bump underneath her uniform.

Everything just felt so… right in the world. Like there was nothing that could have possibly ruined her day. Nothing...

 _Common Room Doors slide open_

Unless one of her teammates was to come in and ruin the silence.

Raven almost sighed in defeat to herself. ' _Well, there goes my silent morning in the Common Room. Maybe I could go somewhere else.'_ She thought as she picked up her mug with the hand that had been resting over her bump. Raven turned around, ready to walk out of the room to have her silent morning somewhere else. Even though the best place was usually in the Common Room.

Raven almost dropped the mug when she saw her leader standing in the doorway. Staring directly at her. He was leaning against the left side of it, keeping the sliding doors open. But he wasn't moving from them, and Raven wasn't sure why.

Raven felt her Rage boiling beneath the skin of her body. The memory of what she had sensed in his mind about a month before was still fresh in her mind. Even though she knew he would have never acted on those ideas. She couldn't help but feel the anger that coursed through her system.

When you see, and hear, and even imagine feeling what someone wants to happen to your baby… that memory will never goes away. Ever.

And now here they were, alone, for the first time since she found out she was pregnant. Sure, he might have had a change of heart, he might have apologized for everything, but it didn't stop her Rage from wanting to come out and trap him in an endless sleep where his worst fears were repeated over and over again on him. Just so he could tell what it had been like for her to see the various ways her own unborn baby could die inside his mind.

With a monumental force of will, Raven somehow managed to restrain her Rage. And she stared stoically back at her leader. The smile was gone from her face.

"Good morning Robin. I thought you would be training." Raven said to him in an irritated tone. As he continued to do nothing but stare at her. Or at least she thought he was, that mask hid his eyes pretty well afterall.

"No, I spent plenty of time doing that with Starfire yesterday. So I thought I would give myself a small break today." Robin said in an almost nonchalant tone.

Raven rolled her eyes, as she looked to the two other entrances to the Common Room. Maybe if she could just get to one of them…

"Wait, Raven, please don't leave just yet." Robin said as he noticed her looking at the other ways out of the Common Room.

Raven looked back to her leader. She tried to look into his mind with the mind link to see what it was he wanted, but found that he was blocking her out. Raven glared at her leader. "Why are you blocking me out Robin? Are you trying to hide something from me?" She said in a tone, bordering on demonic.

Robin continued to look calmly in her direction. "I only want to talk Raven. Without you already knowing what it is I want to talk to you about. That has been getting a little annoying as of late."

Raven stared stoically at Robin for a few seconds longer, before a frown came onto her face. She moved over to the table and sat in a chair. Placing her mug in front of her as an afterthought.

"Alright then, what do you want to talk about." She said in a resigned tone.

Robin finally approached and took the chair across from her. "Well, is it alright if I ask how your pregnancy is treating you Raven?" He asked in a sincere tone.

Raven looked down at her protruding belly, and couldn't help the smile that came on her face. "I think besides the morning sickness, the cravings, and all the other symptoms, it has been great so far. Cyborg says that I'm progressing normally, and that the child looks healthy. He still can't tell what the gender is yet, but he thinks he'll be able to tell next month... The only thing he is questioning really is why I need Gar around me so much."

Robin raised his eyebrow at that. "Yeah, I'm pretty certain you were mostly a private reserved person before. You weren't really one that sought out affection or attention, so I think I need to ask, what changed?"

Raven's face was slowly starting to take back it's happy tone. "It could be a demon thing. Normally, when a demoness gets pregnant, her need for her mate to be around would increase almost ten fold... But it honestly could be because of the bond I share with Gar…" She trailed off as a far off look came onto her face.

"Um… Raven, are you there?" Robin asked, breaking Raven from her trance. She was starting to blush actually, much to Robin's shock.

"Sorry, as I was saying, me and Gar have a bond that binds us together. It is… indescribable really, because whenever I'm near him, I can feel my mind connecting to his. I can feel all the emotions he is feeling, and whenever he is near me… there is just so much…" Raven trailed off again. Her eyes looking far away again.

"So much what?" Robin asked. Again, breaking Raven from her reverie. But she was frowning this time. She was also blushing a little still.

"I'm sorry, that's a little too intimate to share to someone else. You just need to know that our bond let's us experience each other's emotions." Raven said, as she brought the neck of her leotard up to show the bite mark on it to Robin. Even though he had already seen it sometimes in the morning when she wasn't wearing her uniform.

"Though this mark is supposed to be a warning to other men that I am taken, I also gave one to him, so it can also be used to… transfer his emotions into me directly, so to speak. And likewise, it is the same for the mark on his neck."

Robin was staring at her with a slack jaw. "So you're saying that when he is happy, he can make you happy by touching your mark. And when he is horny…" Robin trailed off. Raven blushed a little at what he implied.

"Yes, when he is experiencing lust, he can also transfer it into me... though to be honest, as of late, I'm the one who has been working on getting him excited, without even having to touch his mark at times. So maybe it has to be some demon perk. Or maybe he finds me too attractive to resist. There's just so many unknowns really for me to consider." She said in a small voice.

Robin shook his head to clear it. Now that he had a better understanding of his two team mates. Though to be honest, he could have done without the last part. Now for the next question.

"Okay, do you think if you were to be out in public for a certain period of time, that you two would be able to control your… desires, should they come up?"

"I'm sure if we had to, we could. But I guess it all depends on my hormonal balance." Raven replied.

"Hormonal balance?" Robin said in a questioning tone.

"The only things that has been bothering me lately have been my food cravings, my nausea, and my hormonal balance. Although, since I've talked to my emotions, they've both toned down somewhat. While my nausea has disappeared altogether. But that doesn't mean the other two aren't there still."

Robin nodded his head at that. "I can understand, those are common symptoms in any pregnancy. You're entering your second trimester, so your morning sickness was bound to go away eventually. But how long do you think you would be able to resist your other desires, even with your emoticlones helping you out?"

"I would say a couple hours at the least. And a day or two at the most. It really depends on how big a feeling it is. If it's small, like I only want to hold his hand, or likewise, we could hold it off for a good while. If it's big… we could try giving you guys a warning." Raven answered.

Robin raised his eyebrow at that. "Why would you give us a warning for that?"

"Robin, you are talking about a pregnant demoness entering her second trimester, and an animal shapeshifter that has the mating instincts of every animal on Earth. If you tried to keep us two apart when either one of us was excited, it would be just like stopping time." Raven said in a flat voice.

"If I recall correctly, you did do that once." Robin said to her.

Raven chuckled at that. "Yes, but that was a one time deal. I still don't know how I managed to do that. But joking aside, if me or Gar were to become excited, we would have to leave whatever it was we were doing immediately. Other than that though, we would be fine for the most part." She finished.

Robin seemed satisfied with his line of questioning, and smiled. "Well, at least it's good to know that you'll be able to keep up public appearances for as long as you can hide your bump under that cloak."

"Yeah Robin… but still, I'm not going to be able to risk fighting out there soon Robin. I've already been having to keep my distance in the fights lately to avoid getting hit and having my baby get hurt, so I haven't been much help. Yet, when the villain attacks Beast Boy, I just get so… enraged. I just want to fly up close and do my worst with Rage. I've lost track of how many times I've almost lost control in the past two weeks alone. And a week ago, when we were facing Adonis, he was able to tell I smelled different. Even though I was a good one hundred feet in the air. If it wasn't for Beast Boy knocking him out, he could have discovered I was pregnant, if he hasn't connected the dots by now... Could you imagine what the villains would do if they found out I was pregnant in the middle of a fight? Or if they knew before hand." Raven asked in a small voice at the end.

Robin took some time to think about it. "They would either scream it to the world out of shock… or… or..." He didn't say it, since it would just bring up some bad thoughts from before.

"They would target me, and potentially harm my baby." She said in a small voice again, as tears filled her eyes.

Robin instantly leaned forward on the table and gave her pale hand a reassuring squeeze. "Hey. If anybody tried to harm your baby Raven, they would have to go through the rest of us first." Raven still continued to cry though. Despite her leader's reassurance.

"Look Rae, even though Cyborg is grossed out by what you two do together when you're alone, he would fight with his whole arsenal of mega weapons just to protect his little sister and nephew." Raven sniffed a little bit, but the tears had stopped falling.

Robin smirked as the next few words came to mind. "Even though I was a complete *** to you guys at first when I found out, I would gladly fight to my dying breath to help protect your baby."

Raven chuckled at that. "Well, even though what you first said was an understatement, I wouldn't want you dying on me Robin. Who knows what would happen to Starfire then."

Robin smiled a little more at the mention of Starfire's name. As did Raven. "And let's not forget her now, heck, I still have vivid memories of how she almost destroyed our entire simulator altogether. Along with the obstacle course, all our training bots, and even a part of the Tower. Just because she imagined someone hurting your little bumgorf. If someone were to try and harm you or your baby, they wouldn't live long enough to tell the tale to their friends."

Raven seemed upbeat again by this point, when Robin took in a deep breath, as he prepared for the last one. "And let's not forget how Garfield would react, if whoever it was were to get past the three of us, to try and get to you."

No more words needed to be said. As Robin still remembered clearly the words that Beast Boy had said to him. If someone were to attack Raven, their baby, or their happiness in general, they had better pray that Beast Boy was dead first. Otherwise, they would have been better off if they had never been born.

The Beast would have hunted them down, no matter where the person ran. No matter what they tried to disguise their scent with. No matter how much they pleaded for mercy when they were inevitably found. The Beast would make sure that he/she/they would all suffer for what they had tried to do, or even worse, done to its mate and cub.

Raven knew it, she felt it every time she linked with Beast Boy. How in the background of all that love, happiness, lust, whatever he was feeling, there was a shadow of emotion. There wasn't a name for it, for it was a simple desire to protect its mate and it's offspring. Even to the point of death and beyond.

"I may have been skeptical of it before Raven, but I have no doubt that to Beast Boy, you are his everything. He loves you so much, to the point where he would do anything for you… even if it meant facing a mythical one hundred headed dragon while covered in barbecue sauce to make you happy." Robin said with a chuckle.

Raven chuckled at that as well, before she was silent again. Robin noticed. "Hey, did I say something wrong?"

Raven shook her head. "No, it isn't that. It's just… why are you really talking to me Robin?"

Robin looked coolly at her. "What do you mean?"

Raven sighed. "Robin, ever since you started talking to me, your mind has been guarded. It's like you're trying to hide what you really want to talk about. Yet, you're trying to ease me and yourself into the subject."

Robin took in a sharp breath at that, but didn't elaborate at first. After about fifteen seconds of thinking though, he finally decided to ask the question he wanted to ask her. "Raven, you were able to see into my mind back then, and you saw all those horrible thoughts I considered… I just need to ask… how did you manage to be so calm about it back then? I mean, I know I've apologized for it and everything now, but I just don't understand how you could be so calm and forgiving back then..."

Raven was looking stoically at Robin now. "I wasn't calm at first when I saw Robin. In fact, almost every single emoticlone in my mind was screaming for your blood. Even Timid, my most shy emoticlone, was listing some of the ways that we could make you suffer for wanting to harm my child. And I almost listened to them. Even now, some of them are telling me to rip your head off and set it on a pole as a warning to others to not mess with my child."

Robin was cringing at what she had said. But then she continued. "However, while Beast Boy did help me to stay calm, I also saw that in the back of your mind, you were thinking that to kill my child would somehow keep me safe. Safe from what, I don't know. Because it is weighed down under so much guilt and fear. But it is still there. And it is the only thing from the link that keeps me calm enough around you to not let my Rage outright kill you here and now."

Robin looked up at that, to see if she was serious or not. Her face was dead set, and completely devoid of any humor. He let out a small sigh. "I'm sorry Raven, but you don't have it all right exactly."

"What do you mean?" Raven asked in a calm tone.

Robin clenched his fist. "I can't tell you, because I'm afraid if I say it, then it will happen."

Raven rolled her eyes at that. "You aren't making much sense Robin."

He sighed. "I know, but let me just say this, there was a reason why I banned relationships among the Titans Raven. And there is also a reason for why I still don't have us show them out in public. Which is why I asked if you would be able to hide your pregnancy for a while yet. The longer you can still serve as a Titan, the less suspicious it will be to the public when you won't be able to fight for a period of time… and the less suspicious it would be to someone else. Someone evil..." He trailed off. As something flashed behind his mask.

Raven finally got a brief glimpse behind his mental wall, she couldn't make out much. Just a sadistic smile on a blurry face, with something in what could pass as its hand, that something was aimed at a figure lying on the ground. Everything looked like it was being seen through the lens of a camera.

The voice was clear as day though. "You took something from me, so now I'm returning the favor. Say good night to your love little bird." And then a loud bang, followed by a scream ended what she had seen.

Robin paled, and instantly got up from the table. A really strong mental wall came up all around his mind, knocking Raven far back from it. He was scowling at her now.

"Don't you ever do that again! You don't need to know what is going on in my mind all the time Raven! And trust me when I say this, you are better off not knowing who he is! Ever! EVER!" He screamed in anger at her, making her jump back out of her seat. A tiny tint of fear appeared in her eyes, and Robin noticed.

Robin instantly calmed himself down, as he wiped the scowl off his face. "Look, I'm sorry I yelled at you Raven... but I'm being serious. Whatever you saw in my mind, just forget about it, okay. It was just a thing that happened in the past. And all you need to know about it is that he is the reason why I keep our relationships with each other a secret. And why I felt killing your child would have been a safer option for you. Because if he ever found out… if he somehow knew that I was allowing relationships on my team… it would be bad... Okay?"

Raven had recovered from her shock by then, and gave a cold nod of her head. Robin nodded back at her. "I don't want you trying to look into my mind again Raven. I don't want to risk you ever having to see what I had to see that day. It was one of the worst times of my life." He said in what sounded like a tired voice.

"Okay." Raven said in a monotonous voice.

Robin nodded one more time, before he turned around back towards the doors. "I can tell you wanted a quiet morning in here, so I'm going to leave you now. If you need me, I'll be in the training room."

With that, Robin walked out of the Common Room, leaving Raven all alone, standing by the table. She looked down at the table, seeing her now cold cup of tea still sitting on it. She sighed to herself as she threw it down the sink and prepared another one.

Robin had told her to forget about it, she honestly tried to, but she couldn't. That smiling figure she had seen in his memories had been emanating so much… evil. It was like looking at a human version of her own demon father.

But that would be insane. Who could possibly be insane enough to be just as evil as her father had been? How could this person strike so my h fear into her fearless leader, even though the event was likely to be years ago?

It made no sense.

And as the sun finally came up in the distance, Raven wasn't so sure if she truly wanted to learn who the man she saw in his memories was. Or why it would be because of him that Robin would break Starfire's heart and plot to kill her child.

For their own safety.

' _So much for my quiet morning after all.'_ Raven thought as her mind continued to think about the blurry man with the evil smile.

* * *

 _In an abandoned warehouse_

"C'mon dearie, just breatheeee it all in. I promise, it will be the best experience of your life." A evil, excited voice spoke to a woman trapped in a sealed room that was filled with a weird green gas. The woman was holding her breath, while beating on the sealed door with her hands as tears fell down her face.

Al stood behind the Joker as they both looked through the one way window into the room. The hood Al was wearing hid his look of disgust and shame from view. While the Joker continued to stare at the woman with a mixture of calm and evil.

"Think, just one breath, and all you will know is bliss. Sure, it might hurt, but what is a bit of happiness without a little pain." The Joker said in a soothing, yet evil tone to the woman through the microphone.

The woman was just an ordinary citizen from the suburbs of Jump City. Who had been just walking along the sidewalks at night from work. The Joker's men had abducted her, had their way with her, and then dropped her into this room. Which had waited until the Joker was at the window before it filled with the weird gas. It had already been done to ten others like the woman, and each one made Al almost sick to his stomach when he watched it.

The woman inside held her breath for another thirty seconds, but had long since lost the energy to beat on the door. Finally, without having any other choice, the woman breathed in the green air around her. Al secretly turned his head to the side under his hood so he wouldn't see what happened.

The woman, as soon as she breathed in the gas, started to cackle insanely. The fear that had been showing in her face disappeared as one big smile took its place. She started to run around the room while waving her arms like a mad person. She kept on hitting her body against the walls in her haze. Some being so hard that you could hear the bones cracking. Yet she still ran around freely, under the haze of the gas.

Finally, the woman collapsed. Her eyes still insane looking, yet looking at nothing. Within a few seconds, her heart stopped.

The woman was dead, yet she still looked like the picture of insanity. With the most creepy part being the long Joker like smile that was on her face.

The Joker let out a sigh. "This batch proved to be yet another failure. I was thinking the fun would last a little bit longer this time." The Joker turned to Al. "Say Al, do you think this one lasted a little longer?"

' _No, I think it lasted for too long!'_ "I think it might have been a few extra seconds Mr. J. It was a little hard to tell though since I nodded off." Al lied to his employer.

The Joker, however, let out a giggle at that. "It is at least good to know that I'm making progress then in lengthening their happiness. And speaking of progress, have you and your men figured out which female our little bird is with?" The Joker asked, before he started to laugh insanely.

Al cringed at that laugh, although his cloaked figure hid it. "No, the Titans have been awfully private as of late. They never show any signs of being in a relationship with each other out in the city, at least from what my men have gathered. At this rate, it could take us months before we land on something solid."

"What about our informant in their Tower? Why hasn't he reported in lately?" The Joker asked with something related to an insane pout on his face.

"Don't you remember? You shot him back in Gotham." Al replied, in an almost cold voice.

The Joker let out a small 'Oh.' at that. And then started to pace in the room. "Hmmm, what can I do to draw that little bird out of hiding… hmmmmmmmm…"

Suddenly, he snapped his fingers. "Al! My good buddy! How would you feel if I told you that you could finally put that big gun on that back of yours to good use!" The Joker said, before he started to cackle insanely.

' _Better than having to be around him all the time.'_ "What do you mean by that Mr. J.?" Al asked.

The Joker smiled wickedly. "I think it's about time that little bird and his team sees just how capable a mercenary you and your other partner really are! Just get him out of that Tower, and cause some damage to his team! Whoever he goes to help out, that is likely to be our target!" The Joker said, before he cackled to himself. "We will get him to reveal his own hand, and he won't even realize it until it is far too late!" The Joker laughed insanely at the end.

Al finally smiled. He was getting some action, and he was also going to get time away from Mr. J. Looks like he was going to have a good time here in Jump afterall.

"Yeah, I think it's about time that old Slade Wilson stepped aside, and let Masterblaster Al and Frankie Four Eyes take a shot at the Titans." Al said in a somewhat happy tone for once, as he turned around and walked out of the room.

' _Finally, I get to use my big gun at last! Better tell Frankie though, he would kill me if I faced the Titans all by myself. And left him out of all the fun.'_ He thought to himself.

Just as he walked out of the room, he heard Mr. J. yell at another person.

"Bring in the next victim! I need to get this gas just right for when I finally go to greet Bird Boy!"

' _I just wish he didn't have to use the gas on innocents to test it though.'_ Al thought with a tinge of sadness.

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

 **Well well well… looks like Masterblaster Al is finally in the house! I wonder what he and his partner will have planned for the Titans! To those who guessed who Al was, here's a free cookie. To those who still don't get it, this is an OC from my good friend Foamy's story:**

' **Accidents Can Happen.'**

 **Those who can guess who the OC is based off of gets another free cookie. Other than you Foamy. Since you told me long ago. And RPGPERSONA, since he also knows too.**

 **So I hope you people liked the chapter. I decided to have a little interaction between Robin and Raven for once in a story. Since I use Cyborg and Starfire some in others. I want to make sure I capture the relationships between all the Titans now in this one.**

 **As to the gas the Joker used, I watched some old cartoons for that idea. Batman Beyond, anyone?**

 **Till Next Time**

 **Allen**


	6. Pregnancy Hormones, Gotta Love Them

**Alright peeps, strap in your seatbelts, because this is going to be one bumpy chapter! There has been a slowth in growth, and this has been made to change that! You have been warned...**

* * *

 **Alright dudes and dudettes, I was going to have a Mailbox Time for this chapter. But because of this stupid freaking computer reloading while I was typing it, all the replies were lost. And I am too tired right now to type all that up again! So its not like I don't care about you guys! I care about you too much in my opinion! But this computer is being stupid! And I'm in too bad of a mood to fix the freaking big mistake it made! I will still reply to reviews next chapter! But next time, I'm making sure I copy all that I typed in the freaking mailbox before I hit the freaking save button and watch it delete all the time and effort I spent in replying to you guys!**

 **On an unrelated note, enjoy the chapter all of you.**

* * *

 **Since last time:** _1 more fav, 2 more follows (Total: 35 favs, 45 follows) (Note to self, never write a RobRae chapter again!)_

* * *

 **Updated:** _September 11, 2016 8:25 P.M. Pacific Standard Time_

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** _Who owns it, not this guy!_

* * *

 **Chapter Six**

* * *

 _Two and a half weeks later_

Most of the team was all gathered in the Common Room for breakfast this morning.

Robin was looking at a newspaper to stay caught up with the news in the city while eating a bagel. Right now, he was currently reading about a string of random people who had gone missing the last few weeks on the outskirts of the city. He was currently trying to deduce inside his head which villain would be responsible for it. But nothing he thought of stuck.

The missing people themselves varied in age, height, weight, sex, relationship status, etc. There was almost no correlation between any of them, other than the fact that they always disappeared on the outskirts of the city. But not in any specific area. And since they were always alone, no one knew where exactly they disappeared off to.

Robin growled in frustration to himself. It was too low of a crime for the Titans themselves try and deal with, but if it continued, they might very well need to intervene. Which would give the larger criminals more of a chance to wreak havoc. Which would mean more paperwork for him to deal with. Which would mean less time for him to train. Which would mean next time Slade came, he would be unprepared. Which would mean he and his team would lose. Which would mean that Jump City would be overran, they would likely all die, Trigon would capture their dead souls…

Let's just say in his obsessed mind it meant a lot of things bad and leave it at that.

Starfire was sitting next to Robin, gently massaging his shoulder with one hand, while the other wielded a sharp Tamaranean knife that she used to stab at her Tamaranean creation. The knife was two feet long, and as sharp as the earth substance known as diamond. So that way it wouldn't hurt her, but it would still hurt the creation in front of her.

It was a purple and pink eight tentacled creature, that despite having the appearance of a squid/octopus hybrid, and having been subjected to an oil bath, a series of eye lasers, and a 450 degree oven in a large boiling pot, was still somehow alive. And fighting. Those spikes on those tentacles were sharp!

Starfire scored a successful hit on one tentacle, cutting it off at the base. Her long tongue went out into the air and caught it, like a frog catching a fly, before she brought it into her mouth and swallowed it. Spikes and all. All while she continued to try and sooth her frustrated boyfriend. It was truly disgusting to see. Yet, kind of cool at the same time. The now seven tentacled monster hissed with rage as Starfire continued to stab at it.

Cyborg was obviously at the other end of the table. Since he wanted his meal as far away from Starfire's as possible. But the two other love birds in the Tower hadn't come in yet, so Cyborg was taking advantage of this by scarfing down the biggest, meatiest, stomach churning sub that anyone had ever seen.

All the meat was from his secret stash of course. Couldn't let Raven know he had snuck meat into the Tower after all.

Imagine a five foot long loaf of bread, then think of every possible meat you know of. And I mean, all of them. Deer, lamb, pig, cow, whatever comes to your mind. Could you imagine how high up that sandwich would go?

Let's just say that Cyborg's all meat super supreme sub went almost halfway up to the ceiling. And that Cyborg was having a problem in getting it all to fit in his large mouth. If it wasn't for the Tamaranean dish, it would have been the most disgusting thing to see in the room. Not that Cyborg seemed to mind. The other couple in the Tower wasn't in the room after all. So he was finally able to eat his meat. Although I think the only animal meat he was missing on it was shark and crocodile…

… oh wait, those two were near the top, above the beef and turkey, and underneath the whale and dolphin meat.

You know, Starfire's dish was starting to actually look more and more appealing by the second. Glork Supreme, anyone?

Robin finally looked up from his newspaper. His eyebrow raised at the rather large meaty creation. "Um, Cy, don't you think all that is a little…" He trailed off, not sure what to say.

Cyborg took another monstrous bite out of his meat sandwich. "Erm… tuu diffle meat. Ned kore." He said with his mouth full, as he started to shovel in his next bite. Robin got a look of disgust on his face, before he turned away from the sight. How Cyborg could even eat that, he didn't know.

At that same moment, Starfire sliced off another tentacle from her creation, and ate it in the same manner as before. She then smiled at him, acting as if nothing weird had happened. His face turned a shade of green, as he set his half eaten bagel down on the table in front of him and buried his face in the newspaper.

Robin had now officially lost his appetite.

After Starfire gulped down her latest tentacle, she looked around the room in curiosity. "Boyfriend Robin, where are friends Beast Boy and Raven?" She asked, before she had another successful stabbing, and turned her head to grab the latest tentacle with her tongue.

Robin shuddered on the inside, but he kept a calm outer appearance as he addressed his alien girlfriend. "They're still asleep in their room Star. I heard them snoring as I came back from training."

Starfire looked to the clock. "But isn't it the ten of clock right now?" She asked.

Cyborg the Barbarian stopped in his meal to swallow and speak. "It's just the fatigue finally hitting her Star. It's a common thing in an earth pregnancy to start getting more tired around the beginning to middle of the second trimester. So she and the grass stain are both sleeping in together. Not that I mind, since I can finally eat my meat without the two of them freaking out." He said, before he took another impossibly large bite from his sub.

"But I'm confused. Isn't Raven not of this Earth like I am?" She asked. That actually made Cyborg pause in thought. He swallowed his food again before he spoke.

"Technically, her mother was human, but her father was also a demon. There isn't really anything known about a half demon pregnancy though for us to guess. Other than the fact that her symptoms still revolve around the norms. Just on a more extreme-"

"SO I AM GETTING FAT! IS THAT WHAT YOU'RE TRYING TO SAY TO ME GAR!" A loud deep rumble filled the room. Making everyone jump up out of fear. Even Starfire's Tamaranean dish curled in on itself and started to shake with fear. Cyborg's remaining part of his sandwich teetered dangerously in his hands. Everyone looked to the doors, where the sound had came from.

"Um friends, I don't believe the two are the asleep anymore." Starfire said in a nervous voice.

As if to prove her point:

"NO! I'M JUST SAYING THAT YOUR BABY BUMP IS LOOKING BIGGER THIS MORNING THAN IT DID LAST MORNING!" A frantic, fear filled scream replied. There was a stunned silence in the room for a few seconds.

"Did grass stain really say that just now? To a pregnant half-demoness." Cyborg said in a shocked voice.

"SO I AM GETTING FAT!" A tearful heartbroken demonic scream replied.

There was the sound of sobbing, and it sounded like it was approaching the Common Room doors. Cyborg, despite his urge to go comfort his little sister, looked down at his hands, which was still holding the remaining two feet of his meaty sandwich. His eyes boggled at the evidence in his hands. He ran as quick as he could to the incinerator in the kitchen, and threw every last bit in, destroying the evidence of his meal. He walked back to the table, planning on getting rid of the rest of the evidence.

"RAVEN, PLEASE! I'M NOT TRYING TO CALL YOU FAT!" Beast Boy's voice sounded from right behind the sliding doors.

"YOU MIGHT AS WELL! I LOOK LIKE I SWALLOWED A FREAKING MINIVAN!" Raven's voice yelled back. Her crying was now much clearer.

"Boyfriend Robin, should one of us go out there to-" She started to say.

"Raven, please. You're not fat." Beast Boy's voice sounded a lot calmer now, to the point where it could barely be heard. While Raven continued to cry behind the sliding doors. Cyborg actually stopped in the clearing of his evidence to listen closely.

"If I'm not fat, then what am I Gar!" Raven shouted back, but not with a demonic undertone in her voice anymore.

Cyborg looked to Robin. Both understood just how this day could go if Beast Boy said the wrong words now. Cyborg mouthed 'Ten bucks says he puts his foot in his mouth.'

Robin mouthed back: 'Ten says you're wrong.' Before the two shook on it, and then returned to looking at the doors. It had been silent for the ten or so seconds of their exchange.

"Raven. You're beautiful. You have always been beautiful to me. Whether you had just walked out of the shower... or after you had a battle with Plasmus. You have always been, and you always will be, beautiful to me. No matter what shape your body might take."

There was a pause, as the crying stopped.

"I don't care if you think you're fat Raven, because to me, you will still be beautiful. Because you are holding our child inside your beautiful body." Beast Boy's heartfelt answer was heard clearly in the room. Cyborg's eye widened, while Robin had a smirk covering his face. Starfire had happy tears falling from her face. And it took all her willpower to not fly out of the room and crush her friends with a hug of joy.

There was silence on the other side of the doors for a few seconds.

"Oh Garfield!" Raven cried in a tone of pure happiness, before there was a loud thump heard behind the door. Along with what sounded like large wet smacking sounds.

Beast Boy, had said the right thing.

Cyborg looked to Robin in shock, while the former was smirking widely at him. His hand raised in a gesture that clearly said 'pay up sucker.' Cyborg grumbled as he pulled a ten from the wallet he held in a compartment in his arm, before he gave it to his leader. And then he started to stew in his own juices.

First he had to throw the rest of his sandwich away, spent who knows how much on all of that wasted meat (Do you have any idea how hard skunk and mole meat is to find), and then he had to lose a bet with his leader. Now that he thought about it, it was clear he had been going to lose it in the first place. It was a childish bet he had made to be funny, and it had backfired on him. Beast Boy might still act a lot like his old self sometimes, but the fact of the matter was he was growing up. And he was showing it a lot more around Raven. How could he have said the wrong thing?

He couldn't see how things could get any worse? With him losing his sandwich, and ten bucks.

"Wait… DO I SMELL MEAT!" Raven suddenly shouted in a demonic tone. As the wet smacking sounds on the other side of the door came to an abrupt and sudden halt.

Cyborg's human eye widened. There was something worse he could lose.

His life.

' _Crap! I forgot to use the air freshener to destroy the meat smell! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!'_

Before he could make a move though to remedy that fact, the doors were suddenly torn off their hinges. As a very demonic looking Raven floated into the Common Room. Her four bright red eyes were focused on the now terrified Cyborg. Beast Boy was walking in a daze behind her, as if he had just had the best experience of his life. Which, he probably did.

Robin backed away from Cyborg, while Starfire simply grabbed her plate and took it to the couch to eat. The faces on the two said one thing. 'It's your fault sucker. We're not getting involved with that mess.' Cyborg glared at his two friends for abandoning him, but then a dark tentacle lifted him up in the air. He forgot all about them as his face turned pale.

He was forced to look into the face of Rage.

"Cyborg, what is my rule concerning the flesh of dead animals?" She asked, in a calm, yet scary deep monotone. Cyborg gulped.

"That there shall be none to be found in any way, shape, form, or smell anywhere within the vicinity of the Tower." Cyborg repeated like a disobedient child.

She smiled evilly. "Now then, if I made this rule so clear to you before, why is it that I smell it so clearly now? Did you, by chance, think you could get away with it while me and my mate were… distracted." She hissed, again in that deep scary voice.

"Heheh, um… do you like the new air freshener Rae? I got it just yesterday." He tried. But Rage's empath abilities caught the lie.

"Strike one."

Cyborg's face became filled with fear. "Um… I was helping Herald to move his meat supply through here?" Where the hell did that lie come from? Herald could easily send meat through another dimension! Then again, he couldn't blame his brain, the cybernetic part had turned itself off, while his organic part was cowering with fear.

"Strike two."

Cyborg paled to the point of looking like a ghost, and then, he thought it best if he finally caved in. "Alright! Alright! I was taking advantage of the fact that you two were both sleeping in so I've been making myself the biggest meatiest subs ever to walk the planet to make up for the fact that I haven't eaten any in almost two months now please don't hurt me!" He said it all in a quick and pleading tone to the towering demoness.

There was dead silence for a moment.

"There, now was that so hard to admit?" Rage finally asked, as she set Cyborg lightly back down onto the ground. He let out a large sigh of relief.

"Well…" He trailed off, not wanting to risk her anger again. She stared hard at him.

"No." Cyborg quickly agreed.

"Have you learned your lesson?" Rage asked in her calm tone.

"Yes madam." Cyborg replied in a small voice.

"Good, now, I just have one last question for you. Then we can forget this ever happened." She said to him.

"Ask away." He said with a smug smile on his face.

"How many animals did you kill for that meat sub of yours?"

…

…

"Um… er… ugh…" Cyborg looked to his teammates, begging to be saved. Robin just shook his head at him, same as Beast Boy. Starfire might have done the same, if she hadn't been in the middle of finishing her meal. She was only down to two tentacles, which would leave the head for last.

He mumbled a number under his breath, he hoped no one in the room would catch it. But then Beast Boy walked over to his pregnant girlfriend, and whispered something in her ear. Cyborg's eyes widened at him, he had forgotten about his enhanced hearing. The little traitor!

"Cyborg…" The voice had gotten scary again. And he looked to see Rage smiling evilly at him again. All the color that had returned to his face before left in one second.

"Strike three."

With that, Cyborg was picked up by her powers, and thrown out a now open window down to the bay. He screamed like a girl the whole way down. Once Rage heard the satisfying plump as Cyborg hit the water, she gave a nod of approval, before she shrunk back down into Raven.

Who turned to Beast Boy with a smile on her face.

"I'm hungry now, are you?" She asked in an almost peppy gravely voice.

Starfire secretly giggled behind her hand, while Robin had to roll his eyes. Raven's pregnancy must have really been getting to her now. With the way her hormones were acting up and all.

"No, I'm still Beast Boy, but I can take care of your needs if you want hungry." Beast Boy said in a teasing tone to her, as he poked her stomach. She actually giggled, giggled! Before her face took on a more seductive quality.

"Oh, I would really appreciate that Beast Man." She said to him, in a low seductive tone. He only smiled widely at her.

"Uh uh Rae, we have to feed hungry first. We can satisfy your other craving later." He said with a wink, as he led her by the arm to the kitchen.

Starfire looked to Robin, who had to keep the little bit of immaturity he had in him down at the sight. "Aren't they just the adorable this morning?" She asked him with a big smile on her face.

Robin chuckled. "Yeah, although I think Raven's pregnancy must really be messing with her mind now if she actually giggled at one of Beast Boy's lame jokes."

"Strike one Boy Blunder." A demonic tone came from the kitchen. A look of fear crossed his face, as Starfire had to suppress another giggle.

There was a short silence after that, as the two couples just relaxed. Starfire having finally finished her meal, and Robin wisely keeping his mouth shut. Since he didn't want to take a swim with his metallic best friend.

Cyborg did eventually come back into the Tower, leaking water from all his joints. And as he entered the room, he had to pry a fish from his shoulder armor. How it got stuck in there without him noticing till then, he didn't know. What he did know was that when he finally got it out, he took a close look at what he was holding, and realized he was holding meat!

Sure enough, Raven noticed. As she turned her head to glare at him. "Ever heard of a strike four Cyborg?" She asked.

Before he could answer, he was thrown right back out the window into the bay again. With a loud 'Oh c'mon!' being heard as he flew farther away again. Then came the sound of a large splash, as almost 800 pounds of metal slammed into the water again.

Raven only shrugged, as she continued to eat tofu with her boyfriend. She had never known it could ever taste this good. So she was enjoying it while she was with him. They were already halfway through the plate, and she was leaning on his green shoulder. Just basking in the emotions he was giving off to her while she ate.

Besides Cyborg, all was right in the world…

...

 _ **Beep! Beep! Beep!**_

The klaxons started to go off, while the room flashed red from the lights. Robin was instantly up and at the computer, with Starfire right behind him. Beast Boy and Raven shared a look of worry, as the two abandoned their meal and walked up behind the other couple. A few seconds later, Cyborg came charging in again. This time having made sure that there was no fish on him or in him.

"Alrighty! I've been raring for a good fight all week Rob! So who is the baddie we're facing today!?" Cyborg shouted as he slammed a fist into his palm.

Robin looked away from the screen, a dark look on his face. "Unknown."

Cyborg stopped in his tracks. "Wait, what?"

"The mission computer can't identify who it is Cyborg." Robin confirmed with a calm voice.

Beast Boy looked to Raven, and saw how nervous she was. When a villain was unknown, all kinds of things could happen. Adonis was just a small example of that fact when they faced him the first time. The potential of their baby getting hurt this mission really went up now. They'd have to break the news to Robin soon.

He gripped her hand with his, providing her a small comfort that everything would be fine. She smiled gratefully at him. But the look of worry didn't fully disappear from her face.

"Well, whoever it is, they're going down! Titans Style!" Robin shouted, before he pointed over to the sliding doors. The team was already in motion, since they knew what he was going to say. Yet Robin said it anyways, just for the heck of it.

"Titans, Go!"

* * *

 _A few minutes later, out in the city_

The Titans were walking along a deserted road in the city. With the exception of Raven, and Starfire, who were floating alongside each other above the boys.

When trouble came, the city certainly knew to just stay as far away from it as possible. Even the police would be at the least a few blocks away. Giving the Titans plenty of room to take the baddie or baddies down, without the risk of harming civilians. So as the Titans walked down the street, no one got in their way.

At first, there seemed to be nothing different around them. Cars were still parked neatly along the sides of the road. Stores still held their open signs on their windows. Now and then, they even saw a head or two peaking out of one of the many windows of the buildings around them. Still, this block had clearly been evacuated, as no citizens were visible around them. And the few that they did see up in the buildings were likely getting a close look at the action. That meant the area of trouble was close by.

And then they turned onto the next block.

"Holy X'Hal…" Starfire breathed out at the sight. The rest of her team had similar thoughts.

All the cars along the sides of the road had been blown to bits and pieces. There wasn't a single undamaged window to be found. Lamp posts, fire hydrants, power lines, anything that could have been a target, had been clearly destroyed. The block looked like a warzone. A tire even rolled past them, for extra effect.

"Dudes…" Beast Boy said next. Raven pulled her cloak more tightly around her. Fear being the thing showing clearly in her eyes. Beast Boy wished he could comfort her, but they were out in public now.

"Careful Titans. The villain or villains could be anywhere." Robin said to them, as he cautiously made his way down the middle of the road where there was the least amount of destruction. His teammates followed behind him, making sure to not step in any puddles. With the power lines on the ground, it was uncertain whether or not they would be emitting any electricity. But if they were, one wrong step could fry any one of them.

They were able to make it to the end of the block without incident, and started down the next one. This one being no less damaged than the previous one.

"Anything on your scanners Cy?" Robin asked when they were halfway down it.

"Nothing yet man." He replied.

Beast Boy glanced down at the ground in front of him, seeing something shiny sticking out of it. He bent down, and the others stopped to see what he was doing. When Beast Boy was closer, he realized he was looking at a handle to something. He pulled on it, and it came out of the ground.

It was a knife. About six inches long, all a gleaming, sharpened white blade. Even a simple feel of the blade cut his skin. Painting the edge a slight red.

"Dudes, I have a bad feeling about this." Beast Boy said to himself. Cyborg put the knife in a compartment in his arm. It was likely from the baddie or baddies that had destroyed the block. So he was saving it for in case things went south.

The team continued moving forward, the sight of the knife being unnerving to them. Especially since now that they looked around, they could see plenty of them sticking out all over the place. In the middle of the nozzle on a fire hydrant. In the letter O of destroyed Open signs. There was even one, in the center of a bullseye, that had been on a billboard, laying on the ground. They seemed to be almost everywhere. How could someone carry so many knives?

The Titans finally made it to the end of the block, and found themselves in the city square. The destruction here wasn't as bad as the block they had exited from, but it was still going to be one hefty bill to pay.

"Dudes, what even caused all of this?" Beast Boy asked, as he gestured to everything.

"I'm not sure. We've certainly seen a lot of knives around here, but most of these look like blast marks. And they range in size, so it could be from more than one weapon if you ask me." Cyborg said, as his scanners continued to scan the area around him.

Robin seemed deep in thought. "The trail started back there, and led us to here. Yet we weren't attacked even once. The villain was likely to be watching us the whole time. So what would he or she gain from leading us to here?"

Beast Boy looked up from the destruction around him. Now that Robin said it, why would a villain attack city blocks, only to have the destruction lead them to a wide open area-

' _Wait, knives… blast marks… ranged weapons… open area!'_

"Raven, shield us now!" Beast Boy yelled.

Raven was instantly startled, but did as he had asked, and a white shield of power surrounded them. Sure enough, about a second later, a half dozen knives bounced off the shield behind them, while a big green blast lit up the area in front of them. Making Robin and Starfire jump in shock.

At that moment, Cyborg finally got something on his scanners. "There's someone on a building behind us, and another someone on the building in front of us!" He yelled out.

Raven's shield went down, and soon after, Robin threw a bird a rang at the building behind him. While Cyborg activated his sonic cannon, and shot at where he knew his scanners had found a figure on the building in front of them.

Another white gleaming knife intercepted Robin's bird a rang mid air, pinning it into the ground in front of them. While another green blast hit Cyborg's sonic cannon fire. Making a big explosion in the air.

When the smoke cleared, Beast Boy saw a figure jumping through it off the building about two hundred feet in front of them. He couldn't tell what he looked like because of the cloak the figure was wearing, all he could see was the weird looking gun he held in his arms. Which had some sort of weird cable connected to it that went into his cloak.

The fall would have killed any normal man from that height certainly, but just before impact, the man shot the ground beneath him at an angle. The explosion from the contact carried him back into the air. Sending him flying through the air again right towards the Titans. His cloak billowed around him like a bird spreading its wings.

The Titans stared in shock, having never seen something like that done before. It was just so reckless, yet the guy did it like he had done it thousands of times.

Just when the figure was a few dozen feet from them while still in the air, he fired what they finally identified as a large laser from his large gun. This time, it was at an area behind the Titans. The knockback from this stopped his forward course, and he landed on the ground with his knees bent. Gun still in hand. And his cloak still around his whole body. Just a mere thirty feet in front of the Titans.

The Titans looked behind them to where the guy had shot, and saw only the new scorch mark and crater on the ground. Now why had he done that? Had he been aiming at them or something and missed?

They then looked forward in time to see a second figure appear out of the air. He landed right next to the cloaked figure in the same position as him. The Titan's eyes slightly widened when they realized the blast had been to keep the other figure from hitting the ground behind them. And had likewise launched him over their heads to land by the other figure.

The second figure wasn't wearing a cloak, so they could easily see his outfit. Which consisted of a pair of jeans, a shirt with two knives through a skull, a black headband, and a belt which held many gleaming white knives on it. The second figure grinned madly at them, as he twirled two more in his hands. His hands were heavily scarred, as if he had cut himself hundreds of times. He was of medium build, at about 5'10 to 11. The second figure still remained hidden underneath the black hood of his cloak. His large gun out in front of him. No one could tell what he looked like.

Silence reigned for a little bit.

"Dude, did anybody else find that amazing? Or was it just me?" Beast Boy whispered to his teammates. Wanting to ease the tension that seemed to fill the air.

They didn't reply though, as all of them got into a defensive stance. Beast Boy included.

Robin pulled out several discs from his belt, while his other hand extended his Bo-Staff.

Cyborg charged up his sonic cannon, as he cracked his neck from side to side.

Starfire's eyes and fists glowed green, as she floated above her teammates.

Raven and Beast Boy glanced at each other out of the corner of their eyes. As Raven floated high up into the air, making sure her cloak was tight around her to hide her body from the eyes of the other cloaked figure. Which seemed to be studying the group.

Finally, Beast Boy shifted into a green tiger, as he snarled at the two villains.

The tension was thick enough to cut with a butter knife.

"You know Al, I always thought they would be bigger in real life." The knife wielder said to the cloaked figure in a deep chuckling voice.

"Me too Frankie, me too." The cloaked figure replied in a less deep tone. But nonetheless held a tint of humor to it.

That was when the fight started.

* * *

As Robin charged forward, he was already throwing the discs in his hands at the two figures. But then the one named Frankie threw a knife through each and every one, making them explode in midair. The knives kept on traveling through the air, forcing Robin to stop and use his Bo-Staff to block them all. Frankie just smiled as he continued to try and hit Robin. Like he was playing a fun game of pin the tail on the donkey.

Starfire and Cyborg went forward at the same time, one firing a series of starbolts and eyebeams, while the other fired from his sonic cannon. All the energy that filled the air should have at least hit the cloaked figure they were aiming at. But somehow, he was darting in between each and every shot. Making the two Titans increasingly frustrated. They didn't even seem to realize the cloaked man was gradually getting closer and closer to them.

Finally, Cyborg and Starfire tried to converge both their hits on the guy. But the guy rolled underneath the combined attack, before he finally used his own laser gun at close range, and unleashed a powerful green blast that sent both the Titans flying back into a building. Those two would be down for a little bit.

As Al got up, he heard a growl behind him, and turned in time to see the green tiger pouncing for him.

Al rolled right underneath the attack, making the tiger jump up above him. As he got back onto his knee, he took aim with his gun as the green tiger turned around, and fired again. The blast hit Beast Boy, sending him sprawling onto the ground. Where he morphed back into himself moaning in pain. It was almost too easy.

Raven saw Beast Boy get hit by the blast, and again, her Rage wanted to take over. But this time, she held it at bay as she raised her hand in front of her. "Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!" She shouted, as she sent a destroyed car at Al's back.

Al heard the car coming, and did a back flip, he landed on top of it. He then backflipped again off it, the force of his jump sending the car down towards where Robin and Frankie were fighting. The car almost hit Robin. Who was still locked in hand to hand combat with Frankie. Robin was briefly distracted by the car, and Frankie managed to deliver a nice uppercut to launch the Boy Wonder back. Before he pulled out two knives and threw them at Robin's cape, pinning it into the ground.

"Do you have what you need yet Al?" Frankie asked, as he pulled two more knives off his belt. As he took them out, you would notice a small flash of light on his belt, as two more took the place of the ones he just pulled out.

"Not yet Frankie. We need to kick it up a notch." Al replied back, as he fired up in the air at Raven this time. His gun was no longer doing big slow blasts, rather, it was like small green bullets. With the exception being it was like firing a gatling gun, with twice the rate of fire. This was a mode he mainly used against large groups of people.

Raven was high up in the air, but she found that the figure named Al was an impressive shot. Not even her white shields of power could hold up long against his onslaught, so she was taking evasive action up in the air. While she continued to try and hit him with cars, lamp posts, etc. All of which he was somehow able to nimbly dodge. Yet not once did his main target try to even come to her defense. So Al was sure that the female hero he was firing at wasn't going to be the future target.

While Al fired and dodged, he saw out of the corner of his eyes that Starfire and Cyborg were finally out of the building. And that both were now helping their leader out with his partner. Cyborg was firing that sonic cannon of his again, while Starfire was using her hard skinned body to her advantage. Protecting Robin from any further harm, as a knife had caught him in the arm while his cloak was still pinned. Beast Boy was still down on the ground.

' _C'mon Frankie, she's in the perfect position now… it definitely isn't this demoness, so it has to be the alien.'_ Al thought, as he continued to fire up at Raven. Several of his shots singed her cloak, and he could have sworn that genuine fear was in her eyes. He would have sworn that she was the strongest Titan, so why did she seem so… weak to him?

Frankie smiled to himself, as he side flipped over another blue sonic cannon blast. His knives were useless against the Tamaranean in front of him, but that was okay. He wanted to toy with her as much as possible before the big reveal. So he continued to pull off more and more from his belt.

Starfire only seemed to be angered by the knives he kept on throwing at her. As they bounced off her skin like nothing, not even knicking it.

She gradually got closer and closer. Using her eye beams and starbolts to hit a few knives out of the air since they were getting annoying. Cyborg had stopped firing behind her, as she was now in the line of fire. And was instead helping Robin to get his cape free, while examining his arm.

Starfire was alone in other words.

' _That's it… come on… just a little more… one more...'_

One knife cut off part of Starfire's hair halfway, and she finally screamed in rage as she flew forward. Her fist cocked back to send the man in front of her to the other side of the planet. Her eyes glowed too brightly for her to see what came next. As Frankie smiled to himself and pulled a knife from within the belt itself.

A knife, far sharper than any other Frankie had thrown, suddenly went into her gut, making Starfire stop, as her eyes went wide with shock. The knife was sticking out of her back, dripping with orange blood. Frankie pulled the knife out, an evil gleam in his eyes, as he went to stab her again.

"STARFIRE!" Robin shouted in rage and fear as he suddenly appeared. Swinging his Bo-Staff and hitting the man in the head with a sharp _**Crack!**_

Frankie went flying back into a building, where he was barely able to pull himself from the rubble. He was only lucky that Cyborg and Robin were over Starfire, or else he would have been in a really bad spot. Not that he wasn't now, as he was seeing stars from the hit.

Al saw the leader's reaction, and nodded to himself. He finally lowered his gun and stopped firing at Raven. Who was breathing heavily from relief from her spot in the air. Al briefly wondered why she was so relieved, but shrugged it off.

He finally had what he needed to report to Mr. J anyways. So he started running towards his downed partner. Then the two of them would have made their escape soon after, with no one the wiser...

If Al hadn't heard a loud sound coming behind him.

He turned, only to see a green panther jumping right for him, ready to claw him in the face. Al could have sworn he was still down on the ground a second ago.

Al instinctively had his gun up again, but he forgot to change the dial on it, as he unleashed a rain of small green lasers at the panther. His eyes widened under his cloak as he realized what he had done. The large blasts weren't really all that lethal to the heroes, since the power was spread out throughout the lasers. But the small bursts, had almost half the power of the large ones, packed at the point of its small form. Meaning they were far more deadly. Especially up close.

Beast Boy dodged most of them in surprise, but there had been too many. And seven of them went into areas of his chest, his stomach, and his legs.

The panther's eyes widened in stunned shock, before they closed, and Beast Boy morphed back into himself as he fell to the ground.

Al stood there in stunned shock for a second, as the hero laid motionless in front of him.

' _No…'_

Up in the air, Raven saw what happened to her mate. And she was filled with so much shock, that she didn't even try to stop her Rage this time.

"YOU BASTARD!" A demonic voice yelled.

Al looked up, only to barely dodge a black tendril. His eyes widened in fear, as he started to run. More black tendrils hit the ground around him, yet he continued to dodge them as he ran like hell to his partner. Who was starting to get up from off the ground. Al had what he needed, and he had went too far to get it.

Cyborg, having done his best for Starfire, looked up in time to see his green buddy down. And to see the cloaked figure running away from a very angry Rage. He said nothing, as he took aim with his sonic cannon, and blasted at the figure.

Al dodged another black tendril, as he was almost to his partner. When he saw a bright blue something coming in his peripherals. He barely slid in time to dodge the sonic cannon blast, but the wind from it still managed to bring his hood down, as he looked to where the blast had come from even while he still ran.

Robin, who had looked up when Cyborg fired, could only gasp in shock as the guy's hood finally lowered. Showing the young face of Masterblaster Al. A memory flashed in his mind, of a dark street in Gotham. Of when he had searched an area for someone, only to find him… standing over… all the blood on the ground...

' _No… Not him… Anyone but him!'_ Robin thought in shock to himself.

Al said nothing, as he jumped over one last black tendril, and landed beside his slightly dazed partner. Rage was right behind him, ready to gut him alive. Al noticed there was something off about her body, even though it was in demon form and in a haze of black, but he didn't think much on it, as he pulled something from under his cloak and activated it.

A bright flash of light appeared, engulfing the whole area of the square, blinding every one of the conscious Titans. Even Rage with her four eyes was blinded, and when she sent her powers forward, she found nothing.

When the light finally cleared a few seconds later, Masterblaster Al and Frankie Four Eyes were gone.

Rage shrunk back down to Raven, who then fell onto the ground. As deep and heavy sobs wracked her body.

Cyborg was up in a flash, as Robin stayed stock still by a bandaged up Starfire. He was over to Beast Boy's motionless form within seconds. Checking the seven areas where the small concentrated lasers had hit him. His face paled.

It didn't look good.

"Rae! I need your help over here! Stat!" Cyborg shouted to her in a frantic voice.

Raven somehow managed to hear what Cyborg had said, and teleported herself over to where he and Beast Boy laid. She looked down at his green bleeding body, and felt the tears coming all over again.

"Raven, I need you to heal him now. Do you think you can do that?" He asked her in a more calm voice.

Raven brought her hands out in front of her, trying to get her concentration so they could work. But nothing happened. And after a few seconds, Raven felt herself start crying again.

"I can't… I can't save him… it's all my fault… if it wasn't because of me… he wouldn't have been out here… and… and..." Raven said in between sobs. As she saw nothing but a future where she was all alone.

"Raven, it wasn't your fault. You weren't the one who did this to him. We can get that guy another day. But right now, I need you! Garfield needs you! Do you just want your mate to die because you gave up! Do you want your child to grow up without him or her ever knowing their father!" Cyborg shouted at her.

She stopped crying, as the four red eyes appeared again. "HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT! OF COURSE I DON'T WANT HIM TO DIE!"

Cyborg directed a steely gaze at her. "Then heal the stupid grass stain before he loses too much blood! Or have you become too weak to even do that in your state!" Cyborg shouted into Rage's face.

She screamed in anger at him, as she blasted Cyborg back several dozen feet. He landed on the ground with a big oof, but he was smiling. Odd since he had just been thrown. He looked up, and sure enough, there was now a steely eyed Raven, focusing her anger into surrounding Beast Boy with a bright white light. Even from this distance, Cyborg saw he was going to be okay now. And he let out a sigh of relief.

Cyborg limped back over to Robin, who was still standing by a now sitting Starfire. Her whole abdomen was bandaged, from front to back. She would get up if she could, but right now, she felt a pain worse than that of a Gordanian slug hound biting her rear end, or in this case, her guts. The knife Frankie had been carrying had to be made of an alien metal, there was no other way that something could have punctured her body that easily. Even if he had the strength of Mammoth to back him up.

"Hey Rob, I got Rae to heal lima bean up. Is Starfire still okay?" He asked.

It took a few seconds for him to respond. And when he did, his voice sounded… distant. "Yeah, I think she's fine."

At that moment, she let out a groan of pain. "Are you certain Rob? That knife probably punctured at least three of her stomachs." Cyborg asked in an uncertain tone.

Robin turned around, his face looking a little off. "Yeah, I'm sure." He said, as he started to walk away.

"Wait, Robin! We still have the police, and the damage assessment, and the reporters to-" He started to say.

"Take care of them Cy… I need some time… okay." Robin said.

Cyborg looked at him oddly, then shrugged. "Your call man. But you'll owe me one later."

"Yeah, later." Robin said, as he pulled out his grappling hook, and shot off into the distance.

During that time, Raven had fully healed Beast Boy, and he had awoken to see her face above him. He had just been about to say something, when she slapped him. Hard.

"Ow! What was that for!" He shouted in shock as he put a hand over the now bright red area of his face.

"That was for almost dying on me and leaving me alone you jerk!" She shouted in anger to him.

Beast Boy was about to say something else, when she suddenly brought her lips to his. Bringing him into a very heated, and passionate kiss. He was shocked for a moment, before he went along with it. It was held for several minutes. When it ended, he finally spoke.

"What was that for?" He asked in a calm voice this time.

That was when the tears started falling. "That was for not leaving me all alone after all." She said, before she collapsed weeping onto his body.

Beast Boy put a hand in her violet blue tinted hair, as he tried to sooth his pale emotional pregnant girlfriend. He looked up to see Cyborg helping a weak and pale orange looking Starfire to walk over to them. He then looked up at his girlfriend again.

"Cyborg, where's Robin? We have something important to tell him. I think we should have actually told him today, before this mess happened." Beast Boy said.

Cyborg scratched his head. "Beats me, he just up and left. He didn't even tell me why, or where he was going to go."

Beast Boy looked at him confused. "You mean he left us to do damage assessment and all that?"

Cyborg grimly nodded. "Yeah. Ever since the fight, he looked… off."

The four of them were silent for a moment. Even Raven, who had fallen asleep on top of Beast Boy.

"So what did you need to tell Rob?" Cyborg finally asked.

Beast Boy sighed, before he answered.

"Starting today, me and Raven are going to stay in Titan's Tower full time. Even if an alert comes from the city. We are staying in the Tower together." Beast Boy said, as he gently stroked Raven's face. So as to not wake her up.

"Wait… do you mean-" Cyborg started to say.

"Yes Cy. We will no longer be on active duty. As of right now, we are on maternity leave." Beast Boy said in a grim voice. Before he turned into a pterodactyl, he made sure his sleeping girlfriend was resting comfortably on his back.

Before he flew off towards the Tower.

Leaving an injured Starfire, and a still shocked Cyborg to deal with the rush of police and reporters coming towards them back in the city square.

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

 **Man, that was a doozy to write! I guess everyone knew this was coming. Raven will now have to stay in the Tower to not risk harm to her baby, while Beast Boy will stay to help her out… or protect her should someone try and sneak in.**

 **Hey Foamy, did I do those two OC's justice, or what!**

 **Ahhhh, so Robin knew who Masterblaster Al is, this is going to need explaining in the future. I want you people to try and guess how, since there are some hints I gave.**

 **Well, let me see those sweet reviews people! Because this chapter really has a lot to talk about!**

 **Till Next Time**

 **Allen**


	7. Calming a Beast (Then seducing him)

**Mailbox Time!**

 **LostDemonessRaven:** Oh yeah, you might not even believe it when you read it!

 **Foamsatmouth:** Dude, that is sick! Yet strangely possible. Glad you liked it though!

 **Twilight Sigma:** Well, Ravens is complicated. Bur Robin isn't as dead as you might think.

 **RPGPersona:** Seriously? Human meat? I hope no one else thinks of that. I don't know why he doesn't go outside the Tower. Maybe it's because it wouldn't be funny. I could picture Cyborg making a line of meat scented products too. Technically, with how long the fish was out of water, it would be dead. Therefore it would be meat. Logic! Nah, just wanted to make their entrance above that of other villains. You'Lloyd learn why Robin recognized AL this chapter. Got one of your guesses right. Enjoy!

 **Facebreaker17:** I'mean glad you liked the fight scenes! And I hope you enjoy the late update!

 **CyberKoby:** Nah, I wouldn't kill him... probably (evil laugh) enjoy!

* * *

 **Since last time:** _1 more fave, 4 more follows (Total: 36 fans, 49 follows)_

* * *

 **Updated:** _September 20, 2016 11:40 P.M. Mountain Standard Time_

* * *

 **Disclaimer: Don't own Teen Titans. Or Batman. Especially Batman**

* * *

 **Chapter Seven**

* * *

 _Three weeks later_

"It has now been three weeks since the **disaster** that has left several city blocks and our beloved city square destroyed! Repairs are still under way as civilians try to adjust back to normal life. People are trying to act like nothing happened, but let's not forget how all this damage came to our beloved city! All because our so called 'heroes' of Jump City had their *bleep* handed to them by two normal human villains. The knife thrower Frankie Four Eyes, the only person alive who has pinned the ever famous vigilante Batman to a wall with his knives multiple times and lived to tell the tale. He is also wanted for the killing and suspected killing of many famous celebrities. And apparently according to eyewitnesses, his cloaked partner was none other than the Masterblaster Al. Former League of Assassins associate, and wanted for the murders of several different gangs around the country. Along with various leaders of different countries."

' _Keep it together Garfield. He is just talking about those two villains again. Everything is fine.'_

"Sure, these two 'humans' have taken on and accomplished feats far greater than most others would think a human can possibly do. It is even rumored that this Masterblaster Al trained under Ra's Al Ghul himself. But the point is they are still **human**. If this inhuman team of vigilantes that say they protect us are incapable of protecting the city from these two **humans** , how can we trust them to protect us from other **inhuman** villains? Like the large home wrecker Cinderblock, or the cunning Slade Wilson, heck even the infamous Control Freak who is a fat **human** can give these teen vigilantes a run for their money at times."

' _G. Gordon Godfrey is just another stupid media guy Garfield. Nothing he says has to be true to everyone. There are people that can still see right through his lies.'_

"And many people have been asking just where exactly is the only human of this group? Who ironically, is the leader of this vigilante group? Well, we don't know for sure, but sources tell me that after the fight, this **Robin** left his battered team behind and is on a course to Gotham as we speak. However, there have been no known sightings of the leader anywhere, so that begs us to question. Where did this **Robin** go? Is he going to reacquaint himself with his mentor? Is he giving up being the leader of the Titans? And is he leaving behind the blame for all the damage that was caused to the city before and even during their fight to the city itself? It wasn't the city's fight after all, so why should they have to pay for all the damage these two **humans** did to it? When this Robin has been shown to have plenty of resources for that **Tower** of his."

' _He's just another idiot reporter… just another idiot reporter… a freaking popular idiot reporter that a lot of people listen to...'_

"Enough about Robin though, how about the **alien** powerhouse on this team of vigilantes. Sure, **Starfire** might have healed up all nice and fine and all that, she might be back to fighting for us again, but until now she was thought to be nothing less than invincible. She could take a hit, and deliver one that was thrice what she had received. A human, however, proved just how wrong we all were. As eyewitnesses took many photos of a pale bandaged Starfire having to be led into the team's car by none other than **Cyborg**. If a simple human could hurt her so severely, imagine what an **inhuman** or another **alien** would be capable of doing. How can we possibly rely on a vulnerable **alien** to protect us? And that doesn't even cover the fact that she is an **alien** princess! Imagine if a simple human were to kill her, and her own planet heard about it! We would be down to our necks in **aliens** within mere moments I tell you!"

' _Okay, that was a low blow… but I need to stay calm… I need to stay calm… I need to beat the living crap out of him! No, I have to stay calm...'_

"Now the biggest question we have is to the disappearance of the two vigilantes **Beast Boy** and **Raven**. Since the **human** attack, there has been at least ten other distress calls around Jump City. All of which came from **inhuman** sources. And not once have these two shown up alongside their leader to fight. Instead, these vigilantes have brought in Bumblebee of Steel City and Kid Flash of Central City to replace their former teammates. What happened to these two so called Titans, the green pet of the team, and the demoness who tried to destroy our world? Are they trying to hide something from us? Are the two in some form of relationship that we don't know about? Or are they plotting the destruction of our world as we know it again? After all, one is descended from an evil demon, and the green one's skin leads me to expect that he might be descended from-"

 _TV shuts off_

"WHO THE **** DOES THAT IDIOT THINK HE IS! JUST RAMBLING AND RAMBLING ON ABOUT THOSE WHO SAVE HIS ASS EVERY SINGLE DAMN DAY OF HIS LIFE! SO WHAT IF ROBIN DISAPPEARED, SO WHAT IF STARFIRE ISN'T INVULNERABLE, SO WHAT IF ME AND MY PREGNANT GIRLFRIEND AREN'T OUT FIGHTING SO THE BABY CAN STAY SAFE! THE LEAST YOU COULD DO IS STAY OUT OF OUR LIVES AND PISS ON SOME OTHER HERO! PLUS, IF YOU DON'T REMEMBER YOU SON OF A BITCH, ME AND RAE HAVE SAVED THIS PLANET MULTIPLE TIMES WITHOUT YOUR HELP! WHY IF I HAD HALF A MIND, I'D GO TO THAT AZAR FORSAKEN STUDIO YOU RECORD IN AND-"

A pair of small gentle pale hands appeared on his shoulders, silencing him mid rant. Said hands then started to gently massage his tense shoulders. The hands gently worked their way into the knots of his muscles. After a few seconds of this, Beast Boy finally let out a sigh as he relaxed somewhat. Though he was still a little pissed, as was his Beast.

He slowly turned around, those pale hands lifting from him as he did so he could turn around, before they returned to their rightful place. Beast Boy looked at the sight of his calm, yet smiling pregnant girlfriend.

His Raven.

His eyes took in the black Ensign Tork shirt and the pair of blue shorts she was wearing. The shirt was one of the larger ones that he owned from a time long ago. He had gotten it along with several others as souvenirs from when he had been on a show. People thought he had been crazy when he gotten a shirt several times larger than him back then, but it was paying off now. Raven was unable to wear her leotard anymore thanks to her bump, so now she had to wear his large shirts. Until such time when she could get some real maternity clothes.

Despite the medium sized bump she had though, the shirt only traveled down her thighs halfway. So she didn't have to worry about maternity shirts for a while yet. Plus, the shorts she was wearing weren't tight or anything. And they looked really great on her in his opinion. She wouldn't need maternity clothes for a while if he had his way.

The thing Beast Boy liked the most, however, besides the fact that she was wearing his clothes, was that she wasn't wearing her white cloak around her body anymore. So his glowing pale beauty was no longer hidden from his eyes. And with her smiling, she looked even more beautiful than ever. Not that it helped his anger in the slightest.

"We all know that idiot Godfrey doesn't speak the truth all the time Garfield. And that he always undervalues what us heroes do for this city and the world. We don't need to take what he says to heart though. We know what we're doing is right, and that's all that should count." Raven said, as she continued to massage his shoulders.

Beast Boy sighed. Despite what his girlfriend had said, and what she was doing, he was still somewhat pissed at the reporter. "But Rae, he was using your own past against you! How are you not mad about that!"

Raven was still smiling at him. "So? Everyone has known about my heritage for a while now. They also know that I helped save the world in the end, along with you. So why should I be mad that one person thinks differently?"

Beast Boy growled, his Beast side coming out a little bit as his claws dug into his hands. His eyes also became slitted, like a cat. "This man, this weakling, has defiled your honor my mate! I don't care if the whole world knows how good you are! He has dared to slander your name in front of millions! And he must pay for the way he slandered you! The only way to fix this monstrosity is to spill his blood from here all the way to the edge of the natural world!"

Beast Boy/Beast started to turn from her. As if to go and do all that he had promised. And possibly even more.

Raven's hand moved from his shoulder to the mark on his neck. Through their bond, she forced her calm emotions into Beast Boy. Calming down both him and the Beast at the same time. He stilled as she did this, he tried to fight it, to somehow keep a hold of his anger. But after a moment, it finally started to work.

His claws retracted from his hands, and his eyes went back to normal. His head hung down, and his whole body finally relaxed completely. Yet Raven still kept on massaging his mark, pouring waves of calm into him as she did so. After a moment of this, he finally looked up into her eyes.

"You know, I find it really unfair that you can calm me down just like that." He said in a calm voice.

Raven only smiled a little wider. "It's only when you're being a little unreasonable Gar."

Beast Boy chuckled. "Yeah, I think spilling his blood and pouring it all across the world would have been a little disgusting."

Raven chuckled as well. And then there was silence between them for a moment.

He let out a sigh. "I'm sorry about my outburst there Rae…"

Raven just continued to massage his shoulder and mark. "It's okay Gar. You had a right to be mad there."

"Yeah, it's just that he… he… and you... _Raven puts a little more emotion into the bond_ … you know what, I'm just sorry I got so angry there. Can you forgive me Rae?"

She pulled him close to hug him. "Of course Gar. I'm okay with you defending me. I just don't want you gutting every person who tries to insult me. Okay?"

He finally smiled widely at her as he pulled away. "You got it Rae." He said in a happy childish voice to her.

She continued to smile as she pulled him in again for a chaste kiss. And Beast Boy gratefully accepted the kiss. The two sat down again on the couch, simply holding each other as they gently kissed lovingly. Raven was still massaging the mark on his neck, now putting her love into him. He lifted his hand to the mark on her neck and started to do the same to her. Things became blissful between them as they soaked in their love for each other.

Then the kisses started to get a little more passionate on Raven's part. As Lust started to act up in Nevermore, making Raven want Beast Boy in a completely different way. If you catch my drift.

Her hand was also still on the mark on his neck, so when she started feeling lustful, Beast Boy also found himself feeling lustful. As her emotions jumped unheeded across their bond into him. The Beast in him was starting to come out again, only for a different reason this time.

One of his clawed hands suddenly gripped her wide hips, as Beast Boy thrust his tongue into her mouth. Cutting off the moan that had been about to escape when Beast Boy had gripped her hip. His other hand now gripped the mark on her neck, putting the lust he was now feeling into her. Raven gasped into the kiss as she felt her lust for him increase even more. Which in turn pumped back into him. It was an almost endless cycle of the two increasing their lust for each other.

Beast Boy finally moved his hand from her neck, as he moved his clawed hand to fully grip her childbearing hips. He moved her from the couch onto his lap, allowing Raven to tell just how lustful he was now. The two were really starting to pant heavily into the kiss. As lust clouded up every part of their brains.

His clawed hands moved unimpeded up her sides, the tips of his claws gently scratching at her skin through the shirt. Raven moaned into his mouth at the feeling of pleasure that burst through her system. His claws moving along her skin just felt so nice…

After a good minute, the two finally pulled back, both panting heavily from the emotions coursing through their system. Beast Boy no longer had a trace of anger left in his face. Hell, he had no idea what he had even been mad about. Whatever it had been, it wasn't as important as this horny demoness grinding herself on his lap in front of him. No sirree.

They looked each other dead in the eye, so many emotions passing through the simple stare between them. Then the two crashed into each other again. With their lips and tongues going in an all out battle with each other. His hands were all over her body, and her hands were all over his. The both of them trying to memorize the other all over again. It was like a dam had burst, unleashing a wave of lust, passion, and love between the two. And they just couldn't get enough of each other no matter how much they tried. Even the baby bump she had wasn't enough to keep the two apart.

Godfrey and his lies were far from their minds.

Beast Boy's hands moved over the baby bump, and the Beast in him howled with pride. Beast Boy would have also howled, if his tongue hadn't been so busy at that moment. For now, he just let his hands go underneath her shirt, exploring the body it helped to hide. From the bottom of her bosom, all the way to the top of her shorts. His hands pausing every now and then on her protruding bump. His claws now directly on her skin, made her feel so hot. And she pushed down even harder onto him.

Raven's hands likewise stopped over his abdomen. But instead of a baby bump, they traced a scar he had gotten three weeks ago. A scar that had almost meant the death of him. There was six more on his body just like it, along with countless hundreds of other scars. They only served to make her love him even more. He had been through so much in life, and he had almost died countless times for the sake of others. She had almost lost him, and this made her love him even more.

Their journey down the path of lust continued unimpeded for a good five minutes. Then when Raven started to lift her shirt off, Beast Boy suddenly stopped her. She looked at him oddly, wondering why he was stopping her in her lust induced haze. When his eyes pointed to the doorway, and then back to her. He mouthed 'Let's move this to our room, shall we?' He winked at the end.

Raven looked at him seductively, as she realized the fun was only beginning. "Yeah, we wouldn't want to ruin the innocence of Cyborg's couch, wouldn't we." Raven said in a teasing tone to Beast Boy. Who laughed as he started to pull up her shirt at last.

The two disappeared into a portal before he finished. So they could have their fun somewhere else where nobody could see or hear them. And where a certain robot wouldn't freak out on them.

From behind the sliding doors, Bumblebee and Starfire started to giggle to themselves. Having been there from the start to listen in on their two friends having 'fun.'

"Girl, I can't believe it. I thought you were joking when you said those two were so adorable around each other. But now..." The rest of Bumblebee's answer was drowned out by a giggle.

"I am glad that you now agree with me friend Bumblebee." Starfire giggled back.

"Do you think they are really going to do it though? I mean, I know Rae is pregnant and all, and they had to… you know…" Bumblebee trailed off as a blush crossed her cheeks.

"They had to do the breeding with each other to get the little bun in the oven." Starfire supplied.

Bumblebee giggled at that. "Yeah, sure. They had to breed with each other to get pregnant in the first place. But they're not off to go and do that again, are they? I mean, isn't Raven still a private person?"

Starfire giggled some more. "Trust me friend, but I doubt a day has passed since the day we found out about them where they haven't partaken in the glorious act of the making love." Starfire said in a glorious tone of voice.

Bumblebee's jaw dropped comically to the ground. "But… I've been here for three weeks now… how the hell would I miss something like that?! There is no way the two of them have been like this before without me knowing!"

Starfire giggled. "Trust me when I say this friend, but friend Cyborg had to do the soundproofing around their whole room, and them the rest of their floor, just so the rest of us wouldn't be able to hear them."

Bumblebee was slightly shocked at first, but then she became curious. "Wait, Sparky actually didn't faint at the mention of sex?"

Starfire giggled some more. "Oh he has done the complaining about the two of them going at it like the earth animal bunnies. I swear you thought he had done the dying or something when we heard Raven screaming for five of the Earth hours at one time. But he is fine with it overall. As long as they keep it to their floor."

Bumblebee's brain seemed to stop. "Did you... just say... five hours?"

Starfire smiled innocently. "Of course, isn't that how long the Earthly mating rituals is normally supposed to last?"

Bumblebee couldn't say anything to that. She was literally speechless about that for a good few minutes. ' _No wonder I haven't seen those two around the Tower that often… and no wonder the little green man got her prego.'_

"Yo Bee, how's it hanging?" Cyborg said, as he walked around the corner with Kid Flash. Who was carrying several pizza boxes for lunch. If they still had pizza in them was unknown, since he sometimes liked to eat the pizza on the way back.

Bumblebee finally recovered as she turned to Cyborg. "Well... I just figured out about the physical part of Beast Boy and Raven's relationship."

Cyborg gaped at her for a second. Before he turned to Starfire. "Don't tell me the two were trying to do the nasty on my couch again!" He shouted in an indignant voice at her.

Starfire's eyes glowed green in anger. "Friend Cyborg, what our friends do is not the nasty! It is simply the act of showing how much they love each other!"

Cyborg harrumphed. "I don't care how much those two love each other! I can't eat my meat around here anymore! I can't walk on their floor anymore without hearing their cries of passion! Hell, I can't even sleep while connected to the mainframe at night anymore since they sometimes take their fun out into the hallway! The last thing I need now is for the two of them to ruin the innocence of my, sweet, comfy, and my (again, seriously Cy) lonely innocent couch!"

Starfire looked about ready to explode on her friend, when Bumblebee suddenly gripped her shoulder. Starfire turned to her friend, and became confused when she saw a wide smirk on her face. "Hey Sparky, I'm sorry to tell you this, but your couch isn't as innocent as you might be led to believe anymore." Bumblebee said.

Cyborg was about to say something, when his jaw suddenly dropped. Kid Flash wisely took a step back, seeing in his mind's eye what was going to happen. The shout that came was enough to shake the foundation of the building.

"WHAT!?" Cyborg shouted.

"C'mon Star. I don't think he understood what I said. Care to elaborate." Bumblebee said to Starfire in a serious tone.

Starfire suddenly smirked, as she realized what her friend was doing. "Why yes indeed friend Bumblebee, I did in fact see friends Raven and Beast Boy doing the mating on friend Cyborg's couch quite recently."

Cyborg's human eye was bugging out, while his robotic one was short circuiting. "THEY DID WHAT ON MY COUCH!?"

Starfire then put her hand to her chin, as if in thought. "In fact, that couch lost its innocence quite some time ago. Since Robin had wanted to apologize to me further that one night." Starfire said, with a wide smile on her face.

Cyborg was now gaping at Starfire. That had been how long ago!? And he had sat and laid all over that couch for how long!?

"What…" Cyborg said in a small voice.

Bumblebee sighed to herself. "Seriously? Do we have to spell it out to you Cy? Two couples have had sex, as in unclothed, sweaty, and passionate sex, on your couch in the Common Room. Your couch, therefore, has been quite happy for sometime."

Cyborg barreled right past the two, as he ran into the Common Room. Leaving behind a shocked Kid Flash, and a now silently laughing pair of girls. After another moment, a loud 'NOOOOOOOO…' was heard reverberating throughout the Tower. Bumblebee and Starfire had to work double time to not burst out in laughter.

Kid Flash, who had been silent up till this point, finally spoke. "You… they

… nobody actually did do it in there on the couch… did they? I mean, I've had to sit there too..." He said in a weak voice.

Bumblebee took a breathe to calm down. "Keep your boots on Kid. Of course not. They left for their room before they did anything on the couch."

"And I was joining in on friend Bumblebee's version of the fun with boys." Starfire said after that.

Kid Flash, finally realizing what the girls did, couldn't help it when he started to laugh. He laughed so hard, that he ended up dropping the pizza boxes onto the floor. All of which opened to show that they had indeed been empty. The girls couldn't hold it in anymore as they started to laugh too. This would go down in their minds for a long time yet.

They laughed for a good few minutes, when the doors suddenly slid open again. All three of them were silenced when they saw Cyborg staring hard at them. Bumblebee and Starfire actually gulped at how intimidating he looked. A storm cloud unleashing thunder was above his head.

"So, you think this is funny? Don't ya?" He said in a deadly calm voice.

All three of them started to back away. Cyborg's face made him look super deadly at the moment. He marched forwards as they stepped back.

"You think I was so dumb that I wouldn't figure it out? That my brain being electronic would miss something important you forgot to tell me?" He said, his voice becoming more and more threatening by the second.

Starfire, Bumblebee, and Kid Flash were now against the wall. Shrinking down in fear at his mounting anger.

"That you would wait until now to tell me that! When it should have been so obvious that you left something out!" Cyborg said, as he now appeared to be a giant in their vision.

Bumblebee was stuttering. "S-S-Sparky… w-we were j-j-just…"

"Just what! Thinking that I, Cyborg, the great prankster, wouldn't figure out that you had pranked me! By telling me that Beast Boy and Raven, along with Robin and Starfire, did the nasty on my couch!" Cyborg shouted with a voice that shook the Earth.

The three Titans shrunk even further. Now appearing to be miniscule to the humongous Cyborg. All three were preparing to run right then and there.

Cyborg's face then became frantic. "And you waited until we were out of cleaning supplies before you told me!" He suddenly shouted in a frantic tone.

Reality became normal, as the three Titans looked up at the frantic Cyborg. "What-" Bumblebee started to say.

"Fabric softener! Febreze! Couch cleaner! We ran out of all that and all our other cleaning supplies today after that fight with Plasmus! You two finally decided to drop that bomb on me! And now I have nothing to clean my baby! I need to preserve whatever innocence it has left!"

With that Cyborg remembered why he had went to the sliding doors. And he took off sprinting down the hall. Leaving the other three Titans in his dust.

The three looked down the hallway. Then they looked at each other. Cyborg had still believed the lie after all...

Their laughter at what had happened could be heard all the way in Central City.

* * *

 _Outside a mansion_

A dark figure stood outside a set of double doors. His posture was slouched, his hands in the pockets of the black jacket he was wearing. He had a hood over his head, protecting his spiky hair from the rain. It also cast a shadow over his startling blue eyes. Eyes that were no longer masked as he was traveling in secret. He peered at the sign that rested next to the door.

 **Wayne Manor**

When had been the last time he had been here. Living with, and training under his father figure? It had been a long time, though he didn't exactly leave on good terms. His father hadn't trusted him with being several cities away without adult supervision. Especially with how dangerous his job was.

Yet, his father had also respected him enough to let his son figure out into the world. For he knew despite what he may have said, his son had been more than ready for a team of his own. Besides, the two had hardly ever gotten along by the time he left, so it would have been better for them both to part ways before a major fallout occured. Not that it wasn't still possible now.

The young man had grown plenty under his mentor's dark wings, and when he went out into the world, he had seen his own wings spread and grow. He was one of the best crime fighting machines to ever walk the street now. Even though he was only human. He had the all the teachings of his father, and more. The only thing he mainly relied on from his father now was the resources that he provided for his son's team.

They may have parted on bitter terms, and both of them may have grown distant from each other in the years that passed. With the older bat continuing on his old ways of working in the dark. While his son, his protege, his Robin moved into the light. Taking the world of crime by its throat and refusing to let it go. But that didn't mean they still wouldn't be able to work together.

Two such distinct personalities hardly ever got along. And besides the annual call for funds, the two had mainly stayed off of the radar from each other.

Still, despite all their disagreements in the past, there was two things that could bring them together. Two things that the two of them cared about. That could make them put aside all their past disagreements and work towards a common goal.

The first one being saving the world. No matter what happened, the two of them would always work together to stop such an event.

The second one…

...

Robin knocked on the door. His face steely as he tried to keep an array of emotions back.

The door opened, revealing an old, and slightly surprised butler. It took only a second for him to recover though. As he straightened his posture for the young man.

"Why Master Richard, why might I have the pleasure of speaking to you today." Alfred said in his calm, and accented voice.

Robin was about to respond, when Alfred suddenly grabbed his shoulder. "Oh do come in young master. The weather here has been absolutely horrid as of late. We don't want you catching a cold now, do we?" He said, as he pulled Robin into the mansion he used to live in.

Once the doors closed, Alfred helped Robin out of his soaked jacket even as Robin finally spoke. "Alfred, I need to speak to Bruce."

Alfred hung the jacket on a pole before he replied. "Why of course young master, but I do hope you can tarry a little bit. I am just about finished with my famous three meat lasagna. And I'm sure your journey has left you quite famished." Alfred said as he started to lead him towards the kitchen.

Robin suddenly stopped walking, as he saw something he recognized. It was a picture on a wall, showing him, Bruce, and another kid that was smaller than Robin. He saw a flash of memory pass his mind as he took in the day the picture had been taken. Before his relationship with Bruce turned sour. Before when he had been happy to be a sidekick.

"Master Richard." Alfred said in an unsure voice. As Robin had stopped to stare at the picture.

Robin blinked from his memory, as he turned to the old butler. "I found him. The guy responsible for this." He said, as he pointed to the picture.

Alfred looked at the picture, and then back to Robin. His face showed no shock, as if he had known this would have been the only reason why he had visited all along. "I will take to Master Bruce then." He said in his calm, yet old and tired voice, as he led Robin down the hall.

As they walked, Robin saw more places he recognized. Places that sparked memories in his brain.

He saw the living room, and he saw himself, a younger version of himself, playing against a black haired kid on some robot game. He had crushed him, and he had been yelling indignantly at him. Saying it was unfair that he had cheated. He had ruffled the kid's hair in return, and the two both shared a laugh, as Alfred smiled in the corner. Enjoying the two kids having fun.

He then saw the swimming pool through a window. Where the two of them had swam laps against each other almost every day of the summer. He was still slightly bigger than the kid who he now considered his brother. He had also trained a lot beforehand, so he had the strength to always win. But his little brother never stopped trying, and Bruce would always stand to the side. Enjoying the sight of his two adopted sons enjoying a competition with each other. It had been a few months later when his little brother had finally followed in his steps of becoming Robin.

He saw the dining room, where the three of them had had a big food fight. He could still see the stain on the wall just above the doorway. The three of them had been so happy that day. His younger brother had been taking on the role of Robin for a month now. And he had just about been ready to make the change to become his own superhero persona Nightwing. He could hear Alfred saying back then what a bother it would be to clean that stain.

But he never did, because of what happened the day after. The day everything fell apart.

Robin walked into a dark office. With Alfred staying behind to close the door. The door shut with a resounding and ominous thud.

Robin walked up to the only desk in the office. It had nothing but a stack of papers, a laptop, and a nameplate.

 **Bruce Wayne**

The man himself was sitting in a chair behind his desk. Staring out the window at the foreboding city of Gotham. Made even more eerie by the storm outside. Robin sat in the chair on the other side of the desk, as he waited for his father figure to acknowledge him.

Finally, after a couple moments, the large man briefly looked from the window at Robin. Before returning his gaze back to outside.

"What brings me the pleasure of your company Dick?" Bruce said in a calm voice.

Robin grinded his teeth at the nickname, but spoke in a calm voice. "I am not here for pleasure Bruce."

Bruce chuckled a little at that. "No, I believe if you wanted pleasure, you would have stayed with your alien girlfriend back in Jump."

Robin gaped at that. "How did you-"

Bruce looked at him. Silencing him with his stare. "I have my ways Dick. I have ears that have ears. I even know about the child your fellow teammate is carrying. And how you had planned to kill this child of hers."

Robin hung his head. "Barbara told you, didn't she?" He asked.

Bruce nodded his head. "Of course. She felt she should tell me what was happening. In the case you didn't decide to listen to her. And I would have had to likely peel your dead carcass off a wall in that Tower of yours."

Robin sighed. "Bruce, I didn't travel here discreetly for three weeks to talk about my mistakes."

"Of course, you were always a little too prideful to talk about your shortcomings Dick."

Robin again gritted his teeth. But he just shook his head to clear his anger.

"Bruce, I came to talk about the attack on my city." Robin said to him.

Bruce looked coldly at Robin for the first time since he had entered the room. "This is why I told you not to form attachments to your teammates Robin. You almost killed a man when Starfire got hurt."

Robin grinded his teeth again. "I didn't want to talk about that." He gritted out.

"Then was it your teammates reaction to almost losing her mate. Do you want me to devise a failsafe in the case that he dies?"

"No, it isn't that!" Robin shouted in anger.

"Then speak young man. I am a busy man, and you are wasting my time." Bruce said, without even raising his voice.

That broke Robin. "Will you just shut up so I can tell you I found the man that killed Jason!"

A profound silence entered the room. As Robin breathed in and out heavily. His eyes were shut tight, so he couldn't see his mentor or his reaction. After a few seconds, when all he was met with was silence, Robin turned around to leave. "I knew I wasted my time in coming here." Was all he muttered out.

"Wait… are you saying…" Bruce finally said in a smaller voice. One that seemed uncertain.

Robin turned around, looking directly into Bruce's slightly shocked eyes. As the two of them seemed to relive the memory of what had happened almost four years ago.

* * *

 _F_ _lashback:_

" _Have you found Jason yet!?"_

" _Not yet Bats, but he couldn't have gotten far though!"_

 _Batman and the younger Robin were frantic. They had just been in a fight with the Joker, and Jason had disappeared mid fight. Batman was driving around in the Batmobile, while Robin was riding on his R-Cycle. The two of them together were speeding down the busy streets of Gotham. Trying to find the young boy._

 _Suddenly, Robin found a smaller version of his R-Cycle parked outside an alley. "I found something!" He shouted into his communicator. He checked the skid marks behind the tires on the ground as he did so. They were fresh._

" _Alright, wait for me to arrive. This could be a trap for all we know." Batman replied._

 _Robin only had to wait one minute, and then the Batmobile arrived. Batman was quick to step out of it, and jog over to the entrance of the alley alongside Robin. The two of them both pulled out flashlights, and started jogging down the alley side by side together. The two of them ready for anything that resembled a trap._

 _The alleyway twisted this way and that, seeming to be more like a maze to the two heroes. A maze filled with cluttered dumpsters, old homeless shelters, debris, and all manner of trash. It reminded the two of where they had first found Jason._

 _Finally, they heard the sound of a struggle up ahead, this made them pause. Was it possible that it could very well be Jason? Or was it just some random fight?_

 _A shot suddenly rang out, and the two heroes eyes widened. They sprinted for the corner, all sense of stealth gone as their hearts filled with dread. They turned the corner, only to gasp at the sight._

 _A young man, about eighteen years old, wielding nothing but a large gun, was standing over Jason's dead body. Jason's face was forever frozen in a look of shock, as his fresh blood spilled onto the gravel of the alleyway. And if the two heroes had looked closely, they would have also seen the slight look of shock on the guys face._

 _All they saw though, was the face of who would end up being Masterblaster Al. All they saw, was the face of the person who they saw had killed Jason. Then their eyes had clouded over with rage._

* * *

 _E_ _nd Flashback :_

Robin nodded his head. "Yes… the man who killed Jason… was one of the two who attacked me and my team Bruce."

Batman was silent for a while. Contemplating over what he had just learned.

"Are you sure? I thought from the reports I read that he had been wearing a cloak the whole time." Batman asked to make sure.

Robin nodded his head. "It was him Bruce…"

* * *

 _Flashback:_

 _Robin howled in fury, as he sent a bat a rang at the man. The man howled in agony as it ripped into the right side of his face. His hand dropped the large gun he had been carrying, as he turned tail and ran back down the alleyway._

 _Robin and Batman chased after him through most of the night. The two of them enraged at the man who had killed their own. But it all ended in vain, for the two of them lost track of the man they never knew. Even the trail of blood they had been following was gone._

 _They had dejectedly went back to where Jason's body had been. Their grief finally driving them to bring it to the manor. So they would be able to give him a proper burial in the Wayne graveyard._

 _Only, his body wasn't there where it had been left. Broken, and dead. The pile of blood, all that red sticky blood, was still on the gravel. Jason's body, however, was long gone._

* * *

 _End Flashback:_

"He might be a little older, but he still has the scar from that day. I saw it when his hood came down Bruce."

Bruce was silent again, before he nodded his head. "Alright, if you are sure… Richard."

Robin nodded. "I'm positive."

Bruce paused, as he grabbed something from off his desk. "For four years, we've been trying to find him… four years…"

It was the same picture Robin had seen out in the hallway. Of the three of them, actually looking like a family.

Robin finally smiled. Sure, the two of them might not get along all the time. And they might not see eye to eye on certain things. But there was still two things that could make them set aside their differences and bring them together.

The end of the world…

And bringing Jason's killer to justice.

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

 **Sorry this was out a little late. I actually planned to update this at the end of this week. Then I had my outline all written, then I was writing… and writing… and writing… suddenly, I was done. So now I can get the next chapter caught up on!**

 **So many things… so little reviews… let's get a reaction out of this chapter now! Shall we?**

 **Till Next Time**

 **Allen**


	8. Baby Kicks and Paranoia

**Let's move the story along!**

 **P.S., I've decided to add Chapter Titles now.**

* * *

 **Mailbox Time!**

 **Golem XIV:** Imagine if they actually did. How large would the nuclear explosion be? What you want Bumblebee to do is a pretty good idea, unfortunately, I have another fate for the couch. I'mean glad you like the style! I know pregnancies are supposed to be a time of happiness and all that, but I want to have like a shadow behind it. A dark, ominous shadow. I have captured it again this chapter! Hope you like!

 **Gamerboychamp3:** Eh, updated before Labor Day. I forgot you never want to update before a holiday. I'm glad though that you're loving it! And I can't help it, I absolutely love picking on Cyborg! Well, I hope you were able to wait, because here it is!

 **Facebreaker17:** Yeah, I do plan on bringing him back. But not as Red X, I think if he were to come back, it would be as Red Hood first. He wouldn't want to use anything that tied himself to Robin.

 **LostDemonessRaven:** Yeah, but I do know for a fact that if anything can bring anyone together, it would be that.

 **MichelleAnders:** Well I'm certainly glad you love it! Writing those scenes made my week then! Don't worry about reviews, I look at the view count. And from what I see, it is up up up! Also, I noticed you're usually a Spanish speaker, so I wanted to tell you that you have very good English.

 **CyberKoby:** Hall! Yeah. Good thing Batman is actually going to be himself for once! You guys might, we'll have to see. I kind of love everyone in the Battle Family. Kind of... Enjoy the chapter!

 **Foamsatmouth:** Ohhhh no, I have something far worse planned for that couch! MUWHAHAHAHAHA!

 **RPGPersona:** Eh, look into his back story. You'd be surprised why he criticizes heroes. Yeah... I almost punched a wall from what I had him say. Eh, I wanted to change it up a little. Plus, he can always see Jinx at any time. Yeah, I keep on pushing the extremes on their love making! It's actually kind of fun. The way I had Cyborg act reminded me of an episode. I can't remember which one though. I just remember it had the same kind of build up. You'll have to find out the Batman thing for yourself now, won't you. Enjoy the chapter!

 **Raymesiris:** Don't worry, the two will eventually have closure on Jason. Hope you enjoy the chapter!

 **SoulSurfer2112:** Yeah! No one messes with Robin and gets away with it! I'm sure with the delivery, they'll do it in the Tower. I'Lloyd be having Cyborg and someone else do it. That mystery someone will be a surprise for now. I do plan on ending this story after the baby arrives though. With an epilogue as to the Aftermath. Fingers crossed Hannah!

* * *

 **Since Last Time:** _1 more fav, 1 more follow (Total: 37 fans, 50 follows)_

* * *

 **Updated:** _September 26, 2016 5:00 P.M._

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** _I don't own the Teen Titans. Or the Batman. Or anyone else._

* * *

 **Chapter Eight:** _ Baby Kicks and Paranoia_

* * *

In a different room from before, a white male laid on his back on the ground. His eyes were looking up at the white ceiling above him. Seeing nothing, because the dead simply cannot see.

His dead eyes had the same insane look in them, along with the wide smile on his face, and a body completely covered in injuries. Just like the woman, and the other countless victims that had been put in the different gas rooms. Only, he looked a lot worse, as if he had been injuring himself for an almost endless amount of time.

Behind the seethrough glass of this room, unlike the other victims, the Joker was laughing insanely to himself. He had the biggest smile possible on his face, which knowing the Joker, wasn't necessarily a good thing.

"I've done it! I've finally done it!" The Joker yelled in his cackling tone, even as he continued to laugh. Now what had he done?

"That man enjoyed his smile for a wholeeeee whopping sixty minutes! Plenty of time to enjoy pure unadulterated happiness if I must say so myself! EHAHAHAHAH! My patented Joker laughing gas is now a complete success!" The Joker whooped as he continued to laugh.

The door behind him suddenly opened, and the Joker turned around with a gun raised. How the heck he had gotten it out within less than a second, while stopping in his evil laughter, no one knew. "I thought I told you no one was to bother me, unless-" The Joker cut himself off when he saw who it was that came in through the door. He gave an evil cackle.

"Al, my good buddy! Where have you been lately? I was starting to miss you and your cold demeanor!" The Joker said in a joking voice. Al walked into the room, dragging a person behind him.

Al's face, which at last had his hood down, hardened slightly. "I don't know… maybe it had something to do with the fact that you moved operations a week after me and my partner left to set up the fight for the Titans. It could also be the fact that it was freaking hard to find out where this place was until after I finally captured this informant. Or maybe, just maybe, it might have had something to do with the fact that my name and face are now well known all over Jump City. Which, ironically, is where you moved your freaking base of operations into." Al said in a cold tone. His brown eyes just about as cold and dead as his voice.

This made the Joker shiver. "Brrrrrrrr… your negativity is really starting to put a crack on my smile Al." The Joker said with a small cackle as he joked.

Al just continued to stare coldly at his employer. Who was starting to feel off with all the negativity coming his way. "Do I need to turn that frown of yours upside down buddy?" The Joker said in a serious voice, as his fingers trailed over the gun at his side.

Al saw the meaning of this action easily, and pulled his hood back over his head. "There, now you can't see it anymore. Happy?"

The Joker was suddenly smiling widely as he laughed. "You'll smile for me one day Al!"

' _Yeah, when hell freezes over.'_

"Also, just in case you didn't know, it's the orange skinned redhead on the team that I identified as the target. My partner can testify with me as well, since he is still recovering from the concussion Robin gave him after he stabbed the alien girl."

The Joker gave Al a jovial slap on the back. Hitting something metal though instead of soft and muscled. "Well look at the bright side Al! You were able to come through for me in the end! I got my gas here all nice and ready! And now we have our target to dispose of! The little birdie is going to lose his smile soon!... _Sighs heavenly:_ Just think, soon this job will be all nice and done, and then we can all go back home to fix the smiles of Gotham again!" The Joker said, even as he looked through the glass again at his latest victim. Basking in the sight of the insane smile on the man's face.

Al rolled his eyes behind the Joker. ' _Are you kidding?! After this is over, I'm going to take the money from this last contract, quit, and go into retirement. I've seen enough in this line of work to make any man go insane!'_

"Is that all?" The Joker suddenly asked, as he noticed Al was still standing behind him, staring off into space.

Al threw the informant onto the ground in front of him. Who whimpered at the fate that Al had left him to. He turned around and started to walk out of the room in the abandoned office building. "I delivered the good news to you, now he gets to deliver the bad news." Al called over his shoulder, before he exited the room.

He stopped a few meters outside of the room, as he listened for what he knew was coming. There was a reason he dragged someone with him every time he had bad news to deliver after all. Sure enough...

 _ **Bang!**_

"WHAT! THAT BIRD BOY ISN'T EVEN HERE! HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO EXTRACT MY REVENGE ON HIM FOR MY HARLEY IF HE ISN'T HERE!"

 _ **Bang! Bang!**_

"I GO THROUGH ALL THIS WORK! GOING THROUGH SO MANY ODD HOURS JUST TO PERFECT MY GAS! AND YOU HAVE TO TELL ME THAT HE ISN'T HERE TO APPRECIATE MY EFFORTS!"

 _ **Bang! Bang! Bang!**_

"I DON'T CARE HOW LONG IT TAKES BIRD BOY! I WILL STEAL YOUR SMILE IF IT IS THE LAST THING I EVER DO! YOU HEAR ME! I WILL STEAL YOUR SMILE! JUST LIKE YOU STOLE MINE!"

 _ **Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang!...**_

Al shook his head in disgust and walked away. He was not going to stay to pick up that body when he was done with the used to be informant.

Al stiffly walked past the men he commanded, who were out and about in the hallways of the abandoned building. Some of them looked to him, simply nodding their heads. Others looked slightly shocked to see him still alive, but tried to hide it. Al was able to see it anyways, since hardly anything in the hall escaped his eyes. Some people were born with 20/20 vision, and a good sense on people. Al had 20/5 vision, and had studied under Ra's Al Ghul himself in the different reactions to the human body that identified a certain emotion or feeling. And because of this, he was able to tell that more than half of his men were shocked to even see him in general. Gun shots still rang out in the air behind him. Pausing every now and then for what was possibly a reloading of the gun.

' _Idiots. Another thing I won't miss when I decide to retire from this job.'_

Al walked past them all, even his partner Frankie, who was holding an ice pack to his head. He heard the gunshots stop behind him, along with a yell for someone to take the body to the dump or else they were next. The sound of many running feet was heard in the hallways. As the frightened men moved to follow their insane bosses demands.

Finally, Al came to a lone room in the back of the office building. He closed the door behind him, and then took a look around the old room. There was plenty of old cubicles, desks, old school computers, etc. Plenty of stuff that filled the room, just sitting there abandoned.

Al took his gun out from behind his back. The cable it was attached to lighting up as he charged it up. Al had plenty of rage in his system, rage at his idiocy in taking this job with the Joker five years ago, rage from all the contracts he had so ruthlessly fulfilled, rage at the Joker himself for simply killing others because it was 'fun', and especially rage for having to now ruin the life of a good superhero by killing another. He hadn't minded when he killed those leaders in other countries, most of them had been corrupt anyways. And the few that weren't corrupted were well on the path of becoming it.

His cannon, now charged up, started to unleash a hail of green into the room. The small green lasers tore holes through everything they touched. Soon, the smell of burning fabric and electronics filled the air.

Al thought about this job as of late. All the bodies that had piled up on his watch. All the horrors he saw his men do to mostly normal civilians under the city's radar. And all he had done was watch, not even bothering to stop them. No matter how much he wanted to. He was supposed to be the boss of them, yet he didn't want to seem weak.

Al raised the level on his cannon, firing almost base ball sized shots now. Some tore right through items like the small lasers, while others exploded on contact with the ones they couldn't tear through.

Al thought about these heroes he had gladly faced. Not because he wanted to kill them, he had only wanted a good challenge that took him away from the Joker. He saw in his mind's eye, as the lasers tore into the green panther all over again.

Al grinded his teeth, as he set his gun at its highest setting. Explosions were all that was heard throughout the room now. As everything in his sight was torn apart by his laser gun.

Al saw the angry demoness in front of him again, her Rage lashing out at him. How he had seen the bump in her midsection, and how he now knew what it was. He saw how after he and his partner hid, when he had sat him down on the ground to check if the Titans had followed them, how Raven had draped herself over Beast Boy. How hard she had cried when she had almost lost him.

Al screamed in rage as he unloaded all the power he had on the battery pack hidden under his cloak on his back into the room. His eyes not even taking in all the explosions, the shrapnel flying past his face, just the cold hard destruction his own rage at himself was causing.

Finally, Al ran out of power, and his gun smoked a little as it shut off. Where all the cubicles, printers, chairs, etc. had been, was now a war zone. Not one item had been untouched, some were in flames, others had been wiped from existence.

There was even a hole in the wall now. From which he could now see Titan's Tower far out in the distance.

Al wanted to kick himself. ' _I signed up to help get revenge on a hero, not to possibly ruin a family in the process.'_ Al sadly thought to himself, as under his hood, a single tear went over the scar that ran down his right cheek. He still remembered the night he got it all to well. That had been why he agreed to go with the Joker on this mission, he wanted revenge on the Boy Wonder for the scar he gave him. But not anyone else.

' _Why did he even do it? I had only just found that body, and out of nowhere, that bird a rang appeared… was that a person that had been important to him? Does he actually think I was the one that killed him?'_

Even now, four years later, Al still didn't know.

Al walked out of the destroyed room. Not even looking back at all the destruction he had caused. He hoped it would be a long while before anyone found it. For now, he needed to charge his battery pack again. Robin might have left the city, but he would be back eventually. And when he came back, the Joker was going to have him and his men get the job done. But after all was said and done, Al was going to extract his own revenge on the Boy Wonder. And him alone.

If the Joker tried to get anyone else involved, Al would make sure that after he was paid, his employer wouldn't live to see another day.

* * *

 _Five weeks later (Sixth month of pregnancy)_

It was late at night in the Titan's Common Room. With all the Titans in the room doing various things.

Robin had gotten back the week before, and besides this coldness that seemed to radiate off his aura, everything seemed normal for him. No one had gotten any details from him about where he went. All he had even said about his side trip was that it had been important. Very much so. And that it was very hush hush. Which was why he hadn't been spotted once on his trip there and back. The others accepted his excuse though, and now he was back to leading the team again.

For now though, he was sitting on one side of the couch next to Kid Flash. The two of them were playing some robot video battling game. The screen showed Kid Flash's yellow robot moving at near impossible speeds, hitting Robin's red robot over and over again on the screen.

"You just can't beat speed bird boy." Kid Flash said in a cocky tone as his robot pummeled Robin's.

Suddenly, Robin's robot dodged a massive punch. Sending the yellow robot way off balance. The red robot then proceeded to unleash an array of combos on Kid Flash's robot that ended with the yellow robot's head flying into the air to land sparking on the ground.

 **Winner! Robin!**

Kid Flash was now sitting underneath a storm cloud. As Robin smirked to the side at him. "I see you still suck as much as you did when we were kids Wally. Even with all that speed."

Kid Flash growled. "Best two out of three."

"You're on." Robin said back to him. As the screen showed the two robots in fighting position again.

The game resumed with vigor.

Meanwhile, Raven was sitting on the other side of the couch, dressed in a green shirt and purple shorts this time. Her attention was focused on the book one of her hands held in front of her. The hand holding the book was resting on her large protruding abdomen.

Now Raven was actually a little shocked at how much her baby has grown in the last month. It was as if the baby had hit overtime on its growth spurt. It also didn't help that her form was small to begin with. So to everyone else, it looked like she had swallowed a rather large bowling ball.

Beast Boy was resting as a cat next to her on the couch. He was cuddled up to the side of her belly, listening to his little baby's heartbeat even as he slept. Raven's other hand was gently scratching the top of his head. Eliciting a long drawn out purr from him even as he napped.

Raven had a small smile on her face from his purring.

Starfire was sitting next to Robin. Quietly cheering him on as his robot and Kid Flash's clashed on the TV. She was usually louder, but the sight of her friends at such peace made her feel at peace. So for once, the boisterous alien was quiet, for the most part.

After another attempt, with it being best six out of eleven at that point, Kid Flash grumpily got up and ran out of the Common Room. Most likely to find some food to satisfy his deflated ego. Maybe a pizza, or a croissant, I hear they're very good in France as of late.

With no one left to play him, Robin and Starfire decided to lean into each other as Robin pulled up a movie on TV to watch. The movie was Beauty and the Beast. He kept the volume down low, and nestled into his girlfriend. Starfire had a happy smile adorning her face.

Raven set her book down and started to massage her green boyfriend's back while she watched the movie. Beast Boy purred a little louder as she did this, and Raven's smile grew a little bigger. This was one movie she didn't mind watching afterall. Since it showed how it was possible for a girl to fall in love with a Beast.

Meanwhile, during all of this, Cyborg had been behind the counter in the kitchen. A glare had been adorning his face the whole time, as he had glared at his friends. As they sat on his couch. ' _Look at them, just sitting on my couch, watching a dumb Disney movie. Acting as if nothing had happened. Acting like they own the whole damn thing. Hmph!'_

Bumblebee was making herself a sandwich to the side of him. Though she was going awfully slow for someone who had been making a simple PB and J. Her eyes were mainly trained on him at the moment. Trying to figure out why he was glaring at his friends.

' _Odd, I thought Cyborg liked that his friends had formed relationships. Yet now, he's glaring at them as if they committed some great crime. Or maybe it's because Robin pulled up something Disney. I remember him telling me how much those movies got on his nerves at times.'_ Bumblebee thought to herself.

' _What kind of friends just go and do the nasty on my couch without telling me! Don't they realize that I like to sit there too! I can't even sit on that thing anymore now that I know what has been done on it!'_ Cyborg thought to himself angrily.

' _I wonder… does he still think that they actually had sex on his couch?... That could explain why he is still buying cleaning supplies for it. And why he has been refusing to sit on it. But I thought Sparky was smarter than that. Wouldn't he have checked the camera footage in his memory banks or something?... Then again, he would have thought he'd see them doing… Yeah, I would rather gouge my eyes out too...'_ Bumblebee thought calmly to herself.

' _Man, I always wondered why it smelled so weird over there! And it was because those four had been going at it right under my nose! I can't believe how sick they are! Well if I had half a mind, I'd go over to them and chew them out right now!'_ Cyborg again thought angrily.

' _Maybe I should tell him the truth. I mean, who knows what he might be thinking in that big noggin of his… although I could just continue the charade as well and see what happens… nah, I've had enough fun… maybe… fine, I'll just tell him. He's probably had the same thoughts for the last five weeks anyways. Who knows how big the explosion would be if he told them off now.'_ Bumblebee thought.

Just as she was about to say something, and just as he was about to yell something, both of which could have ruined a rather peaceful night…

 _ **Beep!... Beep!... Beep!...**_

The room was flashing red, as the movie on the screen was turned off and replaced with a map of Jump City. With a red dot showing somewhere in the northwest part of it. Robin was on his feet within moments, going over the information coming in on the screen. Starfire was behind him, her eyes blazing with fury that the late night movie of the Disney had been interrupted. Right as she had been about to fall asleep in Robin's embrace no less!

Cyborg and Bumblebee both sighed defeatedly. Looks like whatever they had to say would have to wait. The two of them jogged over from the kitchen, Bumblebee's sandwich being left forgotten on the counter.

Kid Flash came rushing in soon after. An empty Chinese box in his hands. Could have sworn he was going to France... "Aw man, why do I always have to be the last one to make it." He complained to himself, before he came up behind the group. The alarm finally shut off as Robin turned to face his team.

"It's Cinderblock. He's wrecking the Industrial part of town. Let's make this nice and quick team! We have early morning training tomorrow at 06:00 sharp!" Robin said, even as he pointed to the door. He ignored the groans from the Titans at the mention of early morning training.

"Titans, Go!"

Just like that, the group of five rushed out of the Common Room. A minute later, and Raven sensed her friends were out of the Tower. Robin and Starfire on his cycle, Cyborg and Bumblebee in the T-Car. And Kid Flash running in between the two. Leaving Raven and Beast Boy in the Tower all alone.

Beast Boy, having been woken by the alarm, looked up to see Raven smiling down at him. He let out a cute cat yawn before he suddenly jumped onto Raven's protruding belly. Raven let her smile grow a little as Beast Boy nuzzled his head into her stomach. Then Raven let out a small laugh when Beast Boy felt his baby kick where his head had been. He wobbled around on his four legs for a little bit, before he put his head back down and hissed.

The next baby kick sent him flying over the coffee table and onto the floor.

Even though that one had hurt Raven herself, she couldn't help but laugh at what had happened. She would have doubled over if she could have, but her belly made that a little difficult to do. Beast Boy reappeared in his normal form behind the table. Glaring at the pregnant half demon.

After a few moments of watching her laugh though, Beast Boy couldn't help but start laughing at what had happened to him too. And so the two were in the Common Room laughing for a while.

Finally, after a few moments, Beast Boy had calmed down for the most part. Besides a few chuckles here and there, as he wiped tears from his eyes. "I wonder how many dads can say that their unborn baby kicked them across the room."

Raven shook her head as a few more dry chuckles came out. "I'm pretty certain that we can say that you're the first Garfield."

Beast Boy chuckled a little more at that. "I can't believe that she's kicking so hard at only six months. It makes me wonder how strong her legs will be when she is born."

Raven winced at that exact moment, as the baby kicked again. "Yeah, speak for yourself. She only kicked you twice."

Beast Boy couldn't help it when he started to laugh all over again. The glare she sent his way, however, made him shut up real quick. There was no better glare than that of a pregnant half demon who had mastered the art of glaring years before.

"Alright, alright, not funny." Beast Boy said to her.

Raven gingerly rubbed her belly as the glare dropped from her face. "I'm sorry, but she really is a kicker Gar. If it wasn't for my healing abilities, I might have had a few broken ribs from her by now." She said as she continued to massage the new ache that had formed where the baby has recently kicked. For a baby at only six months, she really had a leg on her, or two, possibly three at times. And it hurt… a lot.

Beast Boy sighed as he stepped over the coffee table and sat down next to Raven again. Raven again winced as a particularly strong kick hit underneath her ribs again. Beast Boy saw this, but didn't find it funny this time. He decided to try a trick a father had done for his mother when he had been restless inside her.

He put his head near her stomach again, but in a different spot where the baby wasn't kicking. And then he started to hum a gentle melody. Raven was confused as to what he was doing, she also wondered what it was he was humming. It was a tune that sounded familiar to a lullaby, but it sure wasn't one she recognized. Not that she could recognize a lot, since her parents hadn't been ones to lull her to sleep.

Then, her baby actually started to still inside her. Raven widened her eyes at this, why the hell hadn't he done something like this sooner! Oh boy did this feel good to her aching abdomen! After two more minutes of humming, Raven herself felt like she could fall asleep. Her baby had long since stilled, and had likely fallen asleep inside her.

Beast Boy stopped, and brought his face up to look into Raven's sleepy eyes. He smiled genuinely at her.

"Did she stop hurting you momma?"

Raven could only slowly nod her head in relief. Beast Boy smiled at this as he leaned in and gently kissed her. He was glad he had still somewhat remembered the African lullabies his parents had used to lull him to sleep at night. Even if it was only the gentle tone they had used in the songs.

He sat upright next to Raven again, allowing her head to gently rest on his shoulder. He switched the TV back on, allowing the two of them to watch the rest of Beauty and the Beast.

Within a few minutes, Beast Boy heard gentle snoring on his shoulder. And couldn't help the smile that came on his face. His wordless lullaby had been more effective than he thought.

He turned his head, and saw his Raven fast asleep on his shoulder. Even though it was at the part in the movie where the Beast laid dying on the ground. With Belle crying over him. This had usually been her favorite part to watch on movie nights.

Beast Boy adjusted her head so it was lying on his leg. Raven, feeling the movement, automatically made Raven bring her arms up in her sleep to wrap them around his leg. She snuggled her head into it, almost treating it like it was her pillow.

Beast Boy's smile grew a little bigger. As he turned to watch the rest of the movie play. It was at the part near the end now, the former Beast and Belle were dancing on the floor. Even as Lumiere went after the rather sexy looking maid. His own eyes felt heavy by this point, and he was about to fall asleep...

Suddenly, the screen shut off, along with every other appliance in the room. The only light that came in was the light of the stars coming in through the window. And then the emergency lights that were on the walls came on. But the lights were dim, giving the room a gloomy appearance.

Beast Boy with his excellent night vision looked around him with a confused look on his face. ' _That's odd? Did the power go out or something? I mean, there's no storms or anything outside...'_

After a few more moments, the lights still hadn't turned back on. Which was odd since the backup generators should have kicked in by now. What was going on? And then the emergency lights turned off. Leaving the room in total blackness.

The animals in him were going crazy. As if a great danger was approaching!

He flipped open his communicator, only to receive static. ' _Damn it! Of all the times for the rest of the team to be out of the Tower!'_

Beast Boy looked down at Raven, who was still snuggled up tightly to his leg. Unaware of the danger that was possibly coming.

Beast Boy quickly grabbed a pillow off to the side and moved Raven's head onto that. Then he quickly morphed into a bird and back to escape her arms. The last thing he did as he morphed back was hold up the pillow in his split second of rapid changing so her head didn't fall and wake her up.

He slowly lowered the pillow with her head resting on it onto the couch. Making sure the pregnant half demoness didn't wake up. Even though his instincts were telling him danger, he didn't want his girlfriend to wake up. Not when it was also likely that he was just being paranoid. He would carry her to her room, but right now his instincts were telling him that would be a horrible idea. So he was going to leave her up in the Common Room, while he went to see if he was being paranoid or not. And if he wasn't, the Common Room was safer than her room anyways. Especially with the power out. The sliding doors were very hard to open without power.

With that done, Beast Boy quickly moved to the doors of the Common Room. Using his arms, he slid the doors partly open, using a lot of strength as he did so, and looked out into the dark hallway. He could see the elevator at the end of it, he knew it wouldn't work since the power was off. That left only one way of getting around the Tower.

Beast Boy squeezed himself through the small opening he made in the door. And then turned around to close them, making sure he did it quietly. When that was done, Beast Boy cautiously went down the hallway towards the elevators.

Beast Boy turned to face the door to the right of the elevator. And opened it, revealing a series of stairs going up and down. This was the only spot from which the danger he was sensing could possibly come from to get up the Tower. Unless it was a nonhuman threat.

' _I hope I'm just being paranoid.'_ Beast Boy thought as he morphed into a hummingbird and flew down into the endless darkness.

He really hoped he was just being paranoid.

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

 **Ohhhh, cliffhanger at last! You all know something big is bound to happen!**

 **Also, did anybody catch the random easter egg I dropped this chapter? I think I made it pretty obvious. And lastly, do you think it's paranoia, or something else...**

 **Till Next Time**

 **Allen**


	9. Attack On Titan's Tower

**Well, decided to post all my updates a day early. Just because A. I need ideas for the three characters Beast Boy and Raven get to face in JL Vs. TB. And B. I'm going to be at Disneyland in California from the 6th to the 9th. So I don't know if I'm going to write or anything while waiting in line for rides. Wouldn't that be fun though, I'm guaranteed to not get bored! But this is in case I can't write in that time. So enjoy the update!**

 **Also, the easter egg was the gender of the baby. You are all welcome! Lastly, 100 review mark coming up. Let's see you guys bust through it and beyond!**

* * *

 **Mailbox Time!**

 **LostDemonessRaven:** Um, you might not like this kind of trouble. But enjoy the chapter anyways!

 **Twilight Sigma:** Answered in the Author's Note up above. Enjoy the chapter Wyatt!

 **Golem XIV:** Yeah, Al is a villain. But you could say he does have his morals. He has no problem with killing some people, but he does have problems with killing innocent people. And hell yeah it is a strong baby!

 **Dark Azarathian:** Don't worry, none of the three die. Also, an Easter Egg is a bit of info an author places in the story. Yep, your guess is right. Canon wise, it was the Joker who killed Jason. It showed up, don't worry! Enjoy the chapter!

 **RPGPersona:** Heh, I love Al's way of surviving the Joker. Honestly, more of the smart goons should learn from him. I'm not sure how Frankie would feel about it. I'll have to ask him what his thoughts would be. Eh, that is a natural part of Kid Flash as I said in the PM. And oh, how wrong you are on that last guess...

 **CyberKoby:** Well, a day early and here it is! I hope that you'll enjoy the chapter!

 **SoulSurfer2112:** Yeah, I loveeeeee cliffhangers! We'll see about what Al does in the future though. Maybe not delivering the baby, but you'll all see what happens to him in the end. I'm not just thinking about superpowers... I'm thinking about how Beast Boy and Raven will be able to handle her. Enjoy the chapter Hannah!

 **Gamerboychamp3:** Eh, I find that cliffhangers are the best. The wait is nerve wracking, but the end result is worth it! I kind of drive the nail into picking on Cyborg in this chapter. Thanks for enjoying my story though! And I hope that you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

 **Since Last Time:** _6 more favs, ten more follows (Total: 43 favs, 60 follows) (Now that's what I'm talking about!)_

* * *

 **Updated:** _October 2, 2016 10:00 P.M._

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** _Who doesn't own Teen Titans… this guy!_

* * *

 **Chapter Nine:** _Attack on Titan's Tower_

* * *

Beast Boy was quietly flying down the middle of the stairwell. His small form allowing him to go in the space between the stair wells. At each floor, he paused for a few seconds to check for any oddities before he would continue on. As he flew down, he had all his senses on high alert. Trying to find where the danger he was sensing was coming from.

He checked for an open door to the floor? The sound of footsteps. A whiff of some kind of scent. Anything that could tell him where the danger was. Yet, as he continued to go down, he came up with nothing. Other than the smell of metal that permeated each floor of the metallic Tower.

Eventually, he made it to the bottom of the Tower. Yet he hadn't so much as caught a sniff, or a sound of any danger. He did, however, find a small hole cut into the bottom of the Tower. Confused, Beast Boy started to make his way back up again. Maybe he had missed something on his way down.

Then, when he was only three fourths of the way up the Tower, up at about the area their rooms were on, Beast Boy heard something. It was such a small sound, it almost could have been his imagination. But his instincts were immediately going off the charts inside him. Somehow, they were telling him the threat was right there on that floor!

Beast Boy quickly morphed back into himself, and then opened the door to the stairwell slightly. He took a sniff of the air again, and was again confused why he wasn't smelling anything. The person or persons, whoever he/she/they were, must have been using something to disguise their scent. Beast Boy took a quick look at the wall on the right, figuring out which floor he was on.

Robin's room was on this floor. Along with the training room (no surprise), a couple storage rooms, Cyborg's spare recharging station, and Starfire's room. ' _Odd, why would it be here? There's almost nothing important, unless they want to figure out what's in Robin's case.'_

Beast Boy morphed into a blood hound, just to make sure. He didn't get a scent, but he did get a faint trace of something metallic. Yeah the Tower was made of metal and concrete, but this metal was different... like solid titanium… the Tower was made from the frame of an alien ship. Not titanium.

Beast Boy turned into a hummingbird again before he flew through the crack of the door. Leaving it still partly open. The facts in his head just weren't adding up. No scent besides a metallic smell, no sound besides a small thump, and almost nothing to rely on except his instincts. Whoever it was that was in the Tower, they were going to extreme lengths to make sure they weren't spotted. If someone were to be going through all this trouble to get in the Tower, why would they be here… on this floor?

Beast Boy flew through the hallways as quickly and silently as he could. Barely making a noise above a flutter as he flew down the hallways.

He passed right by Robin's room on the first turn. There was nothing out of the ordinary here, so it wasn't for Robin's case. This only served to confuse Beast Boy even more.

He had just passed by the training room, along with a couple storage rooms filled with nothing but old junk, when he finally heard something in the distance. It sounded oddly like voices. Yep, this was definitely the right floor.

As he got closer, the voices became more clear.

"What do ya mean she isn't there Larry?" An angry whisper said.

"Blockhead. It means that she isn't in her room obviously." Another angry whisper.

"Oh man. Mr. J. isn't going to be very happy about this." A scared whisper this time.

"Will you idiots keep your voices down. We don't want to alert the whole Tower we're here now, do you?" A commanding voice spoke in a quieter voice than the three men.

' _Wait… they're looking for someone… wait, they weren't at Robin's room, so that means…'_

"You four, come with me. The rest of you, lay low until I give you your orders. We'll check somewhere else for our target." The same guy said, somehow, he seemed familiar. But then five sets of footprints started going away from where he identified to be a larger group. After a little bit, Beast Boy moved forward again.

Beast Boy was just about to go around the next corner, when he stopped. He morphed back into himself and peered around the corner. His senses telling him that's where the group of villains was.

There was ten men standing around the corner. All of them were dressed up like they were preparing for war. With almost full body dark stealth armor covering every part of their body. The only part it didn't cover was their heads, which instead had armored helmets covering the tops of their heads and around their necks. It was like looking at a variation of the Iron Man and Master Chief. The main difference being they were all in black, and they were carrying large rifles.

Beast Boy almost gasped as he recognized those rifles. He knew, since he had been on the receiving end of a few in the past.

They were tranquilizer rifles. He had seen several hunters back in Africa as a kid using them to knock out elephants so they could easily steal their ivory tusks. Beast Boy himself had been target by more than a few of these hunters when they found out he could morph into an elephant. A boy who could produce endless amounts of ivory, just by morphing back into himself and then an elephant again.

Beast Boy shook his head as he peered beyond them, to Starfire's open door, which had pieces of plastic in front of it. There was also a small explosive crater on the wall where the lock had been.

Heavily armored men... Explosion… muffled sound… Plastic… open door… muffled explosion. Starfire… tranquilizers… missing girl...

Beast Boy let out a gasp. All the pieces clicked inside his mind.

' _They were going to kidnap Starfire!'_

One of the men suddenly turned to his direction, raising his weapon as he did so. Every other guy saw the man do this, and did likewise.

"Did you heat something Tim?" The guy next to him said.

After a moment of silence, Tim pointed his gun down. "I thought I-" He started to say.

A green tentacle suddenly shot out of the darkness, wrapping itself around Tim's ankle. Tim let out a shriek of surprise and fear as he was suddenly dragged off into the darkness of the hallway.

The other nine instantly opened fire in that direction with their tranquilizers, launching the large red darts into the air. All they got in reply was the screams of the man suddenly stopping. The nine stood in their spots frozen, each one turning on the night vision in their helmets to examine the hallway in every direction for the unknown threat.

Back around the corner, Beast Boy turned back from an octopus into himself as he dropped the knocked out man onto the ground. The guy hadn't been knocked out by him, but by the tranquilizers the other men shot. Even with his armor on, the darts had punctured right through the titanium suit.

Beast Boy took the darts out of the man quickly, since each one had enough tranquilizer inside of them to stop his heart if they weren't pulled out quickly. Beast Boy gulped as he realized how sharp the ends of the darts were at the same time. Three of them had punctured right through the guy's torso. While the rest were sticking out of the wall in front of them. The ends of them digging all the way into the solid concrete and solid steel.

' _Those might even be sharp enough to break Starfire's skin. No way that she wasn't their target. I'm going to have to be careful.'_

Back around the corner, the remaining group of nine men stood in a line facing the hallway. Each one's gun raised to fire at any movement. Now that their night vision was on, their eyes seemed to glow green in the dark of the hallway as they examined the darkness for the unknown threat.

If only one of them had thought to turn around, then they might have seen the fly that had flown over the middle man. Then they would have seen it land on the ground. Before it would suddenly morph into a gorilla with its giant green fist cocked back.

 _ **Thwam!**_

The middle man was instantly hit by a large fist and sent screaming down the hall. He hit the wall with a loud smack, as his gun clattered right to the ground a few feet from where he had been. The other eight quickly turned towards where he had been. But they were still to slow.

Another hairy green fist connected for a large uppercut with the guy that had been on the right. Sending him flying painfully up into the ceiling before he fell to the ground with a large smash. The guy on the left was kicked in the gut and sent into another wall. Though he still got back up to fight. The rest were suddenly tripped up by a large green snake. Though they were all quick to get back on their feet.

Three down, seven to go.

"It's the green pet of the team!" Someone shouted. Now that they were likely given away, it seemed that silence was no longer an option. Beast Boy morphed back into a gorilla as he beat his chest and roared at them. They took several steps back as he prepared to charge again.

"Light him up!" Someone else shouted.

Before Beast Boy could react, seven pairs of head lights turned on on the sides of the men's heads. Their helmets had two built in flashlights on the sides of their heads. His pupils instantly dilated in his gorilla form as he let out a growl of irritation and lifted his large hand to cover his eyes.

Seems like they were also throwing the cover of darkness away.

"Fire!"

Beast Boy's ears caught a whistle sound flying through the air, and he instantly morphed into a fly. All the darts the men had shot flew right past him. Digging into the far wall in the back.

"That green **** just disappeared!" One of the men shouted.

"My God Larry, do you have to state the obvious every single-" A man started to shout at his comrade.

Unfortunately, while he was distracted, Beast Boy had flown forward as a bird. Only to jump right over the man's gun as a large green lion. His claws instantly turned the gun to scrap, and before the man could react, the large body had knocked him back into the ground. The back of his head connected with the ground with a solid thud, and even with his helmet on, the man was instantly knocked out.

The lion pounced off the man ready to deal with the other six. He was in the middle of a roar, when a dart suddenly hit his side. The lion's eyes widened as it morphed back into Beast Boy. Who took the dart out of his side, seeming to be entranced by the blood on the end of it. But the tranquilizer was already starting to work it's way through his system.

"Ha! Nice job man! You got him!"

From the darkness, Beast Boy saw the middle man he had hit first limp from where he had gotten up from. Beast Boy mentally cursed to himself as he remembered the man had been wearing armor. He hadn't checked to see if he really was down or not. Beast Boy fell to the ground, as his legs stopped working.

The man leered down at him when he finally appeared over his head. "Sorry kid, but you know that business is business. And right now, you're interfering with ours." The man said, as he and his six other compatriots surrounded him aimed their rifles at his unresponsive body.

At the edge of his dulling senses, Beast Boy somehow heard the footsteps of the other group of men that were in the Tower. Funny, here he was, about to be killed by tranquilizer, and he was focusing on those far from him. He wondered if his brain was already turning off from idiocy or something.

Then, his eyes widened slightly on the ground. Those steps were going up and up, as if they were climbing stairs… as if…

' _The Common Room! Raven!'_

The men were taking aim, ready to deal this superhero in. Who cared that their boss had said to only get the alien princess. This was something they could brag about to their friends for a long time. And they weren't going to miss out on this… seven clicks were heard, as seven darts prepared to fire.

' _They dare to go to Raven! My Raven!_ _ **My mate!'**_

The seven men were suddenly sent flying back. All of them either landing on the floor, or hitting a wall. All of them groaned as they got themselves up from off the ground. All looked as one at the spot where the changeling had been.

But he was long gone. No, it wasn't the fair spirit of Beast Boy they were facing now. No, it was the hulking form of the primal Beast. Adrenaline was coursing through its system, eliminating the tranquilizer inside it almost instantly. All the men gasped in fear at the same time. They had never seen a beast like this.

The bravest tried firing a shot at it, but a claw quickly went through the air. Cutting right through the sharp metal, and dumping the contents of the dart onto the ground. The Beast looked right at the man who had dared try to use its man weapon to harm it. The man was gaping at the Beast. The speed it had moved with, the way it had cut through a metal far sharper than diamond.

Unfortunately, the man was also in the way of his mate.

The Beast let out a loud primal howl as it sprinted on it's four haunches towards the screaming man. More darts flew through the air, as the screams of the men filled the air of the hallway.

* * *

Raven was lying fast asleep on the couch. Having one of the best dreams of her life. It involved the movie she had just watched with Beast Boy. Only she was in Belle's place, and Beast Boy was in the Beast's place. The two of them were dancing on the ballroom floor. With Raven holding onto him tightly as they danced to the tune that her Gar had sung for her just recently.

She was happy.

Beast Boy looked to her. And she looked back to him. Nothing but happiness and love were in his gaze. The same was in hers. As he and she leaned in, preparing to give each other a loving passionate kiss to end the movie…

" **AWHOOOOOOOOOOOO!"**

Raven instantly sat up straight. Her breathing coming in and out rapidly. What the hell had that been? Where had it come from?

Suddenly, she seemed to become aware of her somewhat lonely situation. Somewhat because her baby was awake inside her again. Raven winced as a strong kick hit her bladder. Never mind the howl she had just heard, where was her mate?…

Raven looked from her position on the couch around the room. Trying to see where he was at. But everything was so dark. She could barely see through all the blackness.

Her powers grabbed for a light switch, and she heard the click of it going up. But no lights were turned on… Raven then realized all the other appliances in the room were off as well.

"Odd, the power's out." Raven said in a dry voice to herself.

The howl from earlier came back to mind. Where had that came from? It sounded like it had come from beneath her, but she wasn't certain. Could that have been where Beast Boy was at? Maybe she should go to him...

Raven suddenly felt an aura approaching the door. There were several more right behind it, but they were all unfamiliar. Raven focused her eyes on the door, what was going on? There was five auras approaching the door, but she didn't recognize them as the other Titans.

Why couldn't she recognize them?... unless...

The auras stopped behind the sliding doors, and Raven felt a bad feeling fill her gut. Her baby also conveniently kicked her ribs hard at that moment. Making Raven gasp in pain. The gasp filled the air, seeming to echo around in the room. The bad feeling from before multiplied by a hundred.

Raven heard a sound behind the door, like a gasp of surprise. And before she knew it, she had fallen into a white portal and landed right behind the kitchen counter. Raven wondered why her body had suddenly did that. When the doors were suddenly torn off their hinges and thrown forward. Both landed with a loud thump on the ground that almost made Raven jump.

As she peeked her head above the counter, she saw a black armored man walk through the now wide open doorway as he raised his machine gun at the couch. Before he started unloading his gun into it.

Raven watched in shock as she saw every bullet fly in slow motion. Hitting the couch in a line from left to right. Each one tearing right through the material like it was nothing, before embedding themselves in the TV screen window in front of it.

After the last bullet, the couch looked like confetti. There was no chance that anyone could have survived if they had hid behind it. But then the man took something from his hip, pulled a pin, and threw it behind the couch. Raven ducked her head behind the counter again, already seeming to know what was going to happen.

 _ **Kaboom!**_

The couch went up in a fiery blaze of glory. Innocence and all.

Raven was breathing in and out quickly. Her heart was beating so rapidly inside her from fear, that she thought she was going to pass out. The baby in her was kicking her all over. As if it to could sense there was danger outside. Raven had to hold in the gasps of pain that wanted to escape.

A loud voice echoed in the room, and her blood ran cold at it. "Fred! What the hell did you do that for!" Masterblaster Al shouted.

"What? You heard that gasp too. And it's not like the Titans don't know we're here by now anyways. You heard that howl same as me. Those guys are probably screwed by this point." The man defended himself.

"Idiot! We didn't want them to know where we've been in the Tower period!" Al shouted.

"Whatever boss. I still took joy in finally getting to destroy something." The man replied.

Raven curled into a ball behind her hiding place, trying to make herself as small as possible. If she hadn't teleported… a small tear escaped from her eye. Where was her Beast Boy?

"Fine, it's done anyways. Secure the room and make sure no one is hiding here. There should be a chopper on its way to evacuate us. And I want us to have eyes for when it arrives. Hopefully by then, the others will have captured our target and brought her here." Al ordered to his men.

Raven felt her heart slow. ' _No… that howl… Garfield… they must be targeting him… I have to help him!'_

Raven tried to summon her powers to teleport herself again, but they weren't working! Raven looked down at her hands in shock! She tried to get her powers to work, but they wouldn't activate! Why weren't her powers working!

Raven felt one of the five auras that had been moving across the room coming towards the kitchen. More specifically, the hiding place where she was hiding at. Her eyes widened in fright, her breathing, if possible, became even faster. Even though she was trying her best to stay quiet.

"Hmmm… I wonder what that sound could be…" The man from before said.

And that was when her heart stopped. As shock seemed to take over her body. Even her baby had stilled inside her. The man who had just destroyed their couch was coming for her! He was going to kill her! And her unborn daughter!

"Is that… fast breathing? The sound of someone afraid to die? Oh, how I love to hear that sound…" The voice was dripping with evil at the end.

Raven felt her heart start again, now going two hundred beats a minute. Raven curled up even tighter around her stomach. Fear filling her senses all the way to the brim. Any concentration she might have had to use her powers was long gone. All she felt was fear at what was coming for her.

The man chuckled, as his aura came closer and closer. Raven was too scared to even look over the counter. "Come out, come out, wherever you are little one… I promise I won't shoot you up too much when you show yourself." The voice said, as it got closer.

The man was standing behind the counter now. Preparing to walk around it where he knew the mystery person was hiding. His other compatriots had already searched the rest of the room, and were now heading towards the windows to watch for the helicopter. The man put a fresh cartridge in his gun, before it made a loud click.

Raven felt tears falling from her face. Even as she tried in vain to get her powers to work for her. ' _Oh Gar… please… I need you… why did you leave me alone… I thought you promised…'_

Raven heard a click in the air behind the counter. As if the man was cocking his weapon. She could hear the small evil laugh from the man, and could imagine him pointing his gun down. As he walked around the counter.

' _Gar…'_

The man was pressing down on his trigger, ready to fire at the small pregnant girl he saw on the ground.

An object flew through the air all of a sudden, connecting with the end of his gun. His gun pointed up as he shot into the ceiling. Fred's eyes widened in shock at what had just happened. The other three men and Al looked over to him as if he was crazy. Which he probably was since he had just been about to shoot a pregnant Titan.

But then a dark silhouette fell from his hiding place in the roof. Landing a direct kick to Fred's face. The kick knocked the man out instantly as he was sent flying towards the middle of the room. The dark caped silhouette then used the momentum from his kick to stick a back flip landing on the Titan's fridge as a small bunched up form.

The three men under Al's command lifted up their guns, preparing to fire at the mystery person. When his dark gloved hand raised above him, holding a box with a button on it. He pressed it, even as he threw it into the air at them.

Halfway to them, it exploded in a bright flash of continuous light. The dark figure and everything else in the room was bathed in it. Obscuring everything from sight as the dark figure jumped forward towards them.

The hidden fight started under the light of the object.

Raven, even though she was now out of danger, started sobbing into her hands as she couldn't see at all. She was being filled with more and more fear and worry. Where was her mate? Why wasn't he there to protect her from this danger? Was he still even alive? Was she going to be alone after all this was over?

More loud noises came from behind the counter. She couldn't even sense whoever they were anymore because of how much fear was coursing through her system. All she could hear was people shouting, cries of surprise, and the occasional burst of gunfire.

A rain of bullets hit the counter above her. And Raven started to cry even harder. Barely managing to keep her sobs repressed, as she wrapped her arms around her baby. The vain hope being it would somehow protect her from harm.

Back behind the counter in the center of the room, the three men were down for the count. Having been taken out from behind by the dark figure. Masterblaster Al stood in the center of his four downed men.

Even though Masterblaster Al was blinded, he allowed his ears to help him face the threat in the room. A whoosh of air in front of his face made him raise his hand, capturing the gloved metal fist. He then used the figure's momentum to throw the large figure over his shoulder, sending him flying onto the coffee table.

 _ **Snap!**_

Raven heard the sound of the coffee table snapping, and she almost felt like losing it. ' _Gar! Where are you! Please don't leave me alone! Please!'_

The dark figure got back up quickly, turning around to throw a familiar object from his hand. But Masterblaster Al had easily followed the noise, and the object was kicked from the mystery person's hand. It flew through the air, and imbedded itself in a wall across the room.

The two figures continued their blind dance in the light of the object the dark figure had thrown. The two of them trying to find an advantage over the other. But could find none as they fought to a draw.

Finally, the light faded away. Leaving the two heavily breathing figures standing in the middle of the room in the darkness. Al could barely see through the darkness, now that the light had made it hard for him to see. Yet somehow, he was finally able to recognize the dark imposing figure standing in front of him. His eyes widened in shock as he saw who it was.

He looked down at his downed men, and then he heard the sound of something large approaching in the distance. His men must have failed to capture the target after all. He cursed to himself under his breath.

And then he heard the sound of a girl quietly sobbing behind the counter. His heart sank inside himself as he realized who it was. He remembered what Fred had been about to do.

' _Another time then. I don't care how enraged Mr. J. will be with me. I have some business to take care of.'_ Al thought to himself.

Al pulled out his own little box from his belt, as he pressed the button on it. A shroud of smoke emitted from it and filled the room. Covering the darkness with even more darkness. The other figure lunged forward, trying to grab his target, but his hands grasped thin air.

There was the sound of running, then a window crashing. The dark figure ran to the window that had been broken, and looked out through the smoke just in time to see Al holding on to the side of a helicopter. His four other men already resting inside it, as it flew out over the bay to disappear into the series of skyscrapers.

The dark figure banged his fist on the frame of the window. ' _Damn it!'_

Back behind the counter, Raven was stuck in her own land of fear. To her, she could still hear the fight going on. The sound of bullets flying through the air, making impact with the walls, floor, and ceiling. The sounds of metal crashing against metal, flesh against flesh. The screams of pain and agony before being suddenly silenced.

' _Gar… help me… please! Don't leave me to this!'_

Suddenly, while in her balled up form, she felt a pair of arms wrap around her. Her eyes widened in fright and shock, until she saw the arms that were wrapped around her. Bright green, stringy, yet strong, and loving, just like...

Raven uncurled a little bit and looked up, tears still falling from her eyes and obscuring her vision. As did all the leftover smoke that still floated in the room. But there was no mistaking the pair of warm green eyes staring at her.

"Garfield!" Raven shouted in relief as uncurled from her ball, and jumped up fully into his embrace. When she felt his arms wrap more fully around her, she immediately started to cry into his shoulder. From relief that they were alright, or because of the fact that she had almost died, she didn't know. All Raven knew was that she never wanted to let Beast Boy go. Beast Boy was thinking along the same line of thought as he tightened his grip on his mate.

"Ehhem."

The two of them looked up surprised at the sound. Only for Raven to become confused, and Beast Boy to become slack jawed. How had he managed to get into the Tower?

The other Titans finally came running in. Having finally finished dealing with Cinderblock moments ago. Cyborg was the first to yell.

"MY COUCH!"

Oh yeah, you mean that burning hunk of ash? It's still smoldering in the place it used to be in.

"What happened here!?" Robin shouted.

"Looks like one heck of a fight was what happened." Bumblebee said, as she and the others looked towards the kitchen.

Kid Flash, Bumblebee, and Cyborg went slack jawed. Starfire was confused as to the stranger that was standing by her two teammates. While Robin seemed unsurprised.

"Um… is that who I think it is?" Kid Flash asked.

Robin nodded his head, even as he stared calmly at his mentor. "I have a feeling you're somehow involved with this." Robin said, as he gestured around the room.

The dark figure nodded his head. "Masterblaster Al attacked the Tower. I fought him to a standstill, but he got away. I was unable to deduce what he was after... We have some work to do Robin." Batman told Robin in a monotone voice.

The room was filled with a heavy silence.

"I know who he was after." Beast Boy said in a sad voice from the ground. The others turned to face him, including Batman.

"Wait, did you say who?" Kid Flash asked.

Beast Boy, who supported his pregnant girlfriend up, nodded his head as he turned to face Starfire. "I'm sorry… but there are ten unconscious guys outside of Star's room that can confirm it. They were supposed to kidnap Starfire for a Mr. J."

Starfire gasped, while everyone looked at Beast Boy as if he was crazy. Robin looked close to erupting. But then Batman sadly nodded his head. "The rumors I gathered in Gotham must be true then."

Robin turned to face his mentor again, his face a seething red. "What do you mean!? What rumors?!" Robin had a feeling he didn't want to hear it.

Batman stared stoically at the group of Titans. Even as he delivered the earth shattering piece of information. "Masterblaster Al is working for the Joker. And they both know about your relationship with Starfire."

Silence reigned supreme in the room for a long while after that. As the other Titans tried to figure out what Batman had meant. But Robin's eyes were wide with horror. The memory of seeing what the Joker had done to Barbara rewinded again and again inside his mind. Only for the image of Barbara to slowly be replaced by Starfire. Like a horrible vision that his mind was convinced would come to pass. Only, Starfire wouldn't be paralyzed at the end. No, as the vision played out in his mind, the only thing he could register, were her glazed over, cat like eyes.

Robin, the fearless leader of the Teen Titans, never once to have shown any fear before…

Passed out onto the floor.

From fear.

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

 **Well, that was certainly excellent if I do say so myself. Batman saved Raven from certain death by a crazy psychopath, the Titans now know of Al's involvement with the Joker, and a certain Boy Wonder has received a startling revelation.**

 **What will come of it? How do you think he will react? Will his relationship with Starfire survive the storm? Is Raven still safely anonymous? Will Starfire live to the end of the story?**

 **Find out next week, when good old me posts the next update!**

 **Till Next Time**

 **Allen**


	10. Unrepentant Fluff in the Midst of Evil

**We did it people! We hit 100 reviews easy! We're going to Hollywood! YEAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! I wish...**

* * *

 **Mailbox Time!**

 **tokkyolove:** If we did that though, there would be no point to the story. Have to make it somewhat feasible for the Joker after all. Yeah, who knows what the baby would do if it sensed danger. Hope you enjoy the chapter!

 **Golem XIV:** Ah, answers for another time my friend. You'll have to wait and see as to why all that happened. This chapter was more of a fun one since I wanted to make it peaceful for once. Hope you still enjoy it though!

 **Michelle Anders:** Starfire was with the other Titans facing Cinderblock. Luck of the draw you could presume. Here's that update! Hope it was soon enough!

 **LostDemonessRaven:** Yeah! I love it when I manage that! Hope this chapter keeps you on edge as well!

 **Bluedog197:** Um... Rose didn't kill Joker... or do something to Harley... I do know what story you're talking about though. Maybe that California heat was messing with your head there friend. Oh well, I still hope you manage to enjoy the chapter :).

 **RPGPersona:** It was already nightfall. That was why they had attacked with stealth then. Yeah, the poor poor couch. May it rest in pieces. Eh... you might not like Robin's reaction this chapter. But anyways, I hope you manage to enjoy it, in case you read the title.

 **Lazy Chipmunk:** DisneyLand was a lot of fun, just so you know. When I was waiting in line, I was writing this. So I hope you enjoy it!

 **Twilight Sigma:** Yeah, I kind of expound on a few things here. So I hope you enjoy the chapter Wyatt!

 **Gamerboychamp3:** Yep, I finally introduced Batman into the story! And you know what, I should have used that idea for last chapter... oh well, it was still quite funny anyways. I hope you love this chapter too!

* * *

 **Since Last Time:** _7 more favs, 4 more follows (Total: 50 favs, 64 follows)_

* * *

 **Updated:** _October 10, 2016 9:55 P.M. Mountain Standard Time_

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** _How many times do I have to say it! I don't own it!_

* * *

 **Chapter Ten:** _Unrepentent Fluff in the Midst of Evil_

* * *

 _ **Thrum! Thrum! Thrum! Thrum! Thrum!...**_

Late at night, in the middle of a smog filled sky, typical for cities where cars go go go even in the dead middle of the night, a chopper's rotors could be heard above the din of the city.

Some of the late night walkers looked up, seeing it fly over them through the city. The people shrugged, as they went back to their late night business. None even saw the man hanging on to the side of it. And if they had, they would have simply shrugged in ignorance. Or filmed the spectacular stunt on their smartphones to upload to YouTube.

The chopper flew on, going into an abandoned part of the city. All around, buildings could be seen in various states of disrepair. The man hanging on to the chopper looked down in disgust at a gang wars that were clearly going on down below in these slums. Why the Joker had to move his operations into the middle of this hellhole, he had absolutely no clue. And to think he had had to fight his way through all that to get to the Joker.

All he wanted for now was a nice bed for his aching back. Maybe a nice midnight snack to take the edge off his appetite. But there was still something he'd have to do to live to see that. He had failed, and the Joker didn't take kindly to failure. All he had to do though was simple.

The chopper stopped a few feet feet above an abandoned office building, a place checked well before hand for any cameras of any kind for their end of the deal. Al gratefully let go of the helicopter, landing on the ground in a crouch. His knees both popped gratefully as they finally got to stretch again. And then Al straightened himself to pop his back.

Al turned around again, as he helped to pull his men out of the chopper, who had awoken sometime during the flight back. They were all mostly out of their titanium uniforms, with what they still had on only covering their legs, and their necks. Al kind of felt bad for the idiots. But hey, a man had to do what he had to do to live.

After they had gotten off, the helicopter, flown by LexCorp pilots, took off towards the facility it came from far from the city. From there, it would receive a new paint job, new codes and fake serial numbers. The pilots would then be transferred to another country, and given new alias and an immense fortune. It would have been like the helicopter had never been flown before. And if it ever was found out, the records would be wiped clean. And no witnesses would be able to come forward to pin it to their boss.

Now, Al and his men had to do was wait for the inevitable.

They didn't have to wait long.

The door to the stairwell on the roof opened. And the Joker, in a bright red, green, and purple fur coat, danced out onto the roof. His arms were spread wide before him. As behind him stood a guy holding a boombox playing 'I'm Bad.' In his other arm was a video camera, filming the Joker in his moment of glory.

"Yes! Finally! After all these months! After all the preparation! I can finally, finally! Fix that crooked smile on that little birdie's face! Show me the alien!" The Joker exclaimed in a grand voice. Before he finally turned to his men. The guy had turned first, and had conveniently shut off the boom box when he saw only the men, and no alien.

The Joker's eyes examined every one of them, ending on Al. Then his wide smile dropped slightly when he realized something. He looked through the small ragtag group again, trying to find his prize that he oh so wanted to kill. Over and over again he looked, but no orange alien showed from their midst.

The Joker became angry. "Where is that alien bitch! I thought I told you to capture her!" The Joker yelled in a very angry voice.

Al was the brave one who shrugged. His men behind him were looking at him as if he was insane. "It's simple Mr. J., we couldn't find her. She wasn't in the Tower at all like you said she would be when we attacked it."

The cameraman conveniently backed up, already having a feeling as to what was coming. His belt shimmered in the light of the stairwell as hoped his partner had a plan in mind for what he was doing.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE WASN'T THERE!?" The Joker yelled with spit flying out of his mouth. His eyes slowly looking more and more insane.

Al actually smiled coldly at the Joker. Hell, the Joker had said he would get him to smile eventually. "Why it's rather simple boss. You see, even though we attacked late at night when we thought they would be asleep, they ended up going out of the Tower because Cinderblock attacked on the opposite side of town we were coming from. Meaning we had no clue about their whereabouts until sometime after we left it behind."

The Joker looked like the very picture of insanity. Which wasn't hard, since he mostly looked like that before. "IF SHE WASN'T IN THE DAMN TOWER! THAN WHY THE HELL DID YOU NOT STAY TO WAIT FOR HER!? I KNOW YOU'RE BETTER AT STEALTH THAN EVEN BATMAN HIMSELF!"

Al's smile widened a little more, as he delivered the news that would send the Joker over the edge. "Ironically. That was the exact reason we chose to leave instead of stay."

The Joker, and his men went stock still at that. All of them were in shock at what Al had just said. "Oh, I'm sorry. Didn't you know that apparently old Bats followed our trail here to Jump. Though I suspect Robin had his hand in it when he off and disappeared and all that."

The group of people remained shocked. During this time of shock, Al grabbed one of the men behind him and placed him in his spot. He then walked over to stand beside the Joker, as he leaned in to whisper into his ear.

"Also, he left me a message. He told me to say hi to you for Harley." With that, Al walked over to the stairwell where the cameraman was now hiding and still filming. Al stood in the spot next to who he figured out was Frankie. His gleaming white belt finally recognizable now that he had gotten close. He gave him a small smile and a punch to the shoulder as he turned to watch what would happen.

Fortunately for Al, unfortunately for the poor man he had grabbed, the Joker got out of his shocked state first. Within a second, he had his machine gun out, and he was pointing it at the man. Who was slowly starting to blink his eyes as he came out of his shocked state.

' _Should have kept that armor on.'_ Al thought to himself.

 _ **Bang!Bang!Bang!Bang!Bang!Bang!...**_

The man fell to the ground, the look of surprise still on his face as his dead body hit the roof.

"THAT OLD CLONKER IS IN TOWN! WITH HIS LITTLE BIRDIE! AND HE SAYS MY DEAD GIRLFRIEND SAYS HI! HOW DARE YOU TELL ME SUCH A PREPOSTEROUS LIE AL! HOW DARE YOU!" He yelled in fury, as he continued to unload into the poor dead man.

Al quietly watched the show, along with Frankie. Whose face was slowly starting to turn green from what he was seeing. Though Al himself kept a calm facade. The Joker turned to the scared men behind the now beyond dead guy.

"WHERE ARE THE OTHERS! I COULD HAVE SWORN THAT I SENT AT LEAST TEN MEN WITH ALL THAT LEXCORP TECHNOLOGY ON THEM TO KIDNAP THE ALIEN! DON'T TELL ME YOU LOST IT ALL!" He shouted at the scared man.

"Well… um… boss… I'm afraid that… old Bats might have… c-c-captured them… and the technology." He said in a shaky scared voice.

The Joker screamed into the night air as he shot up that guy too. The sound of multiple gunshots with the screams of fury actually caused all the gang wars within a mile radius of the office to stop. As fear filled every man's soul at the insane sound. It was like the scream of the victim and the murderer all in one.

He directed his enraged face to the third cowering man. "YOU! DID YOU MANAGE TO AT LEAST GET A SHOT ON THAT OLD BAT FOR ME! TELL ME YOU DID! TELL MEEEEEEE!"

The man was now cowering on the ground as he shook his head. He was hoping that he wouldn't befall the fate of his comrades if he was submissive.

It just made it easier for the Joker to shoot him full of lead.

Al was about ready to leave the scene behind him as the fourth and final man was about to face the Joker's wrath. Frankie had left to puke after the second man had died with his head splattered all over the roof. And Al felt he might do the same himself if he had to watch one more.

"AND YOU! DID YOU AT LEAST FIND SOMEONE OTHER THAN OLD BATS IN THAT TOWER!? BETTER ANSWER CAREFULLY IF YOU DON'T WANT TO END UP LIKE YOUR COMRADES!"

Fred was shaking from head to toe, when the Joker asked him that question. His fear suddenly disappeared, as he realized he could live. Fred actually smiled evilly.

"Yeah boss. I actually did find one of the lost Titans in the kitchen of the Tower." He said in a confident voice. Despite the bodies of his deceased comrades being all around him.

Al stopped turning and gaped at the man from the stairwell. What the hell was he talking… ' _Oh no!'_

"Lost Titan?" The Joker asked in a calmer voice. His curiosity having managed to save the man's life for the moment.

Fred visibly relaxed. "Yeah, it was the pale one on the team. Went by the name of Raven I think. It was a little too dark to really tell though. But boss, you won't believe it!"

The Joker was curious, but impatient. "Well then spit it out already! I don't have all night! I'm going to have to make a new plan no thanks to old Bats! And if this info ends up delaying that, I'll pump you full of lead!"

Fred was grinning widely despite the threat. "Apparently, there's a reason why she and that green pet on the team have been out of commission lately. The demonic bitch is pregnant."

Al froze up on the stairwell. As the Joker looked at the man with wide eyes. The man tapped the side of his head.

"I swear, I saw it with my own two eyes. Hell, I had just been about to shoot her up when stupid Batman came from the ceiling and saved her." Fred finished.

The Joker after a moment, finally started to laugh evilly. "Well then, I guess that mission wasn't a complete waste after all! Do you have any idea how bad teenage pregnancy actually is in the U.S. these days anyways? How many poor girls suffer from frowns because of this? And to hear a hero, a teenage hero is suffering from it… Man, the poor dearie must have the biggest frown on her face ever… fortunately I have my ways of turning frowns, upside down!"

The Joker continued to laugh evilly, as Fred breathed a sigh of relief. Al was seething over by the stairwell, his hand was dancing on the trigger of his laser gun. Looks like there was one more death for tonight.

"Oh, the oh so many things to do! So many things to plan now! All to help fix the smiles of two of the world's superheroes! I am so happy right now!" The Joker yelled, as he continued to laugh and dance wildly, while still holding his gun.

Fred, seeing he was going to live, started to skip happily to the stairwell. He wondered if he would get to have some fun with the pale Titan before the Joker fixed her up. He always did love a good looking pregnant girl. Especially if they had that special look of fear in their eyes. Just like what he had seen from his brief glimpse of her in the dark of the Tower. He oh so wanted to see it again, as he...

The thought going through his head brought an evil smile to Fred's face. Even as he started to go through the door of the stairwell.

The Joker was too busy laughing to himself to hear the laser shot. He also didn't hear the thud of a body hitting the floor of the roof. Heck, he didn't even hear the body that was dragged across the roof and thrown off it to the ground below.

He did, however, hear the rusted door creak when it opened again.

The Joker turned to see Al standing in the stairway. The fact that he was supposed to be dead on the ground around him didn't seem to register in his insane mind. "Al! Did you hear the great news!"

Al slightly winced at that. "Did you forget I was the one that delivered it to you Mr. J.?"

The Joker paused, as if in thought. Then he started to laugh again as his insanity bought the lie. "Well of course! How could I forget! Good job in presenting me with that little bit of detail good buddy! Now I know I have two smiles to fix while here in Jump! Man, a two for one deal! I absolutely love those!" The Joker went back to laughing to himself.

Al scowled as he walked into the stairwell. He hated that he had to lie about presenting the info, but he had no choice. The Joker wouldn't have been happy to learn that he had avoided taking 'blame' for his bad news. It also wouldn't help if he said he had just shot one of his best men either. Though in all honesty, the man had it coming to him. Al had always hated the cruel twisted man who served under him. He just sealed the nail of his coffin though when he revealed the info to the Joker.

He hoped the rats would give Fred's body a proper burial. In their stomachs. And in the crap of the sewage lines.

Al couldn't believe it, the one piece of info he had guarded for months, gone! Because of the imaginations of an insane twisted man! And no, he wasn't talking about the Joker.

Al wondered if he should just quit now and cut his losses. But then he realized if he quit now, he'd have both the Joker, and Batman on his heels. And he still wouldn't have gotten his revenge on the Boy Wonder for what he did to his face. Nor would there be anyone to help out the girl should she be captured.

Not to mention, Frankie would be quite pissed with him if he had them leave out on all that money.

But how could he extract his revenge now? When an innocent family was going to be involved in the mix. Could he possibly do that? Get revenge, at the expense of his humanity? He could handle kidnapping the alien, but the pregnant demoness...

' _Lord, what have I gotten myself into.'_

The Joker could still be heard laughing insanely in the background. Even as Al walked back into the interior of the office building. Conflicted at last as to what he should do.

Revenge, or appeasement.

...

Damn it. Why did being a villain have to be so hard.

* * *

 _Couple Weeks later, Titan's Common Room_

"Hello Jump City. It has been a good three weeks now since the base of our **hometown** heroes was attacked by none other than Masterblaster Al himself. Along with several heavily armed men that had been under his command. The police released in a report today that they **couldn't** get the purpose out of the men captured as to why they attacked our so called **heroes**. The only thing they got out of them was that they had been nearly mauled by a large green and terrible **beast!** A terrible thing to face I believe."

A large groan was heard in the room. "Is that man ranting about all of us again!?" Bumblebee shouted from the kitchen counter incredulously.

"Yeah. Why does he have to be the only source of news lately? Why can't they put on someone else who talks about the weather or something?" Beast Boy groaned to himself on the couch.

"Because all the other news outlets aren't getting as good of news as he has been delivering apparently." Jinx said from the corner of the room.

G. Gordon Godfrey continued. "Ever since the first attack by Masterblaster Al, our **heroes** have been off. What with the disappearance of their leader for a whole month, and the grounding of the **Beast** and the **Demoness** on the team. They even called in a **speedster** and a little **Bee** to help us out."

"Oh, so now he's sticking to insulting us. Bet the people are really buying that up." Beast Boy said sarcastically.

"Now though, since the second attack, they've not only grounded their **alien** powerhouse! But they've called in a former **villain** to protect us from an ever increasing crime rate! And not just any villain! But the former leader of the **Hive-Five** to boot!"

"Oh he did not just say that." Jinx growled out.

"It's fine Jinxie. I don't think you're a villain." Kid Flash said with a smile next to her.

"What have I told you about calling me that!" She shouted at him as she stormed off.

"What? I thought you woved that name." He called to her in a childish voice as he followed after her.

"Now folks. I don't want you to think I'm just criticizing our heroes and all that. But we need to face the truth eventually. Our **heroes** , these **vigilantes!** Are failing to do their jobs they **volunteered** to do! Crime is at an all time high! People are scared to walk our streets! Businesses are suffering from constant damage! So the question is, when is someone even going to do something about our vigilante problem-"

 _Click!_ TV shuts off.

"Well, glad to see that good old Gordon is being as hypocritical as ever." Beast Boy said to himself. Even as he looked over to Jinx. Who had sparks of pink bad luck energy coming off her body from her anger.

"Alright Jinxie! I know just the thing to cheer you up! A nice, big, fresh hot-" Kid Flash was saying as he appeared from nowhere next to her.

A spark of bad luck hit his knee, and Kid Flash suddenly tripped backwards, letting out a small scream of surprise in the process. The box he had been carrying went flying up into the air. Before it opened, revealing a nice, hot, extra cheesy pizza.

That fell back to Earth onto his face.

Jinx took one look down, not sure if she should be surprised at his clumsiness, or at the fact that he had actually gotten her a pizza without eating it first. After a few more moments, she chuckled at the sight. She felt oddly better now for some reason now.

"You're right Wally, I'm feeling better already." She said, before she wiped a thing of sticky cheese off his face with her fingers, and put it in her mouth. Wally just glowered up at her from the floor as she continued to eat off him. A wide smirk was on her face. "Oh, you know you're loving it, so don't even try to deny it."

No one could tell if it was the pizza sauce, or the blood rushing to his cheeks that made Kid Flash so red.

Beast Boy chuckled to himself. Things had been, interesting to say the least since Jinx had arrived. To see her and Kid Flash interact was almost borderline comedy for him. Although that had only been one of a few things that had happened in the past couple weeks.

Cyborg had of course given his deceased couch a proper funeral in the back of the Tower. He had also gotten a new one that was a light blue, crescent shaped, and slightly longer than the other one. It also had a large symbolic black T in the design, with the bottom line being in the middle, and the horizontal line running along the length of the couch.

Not to mention, it almost felt like you could sink into it with how comfy it was. More than one catnap had been taken in the past few weeks on it.

But it didn't seem like Cyborg had fully gotten over the loss of his last couch yet. Since he was in a corner of the room doing his annual grieving for it. Which involved a picture of it in his hands, and a cascade of tears falling from his single eye. As he reminiscenced over the good times he had on the couch from before. Napping on it, beating Beast Boy at Super Mega Monkeys, making Raven's book explode, beating Beast Boy at Mortal Kombat, arm wrestling Robin, beating Beast Boy at Zombies: Chainsaw Unleashed… most of them involved Beast Boy.

Bumblebee was right there by his side. Comforting him in his time of grief. She did it every time, and didn't complain about it. Even though Cyborg said nothing about it, he was grateful for it nonetheless.

She had decided to not tell him the truth about the old couch. She knew that he'd eventually get over it, heck, he would soon be glad to have an 'innocent' couch for his metallic rear to sit in again. So if he knew the couch from before had still been innocent…

' _Would he be angry, saddened, shattered, or a mixture of the three?'_ Bumblebee wondered to herself. While she continued to rub circles on his bald head.

Beast Boy let out a yawn as he stretched his limbs. Making sure he didn't disrupt the valuable cargo resting on his lap. His eyes looked down from Cyborg to the pale empath resting on his leg. She was dressed in only a large blue shirt and sweatpants. Her feet were bare. Beast Boy smiled down at her

You see, if it was possible, he and Raven had become even more inseparable than ever before since the attack.

When Beast Boy was training, Raven was closeby watching him. When Beast Boy was washing the dishes, Raven was right there next to him. When Beast Boy napped on the roof, you would find Raven curled up next to him. Hell, even the simple duty of doing the laundry was done together by them. Even though it only required one Titan. And when he took those catnaps on the couch, you could be damn sure that Raven was right there next to him.

The two had really become inseparable. He contributed it to some demon thing that makes them draw closer to their mate in times of danger. And honestly, he didn't mind.

Beast Boy gently rubbed his hand through his sleeping pregnant girlfriend's violet hair. She was getting so big lately, and even though the baby was only at around seven months now, Raven looked huge. Though none dared to tell her that.

But it only served to make her more beautiful in his eyes.

He was smiling for a second longer, when it suddenly became a frown. As his thoughts drifted off to the other couple in the Tower.

He and Raven might have been closer than ever. Robin and Starfire, however, had become the exact opposite. They were, as to say, back to square one. Heck, you could argue and say that they had crossed over into negative territory.

It was more on Robin's part though, since he was always holed up in his cave (office) now. Working alongside his mentor to figure out about possible locations where the Joker could be hiding. They had been receiving help online from the Oracle, but so far no luck.

Robin only came out every once in awhile to eat, train, fight crime, give duties, or sleep. But he never talked when he ate. He never conversed with the others as he trained. When he fought the other villains, it was with a single focused ferocity that left most of them begging for mercy. G. Gordon Godfrey could rant all he wanted, but crime was actually at an all time low for once. The people weren't even scared of meeting criminals anymore, no, they were afraid of facing the wrath of the vengeful bird. The duties were short notice, random, and given with all the air of authority as a general to his army.

And when he went to sleep, he changed the lock codes on his door every time. So no one would be able to get in to bother him. Or more specifically, a very heartbroken alien he refused to even speak to. Much less, acknowledge. If she was even touched in a fight though, that villain had hell to pay from Robin.

The last thing he had said to her was that she wasn't allowed to leave the Tower anymore. And that had been the day after the attack a couple weeks ago. The day after that, Jinx had been called in to fill in for Starfire's vacancy. The duties the active Titans fulfilled were random. From searching the ruins of the city, to patrolling the route where people had been known to disappear and never be seen again.

Though, Beast Boy had to admit, that hadn't been the only things the Boy Wonder had gotten done.

When Cyborg had taken breaks in his grief and patrols, he followed Robin's orders in installing more defenses to the Tower. Some of which was made possible by a donor named Bruce Wayne. He had no idea how the man even got his hands on some of this stuff, but he was grateful for it anyways. Nothing but the best protection for his two little sisters after all.

The new defenses included DNA scanners that did a scan of the whole building every two minutes. High powered laser turrets were in place all over the Tower should any trace come up negative. After the last attack, several more power sources had been installed to the Tower. With alerts for if one of them would somehow shut off. There was also sensors added to the ground along the outside and underground of the Tower. Robin didn't want to risk anyone sneaking in from underneath the Tower.

Though there was one more thing he did have installed that wasn't for defense. Rather, it was for escape. It was an escape pod that when activated, would launch itself and it's occupants out of the roof of the Tower and to a disclosed location somewhere in the world. Robin hadn't implied anything when he ordered Cyborg to install it, but if you had seen his eyes beneath the mask, you could have sworn he had glanced at the depressed alien resident of the Tower before he walked out of the room.

Beast Boy sighed to himself. ' _It's just like after Tokyo all over again. He's pushing Star and the rest of us away, and he's refusing to tell us why.'_ He thought sadly to himself. He had his suspicions as to why, but that was they were. He didn't have any solid evidence to point towards the Boy Blunder's drastic change in behavior. Though it could have been because of Batman and the deal with the Joker. Batman was to say, an even rarer sight to see than Robin.

Beast Boy wondered how the man even ate when he never came out of the room except to check over the defenses.

Any further thought from him on the depressing subject going through his mind though was derailed when Raven moved her head again. Allowing herself to burrow deeper into Beast Boy's side while she continued to nap.

He let out a happy sigh as he allowed his hand to lower from her hair and to gently hold one of her hands. Sure, the Titans might be facing trouble now, but he still had his Raven with him. And for the moment, that was enough to calm his mind. He studied her face, taking in the way it seemed so relaxed now. He could look at it all day if he wanted to.

 _ **Ding!**_

' _Ooh, the latest craving is finished!'_ Beast Boy thought excitedly as he jumped off the couch. Making sure that Raven was laid down gently as he did so.

Still, Raven was roused when she felt her mate moving away from her, and in her sleep, she tried to reach out her hand for him again. It was like watching a kitten blindly looking for its mother. She even let out a small, and in his opinion, cute whine as her hand grabbed nothing but thin air. He was quick to get her craving out of the oven.

No more than five seconds later, Beast Boy was back to her. Holding a weird steaming something with an oven mitt. Raven was still a little drowsy from her nap, but then she took one whiff, and her eyes snapped wide open.

Her violet eyes feasted upon the sight of her latest craving. A twist on the French delicacy that Beast Boy had Kid Flash's help in making.

Tofu croissants.

Raven said nothing as she pulled Beast Boy in for a loving kiss. Beast Boy had to set the large croissant he was holding to the side since his mind melted with the kiss. When he had done that, he wrapped his arms around her, bringing her as close as the bump in her belly would allow.

He pulled away for a sec and pecked her on the cheek. "Have I told you how much I loved you lately?" He asked her as he kissed her other cheek and rubbed her stomach.

Raven let out a happy moan. "I believe you might have mentioned it a few times." She said as Beast Boy pecked her on the nose.

Beast Boy smiled a little wider. "I love you."

Raven smiled a little wider as well. "I love you too." Raven said, as she pulled him in to kiss him again.

The kiss lasted for several minutes, with neither one of them wanting to end it. Why would they? When they wanted to be as close to each other as possible.

Unfortunately, before the kiss could lead to anything more serious, a loud shout sounded from the corner of the room.

"Oh you two better not be starting up the nasty business on my brand new couch again!"

Beast Boy groaned as he turned to see CyBlock now glaring at the two. It seems like his annual grieving for his old couch was over. It was also the eighth time since he got the new couch that he had defended its chastity.

"Come on Cy. Do you have to ruin every romantic moment I have with my pregnant girlfriend!" Beast Boy shouted, as he pointed to the blushing, yet still happy Raven.

"If those moments are going to lead to the besmirchment of my new clean smelling couches innocence! Then you can bet your damn green ass I will!" CyBlock shouted back.

Before Beast Boy could retort, Bumblebee slapped CyBlock on the back of his head. Though, it didn't really seem to have much force behind it. Still, it turned him from his alter persona CyBlock back to Cyborg. "C'mon Sparky, lay off the two a bit. You've only given them the speech like what, seventeen times." Bumblebee said to him in a fake harsh tone. Her face a perfect match for it.

Cyborg glanced back at Bumblebee guiltily. "Sorry." He said.

Bumblebee smiled a little at him. "Just leave them be Cy. I'm sure we can trust them to not mess with the innocence of your couch." She said to him in a plain voice.

' _I'll leave that part to myself.'_ Bumblebee thought naughtily to herself.

Cyborg smiled back to her. "Okay. I'll try Karen." The two continued to smile at each other.

The couple that was sitting on the couch rolled their eyes. Seeing the way the two were acting towards each other. It was almost like seeing their old selves again. Though there was a lot less fighting that was involved. And it seemed like the two were bonding faster than they had at the start of their relationship.

The two wondered to themselves how long it would be until they finally hooked up. Before the smell of the large croissant next to them reminded them of their appetites. The two, mainly Raven, dug into it with vigor.

Cyborg and Bumblebee looked back at the two with disgust. One thing that wasn't commonly known about Bumblebee was that she loathed tofu almost as much as a Yankees fan loathed the Red Sox.

"You thinking what I'm thinking Sparky." She said to him in a quiet voice.

"The keys are hanging by the car." Cyborg replied.

The two of them sneaked out of the room. Bumblebee had managed to finally talk some sense into him to going out to the city to eat his meat last week. So that's what the two had snuck out to do every day since then. They only had to make sure they showered and brushed their teeth before they came in and no one was left the wiser.

Kid Flash had ran off sometime during this to go shower off and 'pout' to himself as he thought of a way to cheer up his girlfriend that didn't involve humiliating himself. This left Jinx the lone person in the room not doing anything. She rolled a spark of pink magic in her hands, absolutely bored with herself now that there was nothing to do. She thought about turning on the TV screen again, but then she decided against it. If she had to listen to G. Gordon Godfrey say one more blasted thing about her past, then she was going to explode! And that would only make the arrogant reporter right.

She looked to the doors, deciding she might as well do something to relieve the boredom. When they slid open, revealing a floating, yet depressed looking Starfire. Jinx stopped immediately. "Oh, hey Starfire."

Starfire tried to go for a smile, but found that she couldn't. It was more like a painful version of what Raven once tried to do. "Hello friend Jinx. Isn't today one of the most fabulous of afternoons that you have laid the eyes on?" Starfire tried to sound peppy, but failed.

Jinx lost her own smile at that, as her face became solemn. "Robin locked you out again last night, didn't he?"

Starfire stopped trying to show she was happy at that. As she fell into Jinx's arms and started to cry. Jinx was very surprised by the sudden weight, but managed to stay upright.

"Oh friend! What is the wrong with me! Am I the ugly in his eyes now?! Does he not want me close anymore?! I thought he had loved me! And he's… he's…" Starfire couldn't continue as she continued to sob.

Jinx was looking down at the girl with wide uncomfortable eyes. She then looked around the room as the girl continued to squeeze her while she cried. "Um… er… a little help?" Jinx finally said.

Raven stopped in her eating to sadly look over at the sad alien. She did a come hither gesture to Jinx, who gladly accepted the offered help. With some difficulty she managed to bring the sobbing Starfire over to the couch. Where Raven helped to get Starfire to let go of Jinx and sit on the couch next to her and Beast Boy. Starfire continued to sob into one of her hands, while Raven gripped the other.

"You know he does love you, right?" Raven asked. But Starfire only cried harder.

"If he loved me, then why does he do the pushing of me away?! Why does he spend all his time in that room with the Bat and the Oracle?! Why did he have to do the grounding of me when I am perfectly capable of defending myself from the Joker?!" Starfire sobbed out, as the pale empath tried to comfort her.

"It's going to be fine Starfire. Robin does still love you, he's just… in his damn stupid obsessed mode again." Raven said to her in a gentle gravelly voice.

"But I did the thinking that it was only the vile villain Slade who could do the pulling away of Robin from us! How can this low life worm who made an attempt on my life be any different than him!" Starfire shouted in anger.

Raven didn't flinch away. "We don't know what it was like for him back in Gotham. For all we know, this Joker and this Masterblaster Al could be even worse villains than Slade." Raven said to her as she continued to rub small circles on her back.

Starfire started to sob again. She hadn't really thought about it like that in the past few weeks. It was hard to imagine someone being worse than Slade. "Oh, I am sorry friend Raven. I didn't mean to do the taking out of my anger on you! I am just so the hopeless about ever getting boyfriend Robin to come out of his office and spend the time with me. If it wasn't for the joy I feel whenever I see the sight of your bumgorf, I wouldn't even be able to float around anymore!" Starfire managed to say before she turned away and started to cry again.

Raven felt bad for Starfire, while she started to curse the Boy Blunder in her mind. Thanks to the mental link, she did know he still loved Starfire, but there was also an overwhelming fear with it. As if he was afraid to love her now. But how could Raven tell Starfire that? It would only make her feel worse.

She looked to Beast Boy as Starfire continued to sob heavily. Lost as to what she should do. Beast Boy, who had been silent throughout, seemed to have an idea. He gently grabbed Starfire on the shoulder.

"Hey Star, did you say you only feel the joy when you see Raven's bumgorf?" He asked her.

Starfire weakly nodded her head, as she continued to cry. Raven wondered what it was he was doing. He let a small smile form on his face.

"What about if you got to feel her instead?" He asked her.

Starfire stopped crying, as she looked up curiously. "But isn't your little bumgorf still resting in the womb?" She asked.

Raven felt a hard kick to her bladder, making her wince at that moment. "Trust me when I say this Star. I really wish that she was just resting in there."

Starfire was confused on that part. As she tried to connect it in her mind, but even with all her knowledge on Tamaranean pregnancies she was coming up blank. It had never been known for a child to kick the host who was giving it life.

Raven rolled her eyes at Starfire's confusion, before she used her free hand to move Starfire's over her stomach. As the private Raven let her beat friend feel her belly. Starfire was slightly stunned by this, but allowed Raven to do what she was doing. Through the fabric of her shirt, Starfire could feel the hardness of Raven's bulging skin. But she couldn't feel what Raven said was the kicks of the baby.

After a moment, she was starting to feel sad again. Her curiosity being smashed by the crushing reality of the world. When she felt it. Starfire looked wide eyed down at Raven's stomach again, as Raven smiled and moved her hand to a different spot.

The baby kicked against her hand three times in a row. And Starfire was utterly amazed, as she moved her hand of her own free will. The baby seemed to know where it would go, and kept on kicking against it. Causing Raven no small amount of pain.

That was when Starfire felt it, the rushing of all the depression from her system. Only to be replaced by an almost endless amount of the joy! Starfire looked up to Raven and Beast Boy's smiling faces. She didn't even notice Jinx's disinterested face leaning against the couch.

"EEEEEEEEH!" Starfire shouted as she dragged both Beast Boy and Raven in for a bone crushing hug. The two were completely unprepared for it, but allowed Starfire to enjoy her moment of happiness. While the hug was crushing, it was quick as Starfire felt the baby kicking frantically at her in fear of being crushed. But this only fueled her joy more as she flew up into the air and started doing the laughing to herself.

Jinx was staring at her from the ground, slightly confused as to why Starfire was so happy. "It was just a small baby kick. How can that be so important to her?" She questioned to herself.

Beast Boy heard it. "Maybe if you tried it for yourself." He suggested to her.

Jinx turned around to them and rolled her eyes. "Yeah, like feeling a baby kick against my hand will make me feel happy." She said in a sarcastic voice.

Yet, she decided to try it anyways for the heck of it. She had never really gotten to feel a baby kick before, since no pregnant woman had ever trusted her to be within a hundred feet of them. So she had to admit to herself that she was curious.

She sat down next to Raven on the couch and placed her pale hand on Raven's bulge. She didn't really care about what she was doing, she was only doing it for the heck of it. But for some reason, all she was feeling was Raven's hard skin. The baby wasn't even moving at all now! And it had been kicking up a frenzy for Starfire!

Jinx found herself getting mad. "So the little ****er will kick for Star all she wants, and she gives me nothing!" Jinx yelled as she moved her hand to different spots, trying to find any movement. Raven looked to Beast Boy with a worried look. He returned it.

"Um, Jinx. Maybe you could wait a little bit and we could tell you when she's moving-" Beast Boy started to say.

Jinx sank her palm hard against Raven's stomach, making Raven wince slightly from the soreness. "Oh, I am not waiting for this little prick in here to decide when she wants to move again! She is going to let me feel what Starfire felt, whether she likes it or notttttttttttttttt!"

The not was drawn out because at that moment, the baby delivered the mother of all kicks against where Jinx's hand had been. Sending Jinx's hand, and Jinx herself across the room before she slid to a stop in front of the sliding doors. Beast Boy and Raven sat stock still on the couch. Though Raven was clutching her stomach from that hit.

Jinx slowly got up from off the ground, her eyes looking borderline murderous. "Why that little-" She was starting to shout.

The doors slid open. "Oh Jinxie!" Kid Flash shouted from behind her. The biggest of smiles on his face as he had only a towel wrapped around his waist. "I think I know the perfect way to cheer you up now. All you need is a little bit of love from… … uh…" Kid Flash suddenly couldn't talk. As Jinx turned around and gave him a glare so harsh that it put Raven's to shame.

"Um… you don't want that." He said to Jinx in a slightly scared tone.

She suddenly had a hold of him by the ear. Before she started to drag him from the room. "Nobody better bother us for the next two hours! Unless they want to he a dead man, woman, or baby!" Jinx shouted over her shoulder, her cat like eyes still blazing as the doors closed behind her.

Beast Boy, Raven, and Starfire were left in the room. Shocked at what had just transpired.

"I don't even want to know." Raven said to herself.

"I'm not sure if friend Kid is either going to die, or about to have the best time of his life." Starfire said from the air.

Beast Boy looked like he was listening to something, when he started to smirk. "Don't worry. I know he's going to live."

Starfire looked at him confused. But shrugged her shoulders. "How about we do the watching of the Disney?" She suggested.

Beast Boy smiled to that. "Why not?"

Raven shrugged her shoulders, not minding either way. She wasn't tired or hungry anymore. Though if her baby kept on kicking her bladder, she was going to have to make a run for the bathroom.

Starfire gleefully turned on the DVR and looked through the movies available. The widest of smiles on her face as she looked at each one. Beast Boy turned to Raven and smiled at her.

"Looks like she is okay for now." He whispered.

Raven smiled back, before she grimaced. "Still, let's try not to mention Robin again to her."

Beast Boy sighed. "Alright. Let's just try to keep Star happy in the meantime."

"Ooh! This is one of my favorites!" Starfire said excitedly as she chose her movie at last.

Beast Boy and Raven looked up at the screen just in time to read the words 'Princess and the Frog.' He looked to her and smiled again. She smiled back as she cuddled into his warmth.

Starfire sat down next to the couple. Feeling happier than ever to be with her two friends. Robin was gone from her mind at the moment. And that was a blessing in itself.

Besides a dark lonely office in the Tower, things were peaceful for our Titans. As they finally received a break from the evil that had infested Jump City.

But no one is to be sure as to how long that break will last.

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

 **Well, that chapter was more of a fun one than anything else. I actually rather enjoyed writing it to be honest. Even though I left no inclination of when and where the Joker will strike. That there will remain my secret. All you guys have to know for now is that the Joker knows about Raven's baby. And he seems eager to do something about it.**

 **Any suggestions as to what you guys think the Joker's plan will be? Will he be able to get his hands on Starfire, Raven, or both? Will Dick stop being a dick and get his act together? Or will his obsession drive the two girls directly into the Joker's waiting hands?**

 **Till Next Time**

 **Allen**


	11. Barbara's Promise is a Real Nutcracker

**Just know, I read through my work again, and I realized something. I had Robin do something that creates a very funny situation for this chapter. So without further ado, please enjoy. Some good old beating up on Robin is included. If you get the title of this chapter, you will understand.**

* * *

 **Mailbox Time!**

 **gamerboychamp3:** Yeah, Kid Flash must be having one ball of a time. While Beast Boy, that could be an excuse there. I do hope you'll enjoy the break from Cyborg to beat up on old Robin!

 **Golem XIV:** _I think it turns out to be more than that. Do you have any idea on the legs on that thing? Well, here's a boatload of fluffiness. I do hope you enjoy it :). G. Gordon Godfrey, I just make him the jerk of heroism. Here's some further release, though next chapter should set things on the fast track again hopefully._

 **LostDemonessRaven:** Well, what I can say is, Robin is going to pay for his crimes. And we get a little more fluff while we're at it. Hope you enjoy it!

 **RPGPersona:** I wonder if Control Freak would ever open up a school of villainy? I think I've made it obvious by now that those two never shower alone... just saying. I don't know if it's Silkie proof or not. I could just imagine that, kissing my fake girlfriend on the couch. Only for it to let out a fart sound. Or a fog horn. Well, I hope you like this chapter!

 **Bluedog197:** No, go into the light friend! With all seriousness though, I do hope you continue to follow along! I'm having as much fun with this as JL Vs. TB, since I'm actually writing in some Romance! Peace!

 **person:** I thought I'd get a comment like this eventually. English was the class I did the worst in in High School, passed it with a high B, but still worst class. I know my grammar is riddled with mistakes. My medical knowledge for this is basically watching family relatives and reading it. I did make it more clear this chapter just how 'huge' Raven is now. So it's easier to understand. That's one of the reasons why I had Raven stop at four months. This story takes place around the two month mark. The craving, well I had that influenced by her demon side in testing her mate. I didn't know that fact about the stomach, but since Raven is part demon, I think a few things could be changed. Like how her body would have never thrown up before, since her powers from Trigon kept her perfectly healthy. But what would I know? Starfire has nine stomachs, and maybe they act the same as a humans. The kicking though, Raven is a superheroine. Who has taken more than one punch from Cinderblock and come out of it just fine. I think her body is much tougher than that of a normal human's. So I think the kicking is alright overall. I think the baby's strength would also be fine. Since it is a combination of two different superheroes. I did try to do my research for this though. I'm just not researching it as much as a person like you would have to. I'm sorry about all the mistakes I've been making, and I'm glad for the criticism. Maybe the next time I ever write a pregnancy into a story, I'll be able to portray it a little better thanks to your advice. I hope I can improve on this for the rest of the story. And I hope you can enjoy it! Who knows, maybe I'll hit a miracle and actually write without any mistakes for once.

 **losteverything:** Well, I'm glad this story wasn't a dud. Though no one has ever told me that before. Me, writing a dud story. Pbth! Enjoy the chapter!

 **The Reviewer:** I did too. I did too. Enjoy!

* * *

 **Since Last Time:** _3 more favs, 5 more follows (Total: 53 favs, 69 follows)_

* * *

 **Updated:** _October 16, 2016 9:05 P.M._

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** _I have no idea how many times I've wished I owned this. Because this scene would be so damn funny in real life!_

* * *

 **Chapter Eleven:** _Barbara's Promise is a Real Nutcracker_

* * *

It had been a week since the last time we saw our heroes. And overall, nothing much had really changed.

Cyborg and Bumblebee still went out in the evenings to get their annual fill of meat. They say that's the only thing they did, but for some reason, they always went to areas where there was no cameras or anything. So who knows.

Jinx and Kid Flash got in an argument every now and then that resulted in the two leaving the room to make up in the bedroom. Though Jinx kept her distance from Raven's bulge whenever they sat on the couch. She didn't seem to be very fond of the baby now for some random reason.

Robin was still locked up in that damn office of his with Batman and the computerized Oracle. Though today, he had been seething when he heard that Oracle was taking a much needed break from work. He was in an even worse mood than usual because of this. And hadn't come out at all during the day.

The only main difference was that Starfire was somewhat happy again, after what Raven had done for her. She was floating around with ease, no longer needing to fake being happy. Though you could still see the storm cloud that hovered over her head that represented the depression she still felt.

As for our star couple...

Raven and Beast Boy were settling in bed for the night. Raven was in a simple blue nightgown, while Beast Boy was only in his boxers. Even though Raven was a little past her seven month mark, her petite frame made her look like she was somewhere between eight and nine.

Both of them were exhausted after today. Because Raven had to walk around everywhere inside the Tower. And Beast Boy had to help her to walk around after the first hour since she wasn't used to using her legs so much. Especially with all the weight she had now put on.

Raven would have normally floated around, but as she was discovering, it was becoming harder and harder to use her powers by her own free will. Rather, there was now another person in charge of them as well. And that person, was her unborn baby.

Who for some reason, had felt like her mommy needed to walk instead of float around today.

Now Raven really loved her baby… even though she still hadn't been born yet... but right now, Raven didn't feel all that much motherly love for her unborn child. Rather, what she felt was extreme annoyance, and almost borderline rage. As did her aching feet and back.

Yep. This definitely had to be Beast Boy's kid. (Badum crash)

Raven was lying on her back on their bed. Taking in the feel of the mattress beneath her as she finally got to relax. Beast Boy, despite his exhaustion at helping his pregnant girlfriend to walk around for most of the day, and despite how much he wanted to lay on the mattress beside her too, was at her pale feet. Gently massaging out all the aches and strains that had accumulated in them throughout the day.

Raven let out a hiss every now and then when he pressed down to hard, and a moan when he did something right. For the most part, it was a moan he received. He had really gotten to know her body better than even she herself did.

"You know, Starfire looked a little happier to me today. Don't you think so Rae?" Beast Boy asked as he massaged the area around her left heel.

Raven let out a hiss of pain first before she spoke. "Well, it might have had something to do with, (ohhhhh) us going around the Tower with her to, (hiss) find where Silkie had been hiding his toys from her. (ohhhh yeah)"

Beast Boy smiled at that last moan. "Man, she was just so oblivious to the fact that Silkie had probably eaten most of them. I mean, has she seen what her pet larva eats at times?" Beast Boy said with a chuckle.

Raven moaned again. "Yeah, anything that can (ohh) eat through your room could eat, (yes), anything. I just wish she had discovered that, (hissss) about one hour in, (owwwwww) instead of after, (ohhhhhhhhhh) eight hours." Raven managed to say.

"Hmmmm, this muscle group here seems especially tense." Beast Boy said to himself, as he used his thumb to dig into the side of her right foot.

"Owwwwwwwwwwww...hhhhhhhhh, Garfield." Raven moaned out at the end. Beast Boy smiled to himself.

"Then again, if she hadn't dragged us around all day, I wouldn't be able to do this with you now, would I?" He asked with a cocky smirk on his face, as he lovingly rubbed her tender foot.

Raven moaned happily again at that, before Beast Boy continued his massage. "Well Beast Boy, if you wanted to worship my feet. All you had to do was ask." Raven said to him before she went back to a hiss.

"Nah, I'm still more of a leg man." He said as he moved one of his hands up her legs. This made Raven slap his hand back down to her feet, which made Beast Boy pout at her.

"I'm sorry Gar. Feet first. Then you can feel my legs all you want." She said to him with a small smile.

Beast Boy dropped the pouty face as he continued to massage her feet. "So, do you think this will last? What we managed to do for Starfire?"

Raven let out a sigh, that almost sounded like a hiss. "I'm not sure… we managed to take her mind off Robin, (ohhhh) for the most part. But you can see it every time, (hisssssss) his name is mentioned, (oh) or when we rarely see him how, (right there, ohhhhh) she gets all sad again. So unless (ow!) we get something done soon… Starfire could very well fall into a state of, (ohhhhhhhhhhhh) depression again."

Beast Boy shrugged to himself. "Well the main problem here is that Robin is in full obsessed mode again. Hell, the only people he interacts with now are Batman, and that Oracle girl. And even between the three, it is all business. So unless we somehow drag him back out of it, or locate that damn Joker and take him down, I don't see much of what we can do." Beast Boy said, before he finally stopped massaging her feet. He instead started to gently rub them, making sure there was nothing left for his hands to fix.

"I'm not sure what we could do either Gar. I mean, I know the key to this problem is getting Robin to interact with Starfire again. But I'm not sure how we could accomplish that. Or how we could make sure that Robin doesn't go back into his obsessed mode again after that." Raven said in an unsure voice.

Beast Boy climbed up onto the bed. Making sure to have his claws trail up her legs as he did so. Bringing a pleasant shiver out of her body that he loved way too much. And using his hands, he helped Raven to get onto her side. So he could start to massage and knead the muscles along her aching spine.

"Well, for now, it isn't our problem to deal with… Though I think the talk I had earlier might help out a little." Beast Boy said.

Raven turned her head to look at him. "What do you, (yesssssss) mean Gar?" She asked before she continued to moan in pleasure.

Beast Boy smiled a little wider. "Let's just say that while I had left your side earlier to grab you an extra blanket and before Starfire asked for our help today, I caught the Bat all alone in the hallway. And the two of us had a very nice chat about Dick's behavior as of late."

Raven looked at him with a mixture of confusion and relief. Though the relief must have been from the pain being relieved from her back. "So Batman, the most unemotional, (right there) person on this planet, is going to talk to Dick, (a little harder) about what's going wrong in his, (sweet Azar!) relationship?" Raven asked.

Beast Boy laughed at that. "No, Bats isn't going to deal with that nuclear bomb Rave! Hell, there's almost no one on the planet that is brave enough to deal with that catastrophe!" Beast Boy managed to laugh out. His laughing though made him press into Raven's back a little harder than necessary, and made her wince in pain.

He caught himself immediately. "I'm sorry about that Rae." He said in a gentle voice, as he started to caress those areas he had hurt.

Raven let out a sigh as he tried to fix the damage he had unintentionally caused. "It's okay Gar. I was only wondering how Batman was going to deal with that. It's not my fault I (owww) unintentionally said something funny that wouldn't happen in a million years."

Beast Boy shrugged, as he moved his hands from her back to massage the tops of her shoulders. "I'm not sure Rae, all I know is that he's actually calling someone in to deal with it. Someone he knows that will be able to do the job right. At least, that is what I think he told me. I didn't want to leave you alone for too long."

Raven sighed happily, as she cuddled her back up into his bare green chest. She still had some aches and pains, but Beast Boy had managed to rid her of most of them with his delicate green hands. Besides the spot he pressed down a little too hard on.

"I wonder who it will be? Or when they will get here?" Raven murmured out.

Beast Boy kissed the top of her head. "I'm not sure, but hopefully we'll be there to see it happen. I mean, the person would have to be a miracle worker or something to get through to our leader."

Beast Boy moved his hands off of Raven's shoulders to wrap his arms around her waist. Allowing him to pull her closer to him so she could soak in the body heat he was giving off. Raven sighed in contentment at that, as one of her hands glided one of his along her protruding bump. Every now and then, the baby kicked against them, but they were weak kicks. As if the little tyke was tired too.

What was her excuse!?

"That's what we'd need for Starfire. A miracle." Raven said in a sleepy voice. She felt so tired now that exhaustion was creeping up on her. She felt like she could sleep for a day.

Then Beast Boy started to hum.

It was the same tune he had used before. A wordless tune that he only knew the notes to. Yet, the notes themselves spoke of peace, of comfort, of love and joy, and so many other things. It was a tune of life.

Raven had a small smile on her face, as she and her baby listened to that lulling African melody. And within a minute, she and her baby were in a deep sleep within Beast Boy's strong green arms.

Yet Beast Boy continued to hum, even though he knew that his mate and cub were asleep. He didn't know why he did this. Whether it be in the hope that he would somehow remember the song, and in turn, his parents singing it to him. Or because he felt that it was the one good link to his past that he held onto dearly through all the **** he had to go through. The one that had held him through so many years before he met the Titans.

But whatever the reason, he did it. And all he got as he did it was Raven cuddling closer to him in the real world, and a blur of memory inside his mind of his mom rocking him in her arms as she sang it to him. Yet he couldn't make out the words.

Yet he didn't get frustrated, rather he let the sweet melody continue to roll off his vocal cords. This was the closest he has ever felt to his parents in a while. From the blur of memory he had, he was able to see up to where his mother's blurry smiling face was. With his blur of a father in the background, rocking his mother as he hummed along with her.

He didn't know what they would think now. What they would think of the girl he had chosen for his mate. Or what they would think of their child when she was born. He honestly didn't know.

But he hoped inside his heart that they were proud of him. He hoped that they were happy that he had found someone as great as Raven to be with. And he hoped that he would live to be as great a parent as they had been to him.

Beast Boy looked down at Raven's sleeping face. And he added to himself that hoped that they both could be great parents to their child. Even though Raven hadn't had the best parents in the world.

He gently kissed Raven's forehead while still humming. And to his delight, he saw her smile grow a little bigger. Then, much to Beast Boy's surprise, she started to hum it too. Yet he didn't mind it, it only made him cuddle into her a little more.

"I love you Rae." He whispered.

Beast Boy fell asleep, but even though he slept, that tune still followed him into his dreams.

Beast Boy had many dreams that night. Most of which he wouldn't be able to recall when he woke up the next morning. All of which had that same wordless tune to them.

But there was one dream overall that seemed to stick outside inside his mind. It was one of those dreams that was so vivid while asleep, yet would fade soon after he woke up. To almost be entirely set aside by his brain in the afternoon after he woke up. Yet, there was still a few things in it he would never forget.

He didn't know the meaning of it. If it was supposed to be a message, or an assurance that everything would be okay.

All he knew for certain, was that it had involved a beach. It had been a beautiful beach, littered with sea shells, crabs, and with no other people in sight. He had had one hand holding onto Raven's pale right hand. While the other had been holding onto that of a blurry little girl. He didn't recognize her, but he knew he had loved her all the same.

He and Raven had been running, swinging their little girl between them with their hands. The two of them had been laughing, with their little girl letting out cries of delight at her parent's joy. They ran across along that long sandy beach for some time, never seeming to tire. Their eyes set on the sunset in the distance. As the ocean waves lapped at their feet.

They had all been so happy in that dream. It was almost like nothing could make it better.

Yet, he had been the only one to look up, and see the two angels that accompanied them up above. One had been a blonde haired man, while the other had been a brown haired woman. Both had been all dressed in white, with the loveliest of smiles on their faces. The thing that had amazed him the most though as they glided over his small family was the song they sang.

That melodic tune that he had known all too well so long ago.

He still didn't recall the whole song during that dream. And even after the dream was over, he still hadn't recalled it all. But he did remember the two words that his parents had added to the end, just for him. For he knew those two angels could only be his parents.

 _Nakupenda Garfield._

That alone was enough to bring a smile to his face in the real world. As he gripped Rae and their baby tighter to him that night as he dreamed.

It had been the best sleep he had had in a long time.

* * *

Outside the Tower, at about 10:00 P.M., a weird bat shaped aircraft flew through the night sky. It's black design blended in so well with its surroundings, that the only way to see where it was in the sky from the ground was to see the areas where the stars in the sky would disappear. Only to reappear as it flew across. Even the engine was silent, leaving a person to only be able to find it with their eyes. Or with the help of a bunch of technology.

The ship flew undetected high up over the bright lights of Jump City. It's target being a large T shaped Tower sticking out of an island on the bay. It seemed like it would manage to get to it undetected after all.

Even for all its stealth though, the Tower's newly upgraded systems were able to find it easily when it was a mile away. The tower's systems then alerted the recharging Cyborg, causing him to wake up. Cyborg was quick to process the information he received as he came too and took the charging plug from his chest. He sent out an alert to Bumblebee to meet him on the roof, and had a backup alert ready for the other Titans in case the incoming foe somehow got past the two of them.

As he ran out of a room and down the corridor, Bumblebee had appeared at his side, her stingers out and at the ready. The two only acknowledged each other with a nod of their heads. So the two ran up the stairs of the Tower together to meet the coming threat head on.

They busted through the doors, weapons at the ready, just in time to see the strange ship land in the middle of the roof. The two stared at it alert, waiting for something to happen. That something was the sound of a hatch at the back of it opening.

Cyborg set his cannon to maximum level, while Bumblebee charged up her stingers. The two watched as something lowered through the wide hatch that had opened. The two wondered if it was going to be a trap or not. As the figure lowering from it was hidden in the shadows of the ship. The only thing they were able to get was that the figure looked short and rather bulky. So they thought if it came down to a fight, the two could easily take him/her.

Finally, the hatch finished lowering its cargo with a loud clang. And the shadowed figure moved out from under the ship into the lights of the roof. It wasn't a small bulky figure as they had thought. Rather, it was a black clad redheaded girl, sitting in a black wheelchair. The only identifying mark on her was a bat symbol spread across her chest.

Bumblebee looked to Cyborg in confusion, and he returned the look. "Um… who are you?" Cyborg finally asked, while keeping his sonic cannon raised.

The girl in the chair rolled her eyes. "Do you mean that Dick hasn't even told you guys about me? Figures." She said in a sarcastic tone.

Confused even more by that statement, and by the fact that she was obviously a cripple, the two heroes finally lowered their weapons. "You know our leader's nickname." Cyborg said in a matter of fact tone.

"Well duh. I was one of the people who called him by that way back when." The girl replied.

"Girl, can you tell me your name and your business here at Titan's Tower?" Bumblebee asked.

The girl smiled slightly. "My real name isn't that important. At least, not to anyone else these days anymore. As to my business, I made a promise to your leader a few months back. And I would very well like to follow through with most of it. I had said that I would wheel myself all the way here, but I had to come all the way from Gotham. And I didn't want to keep his scrawny obsessed ass waiting forever for me to arrive."

Cyborg just looked skeptically at the girl. Inside, his mind was doing cartwheels around a hamster that seemed to have forgotten how to spin the wheel. "Um… ' _How the hell do you even respond to something like that!'_... uh… can you tell me what the nature of this promise that he made to you was?" He decided to ask.

' _That seems like the least confusing thing to ask at least.'_

The girl's face hardened. "Let's just say that he promised me something important. And I became aware very recently that he had broken it and not told me." She said with slight venom in her tone.

Cyborg found himself almost peeing his parts at her tone of voice. ' _Okay, that is definitely not helping me out here! Will she just stop being mysterious and answer a direct question!'_

He wanted to say something more, to question the girl's dark intentions or something along that line, when a dark figure somehow appeared out of nowhere next to the wheelchair. And Cyborg and Bumblebee both found themselves shocked at how he had managed to appear without them knowing.

"It's fine. I'm the one that called her in Cyborg." Batman said in his deep monotonous voice.

After a moment, Cyborg finally spoke. "But who is she? And why is she here about our leader?" He finally asked.

Batman looked down at the girl next to him. "You mean to tell me you still haven't told them who you are?" He asked in his same tone, though it had a slight hint of annoyance in it.

She shrugged. "What? It's not like anyone has really heard about me lately anyways." She said in an indignant tone as she turned her head the other way and crossed her arms.

Batman let out a small groan as he rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Okay, Cyborg, Bumblebee, this is Barbara, my head of intelligence for the Batclan. Though she also goes by the name Oracle these days."

Cyborg and Bumblebee finally understood who the girl was. "So you're the little lady that's been helping Robin and Bats here to track down the Joker?" Cyborg said.

Barbara rolled her eyes again. "Well obviously. I thought for sure the bat symbol would have at least tipped you off."

Cyborg turned to Batman then. Looking oddly serious in his presence now. "Well now that we know who she is, can you tell us why you invited her to the Tower without telling us? All I know so far is that it seems like Dick broke some promise to her."

Batman looked down at her again before he spoke. "Let's just say that my ward has made a major mistake. And I called in the only person capable of making him fix it." He looked up at Cyborg then. "As to why I didn't tell you, that was for two reasons. The first being that I didn't want Dick to know that Oracle was coming to… meet him so to say."

Cyborg nodded his head at that. Seeing the logic in what Batman was saying. "And the second reason?" He asked.

Batman cracked a barely there smile. "Simple, I wanted to test your Tower to see if it could identify any airborne threats. Including ones that are meant to hide in the dark. It seems like you handled yourself very well Cyborg."

Cyborg stood there in slack jawed shock. As Batman helped to move Barbara forward towards the elevator into the Tower. As he passed by Cyborg, he dropped something into his hands. "Make sure not to scratch her up, or else." Batman said, before he walked Barbara into the elevator.

Cyborg looked down into his hand in shock, then at the aircraft in front of him, in stunned shock. As he finally realized what it was. He felt a hand on his shoulder. "Uhh… Sparky? Is everything alright in there?" He faintly heard Bumblebee say. As she started to knock on the side of his head.

Then, it was as if everything clicked into place. "Batman trusted me with the Bat Wing! He trusted me with the fastest aircraft on the face of the planet! And he's letting me take care of it!" Cyborg shouted with joy. As he ran forward and started to kiss the side of the legendary Bat Wing.

Bumblebee sweat dropped from her position about twenty feet off. ' _Okay… I think I'm going to bed now. Hopefully, I won't have to come up here later to drag him to his recharging table. I want to be able to take him out to that nice place after all. See if I can finally get him to first base… or second.'_ She thought as she turned around and walked off. Back at the Bat Wing, Cyborg was already waxing the Bat Wing with some spare wax he had in his arm.

He was going to have one fun night.

* * *

Robin was standing in front of one of the boards in his office again. Planning on going late into the night to study whereabouts and possible locations of the Joker again. Though so far, he ended up running into dead leads that led to dead ends.

Again.

A barely there shot of a face in a mall with a scar like mouth. Nope, was just a random civilian.

Suspicious activity on the piers. Oh wait, that was only a brawl happening between two rival companies over two crates of onions.

A cloaked man entering a shop for chemicals. Oh wait, wrong cloaked man. He doesn't have a scar on his face, or a big gun on his back

The only solid lead he found was a white gleaming knife left in the throat of a dead mob boss in the slums. But nobody was able to even tell where it had came from. Or figure out why the man had been killed off.

Robin let out a groan of frustration as he rubbed his head. He looked to the clock, and it said 10:15. ' _Three of the best minds in the world. Two great detectives, and an intelligence officer of the BatClan. And we can't even find three people in one city! How the hell does that work out!'_ Robin thought angrily to himself. He didn't even know how long he had been at this now. And it was really starting to get on his last nerve!

Robin took a look around himself, now hearing the silence in the room. ' _And where the hell did Bruce go! It's bad enough that Babs said she needed a break eight hours ago! And now Bruce has up and left me too! God! It's like he wants the Joker and Al to win! We have to find out their plan first if we want to beat them and keep everyone safe!'_

Robin turned back to the board. Yet he could barely make it out now. His vision was being clouded with so much irrational anger.

Finally, about ten minutes later, when he was about to scream in frustration at the board, he heard the door slide open behind him. ' _Good, maybe Bruce has finally come back with some coffee. Lord knows I need it.'_ He thought as he continued to look at the board.

But as time slowly passed, he didn't hear any footsteps come in. Nor did he smell any coffee wafting to his nose either. Robin let put a groan, thinking that Bruce was trying to do his sneak approach again.

Beyond irritated now, Robin started to turn around. "Bruce, if this is your idea of trying to sneak up on me now. Then IAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!..."

Unfortunately, that rather unnatural sound of nature was produced by one thing, and one thing only. A black steel clad boot, making direct contact with the Boy Wonder's groin.

Robin dropped like a sack of potatoes onto the cold floor.

Through the pain he felt, he heard a faint voice above him. "Oops, sorry Dick. I told Bruce to help me kick your ass. Not your family jewels." He somehow recognized it as Barbara's voice. But he was in too much pain to speak. Or even think why Babs was somehow in the Tower.

"You know, this is actually somewhat satisfying for me to see." Batman said from beside Barbara, as he set her leg back in place on her wheelchair.

"Bruce!"

"What? You have to admit this is kind of funny." Batman said in his deep monotonous, yet amused voice.

Barbara huffed. "Well, thanks anyway Bruce. Do you know if you could leave me and Dick alone for now? I'll call you back in if I need to kick him again." Barbara said as she glared down at the Boy Wonder.

"Just say the word, and I'll kick him myself." Batman said, before he walked out of the room. Leaving Barbara to glare at the still in pain and now silently screaming leader of the Teen Titans.

It took Robin five minutes to learn how to speak again. And when he spoke, it sounded like he was trying to sing opera. "Babs… What the hell was that for!? What are you doing here!? And why the heck are you dressed in your old uniform!?"

Barbara took a moment to roll her eyes in her chair. "Well sorry. I honestly meant to kick your uptight little ass, But Bruce was lifting up my leg for me just as you turned around. So we decided to switch targets. As to why I'm in my uniform, hello! Secret identity outside Gotham and all that."

Robin was in pain, and like Cyborg, we was beyond confused. Yet, somehow, he managed to get back on his feet. "Why on Earth are you even here?! I thought you were just taking a long break in Gotham!"

"Well as you can see Boy Blunder, I'm right here. Talking to you at the moment. So I must obviously not be resting in Gotham." Barbara again said in a venomous sarcastic voice.

Robin found his anger returning again. "Are you kidding me! You came here just to kick me! What is wrong with you Babs! I thought out of everyone here that you would like to have the Joker taken down! I thought you would like more than anything to stop that madman!" He yelled at her in that high pitched opera tone.

Barbara directed a harsh glare at Robin, and since he was still holding his nuts in place, one of her hands came forward and ripped the mask off his face without resistance. Robin was slightly shocked by this move, but the glare she was sending his way seemed more effective now that he was seeing it with his own eyes. Now that she was actually staring at it without the mask in the way.

"Richard Dick Grayson! I didn't come here just to be criticized by you for not personally helping to find some madman you have a personal vendetta with! Nor did I come here to get tossed right back into work! I came here to kick some sense into you! Just as I promised a few months back!" She yelled from her chair, somehow managing to look intimidating.

Robin tried to wrack his brain for what she had meant. But somehow, he couldn't seem to grasp what the angry woman in front of him was meaning. "What do you mean? What promise?" Robin finally asked.

Barbara took in a deep breath. Trying to calm herself down. ' _Of all the times for his damn obsession to make him forgetful. If only he would lean forward again so I could slap him!'_

"First off, when was the last time you spent time with your team?" Robin opened up his mouth to speak. "Outside of battle." Robin closed it, then opened it again. "Or training." Robin closed it again. Then- "Or mealtimes. Since I know you don't speak to them then either."

' _Damn, when was the last time.'_ Robin thought to himself. "I… don't know." Robin said at last.

"Let me ask this then. When was the last time you actually spent time with them, as a friend, instead of as a leader." Barbara asked in a calm voice.

' _Didn't I hang out with Beast Boy just last Tuesday? What about when I had Cyborg help me to grease my R-Cycle last Thursday? Or go to the store with Starfire a… couple… months… ago?'_

"What about that alien girlfriend of yours Dick. How has she been lately? Has she seemed off to you? Maybe I don't know… depressed? Angered? Happy? Has she been okay ever since the attempt the Joker made to kidnap her? Have you even talked to her about it since then?" Barbara asked.

' _Is Starfire okay? I mean, she must have tried talking to me through the door yesterday. Didn't she? I mean, I did talk back to her… didn't I?'_

That was when it dawned on Robin. ' _Oh god, I've been ignoring Starfire!... and I let myself get obsessed with work again… stupid! Stupid! Stupid!'_

"I'd say by your slack jawed look that you finally figured it out Dick." Barbara said. Snapping him out of his daze. He brought one of his hands up, putting his jaw back in place before he nervously chuckled.

"Well, I guess you did follow through with that promise of yours after all Babs." He said in a voice slightly lower than opera now, as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Good, so you do remember." Barbara stated to him. He nodded his head as he looked away.

"Yeah, I remember now. I let work get the best of me again, didn't I?" He said back to her.

"From what Bruce told me, you let it hit you like a freight train." Barbara replied.

The two were left in silence for a little bit.

"So Dick, now that you realize your mistake, what are you going to do about it?" Barbara asked.

Robin had to think on it. What was he going to do… how could he possibly let Starfire know he still loved her...

* * *

Later that night, when Barbara had left for a guest room to leave Dick to think about it. A floating figure was seen in the dark hallway, carrying what looked like a tray in her hands. On it was a few simple things, a sandwich, a bag of Doritos, and a cup of milk. Along with a tiny strange pink concoction in a small bowl that bubbled and fizzed.

It was the glorbnark dip for the chips.

Starfire pulled out her Communicator to check the time, and saw that it was 11:00. She let out a sad sigh as she floated forward again. She was saddened by the fact that Robin had seemed so deep in his work today, that he had forgotten to eat… again. To come train with the team… again. To spend the time with her… … again.

It made her sad that this Joker had become so important to him that he had not only put her aside, but also important things like the feasting, and the drinking. The spending of time with their friends, their family. Or the training to keep them in the physically fit shape.

She dearly hoped that he would at least accept this meal she was able to prepare. A simple PB & J that even she couldn't mess up. At least then he might acknowledge her.

She knocked on his office door, and waited for him to say something. Not like he really had the past few times, it had mainly been grunts. Or when he had been feeling really social, a long drawn out grunt with a few moans.

Imagine her surprise then, when instead of a grunt, she heard the door slide open. Revealing Robin standing in the doorway, without his mask!

"Oh, hey Star. Is that for me?" He asked in a casual one octave higher than usual voice, as he pointed to the tray in her hands. Was that a small smile on his face? Star seemed to be in absolute shock, as she blandly nodded her head at him.

His smile grew a little more, as he grabbed the tray. "Thanks, I'm starving." He said gratefully, before he started to dig into the small meal with fervor in the doorway. He looked oddly like a Tamaranean in the way he devoured the meal.

Starfire just stood in shock the whole while, as Robin acted very unlike himself. He even ate the chips while stuffing the dip inside his mouth. When he was done a mere minute later, he let out a satisfied burp as he put a finger in his teeth to look for any scraps. He looked at her with an odd look on his face.

"Well Star, I'm going to work here a little longer. And then I'm going to bed."

Starfire again numbly nodded her head at him. As she turned from the doorway to float down the hallway. Thinking that maybe what she had eaten earlier had upset her stomach in some way and given her the hallucinations. That did sometimes happen when she combined the mustard with the ketchup.

"Oh, and Star. Pink."

This made her turn around. She finally said her first word since she had seen Robin. "What?"

Robin smiled a little wider from the doorway at her confusion. "The code to my doorway for tonight. It's the word, pink. I hope you'll use it." He said to her, before he winked, and closed the office door behind him.

Starfire floated in her spot a little longer. Beyond confused at what had just transpired. Maybe she was doing the dreaming as the earthlings said? She pinched her arm really painfully, but she didn't wake up in her bed. She looked around her wide eyed… was this really happening?

' _Wait… I just need to check one thing first…'_ Starfire thought to herself, before she flew down the hallways at near lightspeed. The joy that was wanting to rush through her systems just begging to be let out.

Within one second flat, she was in front of Robin's door. Her hand so shaky, that she had to keep on entering the password over and over again. Eventually, she finally got it to say pink, and the door opened with a loud hiss.

Starfire had to clamp her hand over her mouth, as she floated into the room with wonder in her eyes. It was still as cleanly and organized as she had remembered. And there on his bed was a picture of her. He must have looked at it every night he slept in here.

' _He does still love me!'_

The door slid closed behind her. Leaving her inside the soundproofed room.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The screech of joy she let out almost shattered the window.

The Tamaranean was very happy indeed to have her boyfriend back.

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

 **Aw shucks. There's nothing I like more in a chapter than some nice casual fluff. And Dick being knocked down a notch or two. Or in this case, a nut or two. Heh. I hope that he'll be able to still perform tonight when he makes up with Starfire…**

 **Still no sign of the Joker. And now it seems like Babs herself has decided she's done with staying stuck in Gotham. Now with all three minds in the same building, will they be able to track down the Joker before he gets his vile hands on our two favorite heroes? And just how is he going to do this...**

 **Till Next Time**

 **Allen**


	12. Baby Products & The Joker's Ambush

**Sigh, we have reached an all time low here. Five brave souls left their thoughts... time for some evil writing on my part... MUWHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

 **Reviews are welcome... they might save you from the evil that is coming...**

* * *

 **Mailbox Time!**

 **Creepy-Pasta:** Sorry, but I do have plans for a chapter solely on these two in the future. Don't worry, I do have a little fluff in this chapter for the two. You'll get your fair share of fluff, but now, *cracks knuckles* ****'s about to hit the fan. Enjoy!

 **Golem XIV:** Heh, I think I know enough to see where your mind was going there. No aftereffects? Where would there be the fun in that? Yeah, I hate it when that happens to Star too. The first time I saw the episode 'Troq' I wanted to go in there and beat that big buff guy up. Even though he's like twice my size. Well, I hope you'll also like this chapter!

 **LostDemonessRaven:** I think a kick there could knock sense into any guy. If they live through it of course. I need to ask, how's the move going? Have you settled in yet? Enjoy the chapter!

 **Anon:** I just couldn't stop thinking 'burn!' when I read that. Thank you for making my day!

 **RPGPersona:** Yeah, walking actually means moving up and down. So what if mommy's legs aren't used to it. She needs the exercise anyways or else she'll get fat (oh lord, please don't tell her I said that!). Yeah, that traditional method wouldn't work so well inside the womb. Hmmm, what should the couch have an affair with?... maybe he catches Bumblebee on it... I think I have actually read that story before. I'll have to check. Oh, if only your guess was right man. I do hope you like this chapter!

* * *

 **Since Last Time:** _1 more fav, 1 more follow (Total: 54 favs, 70 follows)_

* * *

 **Updated:** _October 24, 2016 10:00 P.M. Mountain Standard Time_

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** _I don't own Teen Titans. And I am not sure how many things a baby needs._

* * *

 **Chapter Twelve:** Baby Products/ _The Joker's Ambush_

* * *

 _Three weeks later_

"But Richard! We have to go today!"

"No Kori! We are not doing that! Not when it risks your safety!"

"Never in my time in this wondrous city though have I ever stumbled upon something as glorious as this!"

"I mean it Kori! We're staying right here in the Tower!"

"Why do friends Beast Boy and Raven get to go!? Yet I cannot!?"

"Because Beast Boy and Raven don't have a big target on their back! And because they're going to be disguised from the public!"

...

"But Richard, the article said today was the last day of the-"

"No!"

…

"But-"

"No!"

…

"But-"

"NO!"

The others at the table groaned. As Starfire tried in vain to get a word in, only for Robin to shut her down each time. Sure, he might have finally relaxed a little bit in his work since he was getting nowhere with it, but he was still big on Starfire's safety. Even if she only wanted to leave the Tower for a few hours.

"Please!"

"No!"

"Pretty please!"

"Well, since you said that… no!"

"But Richard…"

Beast Boy rolled his eyes at the scene, as if it seemed familiar to him. And why would that be?

He looked to his right at his now eight month pregnant girlfriend. Ironically, she was also rolling her eyes at what was going on. She looked to him and a small smile came on her face.

"Now they're acting like the old married couple." She whispered in her gravelly tone to him.

Beast Boy had to choke back a laugh at that. No wonder it had seemed so familiar to him. Those two were arguing just like the two of them used to… well, besides that incident on what movie to watch… or the deal with thinking of baby names… who knew Raven would be so against the name Sam? Just because it was, in her opinion, a gender neutral name. He had argued so hard for the name, and it almost made her throw him out a window.

After a quick makeup session though, the name Sam was officially dropped from the list. Along with anything else she didn't agree with. She could be very convincing when she wanted to be.

"Please Richard! Oh please! Please! Please! Please the please! I beg of you to let me go with friends Beast Boy and Raven!" Starfire yelled as she was on her knees now begging.

She must have really wanted this.

"Star! There's still a madman out there hunting you! I don't care if it ends today! I don't care if it ends in ten years! You are not going out there when you could get hurt by him, or worse, killed!"

"... but-"

"No Star! My answer is no! And that is final!" Robin shouted with finality in his tone.

That's when Starfire pulled out her secret weapon. As she looked dead on at Robin. Her eyes became enormously wide, as they filled with tears. She let a sniffle or two out of her nose, and choked back a sob. The effect was multiplied by the fact that she was already on her knees. Her bottom lip quivered a little just for extra effect.

Robin was staring at his girlfriend in shock. Was she really trying to guilt him? Him! The leader of the Teen Titans! The best martial artist in the world behind Batman! The second most emotionless person on the team behind Raven!

Because if she was, then it was damn well working.

He tried looking somewhere else to avoid the guilt he was wanting to feel, when he saw ten other pairs of eyes glaring at him. In order, it was Bumblebee, Cyborg, Batman, Oracle, Kid Flash, Jinx, Raven's red four eyed glare, and Beast Boy. Oh, and there was Silkie in the corner of the room, also glaring at him.

He gulped at the combination of all these glares, as he turned back to Starfire. Who was on the verge of crying openly.

"But… Star…" He tried to say in his defense.

She sniffed again. "I understand Richard. You would prefer that I stay safe… alone… in this lonely Tower… to never make the memories with my friends… when this is something I would really want to do with them… I understand..." She sobbed at the end into her hands.

He couldn't take it anymore. "Alright! Fine! You can join Beast Boy and Raven for the fifty percent off sale at the mall while they get stuff for their baby! But-" He was saying in a frustrated tone at the end.

Before he could say anything else though, the alien had him in one of her death grip hugs. Spinning him around the move faster than a ballerina on her feet. "Oh glorious boyfriend Richard! I am so the thankful for this! Thank you! Thank you! The thank you!" Starfire said in a sweetening tone, as her hug crushed all the air from his lungs.

Robin looked weakly from the hug to the group at the table. Instead of ten pairs of glaring eyes now, there was eight visible smirks on everyone, even a slight one was on Batman… yet there was still one glare.

' _Ha Silkie! Who has all your knorfka's attention now!?'_ Robin thought smugly to himself. When Starfire started to apply a little more pressure to the hug. His smug thoughts were smothered by the need to breathe.

Robin felt like his back was about to break. Though that wasn't the most worrisome thing he was dealing with, since his face was turning blue.

"S...St… Star…" Robin weakly got out. Yet she didn't seem to hear his plea.

"Um… shouldn't we do something to help him?" Beast Boy asked the others.

Batman shrugged. "Dick dug his own grave. Let him figure out how he's going to get out." He said, before he got back to eating… whatever the hell that was. It wasn't meat, but it looked like it had enough proteins packed in it to almost be considered steroids.

Beast Boy shrugged, the man was kind of right. He got back to his and Raven's meal, an extra large pizza with pineapple and tofu on it. Though it was more Raven's meal, since he was still on his first slice, and out of a twelve slice pizza, there was only one… wait, sorry, I was wrong. Now there was no slices left.

Raven finished devouring her latest slice, and then looked to Beast Boy. Who still had his first half-eaten slice in his hand. Raven smiled gently at him.

"Are you going to eat that?" She asked.

Beast Boy shook his head from side to side. And Raven's smile widened a little more as she grabbed the slice from his hand. And devoured it like a wolf would devour a freshly killed deer.

Beast Boy just continued to look at her. Even though he knew he was going to be hungry later. Somehow, in his mind, it had been worth it. To see this happy, unguarded Raven, who was all his.

In other words, Beast Boy was in love.

Jinx and Kid Flash saw this, and the two smirked to each other. Kid Flash made a mental note in his mind to get another pizza for his pal… and a few more for himself… heck, he might just eat the pizza and pretend that he had got one for Beast Boy.

Cyborg and Bumblebee just chuckled at the sight. Seeing their two teammates in the zone again. Which two though, well, that was hard to figure out.

Barbara also smiled, grateful to be in the presence of her friends again. Being stuck in the Cave all the time in her wheelchair wasn't what she wanted to do. Now this, this was what she wanted to do.

And Robin… is purple a healthy color on a face?

* * *

 _A couple hours later_

A freshly healed Robin stretched out his back, making the sounds of many bones popping fill the air. He had, fortunately, survived the latest encounter of the crushing hug of doom. And was now standing next to his girlfriend at the entrance to the garage. He was facing the other six Titans.

"Alright, these are the rules." He addressed the other six Titans. Batman and Oracle were staying behind to continue to try and find the Joker.

"We are all going to enter the mall together. After that, we will split into two groups of four. Me, Starfire, Raven, and Beast Boy. And Jinx, Kid, Cy, and Bumblebee. Any questions about that?"

None of the Titans raised their hands.

"We will all be wearing the holo-rings I had Cyborg make for us. They should be on the seats in the T-Car. Your settings will have already been customized for you. Any problems you have with them can be addressed to the one who made them." Robin looked to Cyborg at that part, who seemed to be sweating nervously. Did he, perhaps, feel guilty about something?

"Once we separate, I will be expecting call-ins every thirty minutes. At the first sign of danger, I'll expect Kid and Beast Boy to get Starfire and Raven to safety. While the rest of us deal with it. Unless something doesn't go according to plan." Robin continued.

Kid Flash looked like he wanted to say something, but then shut his mouth. He didn't want to anger Jinx by asking why he couldn't get her out of danger. Robin nodded his head.

"If this goes well, we should be in and out within four hours. Beast Boy and Raven will have the stuff they need for their child. And we'll leave the Joker none the wiser about our ever leaving the Tower. Is that clear?"

"Sir yes sir." Jinx said sarcastically. Everyone else merely nodded.

"Then Titans…" Robin said, as he pointed to the T-Car and R-Cycle.

"Let's roll!"

* * *

 _By the bay_

Amongst the crowds of people walking through the city, a lone bystander stood watch at the edge of a balcony bordering the bay. As people walked behind him, he kept his eyes focused on the Tower. He wasn't sure why his boss had told him to do so, since he felt like an idiot just standing there for hours on end. Just waiting to see if a specific thing would happen.

He had received plenty of odd stares for just standing there. Looking for hours on end at the icon of Jump City. Some old men even stopped in what they were doing now and then to question the man facing the Tower what he was waiting for. Since he had seen the Titans come out plenty of times to face the random villain.

His reply was always the same. Something.

The old men would then walk off. Muttering to themselves about the mystery of the younger generation. And the man would go back to staring at the Tower… waiting...

Luckily, today was the last day he had been told to do this. He had been informed that if this failed, then he would have to get clear. Because things would definitely get nasty in the part of the city he was in when his employer got mad. It was as he had said the ultimatum for if this didn't work and he lost his patience.

The man let out a sigh, as he looked at his watch. It was 2:00 P.M. ' _Only about nine more hours of standing here like an idiot.'_ The man thought to himself.

Then the target window will have closed, and the plan his boss had set out would be replaced by a more… cruel one. The man honestly didn't want to be around when that happened. He had suffered enough seeing one person at a time succumb to it, he wasn't going to watch it happen by the thousands.

The man looked to the Tower again. He was torn whether he wanted the heroes to come out or not. But the clock was ticking, and he didn't want a whole city going insane around him.

He decided to look to the water, since his eyes were actually becoming sore from looking so far away for such a long time.

That's when he saw it, a tunnel opening up in the water beneath him at the edge of the bay. He peered over, and saw another one opening up silently in the rock beneath him and the crosswalk people used.

The man's eyes widened at the unnatural and unexpected sight, and before he could comprehend what was going on, he saw a familiar blue and white car appear from the tunnel in the water. Within a second, it had zoomed into the second tunnel. It was then followed by a familiar traffic light bike, that had a black haired figure and a familiar yet human looking girl on it.

Both sets of vehicles went into the ground beneath him, before the tunnels doors silently closed, leaving no trace of what had happened. The people behind the man went about their business, having no clue as to what had happened.

The man looked down for a second more. ' _Well, looks like they did come out after all.'_ He thought, before he had his phone at his ear, the number already dialed in. It rung for a few seconds, before an agitated voice sounded on the other end.

"What is it!? It had better be good! I haven't been in a great mood as of late! Do you know how many chemicals I've had to have hauled in lately!"

The man quietly spoke into the phone. "The targets have left the Tower."

There was silence on the other end for a moment. "Well alrighty then! Now that is what I needed to hear! Good job good buddy! I knew I could count on you!"

The man shrugged to himself. "Sure, whatever you say Mr. J. Lets just get this over with now. Shall we?"

"Yes, lets." The voice said with a cackle, before the line hung up. The man looked across the bay one more time at the Tower. Now that the heroes were out, he felt torn as to if he really wanted to face them. When he knew who was likely to be with them.

Then he shook his head. He had made his promise to himself long ago to get revenge on the Boy who had attacked him in that alley. Who had made him run when he had been trying to save that hero. Now he was going to get what had been building in him for four long years.

' _Better get going. I left my laser cannon in that damn rundown apartment. And Frankie will be mad at me if I'm not there in time for the attack.'_ Masterblaster Al thought to himself, before he turned around and was lost in the crowd of civilians going through their day to day life.

* * *

 _At the mall_

A group of eight teenagers walked in through the two sets of sliding doors. Drawing the eyes of people around the doors who were either entering or leaving.

A few of them shrugged and paid them no mind. A couple of the guys ogled two of the girls in particular before their seething girlfriends pulled them away. While a mix of people looked at one in disgust or horror, before quickly walking off.

If they had only known who it really was that they had been looking so rudely at.

' _Why those blonde haired, pimple covered, normal unpregnant freaks of Azar ridden-'_ The girl was thinking angrily to herself.

A blonde haired teen gently squeezed his pregnant black haired girlfriend's hand. As she was feeling rage course through her system at all the nasty glares she was receiving. He leaned in closer to her.

"They're all just jealous that you make pregnancy look so good babe." He whispered in a husky voice in her ear.

His girlfriend calmed down somewhat, and she refrained herself from sending these mortals to another dimension. She then turned to direct a cold glance at him.

"What have I said about calling me babe in public Gar?" She asked in a cold tone of voice.

He simply laughed as he put one arm around her waist, and flashed a genuine smile at her. And eventually she let a small smile grace her lips too, as she leaned into his warmth.

Some people might have been looking in disgust, but a lot of others awed at the sight. One old lady even whispered to her friend that they looked like such a cute couple. And was glad that they were young and in love.

A guy with black hair and a pair of sunglasses appeared on their right. While a girl with long brunette curly hair appeared on their left. The two acting like a pair of bodyguards for the couple. The creeps stayed far away from the two sets of couples.

"Are you ready for this Rachel?" The guy asked.

The girl nodded her head from the safety of her boyfriend's shoulder.

"You ready Kori?" He asked his girlfriend.

"Yes Richard. I am the ready." The girl said with barely contained excitement at finally being at the mall for the first time in months.

The black haired guy looked back at the other four, and gave them a nod. And within seconds, the group of four was lost in the crowds of people roaming through Jump City Mall. Yet, a few people still gawked at the remaining two girls.

Why would that be?

"So…" The dark girl dressed in a tight Steele City University cheerleaders outfit said to a large black man. "Any reason why you set my ring to this setting Sparky?" She asked, as she pointed out the outfit she was wearing. A… very revealing one at that.

The large man sweat dropped. "Well… I… um… uh… oh… Karen… it might have… you know… malfunctioned."

A second girl, dressed in a Central City cheerleaders outfit, appeared on his other side. "Did mine malfunction as well then Buckethead?" The redheaded almost pale girl asked. Her red headed boyfriend was behind her… ogling her tight behind.

The man sweat dropped even bigger. "Um… maybe it was a mistake?" He said with a shrug. And a very big 'I'm in deep trouble, aren't I?' grin on his face.

The two girls seemed to grow, becoming more menacing than before. "Victor…" Karen said in a very threatening tone.

The man nicknamed Sparky looked over the crowd. "Hey look! There's a sale going on over there!" he shouted excitedly, before he ran off into the crowd. Thinking he had been so clever with his plan.

"We're not done with you yet Victor!" Karen shouted, as she ran after him into the crowd of people. The last girl was about to follow, when she sensed the intense gaze behind her.

"Wally, if you're done staring at my ass, I'd love your help in getting revenge on our dear dear Victor." She said in a flat tone to him. Snapping Wally out of his trance.

"Right! Sure thing Jennifer! I'll do whatever you say!" He said, which made her roll her eyes.

"Fine, let's just get-"

 _ **Slap!**_

She stopped talking mid sentence, as she felt a large slap on her behind. She turned to see Wally smirking at her. His hand was clearly shaking from the excitement he was feeling.

"First though, I just want to say, the cheerleader outfit looks hot on you. And second… totally worth it."

With that, Wally took off running through the crowd of people in the direction of Victor and Karen. Unaware of the time bomb he had left behind him whose name was Jennifer.

"WALLY!"

* * *

The four teens from earlier continued to make their way through the mall. Stopping every now and then for the one named Kori to gawk at some of the things being shown in the windows. Sometimes, she would even run inside the store itself to see all the things on sale.

No amount of makeup in the world could hide the blush Richard had on his face when he had to drag his girlfriend out of the adult store next to the food court. With her asking why the dice had had all those different body positions that they did back home. Garfield was giggling to himself when he saw that happen…

When he realized his girlfriend was no longer standing next to him. He had looked to the doors again, just in time to see her black hair behind one particular display that made him blanch.

A moment later, Richard was the one smirking at him as he dragged his girlfriend out of the store. She was asking him why they couldn't get the pair of chocolate boxers for him to try that night. Yet he refused to answer.

Holo-rings or not, his face couldn't have been any redder if he tried.

Eventually, after some careful maneuvering on the two guys part to avoid sight of any more adult stores, and after finally finding a map of the mall outside the food court, they were standing in front of the store they needed.

 _All Things Baby_

On the inside, you could see pregnant women of all ages from teen, to almost early forties. All of whom were either perusing the shelves, grabbing from an almost endless supply of boxes of diapers. Mounds of baby clothes. The latest strollers equipped with all sorts of gizmos that would have made a certain mechanical someone very happy. There was even a section devoted solely to the latest styles of cribs that several women were in.

All eyes looked to the awed teens that walked in, and a couple of the women chuckled. For the very same thing had happened to them when they first saw it too.

The group stood in front still for a second more, trying to remember what they were going to need. A crib and changing table, a stroller, diapers, diapers, more diapers, a bunch of clothes... did I mention diapers?

Then, when the mental list was done, Garfield led Rachel by the hand inside the store. While Richard and an excited Kori followed behind.

* * *

The dark man named Victor was walking behind the two girls with a pout on his face. His friend Wally was walking alongside him, though he had a wide smile on his face instead of a pout. Along with a big red hand shaped mark on the right side of his face.

The two girls were now dressed in normal clothing. After they had 'convinced' Victor that it wouldn't be such a wise idea to have them strut around the mall in cheerleader outfits. One of their threats being the total destruction of his babies. And no, they weren't just talking about the cars.

Victor's face might have been pouting, but it was still as white as a sheet from the threat that had convinced him to fix their holorings.

As for Wally, well as Jennifer had told him, not in public. Wally couldn't wait till he got her alone.

"Hmmm, so where do you want to go Karen?" Jenny asked.

Karen shrugged. "I'm fine with whatever."

"That isn't very specific you know." Victor groaned from the back.

"Oh quiet down Sparky. You volunteered to come with us to the mall in the first place." Karen said back to him.

"Only because I thought I was going to be looking at some nice booty the whole time." Victor muttered under his breath.

"What was that Vic?" Jennifer said over her shoulder.

Victor somehow paled a little more. "Oh, nothing!" He said in a high voice.

"Good, because there is only one guy on this world who I want staring at my ass. And that guy is not you." She said in a firm tone.

Victor's eye suddenly gleamed. "Oh, Jenny did I ever tell you why yours also malfunctioned?"

Wally suddenly lost his grin, and turned a pale shade. "Um, maybe we should go into one of these stores." He said, as he veered towards a familiar one. The rest of the group stopped.

"What do you mean Vic?" Jennifer asked in a seething tone.

He only smirked, as he glanced at Wally's direction. Jennifer didn't need anything else to connect the dots.

"WALLY!" She shouted for the second time that day as she started to storm towards him.

He eeped, as he ran into the store he had been heading towards.

"Come here and take it like a man!" A very angry Jennifer that almost seemed to be glowing pink, if it hadn't been for her holo-rings she had on, shouted as she stormed right after him.

Victor and Karen both took a look at the store while laughing, only for their laughter to suddenly cease. As they finally saw the store that Garfield and Richard had to pull their girlfriends out of earlier.

"Um… did we just allow two horny teens to enter the adult store?" Victor asked.

Karen nodded her head. "I'm afraid so Sparky."

"... Well, I guess we're going to be here for a while then…" Victor said with a sigh, as he and Karen sat down on a bench and waited...

' _And I really wanted to see what the latest games were! Damnit!'_

* * *

Back at the other store, Rachel was absolutely swamped. She had like ten or so other ladies helping her out. Some of whom were flabbergasted at her for even waiting so long to even get the stuff. And were dumping piles of different things in front of her. From baby clothes, their choice of the best diapers, catalogs for the different cribs that were sold, etc.

Most of them had scolded her, saying how this was something you wanted done earlier in the pregnancy. Since this was really killing on your back and feet when you were around seven to eight months. They wouldn't even let her stand and had her lay in a bean bag chair in the store.

Raven was only able to feebly say that she hadn't had time for it before. Then when the ladies asked why she hadn't had it all delivered in advance then, she was only able to add it would have been a little difficult for that. So there they were, buying the stuff now.

Luckily, the ladies, both employees and other pregnant women who were done with their shopping, accepted her feeble excuse. And luckily, they knew what they were doing. As they brought item after item to the couple.

Rachel and Garfield were secretly shocked at how many things they needed to buy. They thought they'd only need one or two boxes of diapers, and ended up with eight. Apparently, a week's worth of clothes consisted of at least ten different outfits. With a few backups in place for each week in case the baby threw up on it.

They got enough for three weeks. And enough extra outfits to last another if necessary. With the colors of the clothes being in green, purple, black, blue, and even a couple in red and dark green.

Kori, had of course, tried to bring Rachel a cute little pink pajama outfit. "But it would be so cute on your little bu-, girl!" Kori corrected herself at the end.

Rachel rolled her eyes. "Kori, I don't know how many times I've told you this before, but I don't, do, pink. And I am not ever exposing my daughter to that horrid color. Ever. Is that clear?" She had said in a deadpan tone to her.

Luckily, Kori decided to not try and bring her any more clothes after that. And instead looked through all the pink ones herself. She was likely imagining having her own daughter wear them someday. It was a good thing Richard wasn't around her, or he might have had a heart attack at the thought. He was instead in the corner, conversing with the other guys there who had came with their wives/girlfriends. Whilst secretly watching out of the corner of his sunglasses for any threats of any kind.

At one point, Garfield had to leave so he could get his girlfriend a large salad from the food court. And when he came back, he was absolutely shocked at the larger pile of baby items resting in front of his girlfriend. There was clothes, diapers, baby powder, a few towels, binkies, teddy bears, even a very nice looking crib and rocking chair had been added to the mix. He almost couldn't see her through all the stuff.

The worst part was, they weren't even done yet. Garfield groaned as he saw more ladies bringing stuff to them.

"Are you sure we need all this?" Garfield asked at one point.

"Boy, do you even know what is needed to raise a child." An almost six month pregnant lady asked him.

Garfield shook his head. "I thought so." The woman said, as she gave Rachel another thing to check for her approval on.

Richard watched the couple's ever growing pile of baby supplies. Trying to keep track of the growing price inside his mind. Yet even his mind couldn't keep up with it, and he was lost sometime after the nice few thousand dollar crib was added.

' _Well… I hope Bruce doesn't see the drop in his account balance… I mean he is a billionaire after all.'_ Richard thought to himself. He made a callin to Victor in that time, and found that they were okay, and continued to then talk to the other guys about some random football team.

After fifteen more minutes, Garfield finally cracked. "Okay, I think we have enough items here ladies. Anymore, and me and my girlfriend won't even be able to fit into our car." He said with a bit of sarcasm.

The group of woman took one look at the pile, and decided that he was indeed correct. They even helped him to move all the stuff over to the register. Except the heavy stuff, they left all that to the man.

Being the man could really suck as Garfield figured out.

After that, he and Rachel had to wait for two register ladies to scan all the items they were purchasing, which took a whole ten minutes. In which time Rachel had finished off her salad, and was feeling hungry again. Garfield quickly left and came back with a vegetarian burrito from the food court. Which Rachel dug into with vigor.

Richard took some time to check in with Victor again, and found nothing unusual had happened. So he continued to wait for the inevitable. While Starfire was now conversing with all the women who had helped out her friends.

Finally, the ladies were done. And when Richard saw the number, his heart almost stopped. ' _Oh my god! Bruce is going to kill me!'_ He thought, as he realized that yeah, Bruce would recognize that big a drop in his account. And would likely not be happy about it.

But then Garfield shrugged, and pulled out a credit card to pay the lady for all the stuff. He didn't even act like it was such a big deal with the amount of money he spent. Rachel didn't act surprised to see it either. Though Richard was surprised, and then relieved to see he didn't have to pay after all.

' _I'm going to live!'_

Kori walked over after everything that had been baggable was in bags, and proceeded to grab the fifty or so bags on the counter. The register lady looked at her in shock.

"Madam, that has to be like… 200 pounds right there. Are you sure you don't need any help?" She said in a shocked tone.

Richard was afraid she had blown her cover. When she merely shrugged at the lady. "As I've had to tell someone before, I am much stronger than I look."

Her explanation seemed to somewhat satisfy the lady, and after Garfield and Rachel arranged to grab the furniture at a later time, the four teens walked out of the store. Their loot in hand.

"How are we even going to fit all this in the car?" Garfield finally asked when there was no one around them.

A black aura enveloped all the bags Kori was carrying, making her eep in surprise. Rachel smirked from beside Garfield.

"Well, I guess our daughter agreed with my terms." She said out loud.

Garfield scratched his head, as did Richard. Rachel was already starting to move away from them back towards the crowds. "Wait, what terms? And where did all our stuff go?" Garfield finally asked.

Rachel looked back to him and smiled knowingly. "Let's just say that the store clerks are going to be very confused when they find a purchase has gone missing. Along with a few extra teddy bears."

Garfield stared at her for a second more, before he shrugged. He'd figure it out when he got home, right?

Richard though, groaned to himself. As he walked back to the Baby Mart store with Starfire in tow. He was going to leave a very generous tip to them after he found out just how much of their inventory went missing.

* * *

Karen and Victor were still sitting outside the store. Waiting for Wally and Jennifer to exit the adult store. It still wasn't likely to happen anytime soon. Since they kept on seeing flashes of things inside the store that made them look away. Though Victor was the only one of the two who had a face of disgust.

"Man, don't they know that isn't allowed in public?" He said to himself.

"Ease up Sparky. At least they're trying to hide what they're doing behind the shelves in there." Karen said to him.

Victor harrumphed. "Yeah, and I didn't want to go into that store before. Those two dirty love birds are definitely making sure I won't ever go near one again."

Karen touched his shoulder. "Oh c'mon Vic, it isn't like what they're doing is the end of the world."

Victor thought on it, before he sighed. "Yeah, I guess you're right. There are worse places they could do that."

"Like Build-A-Bear." Karen suggested with a giggle.

"Oh man. Do you have any idea how many kids would be scarred from that?" Victor said with amusement in his tone.

"What about Chuck E Cheese." Karen again suggested.

"Or Gamestop!" Victor countered.

"Or Disney!" Karen countered back.

From there, the two had a competition to see what would be the worst place to do the deed. And the two were very much into it. So much so, that Victor almost missed the beep that signified the call in.

Luckily, he did notice it. Otherwise, who knew what kind of freak out his leader would have. "Shh, just a moment Bee, stick up his ass is calling again." Victor said with a chuckle.

Wally and Jennifer were still in the store.

Victor looked to his arm, and a panel suddenly showed through the hologram over his body. His leader's stern face appeared on the other end. Along with…

"Dude, I don't think that is the kind of stroller Rae would want." Victor said with a laugh at the end. As a pink stroller showed in the background behind his leader.

"No, we aren't getting her this. She already has everything she'll need for this baby… I hope." Richard replied.

Victor shrugged to himself. "Oh, well, that's good then. Are we going to stay any longer?" He asked.

Richard shook his head. "We came here mainly for Raven's baby products. And I think Starfire has had enough fun as it is today."

Victor took one look at the store, and then back to his leader. "She went into the adult store by the food court, didn't she."

Richard blushed lightly at that. "I am not going to confirm, or deny that accusation. Nor will I admit that I may have, or have not gone in after her to pull her out."

Victor smiled widely at the potential blackmail. "Oh, no problem fearless leader. I promise I won't mention this conversation to anyone." He said, as his programs worked to store the conversation to his memory banks. Where he could pull it up for future blackmail.

"Okay, whatever you say leader. Doesn't seem like Wally and Jen mind though. Since they've been in there for over an hour." Victor said.

Richard smacked his forehead. "Don't tell me… just don't tell me…"

Victor grinned smugly. Who was getting all squeamy about sex now!

"Any trouble since the last time I called?" Richard finally asked. Wanting to get the callin over with, since Starfire wanted to enter the Build A Bear shop.

Cyborg was about to say no, when he looked up. And saw something weird.

"Hold that thought Rob." He said, as he poked Karen's shoulder. She turned to look at him.

"Are you done talking to stick up his ass yet?" She asked him.

"What did you say-" His leader shouted through the com, before Victor covered it with his hand. Though his face remained serious.

"Karen, how many of those mascots did you see walking around before?" He asked.

She shrugged. "I don't know, ten, maybe fifteen. Why do you ask?"

Victor then looked to the middle of the food court. Where it seemed like over two hundred different animal mascots had gathered. They were only wearing the heads though. Which was extremely odd in itself.

"Is Halloween close by any chance?" He asked, as he noticed a few more animal mascots join the crowd. People were starting to look weirdly in their direction.

"No." Karen said.

"Cyborg, what is going on?!" Robin shouted through the com, irritated at the nickname he had just discovered.

"Is there a convention for animal mascots at the mall today?" Victor asked.

Richard blanched at those words. Confusing the two disguised heroes. "Show me!" He ordered.

And just as Victor raised his arm so the panel faced the odd crowd, the lead head nodded to the others. Out of nowhere, machine guns dropped from inside the heads into their hands. And they started to fire all around them, causing mass chaos.

Robin swore into the communicator. Even as Cyborg and Bumblebee took off their rings, shredding their disguises. At the same time, Kid Flash and Jinx raced out of the store. Their rings also off, though their clothes were a little disheveled.

"It's the Joker's men! He knows we're here!" Robin shouted into the com.

"You think!" Cyborg shouted back as the men saw the Titans.

"There they are. Fill them up!" One of them shouted, as some of them started to fire on the Titans.

Before Robin could say anything else, like an order. A bullet hit the comm screen in Cyborg's arm, making glass shatter onto the floor. Cyborg looked to the man in rage, as his arm changed to sonic cannon form.

"Oh no you did not just do that!" He shouted, as he returned fire at the man who had a pigs head over his head.

Bumblebee flew from right behind him. Her stingers out and at the ready as she started to fire volts of electricity at the men.

Kid Flash and Jinx had already engaged. Trying to distract some of the men so the crowds of people could get out safely. Though they couldn't reach one crowd the men had boxed in.

But that was only the beginning of the fight.

 **Author's Notes:**

 **Well, we finally get to work towards the climax. Our favorite couple has gotten the stuff they need, Kid and Jinx had a little fun, and Robin almost had a heart attack. Twice.**

 **But now the Joker is making his move. What is his vile scheme this time? Will the Titans manage to beat him? Or will the Joker finally get his hands on his alien prize… and fix a wrong that he wants to make right in his mind.**

 **Till Next Time**

 **Allen**


	13. The Joker Revealed

**Words cannot possibly say how sorry I am for delaying this! There's been so much I've been working on lately. Two more chapters for JL Vs. TB, along with three one-shots! 'I Hate You, Don't Leave Me', 'Titan's Competition', and 'Emotionless, Till Broken' really took up a lot of time. But I did not forget this story! And I managed to work at it until I got this out! I even have the next chapter already planned!**

 **Also, on an unrelated note. I read through chapter three again. Got to that shower part… and I did something completely unexpected because of my brain. I wrote a lemon. Just to get it out of my brain. And yes, it is very M rated, shower sex.**

 **I'm just wondering. Do you guys want me to post it in a separate piece? Or should I just leave it be? I don't know if I want something M rated on my profile after all.**

* * *

 **Mailbox Time!**

 **Golem XIV:** It isn't just you. This seriously took a while to get out. Yeah, with that line of what you were saying, the review section would have become M rated. It's a relationship between 'stick up his ass' and a cheery 'Tamaranean.' Things are never going to be simple for them! Enjoy the chapter!

 **LostDemonessRaven:** If you hated me for the last cliffhanger, than you haven't seen nothing yet. Teeheehee, oh how me and Mr. J. love our cliffhangers! Hope you enjoy the chapter! And I can't wait to see you writing again!

 **IWriteFanfictionsNotUserNames:** Eh, I type on a phone. So sometimes it might seem like a sentence is too long to me. When in reality, it most likely doesn't even go halfway across the screen. I guess it's just one of the joys of having mild Az Bergers. Everything has to be set a certain way for my mind to accept it. But I'm glad that you're enjoying this! And also, I really like the username. The only reason I have mine, is because I combined two nicknames my peers in high school gave me. Allen, and Blaster. Enjoy!

 **RPGPersona:** Ah, poor Robin. Receiver of death hugs. And has to compete with a mutated pet for his beloved's attention. I think in his hormone running brain, he thought the girls 'wouldn't' notice how 'revealing' their clothes were. And unfortunately, the others around them very much 'helped' them to notice. If you catch my drift. There were actually a couple things I forgot a baby would need. Like bottles and formula. Guess I think of Raven as a full on breast feeder... oops. I don't know. My baby cousin had so many, that I was able to swim around in them. Hope you enjoy the chapter!

* * *

 **Since Last Time:** _11 more favs, 11 more follows (Total: 65 favs, 81 follows) (Have to admit, you guys really surprised me here. Thank you for the support!)_

* * *

 **Updated:** _November 12, 2016_

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** _I don't own Teen Titans. If I did though, this would be how I'd introduce the Joker!_

* * *

 **Chapter Thirteen:** _ The Joker Revealed_

* * *

The screen went to static on Richard's communicator. And he almost dropped a cuss word as he pressed a button on it to call Batman. Yet no signal came.

"Freaking clown! He's actually jamming us! I hope Batman and Babs know what's going down! If he misses a sign as freaking big as this, then I'm going to kill him!" Robin yelled in frustration to himself as he put the communicator into the belt under his pants.

The Boy Wonder then looked around himself, and saw the different women panicking as they could still hear the gunshots happening outside towards the food court. He saw some with their husbands and boyfriends trying to lead a few away from the scene, along with a few employees. But some of the others were on the verge of major breakdowns. Their fear overriding their common sense, multiplied by ten by the fact that they were with child. If no one helped them soon...

They needed something to help them get over their fear… they needed a hero.

Richard quickly tore off his sunglasses, before putting his mask back in place. And then he tore off the outfit he had been wearing, revealing his signature traffic light suit. Minus the cape. One swipe of spiky hair later, and Robin was back in business.

"Okay, everybody out!" The Boy Wonder shouted to the store.

Some of the people froze up when they heard that voice, and looked to Robin. "It's one of the Teen Titans." A shocked employee said. "It's their leader." Another awed voice said.

"Quickly! My team is already engaging the threat in the food court, but I don't know how big it is, or how long we'll be able to contain it! So I need you all to get to safety in case the threat escapes! Is that clear!?" He shouted at them.

His words of logic made most of the women snap out of their fear and nod their heads in understanding. Before they began to move out of the store in a direction away from the fight. Robin watched them as they went, and through the windows, he could already see Beast Boy and Starfire helping to get the civilians to go towards the exit away from the fight. Some of the people looked to them in shock, but kept on moving as Robin had ordered.

There was one lone woman though, who was cowering in the corner of the store. Robin saw her and calmly walked up to her. His authoritative voice became gentle.

"Hey, look at me." He said to her.

The woman fearfully looked up at him. "Is your husband here? Or a boyfriend?" He asked.

She shook her head from side to side. And another round of gunfire outside made her almost curl up into a ball. "I-I came i-in h-here a-a-alone. H-He was i-in the c-c-car w-waiting f-f-f-for me." The roughly four month pregnant woman said in a stuttering fear filled tone.

"Can you tell me your name?" Robin asked, completely unfazed by the gunfire.

"H-H-Hannah… I-I'm scared." She admitted as a tear fell from her eye.

Robin gripped her shoulder with one hand. "Alright then, Hannah. Don't worry about the danger. I'm right here for you, and so are my teammates outside. We won't let those freaks out there harm you, or your child. Do you trust me?" Robin said with determination.

The woman looked up at him with wide eyes, before she firmly took his hand.

"Y-Yes."

Robin smiled down at her. "Now, come with me."

* * *

Outside, an unringed Beast Boy was helping to direct the flow of people away from the gunfire. Rachel was still in her disguise, though she was standing near his side. People didn't take much note of it though, as Beast Boy was attracting all the attention. Starfire was opposite the two, unringed like Beast Boy. She was looking into the store and waiting for Robin to come out.

He did come out, leading a woman by the hand towards Starfire. "Oh thank X'Hal you two are alright." Starfire said in a relieved tone as she floated over to them. The sound of more gunfire ripped through the air, making the woman Robin was leading by the hand freeze in fear.

"Hey, it's going to be okay. You're safe now." Robin said in a comforting tone to her. She steeled herself, and allowed him to lead her the rest of the way to Starfire.

"Star, I need you and Beast Boy to help Hannah and the rest of the civilians get out of here. Hopefully the JCPD will have set up a barricade outside the mall by now. Make sure she gets there safely." He ordered to her, before he took off running towards the food court. Already putting three disks into his hand for when he reached the fight.

"Rob, what are you doing?" Beast Boy shouted after him.

He looked back, his face hard. "I have a clown to find." Was all he said, before he disappeared around the corner towards the fight.

The two heroes looked to each other, and then to the civilian. Then Starfire helped the pregnant girl along, with Beast Boy helping Rachel behind him. The two shared a worried look, but she kept her holorings on. And kept her expression as flat as possible to hide her own panic.

Together, Starfire and Beast Boy, along with a still disguised Rachel, helped to make sure that anyone they saw was going towards the exit on the side of the mall that they were on. They also helped to make sure everyone wasn't panicking or of the nature. Hannah stayed next to Starfire's side the whole while.

Some of the citizens marveled at the reappearance of two of the three lost Titans, and some wanted to ask their questions. Like where was the third and last lost Titan Raven? Or why were they all gone for the past couple months? Yet the danger going on far behind them convinced them to go along with it and thank god that they had protection getting out.

Eventually, the three heroes got to the exit at the back of the crowd. With Star still leading the pregnant lady by the hand. Beast Boy took a look back one last time to do a quick check to see if there was any people lagging behind, and then walked through the doors with Rachel.

When they went through the door, they indeed saw the police barricade up, with officers helping the people to get past it. Those officers not helping were behind their car doors, special laser guns aimed at the doors. In case the threat was to somehow escape the Titan's clutches.

There was also a crowd of reporters behind the police. Live recording as they went over the details of what was happening. Making estimates of how many were injured, killed, or still stuck inside based on the info from people who escaped.

Quite a stir was caused though, when people saw the two lost Titans, leading two pregnant women to the safety of the barricade. It seemed like every single camera in the area was suddenly focused on Beast Boy and Starfire as they both helped an officer get Hannah on the other side. Where a dark haired man who had been standing with the police ran over to embrace his girl. The two were crying as they embraced and kissed each other. Even as the man checked her to make sure she was alright.

Starfire, Beast Boy, and Rachel took a second to smile at the sight. Before Beast Boy grabbed Rachel by the hand to help her over the barricade.

"Alright, since Kid isn't here. I guess I get to lead you both to safety by-" Beast Boy had started to say to the two of them.

Kid Flash was suddenly at his side. Breathing in and out heavily as he appeared from nowhere. The three heroes were shocked by his sudden appearance, as was the rest of the police around them. Beast Boy stopped in what he had been doing and bent down to ask Kid Flash what was going on. But he didn't waste any time with pleasantries.

"Beast Boy! We need you to get in there now! The Joker brought some backup with him and we're not doing well!" He shouted at Beast Boy.

Beast Boy suddenly blanched at that. And the reporters who heard his shout started to buzz behind the police. "But Kid, you know the plan! I need to get Star and… someone else out of here to safety! I can't have them both leave all alone!" Beast Boy shouted back to him.

Kid Flash took in a deep breath, and that was when Beast Boy glanced down at his leg to see a nice gash on his right thigh. Beast Boy's eyes slightly widened at seeing the fastest kid alive with a wound on his body.

"You don't understand B! There's about fifty civs still trapped in the food court! We've been trying to get to them, but the Joker's henchmen have them all pinned down. And Robin! He doesn't have his titanium lined bullet proof cape with him, the damn idiot! And he tried to take on two people all by himself!"

Before Kid Flash could say anything else, Starfire had already flown back over the barricade. And made a beeline back into the mall. Her eyes glowing a fierce green as she heard her beloved was in trouble.

"I'm coming boyfriend Richard!" She shouted.

"No, Star you can't!" Beast Boy shouted after her. But she didn't reply as she disappeared back into the mall.

Beast Boy dropped a cuss word, before he turned back to Kid. "Fine, I'll go! But you have to make sure (points to Rachel) she gets back to the car safely first! And she has to be safe Kid! Or so help me… (Animalistic growl) Understand!"

Kid Flash gulped at how predatory his teammate's eyes looked. And quickly nodded his head in agreement.

Beast Boy turned around to his disguised pregnant girlfriend, and much to the surprise of everyone in the vicinity, he drew her in for a passionate kiss.

She was absolutely shocked… she was kissing him… in public… in front of all the cameras in the city… Beast Boy pulled back after a few seconds, that felt like a whole hour.

"Stay safe." He whispered to her. Before he morphed into a cheetah and ran back into the mall.

Rachel was still standing in shock at the kiss, when Kid Flash helped her over the barricade. He then proceeded to guide her through the police force, and to fight off all the reporters who were now interested in the pregnant girl who had just kissed the lost Titan.

Were they actually in a relationship? Had that been why Beast Boy had suddenly retired? Weren't they too young to be having a child? Did she have any clue as to where Raven was? All this and more were shouted at Rachel by the different reporters. All the while she was still stunned at what he had done.

' _He kissed me… in front of everyone… and he didn't even hesitate… even though it's likely to reach headlines… he still wanted me to know he loved me...'_

By the time the two finally got out of the crowd of reporters and into the parking lot, Raven had a small smile on her face. Even as Kid Flash helped her into the disguised T-Car, and did a check on it to make sure she was safe. When he closed the door and did one last check, he disappeared in a flash towards the mall.

Rachel still sat in her seat. Smiling like an adorably disguised idiot. Her baby gave a hard kick inside her, yet she hardly noticed.

' _Azar, even though we're bonded, he still manages to surprise me.'_ Was all she was able to think inside her mind. As her baby continued to frantically kick at her to grab her attention.

* * *

 _In the food court_

Beast Boy arrived to a very unusual sight. And he had faced villains like Mumbo Jumbo, Punk Rocket, Mad Mod, the whole shabam.

Yet never before, had any of his enemies been wearing… the mascot heads of animals. While toting machine guns, hand grenades, and a few knives here and there.

' _Dude. It's almost like nature gone wild.'_ He thought to himself as he scanned the area as a cheetah. There had to be at least two hundred of them… Then his jaw dropped as he saw the chaos in the center of the food court.

' _Oh please don't tell me…'_ Beast Boy thought as he looked to the middle of the fight.

Sure enough, there was Masterblaster Al and his partner Frankie Four Eyes. The two of them both dressed casually, as if they were having a typical bro night out. Even Al had forsaken his cloak for the battle and was wearing normal jeans and a t-shirt. The only difference between casual and combat though, was the knife belt Frankie still had on, and the laser cannon Masterblaster Al always carried with him. Along with the charge pack for it on his back.

The two were currently facing off against Cyborg and Starfire. Starfire and Cyborg were doing okay for now at least. But the two were being limited to long range attacks at the moment. Cyborg since he couldn't beat Al's freaking almighty cannon. And Starfire because she didn't want to put herself in a position to be stabbed again.

The men far behind them were guarding a small crowd of people, and were shooting at two different Titans. The first one who was flying high in the air with his stingers out. And the second one twirling around on the ground as if in a dance. A dance that sent her pink hex energy all around her in a protective cocoon.

As he watched, he saw Bumblebee dive into the head of someone, and then saw the guy's body fly through the air. Bumblebee came out from the panda's head to fly back into the air before the man slammed into the ground. Her face was confused for some reason though.

All around Jinx, people tripped, ceiling fell on top of their heads, the floor crumbled beneath her feet. Yet nothing touched the dancing sorceress. Not even the bullets that danced in the air all around her. She looked to be having a lot of fun as she buried her fist into the groin of a lion headed man.

' _Where should I go first!? Where is my help most needed!?'_ Beast Boy thought to himself.

Kid Flash suddenly appeared at his side again. Looking too tired to fight, yet too headstrong to care about his own condition. "Where's Jinx!?" He asked between breaths.

Beast Boy morphed back into himself, directing a glare at him. "Is Raven safe?" He asked.

"Yes!" He said with impatience in his tone.

Beast Boy glared at him for a moment longer, before he sighed. "Over there, where those two guys are holding their crotches." Beast Boy said as he pointed out Jinx's latest victims. At that moment though, a grenade went off near her, and she was unexpectedly launched through the air onto a table.

Kid Flash blanched. "Jenny! I'm coming!" He yelled. And then he zoomed off into the fight. Blood still running down his right leg.

Beast BOY sighed as he saw Kid Flash add himself into the mix. ' _A fool in love.'_ And then he realized something was off. ' _Wait, where's Robin?'_

After a second of looking, he suddenly saw his fearless leader hiding behind a table. He was clutching onto his arm, even as he threw a disk over the table every now and then at the group of five who were unloading their guns into the table. Beast Boy swore as he changed into an eagle and flew over their position.

One of the men had an evil smile on his mask, as a explosive disk landed at his feet. It didn't go off, and he picked it up. "Hey boys, how about we use this to get that Boy Blunders barricade out of the way." The eagle's head asked the others.

Before they could reply though, a large shadow appeared above them. And they all looked up into the eyes of a very real, and green great eagle. It's wingspan easily eight feet.

And it was glaring down at them.

Before they could react to the majestic sight, it suddenly dive bombed between them all. And then spread it's wings wide again, knocking all the men to the sides. Their animal mascot heads connected hard with the concrete walls, and the men didn't try to rise again.

Beast Boy morphed back into himself, and looked at the men in disgust. "You all would so not survive out in the wild." He said, before he then ran down to where his leader was hanging back behind the table. When he appeared, his leader raised a disk in one hand, but upon seeing him, put it back to his side in relief.

"Dude, what the hell were you thinking!?" Beast Boy shouted as he examined Robin's arm. Robin winced as Beast Boy found the burn mark covering his forearm, courtesy of Masterblaster Al.

"I was thinking the Joker would be with his men. And instead, I found those two. Along with all that mess there." He said, pointing over the table at the fight.

Cyborg used his sonic cannon to catch another one of Al's blasts midair. Causing a large explosion and a cloud of smoke to cover the area. But another large green blast lit up inside it, and Cyborg came sprawling out of the smoke cloud with a new scorch mark on his chromium chest plating. Yet he got back up after a few rolls.

"It's going to take more than a wimpy laser to get me out of the fight this time!" He yelled as he ran back into the smoke cloud, his sonic cannon blazing. The inside of their duel became a mix of green and blue colors.

There was a loud scream of fury as more green lit up the other side of the smoke cloud. And a small explosion caused that side to dissipate. The Tamaranean princess was up high in the air, using her starbolts to try and take down the villain. While Frankie was moving and flipping out of the way of most of them whilst throwing his arsenal of knives at Starfire.

Starfire took more care this time to keep her distance. Not wanting another surprise like what she had gotten before. Though the rage she felt for him clearly showed in her eyes.

Behind them, both Kid Flash and Jinx were making headway against all the men. But there was so many of them, and Kid Flash appeared to be slowing down slightly.

Bumblebee was streaking through the air in her full size form. Using her now enlarged stingers to her advantage as the shock stunned men. And then allowed her to fly in and give them a nice flying kick. As Beast Boy watched though, a bullet tore through one of the wings on her back. And she was forced to stay on the ground as to prevent her wing from getting hurt anymore.

On the plus side, Beast Boy got to see the man who had the lucky shot learn what an electrical charge to the groin does. It was not pretty in any sense of the word.

Beast Boy looked back down to his leader. Who was glaring at him. "I thought I told you to get Star to safety." He said in a cold tone.

Beast Boy narrowed his own eyes at him. "Says the idiot who went into a fight without his freaking bullet and everything else proof cape. And made me have to come and save his freaking ass." He snapped back at him, as he pulled out a swath of gauze from his belt and wrapped it around the burn on his leader's arm.

"I was handling myself just fine before you came along." Robin said to defend his pride.

"Yeah. Trapped behind a table with only your utility belt. Which apparently had a few malfunctioning disks in it." Beast Boy sarcastically replied.

He wasn't gentle in any sense of the word. And Robin winced more than a couple of times when he wrapped it hard into the burned skin. "So where's Batman Dick? I mean if this speaks Joker, wouldn't he be all over it?" Beast Boy asked in a harsh voice.

"I don't know Beast Boy. The Joker is jamming our communicators, so I thought he would easily get what was going down. But I can't for the world understand why he hasn't seen this big spot light." He replied back in a confused tone.

Beast Boy finished wrapping his leader's arm, and pulled him to his feet. The rest of the gauze was placed back in his belt.

"Well let's get this fight finished with. The sooner we end it, the sooner I can get back to Rae. And the sooner we can find out where the Joker is."

Robin nodded his head, as he pulled out two disks from his belt. "I couldn't agree more. I'll help out Star, while you get your revenge on what Al did to you. Sound fair?"

Beast Boy was already in the form of a hummingbird, flying off towards Cyborg's fight. And Robin smiled to himself as he looked down at his disks.

"Titans, Go." He said to himself for the heck of it. Before he charged forward to help out Starfire.

* * *

Al was trying to take a steady aim with his shots. Making sure that the shots would either miss Cyborg or graze him. He was trying to rile him up again to make him reckless, but it seemed like Cyborg was exercising more caution than before. He was backing up every time he got closer, and firing his sonic cannon to force him to dodge.

' _Damn, these kids sure know how to learn from their mistakes.'_ Al thought as from the corner of his eyes, he saw Frankie having trouble with the way the alien kept her distance. He could throw a good two hundred yards and hit the same target over and over again if he wanted. But all that dodging just to avoid all those starbolts along with throwing all those knives was starting to take its toll.

Al scowled to himself. ' _How was this ambush supposed to even work? And why are all the men Mr. J. gave us to command still hanging back with those three other Titans?'_

In his brief distraction, Cyborg managed to land a hit on Al with his sonic cannon. This caused him to fly back through the air to hit against a wall. He felt something spark behind him, and looked back to see his charge pack was damaged.

' _Oh crap.'_ Al thought to himself.

Cyborg saw this, and started to advance forward with a smirk on his face. "Well well well, I'd say it looks like somebody just ran out of juice." He said, as he raised his sonic cannon and set it to stun.

The charge pack was damaged… but…

Al's cannon turned a bright green. And Cyborg's eyes comically widened as a large blast came from it. The laser exploded against him, and sent him flying up into the ceiling.

Al smirked to himself on the ground as he pulled himself back up. ' _There was still power in the cannon itself…'_

Cyborg came crashing back into the ground. And Al quickly looked around for a spot where he could repair his charge pack. When he was met with a snarling green wolf.

He raised his cannon to fire again, only for it to sputter and power off on him. His face remained calm, even though he was mortified on the inside.

' _Right. Only had one charge left…'_ He thought as he placed it back in the holder on his back.

The wolf grinned, before it pounced at Al.

' _Dude, meet the wild side of me. It's still slightly pissed from that time you freaking shot me!'_

* * *

Frankie was getting pissed at the alien. She was just floating in her spot in the air. Making him run around like a chicken with its head cut off as she treated him like target practice.

Run to the left, throw a knife. Jump to the right, throw two knives. One handed back flip, at least five knives thrown in the middle of the flip. Against anyone else, the sheer number of knives would have done numbers on their anatomy.

But each one kept on bouncing off Starfire's skin. Merely proving a small distraction to the human down below. Frankie grimaced to himself.

' _Yeah, this belt might regenerate each knife I throw. But what good does it do against a freaking harder than diamond alien!?'_

Granted, he would have used his special knife by now. The one he made from the metal off of some alien ship that crashed near his home one day. But the problem was, he only trusted it with very close encounters. For it would not regenerate on his belt like the others if he threw it. So he always saved it for a last resort in an up close situation.

Unfortunately, Starfire was very well not falling for any of his knives. Or getting angered by any of what he spewed at her. Even when one managed to clip her hair again.

"Hey beautiful, how is someone like you with someone as butt ugly as that guy?"

Nothing.

"Hell, I think it might be better if his ass switches places with his face."

Nothing.

"Are you just going to float up there like a coward, or are you going to come down here and fight bitch!" He finally yelled in anger.

He was met with a starbolt to the face. He had been too angry to see it coming.

Did I mention his verbal spew didn't work?

Frankie was launched back into the ground, and was trying to get himself up when he heard something land by his side. Thinking it was her, he made a grab for his special knife...

And felt his hand freeze in place on his belt.

He looked down to it with wide eyes, only to see ice covering his whole belt. Including all the knives that were dangling from it.

Starfire landed ten feet in front of him. While Robin appeared from the side, a smirk on his face as he approached.

"Well Frankie, I believe this ass faced kid just rendered you useless in less than two seconds." Robin said, as he had to hold back a laugh at the glare Frankie sent his way.

"You think you've won! As soon as my partner sees me, he'll shoot this ice off me and than you'll be really sorry you got on my bad side!" Frankie yelled at them.

"Sorry to tell ya this Frankie, but I believe that Al is a little occupied at the moment." Robin said.

Frankie looked over… and saw Al keeping the snapping jaws of a green bear away from his face. His gun was holstered on his back, and his charge pack was smoking from the damage it had taken. And then he saw Cyborg standing behind Beast Boy. A pleased smirk on his face, as he was ready to intervene whenever it was necessary.

Frankie was shocked… they had been defeated… by a group of teenagers!

"Don't you get it Frankie. You and Al have lost." Robin said, with a tone of finality.

Frankie wanted to scream every cuss word he knew. And he went ahead and did just that.

Robin covered Starfire's ears. Not wanting to explain what some of those words meant.

* * *

Over where Jinx and Kid Flash were, the two had almost managed to free the crowd of people. With Bumblebee having fallen back a certain distance because of the wound to her wing. She was now at Cyborg's side, having him examine and bandage it up as quickly as he could.

Many men laid moaning in pain on the ground, their mascot heads still on. While others were trying to hold the two heroes back. But the crowd of people themselves could see how close freedom was. All they had to do was wait a little longer…

Jinx used her magic to send a guy tripping back. The action itself caused his crocodile head to come off… revealing a blonde haired man… with a gas mask over his face.

This caused Jinx to pause in confusion. If they were wearing mascot heads, then why were they wearing gas masks underneath? And that brief pause allowed another who had snuck up on her side to raise his gun.

 _ **Bang!**_

The bullet hit the stunned sorceress in the sboulder, causing her to go down. The man prepared to fire again.

"Nooooooo!"

The man was suddenly hit by a force equivalent to a truck, and sent flying into a wall. Kid Flash, who suddenly had a burst of energy coursing through his system, instantly went from the original guy to the other ten around him and Jinx. Making such quick work of them that their eyes didn't even have time to widen under their heads as they were punched back.

Jinx moaned in pain, as she tried to get herself off the ground. But a pair of arms instantly picked her up bridal style. And she blearily looked up into her lover's eyes.

"Wally… they're wearing…" She tried to say.

"Shhh, it's okay Jenny. I'm getting you out of here." Kid Flash said, as he prepared to run. The crowd behind him, seeing their opportunity, also prepared to follow.

When beneath them, in that one area of the food court where the ventilation came in from the floor, a strange green gas started to come out. Kid Flash looked down to his feet in slight shock, as Jinx finished her sentence before passing out.

"Gas masks."

* * *

The bear suddenly stopped in its tracks.

Robin, who had been picking Frankie up from off the ground, suddenly dropped him back onto the floor. Another barrage came from his mouth, but no one heard him.

Cyborg's eye widened.

Bumblebee, who was holding onto her shoulder behind him, also took a couple steps back.

And Kid Flash, he simply ran out of the zone the gas was coming out of. His eyes wide and unbelieving as he held Jinx in his arms.

While the crowd, stared in awe at the green gas floating up around them.

No one else moved.

No one else spoke.

No one did anything.

And then one person breathed it in, like a sweet inhaler.

His eyes widened with joy.

He had a large smile appear on his face, as he started to laugh. Even as the people around him breathed it in, and started to do the same.

The gas weaved itself into their brains, releasing all their pains. All their worries. All their fears. For now there was nothing. No morals. No humanity. No compassion.

All there was…

Was happiness… bliss… serenity…

And insanity.

Robin stared in shock at the man, who had been hidden by the crowd. Even as he stepped forward, along with the rest of his men still standing. And those hurt by the battle also stood to appear by their bosses sides. Who took off their heads to show faces covered in gas masks.

It was silent, except for the laughs of those now under the Joker's gas.

"Man, do I know how to make an entrance, or what!" The Joker finally shouted with glee. Before he started to cackle evilly.

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

 **Well, that all certainly escalated quickly.**

 **I know, cruel cliffhanger. You'll just have to wait and see what happens now. Hopefully it'll be next week. And not three more long weeks. Ugh, that was a nightmare in itself. Hope you are all thirsting for more!**

 **Lastly, still have a poll for your favorite Titan Founder running on my profile. Beast Boy is currently in the lead with 6, Raven is right behind him with 4, and Robin is in third with 1. Starfire and Cyborg tie for last at 0.**

 **Till Next Time**

 **Allen**


	14. Joker's Mad DealEnraged Beast

**I am just going to say this now. I do not feel guilty in any way, shape, or form about this chapter. At all. And I promise, I'm not high, exhausted, or anything of the sort. I'm just making your lives miserable with this one.**

* * *

 **Mailbox Time!**

 **Golem XIV: You know, I never really thought of the H.I.V.E. training kicking in that way. Pun intended. I didn't leave you waiting for three weeks, but whatever you used to think about me. Throw it alllllll out the window. Cuz this chapter... man it's epic.**

 **LostDemonessRaven: Now is the time you should say that to me. Like seriously, probably even worse than that.**

 **bearhow: Tell your dragons to hit me with your best shot!**

 **RPGPersona: You know what dude. You managed to guess almost everything on the dot. Almost... MUWHAHAHAHA!**

* * *

 **Since Last Time:** _4 more favs, 3 more follows (Total: 69 favs, 84 follows)_

* * *

 **Updated:** _November 19, 2016 11:30 P.M._

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** _(Joker Voice) Ehhem... this lowly author does not own me, or anyone else in this story. Though I do like his way of thinking! HAHAHAHAHA!_

* * *

 **Chapter Fourteen:** _The Joker's Mad Deal/Enraged Beast_

* * *

The Joker continued to laugh, as Robin, Beast Boy, Starfire, Cyborg, and Bumblebee stared in shock at him.

Kid Flash and Jinx were nowhere to be seen. With him having ran her out of there because of not only the appearance of the Joker, but because she needed medical attention as well.

From their positions on the ground, Al and Frankie had confused faces. They had been told the plan had been to ambush the Titans again. And to capture some hostages to exchange for the alien in the process. Not once had Mr. J. mentioned he would be there, or that he would use the Joker gas on the hostages they were supposed to capture.

"Al, this was a part of the plan, right?" Frankie called to him across the floor.

Al shrugged, as he ever so slowly started to slip away from the shocked green boy in front of him. Frankie, who was behind the Boy Wonder and alien, also started to do the same. With his hands still iced over his belt.

The men around the Joker put their guns away. Leaving their only defense being the gas surrounding them. Behind them, in the parts where the mist hadn't thickened yet, the crowd of insane people did all sorts of things. From attacking each other, screaming and laughing insanely, flipping over tables, running into the walls, etc. They were the greatest and most disturbing noise in the silence of the food court. Besides the mad cackles of the Joker himself.

And then Robin finally recovered from his shock. "What did you do to those people!?"

The Joker cackled for a little longer before he replied. "I have… released their minds from this reality, so to say." The Joker said in a mocking tone, before he cackled again.

Robin scowled deeply. "You better give the antidote to them now, or else!" Robin shouted.

The Joker merely laughed. "Sorry kiddo, but there's no such thing as a cure to my brand of happiness." The Joker said in between laughs.

Robin fought to keep himself from running into the green fog to strangle the Joker. "You better surrender now, or else I'll make sure you pay!" He said in a rage filled tone, as he pulled several disks from his belt.

The Joker put a hand to his chin in contemplation. "Hmmm, how about… no!" He insanely chuckled at the end.

Robin's face turned red in anger. And he was just about to throw those freeze disks in his hands…

 _ **Crunch!**_

When a particularly loud sound caught his attention.

He looked past the Joker at the crowd, only for his heart to clench. Every one of the other Titans looked to it, and had the same look on their face as Robin.

Part of the mist had cleared for a moment, showing the sound had been of one of the crowd pounding someone into the ground with a table. He was still doing it, over and over again. With a big wide insane smile on his face. The woman on the ground also had the same smile, as the table beat and beat at her.

 _ **Splat!**_

 _ **Splutter!**_

 _ **Kacrunch!**_

 _ **KerSplat!**_

The man continued to follow the acts of his insane mind. Even though the woman beneath him was now dead, yet still smiling. Just like he was. Just like everyone around him was.

The heroes blanched at the horrendous sight, and Bumblebee turned away to hurl into a fake bush. The fog thickened around the area again, hiding it in a haze of green. Yet the sounds coming from it weren't hidden in the fog.

The Joker only continued to laugh, not even bothering to look behind himself. "Man, at least these people know how to enjoy the smiles they have! Unlike those depressing lowlifes back in Gotham! My gas never worked as well on them for some reason." The Joker said ecstatically, before he continued to laugh.

"You, you, rutha glubnorb klorbag!" Starfire shouted with such rage, that she conveniently turned to speaking Tamaranean at the end.

The Joker still stopped laughing at that, however. As his eyes narrowed at the alien. "I might not have understood what all that meant, but I do not think that was an endearing phrase my dear." He said in a cold deadly tone to her.

Robin made as if to throw a disk from his hand. He did not take kindly to the Joker threatening his girlfriend.

 _ **Bang!**_

Robin looked to his now empty hand in shock, and then behind him. The freeze disks he had been holding in it were now on the ground. A nice clean hole through all of them. Robin gulped, as he realized how thankful he was that he hadn't been holding the explosive disks.

The Joker turned from glaring at Starfire, to look at Robin. His gun was still pointed at his direction, with the end slightly smoking from the bullet that he had shot. The Joker took a moment to think on it, and then laughed at what he had just done.

"Poor little birdie. Don't tell me you forgot how good of an aim I am. Hell, I shot you in the arm with my eyes closed that one time. Remember that?" The Joker laughed at what he had said. Along with a few of his men this time.

Robin briefly rubbed his upper right arm, a grimace on his face. Before he returned to glaring at the Joker. "Oh boy had that been the good old days. Where it was only me, you, and old Bats!" The Joker continued to say.

Robin smirked at his words. "You better surrender now Joker. I heard that old bats was in town, and he would just love to take your head and put it on his cave wall for all that you've done in the past." Robin said in what he hoped was a threatening tone.

The Joker only laughed at that. Confusing Robin. "Oh, you mean poor old Bats was here after all! Damn! What a party we could have had! But I doubt he's going to be around anytime soon little bird! Not after some random citizen reports how their apartment is leaking a strange green gas onto the street! And he and that girl who had her wings clipped will go there, only to find that, (ha) that, (haha) that the whole block will be filled with it after he sets foot on the groune!" The Joker cackled out evilly.

Robin and the rest of the others paled. Even Frankie and Al, who had been tiptoeing away to regroup with their boss somewhere else, stopped in shock. All their attention was now focused on the Joker. And not the sickening sounds of the crowd behind him.

"You wouldn't dare! Do you know how many citizens are on those streets!?" Bumblebee yelled in anger.

"That's low man, even for a villain!" Cyborg shouted angrily next.

"Do you two really think I would bluff where old Bats was concerned? I'd take down a whole city if it meant getting to him!" The Joker said in an enraged yet laughing tone.

The two Titans clenched their fists, but stayed back.

Mr. J. looked back to Robin. And seemed like he was finally done with talking to them. His face became serious, businesslike.

"How about this little bird, I'll arrange a deal with you and your friends here. Give me the alien girl there, and I'll let the people behind me and in the city along with old Bats and that other one carry on with their happy boring little lives. Sound fair?"

Robin was quick to answer. "HELL NO!" He growled out. He didn't care if he died or not, he wasn't going to let him get Star.

The Joker sadly shook his head at that. Not even cackling, chuckling, or laughing in any way. "Did I hear that right? The almighty Robin, savior of the world, the protector of the people, would rather have all these people back behind me die in their happiness, along with his mentor, old flame, and countless others in the city. Just for one, alien, girl?"

Robin gritted his teeth, as the other heroes moved to attack long range. He simply nodded his head, as he took his Bo Staff out. The Joker sighed sadly at that.

"Can't say I'm not surprised. Love makes us do the craziest of things now, doesn't it?" The Joker said, in an almost casual, yet cruel sort of tone.

Robin stared hard at him. While the other Titans shifted a little uneasily. Beast Boy especially. He didn't know why, but he was feeling like something very bad was about to happen.

The Joker looked up, facing one of those advertisement TV's that usually hang somewhere in the mall. Which was conveniently in view of the Titans. With his free lazy hand, he pulled out a remote from his pocket, and turned on the TV, revealing…

All the Titans gasped. While Beast Boy went stock still.

"I think a little extra persuasion is in order then." The Joker simply said.

' _Raven!'_

It was the view of a very small camera. Placed in the ceiling of the disguised T-Car shortly after the Titans had left it. And it was clearly showing the sitting form of a softly smiling Rachel. As she stroked the humongous bulge that was her tummy. She was almost aloof from the world around her.

The Joker suddenly laughed, and the Titans looked at him to see his head keeled back in laughter. "Oh boy was I ever so glad to learn about this from my good buddy Al! Such a lovely smile, soon to be ruined by a prevalent problem in today's society! I couldn't just pass this by!"

Beast Boy instantly looked behind him at those words, and saw no one behind him. He turned back to the screen, to stare in horror at his pregnant, very much unprotected girlfriend. ' _Kid Flash said she was safe! He promised!'_

Robin looked back from the screen to the insane Joker. "You leave her out of this! That girl has done nothing to you!"

"Oh, she might have done nothing to me, but I think she is just what I need for this mad deal of mine." The Joker said in an insane voice. Before he started to laugh evilly.

"What do you want!?" Robin shouted incredulously.

"What do I want!? What do I want!?" The Joker shouted incredulously. As he paced in the green fog. "I want that alien bitch floating next to you!? I want the one person you truly love!? So I can take that damn smile of yours, and smash it into a billion trillion pieces for what you did to me all those years ago!"

Robin couldn't say anything to that, as the Joker continued. "And you will give her to me, or else not only will I let these people behind me die happy, but I'll set off a canister of my Joker gas inside your precious car! Just so you can watch your friend enjoy her short lived happiness! And if she ends up being immune to it because of her heritage, I have a nice briefcase filled with ten pounds of TNT in the back with her name alllllllll over it!"

Beast Boy let out a whimper in the background. As he stared at the screen. He was trying to think of any animal, any form that could get him to her in time. But if he were to leave, the Joker would surely notice. And any way of warning her would make the Joker kill her on the spot.

He couldn't do anything.

Robin looked close to losing it. Should he comply with the Joker, in the hope that he wouldn't go through with his threat. Should he try to reason with him, even though it wasn't likely to work. Should he stall him, in the hope that the all knowing Bruce would know what was about to go down? And would soon arrive to help save the day.

Whatever he was going to do, Starfire decided it for him. She floated forward, heading towards the Joker and his cloud of gas. Her head was down, hiding the tears falling from her eyes.

"Ahhh, so she is smarter than she looks." The Joker said in a very happy tone. Yet Robin looked at her retreating form in shock.

"Star! Wait a moment!" He shouted after her.

She didn't listen. As she stopped just on the edge of the green fog. She fell to her knees in a submissive position. "I will not let my friend and her bumgorf die because of me. It is my fault we are in this predicament in the first place, if I had just decided to listen to you Robin… you were right." She said in a small voice.

There was silence from everyone after that for a moment. "Whatever it is you want with me the Joker… do your worst." She uttered.

And then the Joker let out a grand laugh.

"Hook her up boys!" He ordered.

Three men instantly came forward. And before the others could blink, one of them had inserted a very familiar dart into Starfire's orange skin. Within ten seconds, her eyes had rolled into the back of her head. And she fell back and passed out onto the floor unconscious.

"Star!" Robin shouted in misery as he watched his love fall back to the floor.

The men roughly put a gas mask over her face, before one put her over his shoulder in a less than appropriate way. Robin was barely able to contain his rage. The men walked back to the others and the Joker in the cloud of gas, their prize now on the shoulders of the buff burly man. The Joker continued to laugh with glee the whole time.

"Oh how long I've been waiting for this day! Oh, oh, how long! It just makes me want to singgggggggggggggg!" The Joker sung out at the end.

"Fine, you have her, now fulfil your part of the bargain! Give those people behind you the antidote!" Robin ordered. His voice on the edge of cracking.

The Joker took a look behind him, and then he looked back to Robin. He was smiling widely, insanely, evilly. "Like I said before birdie, there is no cure to my brand of happiness." He sung in a sing song voice.

The Titans stared at him in horror, as he turned around with the rest of his men to walk back through the fog and the insane crowd of people. "Until the next time we meet little birdie! Hopefully by then, you will have learned how foolish it is to trust your smile with others! A smile is such a pretty little thing after all!" The Joker cackled evilly, as the green mist started to hide them from view.

This left the heroes, and Al and Frankie in their midst. Shocked at what he had just done.

Al then seemed to realize what was happening. And shouted after Mr. J's retreating form.

"What about us Mr. J! Are you just going to leave us behind to these kids!?"

The Joker's laugh was heard from the cloud of mist. "You two have outlived your use for me good buddy! But don't worry, if you somehow live, I might still pay you for your grand service! If I feel like it that is!" The Joker laughed back.

Al and Frankie blanched at that. The heroes left in the room turned toward the two former henchmen. Murder written in their eyes. And the Joker made his getaway in the thick fog. His smile wider than it had been in months, years even.

The two gulped. Frankie might not have been able to throw still because of the ice. And Masterblaster Al's cannon was fried till further notice. But they could still fight their way out of this, right?

As the Joker left the building via a secret way, he thumbed the remote in his hand. One last thought entering his insane filled mind before he disappeared. ' _Better deal with that demonic girl anyways. Teenage pregnancy is such a big problem in our country these days. And a demon baby might not have the best of smiles.'_

* * *

 _To Rachel_

Rachel was still sitting in her seat. Looking exactly as she had before when the camera first saw her. Although she was now grimacing slightly as another strong kick connected to her hand on her stomach.

"What is it child? You've been kicking me almost nonstop since we got in this car." Raven murmured to her tummy.

She got an even stronger kick this time. And Rachel sighed as she rubbed her head. "Don't worry, I'm sure that daddy is safe. He wouldn't be as reckless as he was before." Raven tried.

Yet her baby still continued to kick at her. Causing Rachel no small amount of pain. And Rachel's half smile half grimace turned into a full on glare at her stomach.

"Azar help me, I don't know what you're trying to tell me. But if you don't stop-"

Suddenly…

 **KABOOM!**

* * *

 _Back to our Titans_

A loud explosion suddenly made everyone in the room turn towards the large TV. The reactions from what they saw varied.

Robin's heart stopped in his chest.

Cyborg's jaw dropped to the ground.

Bumblebee was as stiff as a board.

Frankie was wide eyed.

Al was at a loss for words.

And Beast Boy… as he saw the flaming ruins of the T-Car… the flames of his future burn to ash in the flames…

' _MMMMMMMMAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTTTTTTEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!'_

A savage growl suddenly sounded in the room. Shocking the other Titans out of their reverie. They all looked from the TV to the source of said growl.

Beast Boy was curled over on the ground. His hands clenched over his thickening head of hair. His fangs elongated past his mouth, as his body grew in size.

Frankie and Al took a step back. Their eyes widening with fear as the green one underwent a slow and abrupt change in front of them.

Beast Boy's face became more wolf like. With every lean part of his body covering itself in a thick green pelt and strong muscle. A very noticeable hump formed on his back made from pure muscle. And foot long claws came out of what had been his hands and claws. Beast Boy got onto all fours, as his body continued to grow.

"Al, we can still get out of this mess, right?" Frankie said in fear to his shocked partner.

Beast Boy reached ten feet. His mind slowly started to shut down, while a more primal vengeance filled the void. And it was out for blood. The head of the great beast reared back.

"AWHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"Al…"

Beast Boy was no more. In his place was that of the biggest, dangerous, and scariest monster to ever walk the universe. Large, green, and sprouting a thick mane of hair behind his head. With his transformation done, the Beast looked back down, with two pairs of red eyes on his face. Instead of its common two white pupil eyes. They were completely filled with bloodlust and rage.

"Al…" Frankie said again.

The Beast inhaled through his mouth. He smelled his pack right in front of them. All smelt of anger, shock, and sadness. Just like himself. That was good. They were all equal in their grief. He would spare them.

On the left, there was a strange foul smelling green fog on its left. In it, he could see the two legs running around in a frenzy, there minds long gone. Some were lying on the ground, the smell of death and blood heavy on them. They were not the target.

In the midst of the fog, there was a stranger scent. Like madness incarnate. The Beast's eyes narrowed, that was it's target. But the fog was in the way. It had no way to get to the Mad One who killed his mate and cub…

But wait, the two in front of it, they also had traces of the Mad One's scent on them. Maybe they knew where the Mad One's den was. Yet they had also been responsible for his mate's death. And they had once tried to kill him before too. These two insignificant weaklings had torn him away from his mate and unborn cub. And now they were both dead. Burning in the man fire outside this large den for two legs.

"Al…"

Raven and his unborn daughter were dead… her beautiful violet eyes and that of his cub would never be seen again. Because of these two. The Beast's eyes narrowed on them, as a snarl escaped his lips.

"Al…"

Frankie looked to his left. And saw Al taking off out of the food court and into the mall. His eyes comically widened. "Al! Wait for me!" Frankie yelled in fear as he ran after him. His hands still stuck to his belt.

The Beast roared his anger, hatred, and grief into the air. As his claws dug into the ground and propelled him forward. Behind him, he heard his pack running after him, telling to stop, but they didn't matter for now. The ones who helped the Mad One were getting away. That could never be allowed.

The chase was on.

* * *

Al and Frankie both rounded a corner in the deserted mall. Their eyes both wide with fear as they ran.

Behind them, the mad Beast burst from the corridor on all fours and chased after its prey. It was snarling with each stride it took towards the two. Al took a look back at the Beast. His eyes wide with fear.

' _Where's a freaking cigar when you need one!'_

The Beast was almost on them, his claws out to rip the two two legs to shreds. When they suddenly parted.

 _ **Wham!**_

And the Beast ran headfirst into a column he hadn't looked up to see..

Under any other circumstance, the two might have found this funny. But this wasn't like any other circumstance, as the two ran up a stairwell to another floor of the mall, their hearts beating madly in their chests.

The Beast shook its head to clear it, and then howled again as it took off in pursuit of its fleeing prey. It would be damned if it let a simple man mountain get in the way of him and his prey again.

Back at the corner, Cyborg, Robin, and Bumblebee appeared running around the corner. "B, wait a moment!" Cyborg yelled after him.

"This is bad. This is very, very bad." Robin said in a tight voice to himself. He was forcing his grief back for now. He had to stop his friend before he did something he'd regret.

Bumblebee only winced to herself. As the running made the wound in her wing sting. She could only hope that Beast Boy didn't do something that he'd regret.

Al and Frankie disappeared into a store. Closing the doors behind them as they separated into different parts of it.

Back at the entrance, the Beast plowed the doors over. His eyes narrowed at all the loud poppers, animal skins, and the variety of metal and plastic man made contraptions around him. He breathed in the scent of the store, locating his prey.

The two cowards had separated, one to the left, and the other to the right. The Beast plowed its way to the right of the store. Since that side smelt more strongly of that fear.

Frankie was behind a counter, beating his ice covered hands against an object. It looked like an ice chipper. Yet it was hard to do it since he was A. under a desk and B. was having to move his hips to beat the ice chipper against the ice. Not how he wanted to spend his time making a getaway.

Chips of the ice covered the floor, yet his hands still weren't free yet. And based on the large thumps he heard approaching, he knew he had probably five seconds to free his hands. Or else he was going to be majorly screwed over this time.

 **Thump! Crash!**

 **Thump! Crash!**

 **Thump! Crash!**

 **Thump! Crash!**

 **Thump! Crash!**

…

The noise stopped behind his hiding spot. And Frankie's eyes widened as he stopped what he had been doing. One hand was free, but the other was still attached to his belt. Which still had the knives frozen on it. He was almost utterly defenseless in other words.

Surely the Beast hadn't found him. All he was hearing was heavy breathing behind the counter after all.

 **Swipe! Swipe!**

Two sets of claws went through the counter on both sides of Frankie. Making it fall in three different directions. The left section fell to the left. The right section fell to the right. And the one that had been covering Frankie fell backwards. He looked up into the bright red eyes of the Beast.

' _... … F***.'_

The Beast narrowed its eyes at his prey. And brought his claws up to swipe down again.

 **Boom!**

The Beast reared forward. As it suddenly felt pain pierce it's back. It roared in pain as it felt his healing factor push what felt like many small metallic balls back out of the hump of muscle on its back.

It turned around in the hunting store then, to see Al carrying a 20 gauge. He cocked it again, as he held a smoking cigar in his mouth.

' _If you're going to commit suicide. Might as well do it while you're smoking the best.'_ He thought as he fired again.

 **Boom!**

The Beast roared in pain as Al shot his second shell into the great beast's face. Piercing it's cheeks, eyes, nose, and neck. Yet it's healing factor made it only a few seconds distraction. Al cocked his shotgun again and fired another round.

 **Boom!**

Frankie ran out from behind the Beast, now that his partner was distracting it. But then he saw something on the ground that made him smile. He got on his hand and knees and started to work on getting what he saw to open with one hand. If this idea worked...

Al cocked his shotgun and prepared to fire again.

The Beast suddenly swiped forward, his claws digging right through the loud popper. The shotgun fell into five different pieces at Al's feet. And Al looked up at the now smirking form of the four red eyed Beast in front of him. The wounds he had inflicted were already healing..

The cigar fell from Al's mouth. As a wet spot appeared in his pants.

The Beast made to grab Al from off the ground.

 **Snap!**

When it suddenly felt something snap onto it's back leg.

The Beast roared in agony as several different metal spikes pierced his flesh and tore his muscles in his left leg apart. And then stuck together to keep the metal contraption both in his leg, and affected the area from healing itself. Frankie smirked to himself as he saw the bear trap he had quickly set do its job.

"C'mon Al! If those 20 gauge rounds couldn't stop him, then I doubt my idea will hurt for very long!" Frankie yelled as he started to run out of the store. Al quickly followed.

Back in the store, the Beast suddenly tore it's teeth into its own leg. Biting right through the metal spikes holding the damn pain causer in place along with a few of his muscles. The metal contraption fell to the floor, covered in his blood. But it took only seconds for the gruesome wound to completely heal over.

* * *

"So Al, what took you so long back there!?" Frankie shouted to his partner.

"Damn idiots kept the ammo, the guns, and the cigars separate." Al shouted to him as they continued to run.

"Seriously! You valued my life over a damn cigar!?" Frankie shouted incredulously at him.

"Calm your man mammaries dude, I wouldn't just risk your life for one…" He suddenly pulled two packs of twelve from his jacket to show as they ran. "See! I got you a whole box to share too!" Al said with a small laugh before he put them back.

Frankie shook his head. "You ****ing bastard!"

They heard a loud savage roar sound behind them. And the green Beast burst out of the store. His back, leg, and face fully healed. Murder was in his blood red eyes.

"I was thinking that would hold him for a little while longer." Frankie said as they turned a corner.

"You think?" Al said sarcastically.

The two continued to run. With Frankie using the ice chipper he had also picked up from off the ground before to free his other hand of the ice.

* * *

On the other side of the charging Beast, the Titans were panting as they got to the top of the stairs. "Damn it, how can those three run so fast!" Cyborg groaned to himself as they saw their green friend taking off in pursuit again.

"I don't know. Maybe anger, fear, and adrenaline are apart of it maybe." Bumblebee panted sarcastically from the side. Cyborg didn't even have the energy to snap back at her.

In front of them, Robin felt his communicator beep, and he opened it to see Kid Flash. "Hey, I got Jinxy to an ambulance. And I found the weird device that was jamming our communicators. What happened while I was… where's Beast Boy and Starfire?" He suddenly asked as he saw they weren't in view.

Then the image was split, revealing the image of a dark cowled person in the middle of a green mist on what looked like a city block. "Dick, why the hell didn't you answer!? Do you have any idea what the Joker has done out in the city! The whole freaking city center is being quarantined as we speak!" Batman shouted through a miniature gas mask he was wearing.

A savage roar sounded in the distance. Making the two faces on the communicator slightly confused. "Let me get back to you two later." Robin said in a grim voice. As he closed his communicator, cutting off the cries of the two people on it, before he tore off down the hall again.

Bumblebee groaned as she took off running after him. She was really wishing she was able to fly now. And hadn't gotten one of her wings hurt in the fight earlier.

Cyborg, he groaned even louder. ' _Can't they just stay still long enough for us to catch up to them!? I mean seriously! I'm going to have a metallic hernia at this rate!'_ He thought as he took off after his friends.

* * *

The two partners in crime tore their way through the mall. Going through store after store to try and lose the Beast hell bent on pursuing them. Frankie had both his hands free by this point, while his belt was still covered in ice. He had to abandon the ice chipper when the Beast had gotten a little too close for comfort at one point.

The duo ended up doing all sorts of crazy things to try and escape the Beast.

They ended up posing as mannequins in woman dresses in a Macy's at one point. How that ended up fooling the Beast they would never know. All they knew was that they had managed it, and the Beast hadn't been so happy about being tricked by such a simple move.

At another spot, they had dove behind a counter and dressed up as a pair of cotton candy vendors. They had ultimately confused the enraged Beast when they offered him a free sample of pink cotton candy. Only to then grab him and put his head in the machine that made it while he was confused. The two had torn themselves out of the clothes cartoon style as they continued to run.

The Beast had been even more enraged to find his pelt had pink fluff all over it after that.

They even hid in an arcade at one point. And had used two of the large game machines to block the entrance after the Beast had ran in. Allowing them to escape with the Beast pinned behind a good ton of gaming. Which hadn't lasted long. Who knew PacMan wouldn't be animal proof?

"Al, why the hell is this starting to feel like Scooby-Doo!?" Frankie yelled as they slid down a staircase. Not even bothering to take the steps and choosing to instead slide down the side of it. When they reached the bottom, they took off running again.

Behind them, the Beast appeared at the top of the stairs. And with a mighty leap, he jumped from the top and landed with a mighty thud at the bottom. He took off running on all fours after the two two legs who had hurt him. Tricked him. And ultimately, mocked him by this point.

He still had tufts of pink on his fur.

Frankie was running full speed next to Al with both his arms pumping furiously. "I'm not sure. If it follows the guideline for it though, then I hope we get to the part where we end up losing the monster chasing us!" Al shouted back.

"Do you even know how much farther it is to our exit point!?" Frankie shouted incredulously.

Al was trying to remember it in his head. Just in case things went south, he had found another way to exit the mall from other than the main entrances. He was hoping it was small enough for them to escape without the Beast following them. They only had to get to it. He knew they were close though, as it looked like one of the main entrances to the mall was in front of them.

The Beast pounded closer and closer behind them. They weaved their way through different columns and vendor spots as to slow the pursuing Beast down some. All while the Beast closed in on them from behind...

And then Al saw it. It was a maintenance door, that led to a shaft that led to the sewers under the building. It was wide enough for them. And not for the Beast.

"There it is Frankie! There it-" Al was shouting as they reached an open part of the mall.

 **Thwap!**

The two were suddenly swept off their feet. As the Beast in his fury grabbed the two with the blunt end of his front claws and sent them flying into a wall. He knew he had caught his prey at last.

 _ **Slam!**_

Frankie screamed in pain as he felt some of his knives break from the ice on his belt and dig into his legs. While Al grunted as his charge pack along with his laser cannon dug painfully into his shoulders.

The two hit the ground with a thud. And looked up at the hulking form of the Beast. Fear was in both of their eyes.

At the stairwell far back, the Titans suddenly appeared at last. And saw their friend lifting up the two figures from off the ground. His claws looking dangerously close to burying themselves into their necks as he held them by the collars of their clothes.

"No, don't do it grass stain!" Cyborg shouted at his best friend. As he tore down the stairs at breakneck speeds. Bumblebee and Robin right behind him. It seemed like he didn't care about getting a hernia at this point.

Al and Frankie were being gripped by their necks. As the Beast growled savagely at them.

" **You dared to help the Mad One to kill my mate! You dared to help the Mad One to kill my unborn cub! You dared to make fun of me throughout this useless chase! To color me pink with sweets!"** The Beast roared in a savage, primal voice at the pair.

The two grown men whimpered in the Beast's embrace. Over his shoulders, they could see the other Titans approaching. With Cyborg blasting most of the vendor stations and stuff out of the way with his sonic cannon to clear a path. But they were going to be too late. They were as good as dead now.

"Well, we had a good run Al." Frankie said grimly.

"Indeed we did Frankie. It looks like we didn't get to that part after all." Al said back.

Frankie closed his eyes. While Al stared into the blood red ones of the Beast. And for the first time since he first saw the Batman, he felt fear fill his soul. The Beast was so enraged, that even Al knew it won't stop with his death. Or Frankie's.

No, it would continue on. It would kill everyone outside. Going from person to person, until it finally got to the culprit. The Mad One who had killed his mate. And maybe even then, it wouldn't stop until it had bathed the whole world in red for her. Only sparing those it deemed worthy to live.

Al closed his eyes and waited, waited for the Beast to finish him off.

The Beast saw his dangling targets give up, and he let out a savage grin. For these two had finally learned their place in the natural order. They had helped to kill the one he had chosen to be his mate, and the unborn cub he would have raised with the gentlest care. Now, they were going to help in paying the price. The ultimate price for the Mad One's crime.

The Beast's head reared forward, as his friends behind him shouted for him to stop. His fangs gleamed in the light of the room, as they came to the pulse of Al's neck. His pack behind him tried in vain to tell him to stop.

But only one person could get him to stop.

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

 **And cut! That's a wrap folks! I am not feeling guilty in any way, shape, or form for what I did this chapter at all! In fact, I am as smily as a happy baby! I swear, I enjoyed writing some of these parts way too much!**

 **Let me know what you thought!**

 **Till Next Time**

 **Allen**


	15. I Wish I Knew

**So, got this done sooner since it was a shorter chapter. I hope you all still like it though! I think this might have room for five more chapters, and then an epilogue. Might be more, might be less, I'm not sure.**

* * *

 **Mailbox Time!**

 **bearhow: Now call off your dragons... or else I'm suing you for all the property damage you did. :)**

 **Golem XIV: Call of the mob friend. Put your pitchforks back in the barns. Douse the torches. For I bringeth forth glad tidings of comfort and joy.**

 **nataleelk: It's normally the chapters that make us angry in a good way that are the best in my opinion. Now if it pisses us off in the wrong way, then it is horribly written. Glad you liked it though! And here's the twist.**

 **Captain Ea Rayos: My small bit of mercy. I posted early this week. Sorry for all the pain I might cause now and in the future. :)**

 **Foamsatmouth: You made two excellent characters Foamy. I'll give you that. I hope you enjoy this scene down below. :)**

 **mochafraptor: Indeed. Glad to see you reading this. :)**

 **RPGPersona: While Joker doesn't do that, someone else does. Would it be okay if I put those lyrics down in the story at some point?**

 **LostDemonessRaven: Good! I love being evil! Join me in my ascent to the light as we wade through the dark...**

* * *

 **Since Last Time:** _4 more favorites, 1 more follow (Total: 73 favorites, 85 follows)_

* * *

 **Updated:** _November 23, 2016 10:05 P.M._

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** _(Joker's Voice) Though I am now disappointed with my good buddy Al, please enjoy the content of which he still doesn't own._

* * *

 **Chapter Fifteen:** _I Wish I knew_

* * *

 _But there was only one person who could get him to stop._

And unfortunately, she was now in that wreck of a car, burning away, along with their unborn cub…

...

"Gar?"

…

Or was she?

* * *

The Beast's fangs stopped a millimeter above Al's pulse. His four red eyes widened with shock. There was only one voice that could sound so gravelly to him. It was a voice not even man instrument could capture...

Al and Frankie's figures fell onto the floor with an oof. As the Beast's claws retracted back into its fingers. The huge Beast slowly turned towards that voice.

There was no way his mate had lived. She had to have died in that man explosion. It just didn't seem possible that she could have lived through it… yet he begged for it to be true. He begged for it with every fiber of his being.

Standing in front of the doors to the main entrance, in all her pale and purple haired glory, was his mate. Her stomach was still bulging in front of her from their unborn cub. And her eyes, her wide violet eyes, were looking right at his. They were filled with so much love, and fear.

"Gar." She spoke again. Her voice soft, yet almost breaking at the sight of him in such an enraged state.

Mate was scared of him.

The Beast's four red eyes came back together, being replaced by two familiar white ones. His enraged face became flat, almost expressionless. And he saw his mate visibly relax. That was good.

The Beast left the two groaning men, and the rest of his shocked pack behind him. His sights were set on only one person now.

The Beast stopped one foot in front of his mate. It was almost unreal. He gently brought one of his paws up, cupping the whole left side of her face in his furry hand. And she rubbed up into it, letting a tear fall from her eye.

She was there.

She was real.

The Beast let out a whimper of relief.

She was alive. Mate and unborn cub were still alive. The Mad One hadn't killed them after all.

"It's okay Gar. I'm fine now." Her small hands grabbed his other one, putting it over her bulge. His unborn cub kicked against it. And the Beast's eyes widened in wonder at the action.

And Raven smiled a little bit.

* * *

 _Flashback:_

 _Suddenly_ … _a white portal enveloped Rachel. And she let out a small scream as she fell into it._

 _Her butt landed hard on the pavement of the parking lot. The impact dented one of her rings as well, causing her hologram to fade away. Revealing fair pale skin, stunningly violet eyes, and purple hair with tints of blue in it. Her clothes and bulge remained the same._

 _Funny how such a simple disguise, could hide Raven of the Teen Titans so easily._

 _Raven looked up, and saw the car about one hundred feet away. Her baby, had just teleported them. She returned to glaring at her stomach. Now pissed off._

" _I don't know what the hell that was for, but I swear, if you're making fun of me before I even give birth to you, than by Azar, I will-"_

 **KABOOM!**

 _A white translucent shield appeared in front of her. Keeping the debris of the car from hitting Raven, yet allowed her to see the full extent of the large explosion that was the destruction of Cyborg's grand baby._

 _The car frame was completely dismantled in the back where the bomb had been. While the front of the car frame was resting at the edge of her shield. The seats were in their original spot with the bottom of the frame, but only the inside frames for the seats were left. The smooth leather, the surround sound stereo, and all the other cool gadgets that had been in the seats… were now burning all around her and in the flames of the car._

 _Raven stared in shock at it. Her mind almost unable to believe it._

 **Kaboom!**

 _A second explosion went off. As the gas in the tank ignited in front of her. She screamed as the explosion in front of her lit up the shield. Then all she saw was smoke in front of it. It was nothing but that blackness for a moment._

 _Finally, a smoking car tire rolled lazily past her shield. And fell to the ground beside her. She could easily feel the heat coming off it._

 _And all Raven could do was stare in shock._

' _I… I… I was...'_

 _And then she heard a loud howl in the distance. A howl of mourning, loss, despair, and hatred. She looked up from the burning wreck at last, and her eyes focused on the mall. It was like a sudden clarity filled her mind at the howl of her mate. Her baby kicked softly inside her._

" _Gar." Raven said softly to herself._

 _She slowly got up to her feet. And hobbled her way over to the mall. The shock of what had happened following her like the grim reaper himself. But she had to set it aside now. Her mate was about to do something drastic, and if he did it, he would regret it for the rest of his life._

' _Why did Cyborg have to park on the clear other side of the parking lot?'_

 _End Flashback:_

* * *

"We're both fine Gar." Raven finished in a calm soft voice, even as another tear fell from her gorgeous violet eyes at the memory of what happened to her.

' _Thank you little one. For sensing the danger when I couldn't.'_

Her baby kicked softly again.

"Come back to me Gar. Please." Raven whispered to the Beast.

The Beast stared at her for a little while longer. As if taking in the sight of her. He felt his master nudge at his mind, and instead of resisting, the Beast relented.

And then he started to shrink.

His face shrunk back, becoming more human than wolf now. The muscle bulge on his back disappeared. His arms, legs, and torso shrunk. His hands and feet reappeared. All while his hide and mane shrunk back into his skin. Until soon, it was Beast Boy. The green bean himself with the messy head of hair, standing in front of her.

And he had tears falling from his green eyes. As he still cupped her cheek with his hand.

"Rae…" He whispered.

And just like that, he had her in a death grip hug. He clung to her, as for the first time in a very long while, he let himself cry.

"Oh God Raven! I thought you… and the fire… and the explosion... and the baby… and I… I…" Beast Boy couldn't finish. He was sobbing too heavily by that point.

Raven returned the hug, as she allowed herself to cry into his warm shoulder. "I almost didn't. I could have still been in that car. But I'm here now Gar. I'm still here. And so is our child." She said in a soothing gravelly tone to him even as she herself cried.

"I almost killed them Rae…" Beast Boy said in a broken voice. "I almost completely lost control of myself."

"It's okay Gar… we're going to be okay…" Raven said softly, while they both continued to cry.

* * *

Two Titans were staring at the couple with tears in their eyes as well. Cyborg had more tears leaking from his single eye though then Bumblebee had from her two. Bumblebee turned to look at him, and smiled sadly.

"She's fine Sparky. She's still okay. They're both still okay." She said with pain in her voice.

Cyborg only cried a little harder though. And turned away so his face was hidden from view. Bumblebee ran a hesitant hand on his shoulder. "Are you okay Vic?" She asked in a concerned tone.

Cyborg sniffed. "Don't get me wrong Bee. I'm glad my little sis is alright and all that. And that my bro came to his senses... It's just…"

He fell onto his knees. "Why did the Joker have to destroy MY beautiful baby?! I just put in that cloaking technology for it last week!" He cried out.

Luckily, it was only Bumblebee who heard him.

Unluckily, she still got pissed off at his words.

Words simply could not express how mad Bumblebee was at him after those words. So instead, she did the logical thing.

 **SLAP!**

She slapped him upside his bald head.

Cyborg turned to her in shock, yet she only turned away and harrumphed. "Bucket Head." She bit out venomously.

Cyborg scratched the top of his head in confusion.

' _Whoever said woman were easy to understand must have been either really high, or really drunk.'_ He thought to himself. Before he allowed himself to continue to cry over the death of his second baby. And eventually, he felt Bumblebee pressing her back to his. Her shoulders shook, as she to cried.

He might have made a mistake. But the two still needed each other after what they had just gone through.

Now more than ever.

* * *

Al and Frankie both opened their eyes, surprised to find that they were still alive. The two looked to each other.

"Are you still breathing Frankie?" Al asked.

"Yeah, you?" Frankie replied.

"Yeah… do you think we might be hallucinating?" Al said.

"Only one way to find out Al."

Suddenly, Frankie slapped Al upside the face. Causing him to grab it and say a small 'ow' from the pain.

"What the hell was that for!?" Al bit out.

Frankie smirked. "That was for the cigars. And that was also to see if we were dead or not. Since you still felt pain, that must mean we're both alive."

Al rubbed the side of his face. The side with the scar on it. "Jackass." Al muttered out. But couldn't help the laugh that came with it.

Frankie couldn't have grinned wider as he laughed too. And he was just about to get up when a shadow came between the two. The two looked at the shadow first, and followed it all the way to the source.

It was Robin. Just five feet away from them. And his face was a mixture between grief and rage. It did not look good with that mask over his face.

"Damn. And I thought we were finally going to make our getaway." Frankie muttered.

"And I was really looking forward to a Scooby Snack." Al admitted.

Before they could even react, Robin had extended his Bo Staff. The tired out villains on the ground never even stood a chance.

 _ **Thwack!**_

 _ **KaThwack!**_

Just one second and two hits later, Al and Frankie were laid out on the ground, both unconscious from the blows to their heads. Robin looked down at the two in disgust, as he pulled out two pair of handcuffs and cuffed the two.

Just as he finished, his communicator rang again. He opened it up. A very unhappy and familiar figure appeared on the screen.

"Dick! You better have a very good reason why you haven't been answering! I've already had to use all of my supply of antidote for the Joker's gas here! And it took a larger dosage than normal since this one is more potent! I was barely able to save Barbara in time! And there are still many deaths being reported here! So you better have a goddamn good excuse for not being here!" Batman shouted in an enraged tone at him.

His background showed he was no longer in the midst of the gas. But in a hospital. The screams of many victims could be heard in the background.

Robin should have been mad. He should have been seething at his old mentor. He should have tried to defend himself. Yet his face was breaking. A sob wracked his throat. Instantly catching Batman's attention.

"Dick… Richard, what's going on over there." Batman asked in a softer voice. Now starting to piece things together inside his all knowing mind.

Robin saw it again in his mind. The love of his life falling to the ground. The Joker laughing as he escaped.

Starfire's still form on the ground. The explosion. His friend losing it.

Starfire being put through the Joker's gas. Raven and her child burning in the car. The chase through the mall. The revelation that Raven was okay…

Starfire's dead green eyes staring back at his. As he held her in his arms, and begged for her to wake up. Only for her to never respond to his voice again...

"Richard-" Batman started to say.

"He was here Bruce…" Robin finally admitted. As he looked up at his team. "The Joker has Starfire… and he... got away..."

With his mouth admitting what he had been holding back in his mind, he fell to the ground sobbing.

He was barely able to hear Batman over his cries. "I'll be there in five." And then the communicator shut off. Yet he didn't care.

Starfire was gone.

* * *

Five minutes later, a loud noise was heard as the Bat wing landed in front of the police barricade outside. A few seconds after that, the sliding doors were slammed down by the large hulking figure that ran in. They were too slow in his opinion.

What he saw though made him come to a sudden stop.

On one end were Beast Boy and Raven. Both undisguised. And both still holding onto each other as they cried. He deduced they were likely traumatized from whatever happened.

In the middle was a crying Cyborg. With a mad, yet still crying Bumblebee behind him. Even though they weren't facing each other, they were back to back. Crying into their hands. They must have had a fight, yet the traumatizing experience affected them a lot as well.

And then there was Robin. Hunched over by the two criminals.

Broken.

The Oracle came in her wheelchair behind him. Looking a little pale after her recent bout with the gas. But otherwise, she was fine for the most part.

Kid Flash came running in shortly after that. His eyes widened at what he was seeing.

"Dude…" Was all he was able to say. He had wanted to say Jinx was going to be okay, but now that he was there, taking in the scene...

"Bats… what happened?" Barbara finally asked, as she took in the scene with wide eyes alongside Kid Flash.

Batman sighed. Something big had happened here. Something traumatizing.

"I wish I knew Barbara." He said, as he looked over the broken team. Knowing for a fact that he was going to hate having them tell him all that had happened. All that he had failed to stop.

"I wish I knew."

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

 **Yeah yeah, I know it's a little shorter than usual. But I just… I couldn't go on. It was too much, what happened this chapter.**

 **So now everyone is traumatized. But probably none more so than Robin himself.**

 **We are in for a rocky future. Not even I know what will happen now.**

 **Till Next Time**

 **Allen**


	16. Getting Closer

**Ah, a new Thursday, a new day to post. Just got over a minor case of strep throat. Almost couldn't talk for a couple days there. I hate that freaking disease. But here I am, with a fresh new chapter for you all! JL Vs. TB will hopefully be up tomorrow. I have like only two more scenes to write out for it. So stay tuned!**

* * *

 **Mailbox Time!**

 **bearhow: Eh, we'll see Starfire soon. For now, enjoy the chapter!**

 **Golem XIV: That's all well and good. But for now, you'll have to guess what's happening to Starfire. Enjoy!**

 **RPGPersona: Again, your humor amazes me. Cyborg parking his baby away from the unworthy mass production models. I'm going to have to remember that. Enjoy the chapter!**

 **LostDemonessRaven: Star will be later. For now... let's have some bonding. Enjoy!**

 **nataleelk: Yep, you used it right. And hope this is long enough to be satisfying :). Enjoy!**

 **Dark Azarathian: Mother scolded you?... I don't want to know... Was this update soon enough for your tastes? Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Since Last Time:** _1 more favorite, 1 more follow (Total: 74 favorites, 86 follows)_

* * *

 **Updated:** _December 1, 2016 9:52 P.M._

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** _I do not own these characters in any way, shape, or form. Now back to the story :)._

* * *

 **Chapter Sixteen:** _Getting Closer_

* * *

 _Two weeks later_

"It has been two weeks since the **catastrophe** that once again targeted the city square in our beloved Jump City. Unlike the last attack though, this one was worse. Far worse than anything we could have ever imagined before." G. Gordon Godfrey said in a grave voice on screen. He paused for emphasis before he continued.

"The casualty ratings for the Joker's latest gas attack on Jump City Square and the streets outside it are currently among the thousands. And the number continues to climb as the police continue to find more and more victims of the attack."

The image was suddenly replaced with news footage. Showing police officers in gas masks as they uncovered such a gruesome display from under a pile of newspapers, that the censor bar appeared over the whole body except the head. Which showed the insanely decaying smiling face of a woman. The image went back to G. Gordon Godfrey after a few seconds.

"And that there was the latest **victim** found a few hours ago. A mother of three named Tiffany Walker. Her three kids are now orphans, since her husband died two years ago. There is no other family left to care for them. Their fate remains to be determined." He said in a sad voice. He looked down at the desk he was sitting behind.

"There are multiple cases like this. With kids now having no parents. And others similar to it… Dusty Roosevelt, a mother of five, who is now unable to support her family because of the death of her husband. Robert Smith, a man too broken to lead his family of three after seeing his wife in the morgue… and so many more… so… so many more..."

…

 **Slam!**

His fist slammed into the desk. He looked up to the camera, his face nothing but anger. "And to think! Their lives! And that of the many thousands of others that could have been saved! Families saved! Children saved! Brothers and sisters, husbands and wives, mothers and fathers, _**FAMILIES**_ , all saved! If **Batman** had made his **antidote** for the Joker's Gas available to the public! An **antidote** we clearly saw him use on a wheelchair bound girl known as Barbara Gordon and few others!"

An old video image appeared again. Showing Batman himself, injecting a vial of purple liquid into the arm of a red headed girl who had just been going insane in her wheelchair. Only for her to slowly calm down, and then appear almost fine.

G. Gordon Godfrey's enraged face appeared again. "His arrogance in keeping this precious antidote all to himself costed not only the thousands **killed**! But the lives of many more who were related to them!..."

His fist clenched on the desk. "But let's not just assign blame to him! Our surprise visitor from **Gotham**! No! We also have to assign blame to our own local heroes for their **arrogance** in shopping at the mall during the attack on the city! Even the three lost Titan vigilantes were seen there with the rest of the active roster! They never came out when the city was attacked. They never came to our aid when all was said and done. They even saw the mastermind of the attack himself! The infamous Joker!" He took a deep breathe.

"And did they capture him!?" He said incredulously.

News footage replaced the image again, showing the inside of the mall. With the Titans seemingly handing over Starfire to the Joker. And the Joker making his getaway with his prize into the Joker's gas. It even zoomed in on the gruesome fatalities happening in the gas itself.

A small whimper was heard in the room.

"Yes folks! After two weeks of studying the evidence! Eyewitness accounts! And having received confirmation from the police, that was none other than the missing Titan **Starfire**! Being handed over to the madman himself! After all the **service** she did to our city! And she was merely **given away**! Does our vigilante leader not even care that he has just handed a madman the capability of having a large mass of aliens come to the Earth to **rescue** their beloved princess!? Does he not care that his city was under attack while they goofed off in the mall!? What the hell was he thinking!?"

The news footage was just showing a rampaging Beast in the background of the mall.

 _Click!_

The TV shut off. And Robin let out a small sigh on the couch.

He was sunk into the couch. As if he hadn't moved from there in days. His hair was limp on his head. His uniform stank of the streets and the sewers he had searched through in vain. And if you were to take off his mask, which he likely didn't care about by this point, his eyes would be bloodshot from his lack of sleep. The pot of coffee on the table in front of him could testify to that.

He also smelled. Really bad. Like he seriously needed a shower.

Yet he couldn't really bring himself to care.

No matter how long he had looked, no matter where he had searched. He just hadn't been able to find a trace of the Joker. Anywhere.

He didn't even know how he had exited the mall. And all the grilling he and Batman had done on Al and Frankie gave him almost nothing. Except the former location of the Joker's hideout.

Former. As in it had been abandoned. The duo had refused to say where they thought the Joker would be hiding now.

And the room that Starfire had been held in had been clear as day. It had been covered in her orange blood. With all sorts of alien torture devices around the room…

Robin hadn't had the will to do anything since. Except to sit in front of the TV. To try and find something that could distract him from the reality he was living in. To have coffee on hand, to keep the lure of sleep away. To keep the nightmares away…

Nightmares of him finding Star… of seeing her lifeless green eyes gazing up at him… as the Joker laughed his heart out in the background...

Robin shivered, the memories were coming back to invade his mind already. He turned the TV back on and started to click through the shows. Leaving the ranting of G. Gordon Godfrey behind. Not that it would have been called ranting by this point.

The city council was actually debating now, as they had been for the past week, whether or not they should kick the Titans out of their city. Just so they could appease the growing unrest in the public. It should have been worrisome. For now though, Robin just didn't care.

He knew about the call he would have to make to Tamaran sometime. He knew Galfore and his people would take it harshly. Maybe even declare war on the Earth like Godfrey said.

But he didn't care. He just didn't care.

That's what he kept on telling himself at least. As channel after channel passed his eyes.

* * *

Cyborg was watching his leader sadly from the kitchen. As his gloved hands spread bars of tofu on slices of wheat bread. ' _Man, to think I used to think that nothing could ever stop Rob in his tracks…'_

… ' _And to think I'm actually making something with tofu in it.'_

Bumblebee was next to him. Also slightly sad at the scene of the leader of the Teen Titans being brought down to his human roots. She was putting mayonnaise on some of the slices, and combining them with the tofu covered slices. Making several vegetarian sandwiches.

Even though she was sad about her leader, her mind wasn't on him. Rather, it was on the other worrisome problem in the Tower.

After a little bit, the two were done with the batch of sandwiches. And Cyborg put all 24 of them in a bag to carry in his hands. He sighed to himself as he took off the gloves he had been wearing over his hands.

' _Man, this is so unfair! This is supposed to be the best time of their lives! Yet stupid evil people keep on interfering with their damn happiness! It isn't fair!'_ Cyborg thought in anger to himself.

Raven and Beast Boy had hardly come out of their room the past two weeks. And no, it wasn't because they were busy doing the nasty. Heck, every time he opened the door to their room, Beast Boy would meet him with that fake smile of his. With the sound of suppressed sniffles happening in the background. Then as soon as he closed the soundproof door, he would be able to hear Beast Boy zoom back to Raven before the two started crying into each other's embrace. And he'd come this close to breaking down in front of their door.

' _It just isn't fair! My best bro already suffers enough from being green! And my little sis deserves every damn bit of happiness in her life for her heritage! Why should a freaking crazy madman have the right to try and take that away from them!? Why if I ever find him...'_ He thought in anger to himself. As the granite counter he was holding onto with his hands started to crack.

Bumblebee's hand appeared on his shoulder. And he turned to look at her. There was also anger in her eyes along with the sadness, telling him that she was thinking the same thing. But then she gestured down to the counter, and he took one look, before he let his hands fall to his sides.

"Sorry Bee." He said roughly, yet sincerely. As he grabbed the bag off the counter again.

"It's fine Sparky. Just save it for when we find the damn bastard. For now, let's just see if they're doing any better now." Bumblebee said in a tight voice. As she grabbed the big metal man by the shoulder.

Cyborg looked to his leader. "But what about Rob? Who's going to make sure he doesn't try to kill himself while we're gone?"

Even though Robin heard it, he didn't acknowledge it.

Bumblebee wasn't sure what to say to that.

 **Swish!**

Kid Flash was suddenly in the room. Surfing through the contents of the fridge. He was one of the only two Titans in the Tower who wasn't as badly affected by what happened as the others. Mainly because he was too busy taking care of his pink haired girlfriend to worry about the others.

The big red slap mark on his face was encouraging news at least. Jinx only used her right hand when she wanted to slap someone. She was shot in her right shoulder. So if she was slapping him now, then that must have meant she was getting better.

"Hey Kid." Cyborg called.

Kid Flash looked up from the fridge. "Can you keep an eye on Rob for me? Me and Bee are going to see if B and Rae are hungry." Cyborg finished.

Kid Flash shrugged. "Sure. Jinx says she needs some of her alone time anyways. She's kind of tired of me babying her in case you didn't know." He said.

' _No way. I thought the slap mark was for some other random yet obvious reason!'_ Cyborg wanted to say. But he simply nodded his head, and he and Bumblebee walked out of the Common Room with the bag of sandwiches in his robotic hands.

Kid Flash took a look at the couch, and then at the fridge in front of him. ' _Hmmm, so Robin is still out of it… I thought he would have been better by now... I have to get to him somehow, but how…'_

His fast brain was quick to come up with an answer. ' _Of course!'_

 **Swish! Swish! Swish!**

Kid Flash ran out the door. Then just as quickly came in holding a bowl filled with several different junk foods. Before he jumped quickly over the couch, the remote now out of Robin's still upraised hand and in his. Along with both of their game controllers. He changed it to the Gamestation and started a round of **Gladiators: Roman Empire**.

This all happened within the space of a second.

The sounds of Kid Flash's Gladiator banging on the AI's shield filled the room. Along with the sound of Kid Flash munching on a bag of Dorito's. The red controller he wasn't using was set to the side, where Robin was.

"Hey Rob, want to join in?" Kid Flash asked, as he started to break the AI's shield with his powerful strikes.

Robin just set his hand to his side. Choosing not to react to the offer.

Kid Flash shrugged and continued to play. His Gladiator finally chopped off the head of his opponent, and he moved on to the next one.

"So… nice weather today. Right man?" Kid Flash asked. Typical conversation starter.

Robin merely shrugged. But didn't say anything.

Kid Flash was silent a moment longer. As his Gladiator quickly chopped the AI into itty bitty pieces. "Man, don't the effects they make for these games rock!" Kid Flash said in an excited voice in hopes of getting his best friend to open up. Blood was splattered all over his screen.

"Eh…" That was all he heard from him.

Level after level blazed by with Kid Flash's quick fingers. With him trying to get Robin to at least talk back to him. Ten minutes later though, he was at the boss level, his bowl was almost empty, and the only reaction he had gotten was the small 'eh.'

Finally, when the words **New High Score** appeared on the screen, Kid Flash stopped what he was doing to look at Robin. Robin still didn't react. He was completely oblivious.

Kid Flash sighed. "Dude, where the hell did my best friend go?" He asked.

Robin shrugged. "He probably died and went to hell." He said in a voice devoid of emotion.

This caused Kid Flash to chuckle in amusement. "Well that's odd, I could have sworn he was right here next to me the whole time." Kid Flash said in a sarcastic voice.

Robin didn't respond to that, and continued to look straight ahead. He lifted up the coffee pot from the table, and started to take a sip from it.

"You know, she isn't dead yet." Kid Flash finally said. Getting straight to the point since beating around the bush had failed.

 **PPBBTTHH!**

Coffee went flying all over the table. And before he knew it, Kid Flash found himself suddenly on the ground with Robin's Bo-Staff at his throat.

"WHAT?! YOU KNOW WHERE SHE IS! SHE'S STILL ALIVE! WHERE IS SHE!? TELL ME! NOW!" Robin shouted down at the immobile Kid Flash. Who was slightly shocked at how quickly his previously immobile friend had moved.

"Whoa! Chill dude! I didn't say I know where she is!" Kid Flash said in his defense.

Robin breathed in and out heavily for a moment, and then his head slumped. The Bo-Staff shrunk back down. And Robin sat back down on the couch. Kid Flash rubbed his throat area as he got up from off the ground.

"Then she's dead Walls. It's been two weeks now. No one lasts more than a day or two with him." Robin said in a defeated tone.

"Hey, don't give up just yet Rob. There's still hope that she's alive." Kid Flash said in a reassuring tone next to him on the couch.

"...How?" Robin asked.

Kid Flash smiled. "Don't you remember what good old Mr. J. did when he paralyzed Babs?" Kid Flash said in a sing song tone.

Robin sighed. "He sent a video of him doing the deed, and-" He had started to say.

 **Slap!**

Kid Flash slapped him on the back of his head. "Ow!" Robin glared at the widely grinning redhead in front of him. "Are you trying to piss me off now Wally!? Because if you are, I'm seriously going to deck you right now!" He yelled in anger.

He shrugged. "I was merely trying to slap some sense into that noggin of yours there leader." Kid Flash said with a salute.

"Ugh! Don't you get it!? There's nothing to make sense of! Starfire… she… she…" Robin was on the verge of breaking down again.

"Dick." Kid Flash said in a serious voice. "Has he sent the video of it yet?"

Robin was about to respond, but then he stopped. His brain inside his head was winding its gears at his words.

' _Wait… the Joker always sends videos of what he does to his victims… even as he's doing it… so that… that means…'_

"If he hasn't sent the video, then does that mean she's dead?" Kid Flash asked.

A light bulb went off over his head. ' _Oh my god! She's still alive! Starfire is still alive! She might have been tortured… but she's still alive!'_

Kid Flash was right. The Joker would have wanted him to know that his love was dead. He would have wanted to pound it into his very soul. So even though it had been two weeks… he still hadn't sent the video...

Robin felt hope fill him at last. And he quickly got up off the couch. Fresh determination filling him. He turned to Kid Flash, a grateful look on his face.

"I take it by the look on your face you finally figured it out." Kid Flash said in an amused voice.

Robin finally chuckled. "Yeah… I can't believe I was stupid enough to forget that... thank you Wally. Seriously."

"No problem man. Anything to help out a friend." Kid Flash said, as he gave him a one armed side bro hug. Robin felt better than he had in a long while.

Then his nose scrunched up.

"But seriously dude, you should probably shower first, or else I'll drop you off in the middle of your fan club right now so they can see and smell their 'idol'." Kid Flash added on after the smell hit him.

Robin instantly smelt himself, and almost gagged. "You know what, I'll go and do that."

He ran quickly out of the room. Heading towards where the showers were. Despite the smell, he had hope in his heart at last.

' _As long as the Joker doesn't send that video, I know that Star is still alive. I still have hope… and once I find that madman, he'll pay for what he did to Star!'_ He repeated over and over again in his mind. Even as he ran to the showers.

After the smell faded away, Kid Flash finally laughed to himself. He had done it. He had made his best friend do a complete 180 in himself. Though that wasn't what he was laughing about.

"Man, I never thought I'd see the day where I was telling the Dick Grayson he needed to take a shower."

He continued to chuckle to himself, as he started the game over again.

* * *

 _About ten minutes previously_

Cyborg and Bumblebee were standing outside the couple's door. With Cyborg pounding on it.

 **Bam! Bam! Bam! Bam!**

"Yo B! Special delivery! Are you going to answer, or do I need to barge in!?" Cyborg called in a loud voice.

Eventually, he did hear movement on the other side of the door. And it slid open, revealing Beast Boy… who had that same fake grin on his face.

"Mmmm, smells delicious Cyborg." He said, as he went to grab the bag.

Cyborg moved it out of reach. "Are you doing okay B?" He asked.

"Of course I am Cyborg." Beast Boy replied.

Cyborg's face was blank. "Are you sure you're okay grass stain? Cyborg asked.

Beast Boy quickly answered. "Never better." He said with complete falsehood in his voice.

A slight whimper was heard in the background. And Cyborg sighed, as he saw right through his best friend. They weren't okay… and if he did nothing about it, then the problem would never be fixed.

"Here Bee. Watch my little sis for me please." He said, giving the bag to her. Then he grabbed Beast Boy by the shoulder. He yelped at the sudden reaction, but was then dragged out into the hallway by Cyborg.

"Wait! What are you doing Chrome Dome!? Stop it!" The protesting changeling said.

Cyborg wasn't having it though. As he dragged the struggling changeling down the corridor. He heard Bumblebee close the door behind her. Yet he continued to drag the struggling Beast Boy down the corridor.

Finally, a few corners later, Beast Boy managed to get out of his grip by remembering his powers and turning into a small green hummingbird and back. Cyborg stopped to look at him at last.

"Dude, what the hell are you doing!?" Beast Boy shouted angrily.

"I'm trying to talk to my best bro! Who has barely left his room along with my little sis for the past two weeks!" Cyborg said in a loud, yet calm voice.

"We're just fine Cy! There's nothing to worry about!" Beast Boy yelled in anger, as he tried to go back down the hallway.

Cyborg was suddenly in his way, glaring down at his small green form. Beast Boy growled. "What about the fact that my little sis is close to her due date. Yet she hasn't been coming to me for the proper examinations lately."

Beast Boy glared back up at him. "We're just fine Cy. We don't need anyone else sticking their noses into our business. Especially you." He spat out.

He tried to march past Cyborg, but then Cyborg stepped in front of him again. Though the glare has dropped from his face. He let out a small sigh.

"B, if you two are really fine… then why is it that everytime I came to see you, you were wearing that fake grin from before? Why is it when I come and go, I hear you two crying through the door? Hell, I haven't even heard you guys doing the nasty for the past two weeks!" He joked with a chuckle at the end. But then his face became serious again. "Seriously B, what's going on with you two? Are you really okay?"

Beast Boy seethed for a moment more, then deflated. "I don't know Cy… we just… I don't… _sigh_ …"

Cyborg didn't press, but he put a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Look, it's not like I don't understand what you're going through B. Believe me, I acted a lot like you did after my… accident. But you two don't have to go through it all alone B. We're here for you man. You just have to let me and the others in."

Beast Boy sniffed at that. And then he jumped up to give his best friend a hug. Cyborg instantly returned it.

After a little bit, the two separated.

"So you mean even if it means having to hear us do the nasty again Cy? You'd be there for us?" Beast Boy asked in his classic joking tone.

Cyborg laughed at that. "Man, I'd rather gouge my eye out and place my other one in a vat of acid then walk in on my little bro and sis going at it like energized bunnies!" He said with a deep laugh.

Beast Boy smiled, and then laughed too at the mental image. "Dude, then what the heck did you think of your little Bee when she decided to strip for ya in your room?" He asked.

Cyborg stopped laughing, his eyes widening in shock. "How the hell did you know about that!?" He asked as he started to blush.

Beast Boy smirked wider. "I didn't know till just now Bucket Head. Thanks for the blackmail!" He then ran off down the corridor. Laughing like the little green imp he was.

He was definitely feeling better now.

"GRASS STAIN!" Cyborg yelled in anger as he chased after his best bro.

The chase led across the whole floor of the Tower. With Beast Boy laughing the whole way. Until Cyborg finally caught him in Raven's hallway, in front of her door, and started to give him the classic noogie.

Then Beast Boy's laughs became cries of pain. "Ow! Don't mess with the hair! Don't mess with the hair man!" Beast Boy shouted as he tried to escape. Cyborg merely grinned wider.

"Say uncle B!"

"No!"

"Say it!"

"No!"

"SAY IT!"

"NO!"

"Alright then grass stain, don't say I didn't warn you." Cyborg said, as he prepared to give Beast Boy the mother of all noogies.

 **Ksssccchhhh!**

When Raven's door slid open. Causing the duo to stop and look up.

Bumblebee was staring down at them. A blank look on her face.

"Um… is there a reason why you two are wrestling around on the floor?" She asked. Raven appeared behind her, her face also blank, yet looking far better than it had a few minutes ago.

"Um… uh…" Cyborg found himself unable to speak. Luckily, Beast Boy saved him from having to.

"Raven!" He said happily.

He instantly got himself out of Cyborg's grip and brought the pregnant empath into a big side hug. Raven finally smiled a little, and hugged him back. Cyborg breathed a sigh of relief on the floor.

"I take it you two are okay now." Cyborg said.

Raven nodded her head. "Thanks to you two." She said.

Cyborg scratched his head at that. "What did we do?" He asked.

"We were trapped in a strong endless cycle of fear, sadness, and depression because of our bond with each other. But then you two separated us from each other. Allowing me and my mate to get all our negative feelings to pass through our systems. We'll be fine, now that we won't be putting them into each other over and over again like before." Raven explained simply.

Cyborg was confused by her logic, but shrugged his shoulder and went along with it. He was glad that the two were better now at least. And he couldn't keep the damn smile off his face as he pushed Beast Boy to the side and hugged his little sis tightly.

"Well, I'm just fine knowing you two are going to be okay." He said in a big brotherly voice, as he squashed Raven to his metallic body. Causing a certain baby to start kicking in fear at being squashed.

"C-Cyborg." Raven barely grunted out.

Cyborg got the message, and instantly set her down. "Oh, sorry, don't want to hurt the baby now." He said as he scratched the back of his head in embarrassment.

Raven rubbed her tummy, which was receiving a multitude of complaining kicks. "It's fine Cyborg. Just… warn me next time."

Bumblebee chuckled from the side. While Beast Boy retreated back into the room. Having to hold back the giggles that wanted to escape his throat. Raven looked back up to the two.

"Again, thank you." She said gratefully.

This time, the group of three embraced in a small hug. "Anytime little sis. Anytime."

"What he said." Bumblebee mumbled from the side.

* * *

Beast Boy was sitting on the bed now. Chowing down on the last of the two sandwiches that had been in the bag. ' _Wow, who knew that being depressed for so long could make one so hungry?'_ He thought to himself.

He heard Raven say goodbye to their friends. She said how she had some business to take care of. Whatever business it was, he didn't know.

And then the door slid shut.

Beast Boy relaxed back onto the bed, eating the last sandwich with vigor. ' _I guess it was a good thing that Chrome Dome came along after all. Who knows how long me and Raven could have been stuck in our limbo... He was right about a few things too. And I guess it_ 's about time I got the nursery and all that set up. The baby will be here soon. And maybe Raven should see him in a little bit for an exam.'

Just as he finished the sandwich though, and just as he was about to get up, a soft pale hand suddenly grabbed his thigh. This action shocked him back to the other person who was in the room with him. Someone who quite honestly was more important than anything and everything else he might possibly have to do at the moment.

He looked up to his pregnant demonic girlfriend. She was above him. Looking down at him with hunger in her eyes. He started to form an idea in his mind at just what business she had to take care of now...

"Um… Rae? Are you still hungry?" He asked in a now timid voice.

Her pale hand trailed down the side of his cheek. Making him shiver as it ghosted across his skin. Then it suddenly went south, and gripped him by the mark on his neck.

"Yes my mate. However, mine is a different kind of hunger that needs satisfying." Raven said in her gravelly, yet seductive voice, as she pumped all the lust that had pent up in her body over the last two weeks into him. Lust that couldn't break through the depression, but was now free at last. And coursing through her hand into Beast Boy's body via his mark and bond to her.

Beast Boy's eyes narrowed. And his hand instantly reached up and gripped the mark on her neck. Returning the favor back to her. ' _Well, I guess the nursery will have to wait after all.'_ Was his last rational thought.

"Well then my mate, let me help to satisfy it!" He said in a loud husky growl, before he suddenly had her pinned underneath him. His hands already working on clawing off her shirt.

She let out a loud moan. Before his lips were connected to hers.

Now this, this was more like it.

* * *

Cyborg and Bumblebee were walking through the hallway back to the elevator. The two of them were both smiling widely.

"Man, who knew that we'd be the ones who were able to help them to get out of their depression." Cyborg said.

"I didn't. But honestly, I'm glad we were able to do a little good for them." Bumblebee said back to him.

Cyborg sighed happily. "Yeah…"

"Do you think that would ever happen to us Sparky?" Bumblebee suddenly asked.

"What do you mean?" Cyborg replied.

"Well… do you think we'd ever… you know… go insane if something happened to one of us?"

Cyborg thought on it. "Honestly… I'm not sure. I barely held it together back at the mall. And that was when my two little sisters had been taken… I've already lost my mom, and all my former friends…" He replied.

"And if you lost me?" Bumblebee asked.

Cyborg looked to her. Even though he had already seen her. As in, all of her. He still had as of yet to do one thing.

He suddenly wrapped his arms around her and kissed her. Bumblebee, who was shocked at first, melted into his arms and returned the kiss. Kissing him felt… nice. Even though he was mostly robot, his lips were still human.

The kiss was short, yet sweet, and full of passion. And after a few seconds, the two separated and looked each other eye to eye.

"If I lost you Bee, I'd go terminator on the bastard who took you from me." Cyborg said.

Bumblebee was silent for a moment, as if contemplative. Then she got on her tiptoes and kissed him on the nose.

"Now that is what I wanted to hear."

Looks like things were finally going to be peaceful.

…

When suddenly…

…

"OH GAR! YES! YESSSSSSSSS!" Sounded down the hall.

Cyborg's face paled. As his head turned back down the hallway to where the soundproof room was supposed to be. Bumblebee also looked, though her eyes were now amused. There was only one reason why that noise would ever be made. Especially from someone as private as Raven...

"Oh lord… Don't tell me they're already doing the nasty again!" Cyborg cried out in terror.

Bumblebee chuckled at his side. Before she started to drag her now official boyfriend down the hallway to the elevator. "C'mon Sparky, we should give the happy couple their privacy. Or would you rather hear your little sis getting it on with her green bean?"

Cyborg eeped and instantly started following Bee. He was shivering like a five year old in the middle of a snowland.

"Mmmm, I wonder if you'd like to see another show tonight Sparky." Bumblebee suggested rather suggestively.

' _Hopefully, he'd also get over his immaturity long enough to give me some soon too.'_ Bumblebee thought mischievously to herself.

Cyborg could only gape in shock as he let Bumblebee lead him away to the elevator.

* * *

Al was fuming in his cell. No, fuming was too little to describe his feelings right now.

He was pissed off.

He was pissed off at the Joker for betraying him and Frankie.

He was pissed off that he didn't know where he actually was now.

He was pissed off that he didn't have his laser cannon on him.

He was pissed off that he didn't have anything to take his anger out on.

He was pissed off that he hadn't been able to take revenge on the Boy Wonder.

He was pissed off about a lot of things.

But this latest addition to the list… it had to be absolute torture. Al curled over on his bunk in his cell, as he put his hands over his ears. He also started humming a random song in his head to try and drown out the sound up above.

The songs coming to his head though, were not helping at all.

Love Me Like You Do…

I'm Sexy And I Know It…

Love On The Weekend…

Bodies...

But worst of all, Sexual Healing…

Yeah, it was not the best day for the villain.

He looked up at his partner who was on the bunk bed across from him. His eyes narrowed at what he was doing. For some reason, Frankie had an mp3 player with an earbud in one ear. It was blasted loud enough for Al to hear the song.

Sexual Healing. How ironic.

"Would you at least try to not act like you're listening to them Frankie!" Al shouted at him.

"I don't know what you're talking about Al." Frankie replied as he was standing on his bunk, his ear to the ceiling. He grinned widely at a particularly loud sound that came from it. "Wow, they must really be going at it up there. No wonder that demoness got pregnant."

Another loud scream sounded up above. "OH AZAR!"

Al groaned some more.

If this was the revenge he had been wanting against the Boy Blunder for almost five years, than it sure as hell was unsatisfying. And...

"AAAAAAAUUUUUUUUGGGGGGHHHHHH!" A scream of pleasure sounded up above.

That.

' _Just stop it! Please! I'll do anything, just stop and give me back my peace!'_

…

Al uncovered his ears. There was silence. Sweet, beautiful silence.

"Oh thank god." Al muttered to himself. As he fell back onto the bunk.

Frankie grumbled to himself as he sat on his bunk again. His mp3 player stopped playing, and he set it back in his pocket. "Damn, they're finished already."

…

"Pervert." Al said.

"What? I was only listening Al. It isn't like I was trying to peek in on them." Frankie said.

"That's because we are in a cell. About five floors beneath them. I bet if we escaped, and there was a window washer outside this floor, you would hop right on it. Pull yourself up to their floor. And watch through their window like the freaking pervert you are." Al responded.

"And just why do you think I would ever do something that!?" Frankie asked.

Al was about to reply…

"YES! OH YES! RIGHT THERE GAR! RIGHT THERE!"

Al's face paled again. While Frankie's brightened.

"So they go at it more than once." Frankie said in an excited tone.

"And that is why…" Al mumbled to himself.

Frankie didn't say anything, as he was back to the ceiling. Grinning like the pervert he was.

Al covered his ears again. As another loud scream sounded above.

"YOU LIKE THAT RAE! WELL HERE'S SOME MORE FOR YA BABE!"

"I really hope that this isn't a daily occurrence." Al groaned to himself.

It was a very, very long night for the villain.

* * *

"HOLY AZAR!"

The crippled girl in her wheelchair groaned as she banged her head into the computer screen.

"Bats, I thought Cyborg said that he soundproofed their floor." Barbara complained.

Wow, they must have been pretty loud if soundproofing wasn't working.

"Just try to concentrate Barbara. I'm sure we'll find the key to all this eventually." Batman said from his computer.

"HOLY ****!"

"The key to this mystery on the Joker, or the key to getting them to quiet their sex life down?" She bit back.

Batman lifted his head to blankly look at the crippled girl. Barbara started getting uncomforable under the weight of his stare.

"Alright alright! I'll stop with the joking around!" Barbara defended herself.

"May I remind you that the Joker has taken my future daughter-in-law away. With the chance of me ever being a granddaddy. And that he is likely trying to kill her as we waste time talking about how loud a demoness and a beast are in bed?" Batman spoke in a flat tone.

Barbara gulped. As he had said it all in a flat tone. "So tell me Oracle, which is more important? Finding the future of the Bat Family. Or discussing how loud two individuals are in bed?"

Barbara was silent for a moment. Then she was back to clicking on her screen.

Batman simply nodded his head. And then went back to his.

The two worked for another moment…

"ALL THINGS HOLY!"

Barbara groaned.

…

Finally, as a particularly vulgar scream was heard, Batman smiled as he pulled something up on his screen.

"Whoa Bats, are you smiling about them?" Barbara joked.

Batman stared blankly back at her. Even as another loud scream tore through the room.

"Let's just say, you're lucky I found the key. Now get the Bat Wing prepped. And get Robin if you can. I think he'll want to see this."

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

 **Dark, Fluffy, Sexy, and Humorous. All in one chapter. I must be on a roll! Poll for your favorite Titan's founder is still open for you all. Raven is ahead with 12 votes. Beast Boy is behind with 8. And Robin and Starfire are at 2 and 1 respectively. Poor Cy is feeling a little left out.**

 **Review your thoughts. Likely to have four chapters left if things play out the way I want.**

 **Till Next Time**

 **Allen**


	17. The Key is Who?

**Well guys, I have two important announcements. One of which I'll tell you in JL Vs. TB since I have most of my readers there. It is posted on my profile though in case you guys are curious.**

 **In chapter three, I had some stuff that was not appropiate for this fic that I wrote out and cut out of that chapter. And now, a number of weeks later, I'm having Ava Chanel post it on her profile. She has my complete permission to do this. And I recommend to those of you who are over 18 and look for that stuff to check it out if you want. Now with that out of the way, enjoy the extra long chapter!**

* * *

 **Mailbox Time!**

 **Foamsatmouth: I'm sure you did bro. I'm sure you did. Enjoy the chapter!**

 **PianoPersonGal: Yep. We'll be seeing her little bundle of joy soon. Enjoy!**

 **Dark Azarathian: It's not irregular for my mother to scold me. I just didn't understand all that well what she scolded you about. Hope you enjoy the chapter! Godfrey is finally explained!**

 **LostDemonessRaven: Yes! This chapter was a completely random outline from me. So that is why it's so longgggg! Enjoy!**

 **Guest 1: I'm sorry that the earlier chapters offended you. If you ever do happen to see this, I want you to know that I do apologize. And that I don't hate him. Honest.**

 **Guest 2: I know he isn't stupid. I even say that in here. I do describe what you mean though about the Joker and his game. Hope you got here and like it!**

 **Bluedog197: Ah, I got a review from you. And now I'm smiling on the inside from joy. I probably don't say anything as funny this chapter, but maybe that's just me. Enjoy the story man!**

 **mochafraptor: That answer is a big, fat, jolly old saint nick, YES! Enjoy the chapter!**

 **RPGPersona: I honestly have never thought of how to depict it. Because this is still an unborn kid with no clue about some of the things in the world. Maybe she thinks mommy and daddy are trying to get close together or something? Here's the key. You might be surprised. :) Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Since Last Time:** _5 more favorites, 4 more follows (Total: 79 favorites, 90 follows)_

* * *

 **Updated:** _December 13, 2016 11:06 P.M._

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** _A-HA-HA-HA... Don't own it._

* * *

 **Chapter Seventeen:** _The Key is... Who?_

* * *

The Joker was getting a little irritated.

"How long can this freaking alien bitch hold her breath!?" He shouted at the one way glass in front of him.

Maybe irritated was too small a word.

On the other side, a shackled Starfire in her torn uniform could be seen. She was in the middle of a white walled, green Joker Gas filled room. She floated a couple inches off the ground in the middle of it, her body in the lotus position. She looked to be in a state of absolute calm.

Her chest wasn't rising, or falling. But she was still alive.

"This doesn't make any sense! No one should be able to hold their breath in my gas for ten days! No one!" He slammed his fist down on the glass. But Starfire didn't respond to the outside noise.

She had been holding her breath in there for ten days, fifteen hours, thirty minutes, and forty-two seconds. The Joker, in his lust for revenge, had not considered one part in his careful planning of disposing of the princess. Even though she had been brutally tortured beforehand, and hadn't seen the sun ever since she was captured. He hadn't counted on the one ability that Tamaraneans used when they traveled through the cold airless vacuum of space.

The ability to reduce their bodies use of oxygen. Allowing them to remain in a suspended space of mind for an extended period of time.

A normal Tamaranean could likely last four days alone in the vacuum of space before needing to enter a breathable atmosphere. But Starfire was royalty, a person trained to withstand more extreme measures than her peers. She had also been experimented on by the Psimons at a young age, making her more versatile and powerful than any other Tamaranean. Finally, she had the aid of Raven's meditation techniques to help her keep herself disconnected from the needs of her body. Allowing her to ignore her gradually growing need for air.

Ten days was stretching her limit a bit. But she still had a few days at the most that she could keep herself from breathing the poisonous air around her. And it really helped her to ignore the insanity of the outside world. Or more specifically, the insanity of her captor.

"Just breathe already you dumb bitch!" The Joker shouted into the microphone for the room. "This is futile for you to just float there! When true happiness is just a breathe away! Don't you want to know what true happiness is!?"

Starfire showed no outside response. Her face was completely calm at the fury of the Joker.

The Joker screamed at the glass. "Just die already!"

…

"Um…"

The Joker instantly turned around, glaring coldly at the goon who had just came in the door. His name was Tate, at least that was what he thought it was. He honestly didn't care either way.

"What?!" The Joker yelled.

The goon trembled in fear. Why did he have to be the one that picked the short straw? "Um… we just heard some bad news, over the news channel. And we thought you should know boss." The goon said fearfully.

"And what? Praytell. Would be worse news than this alien here still being alive!? With me have a freaking schedule to keep up with! Alien dies! Little bird never smiles again! And I leave Jump with the biggest smile since Harley! So what could be worse news than this plan not coming to fruitition!?" The Joker shouted in a mad tone at the trembling goon standing in front of him.

"Um… that demoness we thought we killed… she's still alive Mr. J-"

 _ **Bang!**_

The goon fell onto his back. His lifeless body hitting the floor with a small thud.

The Joker glared down at the man. "First this alien princess refuses to breath and die happy. And now that demoness refuses my gift to send her smiling back to hell! What kind of atrocity is this!?"

 _ **Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang!**_

The Joker let the rest of his clip loose into the dead man. All while shouting insanely in his rage. "What is wrong with these people!? Why do they always refuse to die when I want them too!? Why!? Why!? WHY!?"

It was almost like he was throwing a temper tantrum at that moment. A really big, really dangerous temper tantrum.

When he ran out of bullets, he threw his gun away in disgust. The man down below was beyond help.

"Al! Come in here and clean this mess off my floor!" The Joker shouted.

No one came.

"Al!? Where the hell are you!?" The Joker shouted again.

No one still came in.

…

The Joker went from enraged, to laughing. "Oh yeah. I left him and his partner back at the mall. Silly me. Where does my mind go sometimes?" The Joker said to himself with a cackle.

The rage that had been in him before left to be replaced by his insanity. "Will someone come in here and take this piece of trash out!?" The Joker yelled out into the hallway, though in his signature insane voice.

He returned to staring through the see through window. Not even hearing as a couple men came in and dragged the body quickly out of the room. All his attention was focused on the alien again, while his mind spun in its insane, yet brilliant thought patterns.

' _I don't care how long it takes dearie. One day, you will have to breath. And when you do, you will come to know the bliss of what a freed mind can do. And I will record it, just for your little birdie to watch as you enjoy your last few minutes of life here on Earth.'_

…

He suddenly turned around. ' _Hmmm… while I'm at it. I might as well get my men to take care of the demoness as well… I wonder if we still have that electro thing of a jig around here somewhere… yes! I can use it the moment she breathes in! And then I could lure that little birdie here only to watch her die while my men finish off that damn stubborn woman!'_

It really was a brilliant plan coming to his mind.

What he didn't see though, when he turned around, was the small smile that briefly appeared on Starfire's face. ' _The not so nice Joker will be in for quite the surprise soon enough. Now that I know friend Raven is still alive.'_

With new resolve, Starfire put herself even deeper into her psyche. Adamant on making it out of that chamber alive. She only had to hold out, if a little longer. Keeping up with the dangerous charade she was playing with the Joker.

* * *

 _Three Days Later_

"Thank you G. Gordon Godfrey for that latest piece of news concerning the vote going on in City Square that will determine whether or not our city will continue to fund our teen vigilantes or not. Up next, we get to you on the large storm that is heading for Jump City tonight. Followed by what we hope to be the end result of the vote. This is Cat Grant, saying good morning Jump City!" The blonde woman said into her microphone with a smile on her face.

The camera turned off then. "Alright people! You have five minutes to freshen up! Get whatever business you need to do done, and be ready to roll in five!" The boss man shouted to everyone.

Everyone on and off the set instantly started to move around. Some going to the bathroom to relieve themselves. A couple people going to the coffee machine to get an extra bitter dose of alertness into their veins. But most of them went to their rooms in the back that had their names on the doors. Where inside, they'd touch up on their makeup, make sure they looked as stunning as ever, etc.

And it was in one of these rooms where G. Gordon Godfrey could be seen. Looking into a mirror as he straightened out his suit. He let out a blissful sigh as he then straightened his tie. He honestly hadn't felt this good in a long time.

' _Who would have known turning a city against its own heroes could be so much fun.'_ He thought to himself.

He had convinced almost half of the city's residents that their heroes where the real villains. While the other half was uncertain as to what to do with them. A general consensus they had among themselves though was that they didn't want their tax dollars funding a group of teens who caused more destruction than what they stopped.

After this vote, there would come another vote, at least he would say there would be another vote, making people demand for a verdict on it, on whether or not the heroes should be allowed to stay and operate in Jump City. If they didn't want to leave, they could either be forced into retirement, or labeled as villains they were if they refused. This particular bill was particularly of interest to G. Gordon.

The funding issue was a guaranteed shoe-in. And with just a little more work, he could get the city council to think that this was exactly what the people wanted. And then…

' _I will never have to deal with another hero in this city ever again! And then the fun here will really start when no one stops the villains.'_ He thought smugly to himself.

He did a look over in his body length mirror, then smiled wide to make sure his teeth were still shining white. Always have to win them over with a flashing smile. He looked at his watch. He had one minute to spare.

' _Time to ruin their lives.'_ He thought as he turned to the door. He pulled down on the handle.

It was locked.

"Wait? Why is my door-" The reporter started to say.

 _ **Pssshhhh!**_

A strange black gas spurted out of the vents, instantly filling the air in the room. G. Gordon Godfrey gasped in surprise, making him breathe in the aerial sedative. He tried to bang on the door, but his body was already falling to the ground. His eyes wearily closing as the quick working sedative did its work.

Before he passed out, he saw two figures enter his vision.

And then everything went black.

…

Seconds later, the unlocked door was opened from the outside. And a woman stuck her head in.

"Gordon! We're on in thirty!" She yelled into the empty room.

No one responded. The woman looked in, and cursed to herself.

"Grant! Is he in the bathroom!?" She called over her shoulder.

"Nope!" The reply came back.

"Where the hell is he then!? This is no time for us to go out on a lunch break!"

"Twenty seconds! Get to your places people!" The boss shouted.

The woman groaned in frustration. And then she came out from behind the set. It looked like she'd be taking over Gordon's spot for the first time ever. But then a familiar lady approached her.

"Don't worry Heather. I'll take over for him." The woman said to her.

The lady named Heather sighed in relief. "Thank goodness. I would be too nervous to do this. Just don't mess it up Summer. There's a lot hanging on this newscast."

The lady smiled in reassurance, and then went and sat down in what had been dubbed, the Gordon chair. She quickly looked down at what she would have to report.

It was just gibberish and insults on the Titans… along with plans to have the city call for a vote to get rid of the Titan's organization from Jump City, plans to label Raven as a criminal, the list went on and on. She put the papers in her purse by her lap.

Now this just wouldn't do. She didn't come down all the way from Gotham just to run her mouth off about so called rogue heroes. She owed a favor to Bruce after all. And he had told her two days ago that this favor was urgent. Boy was she glad to see what he had meant.

The lady finished putting away the papers, and mentally prepared to give 'her' report on the matters as of late.

"And we're live in three, two, one!"

* * *

 _Titan's Common Room_

Beast Boy was helping Raven in her green sweatshirt and blue yoga pants to sit on the couch. After he settled her in, he moved a small stool in front of her to rest her enlarged feet on. She groaned in relief as her body finally didn't have it's weight on her feet and back anymore.

Beast Boy sat down next to her, and she rested her head on his shoulder. There was silence between them for a moment while they relaxed on the couch.

"Can you believe it Gar?" She asked him.

"What? That this is the sixth time today that you've had to go to the bathroom?" He asked.

She placed one of his palms over her belly. "No. That any day now, our daughter could be born. And that we could be holding her in our arms soon." Raven said softly.

Beast Boy started to rub her belly. And then he felt his daughter likely kick against his hand. He smiled slightly bigger.

Cyborg had finally gotten to do an exam on her the day before. Since he hadn't been able to do one in the last two weeks to check her progress.

They would have done it a day or two before… but the couple had been busy. Making sure that all the negativity from before had been purged… and Cyborg had not wanted to disturb them after he found out all the soundproofing he had done up to that point had been useless…

Anyways, Cyborg had been shocked to find in the ultrasound he did that even though she technically still had another three to four weeks according to a normal human pregnancy, her baby looked ready to be born any day now. And no, it wasn't because of the fact that Raven herself was large enough to be deemed ready by anyone who saw her. A fact that he dared not voice in front of her.

There was actually several reasons for this as Cyborg had to explain to them. Or more specifically, to Beast Boy.

The baby's body was fully developed from what he had seen in the ultrasound picture. Especially the muscles in her little legs. She didn't show any signs of anything still needing to grow, form, or develop further. Her heartbeat, though it was a little fast, was beating perfectly. Her major organs had all been formed and looked to be operating perfectly inside her small body.

The biggest indicator he showed though was the positioning of the baby. The baby was lying at the bottom of Raven's uterus in the ultrasound. With her head pointing down. He had called it the down position, or something along those lines. Beast Boy honestly hadn't understood most of it.

What he had gotten though was that it all meant that their baby was really close to arriving. And that they should be expecting Raven to go into labor sometime very soon. Not within a few weeks. But a few days at the max.

"Yeah, I think I can believe it." He said lightly. While massaging her tummy with his hand.

"Hmmm…" Raven said in delight.

...

"Hey Rae… it's not like I'm not happy that she'll be here a little early. But why is she… you know, early?" Beast Boy asked in a soft voice.

"Demons grow a bit faster than humans Gar. A full blooded demon can form in four months, sometimes even less. I was only in my mother's womb for six months… I'm a little surprised she even got this far." Raven answered quietly, while rubbing her own tummy.

"Wow. I never knew that." Beast Boy said in an awed voice.

Raven hummed again in response.

Beast Boy used his other hand to lift her chin up so as to give her a soft gentle kiss. Making Raven melt further into the couch. After a couple seconds, Beast Boy released her lips and looked into her eyes.

"Just so you know. I don't mind that fact about you one bit." He whispered to her.

Raven smiled gently at him. "I didn't think it would matter Gar."

He laughed lightly as he leaned forward towards the coffee table. He grabbed her book off it and gave it to her.

"Here ya go Rae."

Raven kissed him on the cheek in thanks, and then started to read her book while leaning her head on her green boyfriend's shoulder again. He smiled a little wider, and then turned on the TV. He rested one of his palms on her belly again. He saw the afternoon newscast was just starting, and was about to change the channel.

"Well… good afternoon folks. I'm afraid that (cough) your regular bull(bleep) news reporter isn't here to do his job this afternoon. So I, Summer Gleason, will be filling in for him today!" The tan haired woman said in an excited, yet nervous voice at the end. Beast Boy could easily see the sweat rolling down her face. His eyes widened slightly in surprise.

"Hey Rae. It looks like G. Gordon Godfrey finally decided to take a hike." Beast Boy said jokingly to her. She merely shrugged in response. Beast Boy decided to keep it on the news for the moment.

"Well, Jump City, for this afternoon… the number of people protesting against our city's beloved heroes in the City Square has grown exponentially since this morning. And these rather… ungrateful people are calling to rid ourselves of the teen heroes that are the best thing to happen to us since this city was founded." The woman said in a nervous, yet slightly angry tone.

Beast Boy felt Raven put away her book beside him. Her interest had been caught as well. Beast Boy got even more wide eyed.

"Yes! We have had to deal with the atrocity that is the Joker over the last few months! A villain well known in Gotham for his lack of compassion towards others! But I'm here to tell you today that placing all the blame on our heroes will do nothing! NOTHING!" The woman yelled at the screen.

Beast Boy was slightly shocked. He could faintly hear off the screen in the background a voice saying to switch the station quickly. But the woman continued talking regardless, and the station didn't change.

"G. Gordon Godfrey has been feeding you all lies that our heroes are responsible for what the **Joker** himself has done. That Batman himself is responsible for what the Joker did in City Square! They had absolutely no control whatsoever over the actions of an **insane villain**!" The woman continued on.

The voice offscreen was louder. "Summer! What the hell are you doing!?" Two burly men appeared on the screen, the two of them trying to drag the reporter away from the desk.

"Wake up people! It isn't our heroes that you should be blaming for our previous disasters! You should instead be helping authorities in tracking down the Joker and his goons who are responsible! Not protesting outside our capitol building while our heroes actually try to track down the one man responsible for-"

The screen suddenly turned to static for a moment. Then the words ' **I'm sorry, this station is unavailable at the moment. Please try again later.** ' appeared on the screen.

Beast Boy was silent for a moment… and then he started to laugh at the TV. "I don't believe it! There was actually someone in the press that actually saw sense! And they actually tried to silence her! They should have just shot themselves in the foot and got it over with!" He guffawed.

Raven chuckled lightly beside him. "Well whoever she was. She was definitely a lot better than Godfrey." She said softly.

"Yeah… but seriously, she really was what the city needed to hear. Maybe the city will finally cut us some slack for once." Beast Boy said.

Raven shrugged and opened her book again. Who knew what the lady had managed to do with her speaking out? "I doubt a whole city's attitude would change just from one comment Gar." She said.

Beast Boy shrugged as he changed the channel from the news station over to a nature channel. He relaxed into his pregnant girlfriend, while watching two zebras drank from a pond in the savannah.

The green hand on Raven's stomach started to rub in slow circles. Not in a seductive, or lustful way. But rather, in a lazy, loving kind of gesture. Every now and then, he felt his daughter kick against his hand. And it caused him to smile a little each time.

The Bat Wing appeared uncloaked above the TV screen for a second, before it disappeared onto the roof. But Beast Boy didn't pay it much mind. Batman and Robin had been making secret trips out of the city lately And no matter how much the inner child in him wanted to find out what they were doing, he wasn't going to bother them, especially since he was about to have to do something else important…

 _Nudge nudge_

Sure enough, Raven nudged him with her elbow. He got up and looked at the clock. It had been twenty minutes since they had sat down.

"Wow Rae. You actually lasted five minutes longer than last time. Were you holding it in so our moment could last a little longer?" He said to her in a teasing voice.

Raven glared at him, even as a blush traveled up her pale face. "Why don't you try having a baby pressing down on your bladder and see how long you last Gar?" She asked stoically.

Beast Boy laughed as he helped her up again. Just like the six other times today. And likely the twenty or so other times coming up later. "Nah. I think I'd rather pass for now."

Raven grunted as she got back on her feet again. "Figures. I fell in love with a wimp." Raven said sarcastically.

"Awwww, you wove me Rae Rae." Beast Boy said in a childish voice while pinching her pale cheek.

"I swear to Azar. The moment I get my powers back. I'll-" Raven was growling out.

"Float up into our favorite bedtime position in your very sexy black nightgown?" Beast Boy finished for her in a husky voice.

Raven's pale face looked as if it had red paint dumped on it. "Wh-W-W-Wha…" She couldn't speak, the poor thing was blushing so hard. Beast Boy was truly a man full of surprises.

Beast Boy laughed as he helped the sputtering Raven out of the Common Room. His hand on the small of her back as she continued to stutter stupidly.

' _Point, Beast Man!'_

* * *

A couple minutes later, Beast Boy was standing outside the bathroom door. Waiting for his dear Rae to finish her business again. He was still smirking from the victory he had over her earlier.

He heard a flush, and then the door slid open, revealing Raven's glaring form.

He was still smirking at her.

"Did your brain finally catch up to my comment earlier Rae?" Beast Boy asked teasingly.

Raven didn't even roll her eyes. She continued to do the classic Raven death glare at him. "You are so, so, so, so… so lucky that I love you." She said in a venomous tone.

Beast Boy sidled up to her side, and wrapped an arm around her. His smirk staying planted on his face as he moved them both forward.

"Lucky? How could you not love me babe? I'm the whole animal kingdom packed into one tight hot green bod?" Beast Boy said while flexing his other arm.

Raven's glare dropped and she merely shook her head from side to side. "You're hopeless Gar."

He shrugged teasingly. "I get that a lot."

She rolled her eyes again. But then rested her head on his shoulder. "If I had the option though, I wouldn't change a thing about you." She said softly.

Beast Boy finally smiled. "I wouldn't change a thing about me either Rae." He said teasingly.

She punched him on the arm, hard.

"Ow!"

"Wimp." Raven said back teasingly.

"Okay, so I might have deserved that." Beast Boy admitted.

"You deserve a lot of things Gar." Raven said monotonously.

He continued to laugh, and Raven felt a smile creep up on her face.

The two of them were almost to the Common Room. Lost together in their small moment.

"Hey Rae, string bean!"

Beast Boy and Raven turned, just mere feet from the doorway to look at a running Cyborg and flying Bumblebee. They were both heading towards them with excitement in their eyes. Beast Boy's nostrils flared.

"What did you call me Rust Bucket!?" Beast Boy shouted in an offended tone.

"Oh he said nothing grass shorts. But enough with the chatter, we have a surprise for you!" Bumblebee said this time. Before Beast Boy and Raven could react, she had grabbed them both and started to drag them towards the elevator.

"Ow! Karen! Not so hard please!" Raven said while her other arm moved to straighten her back. Beast Boy helped her with his one available arm to straighten her, and then Cyborg was behind the two. Lifting them both up in the air with his arms so they could hurry.

"Whoa! What's the occasion Cy!?" Beast Boy shouted down at him. Cyborg smiled a little bigger.

"Now if I told you, then it wouldn't be a surprise now. Would it?" He said teasingly back.

The couple rolled their eyes in sync with each other, but allowed the other couple to carry/drag them both to the elevator. Down to their floor. Past Raven's room, all the way to where Beast Boy's old room had been. Before they were finally set down on the ground again.

Beast Boy and Raven both looked in confusion at the two, who were smiling widely at them. Their eyebrows raised in synchronization again.

"Well?" They both asked.

"Just open the door already!" Bumblebee shouted with impatience in her tone.

Beast Boy and Raven looked to each other, shrugged, and then opened the door to Beast Boy's old room.

…

"Azar…"

…

"Holy animal kingdom…"

Their jaws dropped to the ground at what they were seeing.

"Seeing how you two were busy the last couple days… and after the last few weeks... me and Sparky here decided you two needed a nice surprise for once." Bumblebee mumbled nervously behind them. The impatience now replaced a it anxiety about what her and Cyborg had done.

It was no longer Beast Boy's room. Hell, not even the old stench of comic books, moldy pizza slices, or Silkie barf could be smelt. It instead smelled almost exactly like a summer breeze.

The walls had been repainted, making it look like they were in the middle of a jungle. There was all sorts of animals here and there in the leaves of trees. A sloth resting on a branch. A tiger on the prowl through the underbrush. A cute white rabbit munching on a piece of greenery near the ground. A doe peering from behind a tree at a wolf. And a few more that would be discovered later by the couple.

The ground was covered in fresh green carpet. But not an even surface one, but rather one with varying lengths of fibers. Making it look like a true unkempt grassland. Although the height didn't reach two or so feet, though it did come up a few inches in some spots. The ceiling was a clear blue, with tufts of white here and there.

All of this added up to making them feel like they truly were in the outdoors. Even though the window in the corner of the room said they were still in the Tower.

The rocking chair, crib, and changing table had all been assembled. Along with as they saw: a baby monitor, a toy chest, a diaper disposal, a fun area, and what would soon be known as the famous teddy bear reading corner.

Raven and Beast Boy took this all in, with tears gathering in their eyes. They were turned away from Cyborg and Bumblebee. The latter was nervous, while the other was smiling widely like the proud big brother he was.

"Well, what do ya think?" He asked humorously. Already seeing in his mind's eye what their reaction was going to be.

Beast Boy and Raven instantly turned around at his voice and hugged both him and Bumblebee tightly. Bumblebee gasped in surprise, while she felt happy tears were streaming down their faces.

"It's perfect." Raven cried into Bumblebee's shoulder.

"You're the bestest bro I could have ever asked for Cy." Beast Boy cried into his best bud's shoulder.

Cyborg hugged them both back, and after a moment, Bumblebee also joined in. Her nervousness melting away at the sight of her friends reactions.

"So you like it?" Bumblebee asked.

They both nodded their heads. "Thank you." Both of them said at the same time.

"No problem." Cyborg said.

"Anytime." Bumblebee said.

The four stayed together for a moment longer, and then separated. They were all about to go in so Cyborg could give them the grand tour of the room. "Now you wouldn't believe some of the things me and Bee added to-"

 _ **Swish!**_

Kid Flash suddenly appeared on the other side of the hallway. Breathing in and out heavily from all the running he had just done.

"Where the hell have you all been!?" He shouted at them all angrily.

Cyborg looked at him curiously, as did the other three. "We were all here for the past couple moments. Where have you been?" He said.

Kid Flash took in a deep breath, before replying. "I've been hauling my ass all over the Tower! Trying to find all of you!"

"Wait. All of us?" Beast Boy asked.

"Yes! Dick wants us all in the cell block! Pronto! He says it's urgent!" Kid Flash said urgently.

"And what is so urgent that we all need to go down and see him?" Raven asked dryly.

Kid Flash took a moment to breathe again. "We might have a way of finding Starfire." Kid Flash finally said in a quieter, yet still serious voice.

* * *

Everyone was in the elevator. Waiting almost impatiently for it to descend to the cell block. The nursery could wait for the moment.

"So dude, you're certain of this?" Beast Boy asked again.

"For the fifth time, yes." Kid Flash said almost angrily.

"Alright. I'm just curious dude. I mean, if they have a clue as to how to find Starfire, why are we all going down to the cell block?" Beast Boy asked.

"Because that is where the clue they brought back is." Kid Flash said.

"Man, that sounds like you're telling us they brought back a person." Cyborg said.

"That's probably because they did." Raven said in a flat voice.

"Thank you, Raven." Kid Flash said.

"Who is the person they brought back though?" Raven asked curiously.

Kid Flash groaned. "You wouldn't believe me until you saw him… and just know, he's just about as annoying in person as he is on screen." Kid Flash said while rubbing his forehead.

Before anything else was said, the elevator dinged open. And they were met with the site of the cell block. And all the sounds therein.

"You have no right to hold me in here! Let me go I say! Let me go!" A loud voice was heard at the other end around a corner.

"Oh, please don't tell me." Beast Boy groaned to himself.

The small group walked out of the elevator and around the corner, and sure enough, Robin and Batman were standing in front of a cell. Al and Frankie were to the right of the cell now occupied by the biggest, most deceitful liar of his generation. A true manifestation of the press himself.

"I have my rights! You have no warrant to hold me captive here! Let me out!" G. Gordon Godfrey yelled from within his cell.

Batman turned when the others walked in. "I see Wally managed to find you all. Good. Then we can begin."

Beast Boy, Raven, and the others in the group simply glared in silence at the reporter. As did all the other heroes in the room. Which included a wheelchair bound Barbara and a now healthy looking Jinx.

Al and Frankie were the only ones looking at the man with interest.

"I'll sue you all! I'll-"

Batman turned back to the prisoner. "Shut up. Please." Batman said calmly.

Godfrey continued to rant anyways. "You vigilantes are worse than the scum in the city! I wait for the day when some villain puts you all six feet under! The world would be far better off without freaks like you!"

Beast Boy growled harshly at the man when he said freak. "Okay, why the hell is he here? Cuz if he insults me anymore, than I'm going to shove a can of freak out up his uptight ass."

If Godfrey heard that comment, he didn't show it.

Batman turned to face them again. "As much as I would love to do that myself Beast Boy. He is the key to finding Starfire."

The others stayed silent for once, except for Godfrey. "Despicable pieces of-" So he continued over his ranting.

"Based on the intel I managed to gather thanks to Masterblaster Al there, I was able to find all of the Joker's previous hideouts. An office building. A warehouse. An old factory. Places that seemed to have nothing in common, other than the fact that they were abandoned before the Joker used them. Now Jump City has several hundred buildings like these, almost all of which could be used as a hideout of some sorts. But if we were to search through them all, we risked alerting the Joker to our activities. So I was working on what I could dig up about the previous ones he used. And I found something."

Batman pointed a dark gloved finger at the still ranting Godfrey. "All the hideouts I found had all been owned by this man, before they were closed down and abandoned. They were all scheduled for demolition, yet it never happened." Batman said in a dark voice.

All the other heroes looked from Batman back to Godfrey. "So you're saying that the person who has been slandering us on TV is also the one responsible for sneaking one of the most insane villains ever into Jump City?" Cyborg asked.

Robin was the one to answer. "Yep. That about sums it up."

Godfrey started to yell again. "Lies! Lies! You're all damn liars! And when I get out of here-"

Batman suddenly dropped several pictures of the areas he looked through. One showed the interior of a destroyed room in an office building. Another showed remnants of gas canisters labeled **Joker's Gas: Handle with smiles**. And more.

"I believe these prove that I'm not lying." Batman spoke calmly.

Al saw the one of the room in the office building. But kept his mouth shut.

Godfrey scrunched his nose. "You still have no actual proof that I'm involved with it!"

Batman pulled out documents from another compartment in his belt. All of which showed his signature on the leases for the places. He then pulled out yet another document, which showed the name of the company he used to have the properties maintained. **Jump City News Station.**

Godfrey was silent.

"Dude, I think this is the part where we find you guilty." Beast Boy said in a deadpan.

Every other hero nodded in agreement.

"Shut up freak." Godfrey said this time.

Beast Boy had to be held back by Cyborg and Bumblebee.

Batman put the documents and pictures away, and then pulled up a holomap of the city from the gauntlet on his wrist. "These were the buildings that the Joker hid in before." Several of the buildings in different parts of the city turned red.

"And these are all the others still maintained by your news station." Several dozen others turned yellow on the map all over.

"We don't know which one the Joker is hiding in, and any move to search the other places would expose us, and allow the Joker to get away to either a different location, or outside of Jump altogether with the alien princess. So Godfrey, this is where you come in. Tell us where the Joker is hiding, and I'll make sure the JL will give you a fair trial for your involvement." Batman said, while turning to the man.

Godfrey started to laugh. "Please! A fair trial from a group of heroes! That's like asking for it to snow in hell! Impossible!"

Batman gritted his teeth, as did the others in the room. "Are you saying you'd rather not help us to rescue a heroine whose death could trigger an intergalactic war?" Batman said, putting some of Godfrey's propaganda against him.

"It don't care if war actually comes here to Earth from some freakish alien race! I only live to make your lives miserable!

There is no way at all that I would ever help you heroes!" Godfrey yelled in rage, getting as close to the bars of the cell as he could while he yelled it.

Batman turned around to face the wall. All the other heroes sporting looks of rage on their face. Raven was quite literally showing the face of rage. Batman let out a big sigh.

"Fine then. I'm not going to be a hero now." He said in a whisper.

He then turned around so quickly, almost everyone in the room missed what happened next.

His metal covered fist went right between the bars of the cell, and punched Godfrey in the face.

 _ **Crack!**_

And broke his right cheek bone.

Godfrey fell back onto the floor. "Ow! Ow! OWWWWWWW!" He screamed in pain.

Everyone, even Jinx, went wide eyed at what Batman had done. Except for Robin, and Al and Frankie. Robin because he had been expecting it, and Al and Frankie, because they were too busy trying to hold back their laughter at the display. Godfrey continued to scream in pain. Batman used his fist to tear off the door to the cell like it was nothing.

Suddenly, Godfrey felt a large hand grip the front of his suit, and he was lifted face to face to the Dark Knight himself. His eerie gaze looking down on him with all the calm and hate in the world.

"You act as if you really do have a choice in the matter Godfrey. So I'm going to make this as blunt as possible for your overstuffed ego. No one knows you are here. And depending on what you say next, and I can easily say this will happen, I can arrange for you to never be seen again. In a nice cell. Deep in the Arkham Asylum." He said in a calm, yet venomous tone.

Godfrey's eyes widened at that. "No! You wouldn't!" Godfrey screamed in pain and fear.

Batman gave the man a nice knee to the gut. Godfrey hunched over from the pain while still in Batman's grip. "You have no idea who I really am Godfrey. I could make your life very miserable with a simple phone call. And no one would ever know about it. You would become a forgotten relic, forever to settle in the dust of history." Batman spoke with venom.

"Please! I'll do anything! Just don't lock me away!" Godfrey screamed in fear.

"Then tell me where the Joker is hiding! Or so help me-" Batman said in a louder, threatening tone.

"I don't know!" Batman raised his fist again, causing Godfrey's eyes to widen.

"No! I honestly don't know! I just got a phone call one day a few months ago, telling me my abandoned property was needed. I was going to be paid a hefty price for my services, and they were going to target the heroes! I saw it as a chance to get some money from those places, and to get the heroes out of Jump City! So I took it. I didn't know that it would be the Joker who came here! I didn't know he was targeting one specific hero! And I don't know which building he's hiding in now! Honest!" He said in one breath.

There was silence from everyone else in the room for a moment.

"You know what, I think he might actually be telling the truth for once." Cyborg said.

Robin wanted to scream in frustration, but sighed instead. "Damn… and I thought we finally had our clue." He said sadly.

Batman let go of Godfrey and he fell to the ground. He curled into a ball and started to whimper. Batman let out a sigh. "Guess it's back to square one again-" He started to say.

"Can I see that map?"

Everyone's head turned to the voice who spoke. Al was standing at the edge of his cell, looking right at Batman.

Batman studied the man cautiously. "And why would you want to do that?" He coldly asked.

Al sighed. "I might be a villain Bats, but I do have my morals. I don't kill all that often, and when I do, it is only in self defense, or if the other person(s) is corrupt beyond compare. I only worked with the Joker so I could have an excuse to take out corrupt competition. But honestly, I have nothing against the heroes... I already failed to save one before in the past. If I can save this one, then it might help me to ease my conscious."

The heroes stared back at him, as if he had grown a second head. "And let me guess, it was also because the Joker betrayed you, right?" Beast Boy asked.

Al chuckled at that. "I admit, the only thing keeping me going near the end there was my promise of being paid. Heck, it was one of only two reasons I came here with that vile man in the first place." He said in a light tone.

"Yeah. And look where that got us Al! Screwed over and stuck in this freaking cell with no money!" Frankie shouted at him.

The tension in the room dissolved. Beast Boy and Jinx laughed at that, while the others rolled their eyes? Al turned to glare at Frankie.

"What? I was only in it for the money partner." Frankie said.

Al rolled his eyes. "I swear Frankie, one of these days, I'm going to take a knife off your belt, and cut off your-"

"Ehhem."

Batman coughed, grabbing Al's attention again. He came up to his cell and opened the holographic map on his gauntlet. "You better be honest this time Al, or else I'll put you in the same cell with Godfrey in Arkham." He said in a rough voice.

Al rolled his eyes at that. "Do that, and I might just kill the man."

"What?!" Godfrey shouted from behind Batman.

"Hey man. Do you like duct tape?" Frankie asked.

Godfrey looked like he was about to shout again, when in a flash, he had a half roll of duct tape over his mouth. "Mmm! MMM!"

Kid Flash bounced the roll of duct tape off his arm by Jinx. "Sorry, what was that? I can't understand you with that silver silence in the way." Kid Flash said, before he started to laugh.

Frankie laughed in delight with him. "Finally! That bastard hasn't shut up since the moment he got here!"

Godfrey glared at the both of them.

Al ignored everything else though and focused on the map Batman had showing in front of him. He was scanning all the buildings in yellow with a careful eye. ' _Hmmm… let's see… if I were the Joker, where would I want to be… the warehouse on the pier… nah, to damp… that apartment complex on the south side… no, there aren't any good escape routes… maybe… no, not a good spot for people… to… see...'_

At that thought, a building caught his eye. It was a skyscraper, smack dab in the middle of the city. It was in plain view of the Tower. It was also abandoned and chained off. It seemed so ridiculous to think… yet…

Al pointed at it. "That one."

Robin raised his eyebrow at that, as did everyone else in the room. "The old news station?" Robin said skeptically. Batman merely stared down at Al.

"Look, I know it's ridiculous. But that fits in perfectly within the Joker's personality. While he may be smart, he has a thing for toeing the edge. And nothing says that more than hiding a hero right in the heart of the city. Where everyone would be able to see it when he dropped her dead body down to the street when all was said and done." Al explained.

Robin bit his tongue at that to keep the cry suppressed. "What about escape routes? A room to hold Starfire in? Or a way to hide all those people going in and out? Since you told me he has hundreds of his goons here." Batman asked.

Al pressed a finger on the building, bringing it into focus. "See that, in the basement. Those are hatches that lead directly to the sewers. They could easily travel around to these other buildings around it, and come out incognito. And if they were ever compromised, they have a garage here in the back, plenty big for anything you wanted. A couple Humvees, a semi or two, even a helicopter could fit in there with all that. And the amount of rooms inside the skyscraper alone can hold thousands of people, along with all the Joker's Gas he needs to bring this city to its knees if he wanted."

Batman nodded his head at all that. "But what about the containment room?"

Al looked a little harder at the infrastructure of the building. And then he saw it.

He pointed at a room near the upper floor. "The meeting room. It has five feet of steel all around it to silence any outside noise. It also has a see through glass panel that's made of the toughest materials available. That way executives and higher ups could listen in without letting everyone know they were there. The Joker loves to watch his victims as they suffer for some reason. And it has a closed off ventilation system. Meaning the Joker could put anyone in there and have them gassed without gassing the rest of the building in the process."

He looked up. "In other words, it has everything the Joker needs, and fits in with his insanity filled scheme." Al finished.

Batman instantly agreed with the logic. "He's right. Though I hate to admit it, it does make sense."

Godfrey screamed in his duct tape. "MMMM! MMMMMMMM!" No one got what he said. But he was glaring at Al, so it might not have been very good.

Batman turned around and lifted up the still screaming Godfrey onto his shoulder. He instantly tried to flail around, but to no avail. He could persuade an army if he so wished, but he had the strength of your average Joe.

"Robin, you know what you need to do." Batman said.

"And what are you doing?" Kid Flash asked.

"I am going to take a quick side trip with this vile worm and teleport to the Watchtower. I'll leave him at the mercy of the rest of the Justice League. It might not be Arkham he ends up in, but I'm sure he still won't like what's coming his way either way." Batman said in his deep monotone voice.

He carried Godfrey out of the cell. And all the heroes moved out of his way, not daring to challenge the dark man. Godfrey continued his futile attempts to escape Batman's strength. All the way until the pair disappeared around the corner to do his side task.

When Batman disappeared, Robin instantly went into leader mode. "Alright everyone! We have a plausible location of the Joker's hideout now! Bumblebee, I want you to go down there and spy out the area immediately! Find out if all that Al said here is true or not!"

Bumblebee saluted, and then she shrunk down and flew away. Robin turned to the next Titan.

"Cyborg, I want you to get the T-Car outfitted! If the Joker is there, then we're going to use the knock on the door maneuver to get inside!"

At first, Cyborg gaped in shock, and then he was grinning madly. "Oh yeah! I've been waiting to use that feature for a long time!" He instantly took off down the cellblock back to the elevator. Whooping with joy.

Robin turned to the speedster and hextress. "Kid Flash, Jinx, I want you two to make sure you're in top form for tonight! We'll need all the muscle we can get to save Starfire!"

Kid Flash was about to object, when a pink spark of energy put the duct tape over his mouth. "Of course Robin. I'll make sure that we're **both** ready to fight." Jinx said, putting emphasis on the word both. Before she dragged her struggling boyfriend down the cell block behind her with her healed arm.

She was definitely feeling better.

Robin looked to the last two, about to speak. "Dude, I can't go this time." Beast Boy suddenly said in a nervous, yet determined voice.

Robin looked about ready to order him anyways, but then he stopped himself. He refused to let his own feelings cloud those out those of his teammates needs this time. His face softened.

"Okay, I'm not going to order you to leave Beast Boy. You need to stay here with Raven in case the Joker has one last trick up his sleeve. And just, if anything happens to me out there, and if the others find and rescue Star, take care of her for me." He said sincerely to them both.

The two moved in and hugged their leader. "Only if you'll do one thing for us Dick." Beast Boy said.

The three separated. "If you live, you have to be the best uncle ever to my daughter."

Robin laughed lightly at that. And Raven merely smiled. "Alright you two! Get out of here and do what you need to do!" Robin said while still laughing.

The two smiled and interlocked hands, before Beast Boy helped Raven back down the cell block.

 _Nudge nudge_

"Seriously Rae! You have to go now!" Beast Boy shouted incredulously as they disappeared around the corner. Raven lightly laughed at him after they disappeared.

Robin briefly raised his eyebrow at that. ' _Do I even want to know?'_

With everyone out preparing, Robin turned back to Al and Frankie. His face a blank mask once more.

"So Al, why help now? You did say there was two reasons why you came to Jump. One was money, so what was the other?" He asked coldly.

Al looked back at Robin. He let his hand linger hover over the scarred part of his face. "I may have also come here for a little bit of revenge against ya."

Robin raised his eyebrow. "If it was because of that scar, then you must be one vain person Al." Robin said a little harshly.

Al chuckled. "Nah dude. The scar is just fine. It actually makes more of the ladies come to me now." He stopped chuckling then. "My lust for revenge against you was because of that one night. When you attacked me in that alley."

Robin growled. "You had just killed my little brother. And you took his body after we lost you in the alleys. What the hell should I have done? Killed you on the spot." He said harshly.

…

...

Al looked at him, understanding now glittering in his brown eyes. "You didn't know?" He asked.

Robin became confused. "Know what?"

Al let out a sigh then. "I'm an idiot." He murmured.

"Wait. I'm confused." Robin said.

"Of course you would be. You and Bats seriously have no clue what happened back then." Al said.

"Then what happened that night?" Robin asked.

Al looked at Robin's mask. Trying to peer through it at the eyes underneath. "I was out on Patrol for the Joker…"

* * *

 _Flashback:_

" _I've received training from the League of Shadows, I've toppled corrupt leaders worldwide, I have wrestled with people twice my size and beat the crap out of them, I have as many kills now in my first three years that Deathstroke got in his first ten, and I'm only 18 years old… so why the hell did Mr. J. tell me to patrol this scum of a place in the backwash of Gotham again?" Al muttered to himself._

…

" _Oh yeah. Cuz good old Mr. J. wanted me to be watching these alleyways for some weird excuse or what not. God, I wonder how that man ever became so crazy sometimes? I mean, wait till the signal is given. He didn't even say what the damn signal is." Al said angrily as he kicked the lid of a trash can down the alleyway._

 _He continued around a corner, again being met with hardly nothing. There was a homeless person shuffling through the garbage, but the guy took one look at him and he instantly ran away. Al smirked to himself while he continued down the cold alley. Some people were smarter than they looked after all._

 _He turned another corner. Slightly shivering in the cold night air._

" _Okay, I'm doing this idiot crap for five more minutes. And if nothing happens, then by-"_

 _ **Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang!**_

 _Masterblaster Al instantly fell to the ground,_ _his survival instincts making him as small a target as possible whilst he brought the rifle on his side up. He quickly realized he hadn't been shot at though, and got up and turned the corner where the gunshots came from._

 _His eyes widened at the sight just laying in front of him. Of the small dead boy who had been shot between the eyes. The boy who had been in the smaller version of Robin's uniform._

 _He had only been recovering from his shock. Thinking of the one way he had learned from the League of Shadows to save the hero from death…_

 _ **Kssch!**_

 _When the Bat a rang came out of nowhere. And ripped open his face._

 _End Flashback:_

* * *

"And I swear, that that my side of all that happened that night." Al finished.

Robin was silent on the other side of the bars. While Frankie behind him had turned away frowning. He always hated to hear that story, since it had been the one time he had chosen to not go out with Al because of a disagreement they had earlier that day. He couldn't help but think it was his fault he hadn't been there.

"And why should I believe you now?" Robin coldly asked.

Al shrugged. "I don't expect you to. If you have believed I was his killer for years." Al said sadly.

Robin turned to walk away from the cell. "However, if you wanted to verify my words, then when you see Mr. J., just ask him about the time he killed a masked boy. He wouldn't stop gloating for weeks afterwards how he had managed to kill the little bat of the family when he was asked that." Al added on.

Robin briefly looked over his shoulder at Al, his face unreadable. "The Titans will strike at sunset. You better hope that you are right." Robin said in a deadpan, before he walked away. His boots leaving heavy footfalls on the cell block floor.

When the sound faded away, Frankie groaned to himself. "Ugh. Great. The heroes are going to be gone facing the boss. While we're stuck here in this stupid cell." He grumbled to himself.

All of a sudden though, Al grinned widely. "I'm not so sure about that last part Frankie." He said, before pulling out a security key card from his pocket.

Frankie stared wide eyed at it. "Dude, I was watching you two the whole time! How the hell did you manage to grab that!?" He said in a loud voice.

"When Robin leaned in to talk, I swiped it from his belt while he was distracted with the flashback I gave him." Al said simply.

Frankie grinned widely. "Yes! Hallelujah! My legs are aching from standing on that darn bed all day!" Frankie said enthusiastically.

"You know, you didn't really have to put your ear to the ceiling to listen in on them Frankie." Al said in an exasperated voice.

"Hey, excuse me for trying to figure out what position they were using and all that with only my ears alone!" Frankie exclaimed back.

Al rolled his eyes, while pocketing the key card. "Pervert."

"Maybe if you actually went out and got some Al after this." Frankie suggested.

"Then become a peeping Tom pervert like you. No thanks." Al bluntly said.

"Aw c'mon. Just give it a chance Al." Frankie retaliated.

"The last time I took a chance with you, we ended up starting a bar brawl. Remember?" Al said.

… "Oh yeah…"

"Yeah. You flirted with the wrong girl."

"How was I supposed to know she was the bartender's wife!?"

"And that the regulars there were very protective of her." Al added on.

…

"Shut up."

"And that's the sign that I won." Al said smugly.

"Well, then… when are we going to make our grand escape partner?" Frankie asked.

Al looked to him with a smile. "Well, if all goes according to plan, we'll be able to walk out of here at sunset."

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

 **Well, got this chapter pumped out. Hoping the rest come as smoothly as this. Really getting this story and JL done. Hope you all enjoyed the extra long chapter!**

 **Till Next Time**

 **Allen**


	18. The Beginning of the End

**Well dudes, today is a special day for one of my wonderful readers. The one who actually gave me the idea of doing this story. And I know it's a little shorter chapter than usual, but I thought she would love to see this happen at last. So happy birthday HornedGoddess! This one is for you!**

* * *

 **Mailbox Time!**

 **Dark Azarathian: I'm likely going to be writing story ideas in my journal on my mission. When I get back, I might have a ton of stuff to post. I don't know. But I won't forget about you! Enjoy the chapter!**

 **Bluedog197: Thanks friend! Enjoy the chapter!**

 **Foamsatmouth: Pbth! I explain that this chapter so it's believable.**

 **LostDemonessRaven: Trust me, you'll be on the edge of your seat now.**

 **Golem XIV: Time to shine man. This chapter is going to be epic!**

 **RPGPersona: Oh, news stations just love posting stuff that they know will get a lot of views. And the more interesting, the more money they make. With that woman's comments, she could have basically turned the whole city away from a line of profit they were benefiting from. I learned a thing or two about the press. Alright, let's get this climax started!**

* * *

 **Since Last Time:** _5 more favorites, 5 more follows (Total: 84 favorites, 95 follows)_

* * *

 **Updated:** _December 23, 2016 11:15 P.M._

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Woop de do man, I don't own it. Sue me now stupid lawyers.

* * *

 **Chapter Eighteen:** _The Start of the End_

* * *

 _A couple hours later_

Robin was walking down a random hallway. Thinking about all that his fellow Titans had done the past couple hours.

Cyborg had finished getting the T-Car all prepped about an hour ago. And he was very eager to try out the 'knock on the door maneuver' with it tonight. So eager in fact, that Robin hadn't seen the evil smile leave his face once in the times he had seen him. Robin had smiled a little evilly as well when Cyborg had shown him what they were going to use that night to get into the skyscraper.

After a very long argument between each other, and after some very much needed persuasion on her part. Jinx and Kid Flash both announced that they were ready to fight. Though Robin hadn't needed them to tell that to his face, since as he had approached their door to ask at first, he was able to hear Jinx persuading his best friend into allowing her to fight.

It honestly almost scarred him as mentally as the first time he had heard Beast Boy and Raven. And they still didn't know why a blush had creeped onto his face when they told him.

Speaking of them, Beast Boy and Raven were in their room. Likely relaxing, or whatever couples who were close to having a baby were doing.

They hadn't been out much for the most part since they had all met in the cell block. Except for the times when Beast Boy went to grab food and other things for Raven.

Robin didn't really think much on it, though he was slightly worried about the nervous look that had been on Beast Boy's face the last time he saw him. Still, he was going to respect their privacy for now. He had already been mentally scarred once today, and he didn't want it to happen again.

Robin frowned to himself. There was one last teammate he hadn't seen since he had sent her off to spy out the building.

He still had as of yet to hear from Bumblebee. He was hoping he'd hear from her soon since he wanted to know if Starfire was where Al had said she'd be. If she wasn't there though, then there was going to be hell to pay for the villain.

For now though, he was walking aimlessly along the hallways of the Tower. Trying to occupy himself the best he could while his teammates prepped.

A thought came to his mind. ' _I wonder if Cyborg ever dropped off my upgrades in the armory… I asked him about it a couple weeks ago, but never got around to seeing if he did them.'_

He took a course down a different hallway. One he knew that would put him back on course to the armory. He was halfway down the dark half lit hallway.

"Dick."

Robin stopped walking at the sound of a deep voice. He turned to look back at the darkness in the hallway behind him. All he saw was a pair of glowing slanted blue eyes.

He knew who it was.

"What happened to your side trip to the Justice League Bruce?" Robin asked coldly.

"Teleportation works wonders for moving around the world quickly Dick. And let's just say as soon as I told Captain Atom who I was bringing with me, along with the evidence I had on him, he and the others manning the Watchtower were all too eager to teleport us both up to them as swiftly as possible." A voice replied from the shadows.

Robin raised his eyebrow at that. "Eager?"

"The Titans are not the first heroes to be harassed by the annoying waste of space known as Godfrey. Also, after meeting all the different heroes who grabbed Godfrey, and the evidence I had of his crimes, like a pack of ravenous hyenas. I think it is safe to say that Godfrey will likely keep his trap shut somewhere, offworld, very isolated, with no one to speak to. For a very, very long time." The voice said monotonously.

Robin was silent for a moment. ' _Good, I'm glad he's finally gone, but...'_

"As great as that news is, I have a feeling that isn't the only thing you wanted to talk about Bruce." Robin said.

Batman stepped out of the shadows at last. He was in a uniform similar to what he had worn when he faced Superman a couple years ago. It was a full on metal suit, without a covering over the lower part of his face. He still had his cape trailing behind him, but the metal gave him the appearance of an armored giant.

He seemed to be gearing up for an all out tonight against the Joker.

"Yes. You let Masterblaster Al take the key card off your belt after we all left." Batman said flatly.

Robin didn't even question how he knew about it. Like he once told him, 'His ears have ears.'

"Yeah. I did."

"You also told him when it was you were going to attack." Batman continued.

"Yeah, I did." Robin said again.

"You left their weapons and gear at the end of their cell block. All fixed and charged up. In plain site where they would be able to find them." Batman finished.

"Yeah, I did." Robin repeated flatly.

...

"Why?" Batman asked, slightly curious.

Robin shrugged. "Maybe because I felt like it Bruce."

Batman, despite having most of his face hidden by the metal cowl, still gave his equivalent of a flat look at his former protege. "You would not do things as reckless as that because you 'felt' like it, Dick. I might have been gone out of your life the past couple years, but I know for a fact you would never just give two villains their freedom, and weapons. Without a good excuse."

Robin shrugged. "Starfire, my girlfriend, was kidnapped by the Joker. And he tried to kill Raven, my sister figure, along with her baby in a car bomb. As well as make my friend Beast Boy go mad with grief and almost go on a rampage in Jump City. So you might be surprised just how much all that can add up make someone like me reckless." Robin spoke it all in a flat death tone back.

"So you gave two dangerous individuals the means to tear your team apart from the inside. Because of your attachments to your teammates." Batman said with contempt in his voice.

Robin turned...

 **Bam!**

And punched the wall.

Batman didn't even blink beneath his cowl. Robin was facing the wall, breathing in and out angrily.

"It wasn't because of that Bruce!… And it wasn't because they gave us a chance of finding Star!... Those are mere reasons to why I did it!..."

Robin's breathing calmed, and he turned his masked face looked back to Batman, his face hard.

"... I want them both, especially Al, to prove tonight if they really are the villains we both take them for! Whether or not Al actually was the one to kill Jason, if it was somehow his partner Frankie, or if the Joker did it doesn't matter now! I honestly don't know what they're going to do, so I…" Robin took a deep breath to calm himself down more.

"... I gave them the chance to either run away with all their stuff and never be seen again, to fight us, or to help us." Robin spoke in a quieter, yet seething tone at the end.

If Batman was surprised at how Robin had acted, he didn't show it. "So if they try to run away, what are you going to do?" Batman asked.

"I don't care about them if they run away. The damage between us has already been done. Not even avenging Jason will fix this anymore. So if they run away, kudos to them." Robin said bitterly.

Batman didn't speak for a moment. Robin turned to walk away. Having had enough from his mentor for the moment.

"What if they decide to attack you while your back is turned? What will you do then?"

Robin tensed. "If they try to attack me or the rest of my team. Then I will personally finish that scar of Al's, all the way down to his neck. Then I will take Frankie's knives, and play surgeon with him." He said in a venomous tone at the end.

…

Batman nodded his head to himself. "And if they help you?" Batman asked curiously.

Robin laughed bitterly. "If they somehow help us… then I might just believe what Al said to me in that cell. But I highly doubt that's going to happen anyways, so I don't really care for them if they help out. What could two villains possibly do to help out a team of heroes?"

Batman didn't say anything, and Robin started to walk away. "Now Bruce, if you'll excuse me, I have to get ready for tonight. There are a couple upgrades Cyborg made to my belt that I want to check out."

He walked down the hall, and then around a corner. The dark knight still stood in his spot. His glowing eyes still looking down the hall.

"I hope you know what you're doing Dick. Because if this goes wrong, then this is one mistake I won't be able to help you fix."

The dark Knight turned around, and then vanished back into the shadows of the hallway. His suit clunker again and again as he disappeared into the shadows.

* * *

 _Two hours before sunset_

Robin was pacing in the Common Room, his steel tipped boots trudging to and fro along the carpeting in front of the couch as he waited in his own impatient way for Bumblebee to arrive. His new belt hung around his waist.

' _What's taking her so freaking long!'_

Cyborg was in the kitchen, shoveling down large extra cheese pizza after large extra cheese pizza. Even though it didn't have any meat, he didn't seem to mind for now. He wasn't going to gripe about meat after what had happened the past couple weeks.

Kid Flash was sitting next to him, shoveling through a large teetering stack of extra cheesy, mushroom, olive, and pineapple pizzas. All of which had been checked for any source of meat. There would be no time to snack for that night. So he had gotten himself enough pizza to feed a family of five for a week to make sure he would have plenty of energy.

Aren't fast metabolisms just great!?

Jinx was beside her boyfriend, lightly eating a medium olive and pineapple pizza as she waited. She appeared calm on the outside, but she had pink sparks coming off her form. It was her way of anticipation for a fight after being cramped into the Tower for a couple weeks with her overprotective and stubborn boyfriend.

One pink spark conveniently fell onto Kid Flash's stack of pizza…

 **Ploom!**

And it fell onto Kid Flash and Cyborg. Covering them both in a layer of cheese, olives, mushrooms, and pineapply goodness.

"Jinx!" The two shouted at her.

The hextress chuckled to herself. Even as she took a small wad of cheese off the end of her boyfriend's hair and stuck it into her mouth.

"Sorry boys. Sometimes, I just can't control myself." She didn't even sound like she was sorry.

The two grumbled to themselves as they went back to their meal. Or rather Cyborg went back to his meal, since Kid Flash ran out to quickly shower and knab more pizzas from the city. Cyborg merely used his vacuum of a mouth to clean the mess off himself and off the floor around them before he got back to eating.

Jinx's amusement turned to slight disgust. "Ew… have you ever heard of the five second rule?" She asked in a disgusted tone.

Cyborg looked at her as if she was crazy. "Have you never heard of the pizza and chocolate clause added to Article III of the list of exceptions of the five second rule?" Cyborg asked in a happy satisfied tone, before going back to chowing down on his pizzas.

Jinx shuddered again, and put her slice back on her plate. Her appetite had officially been killed by the vacuum beside her.

Cyborg's head appeared over her shoulder, he was smiling widely. "Are you gonna eat that?" He asked.

She pushed the rest of it over to him, and looked away. Jinx's meal joined the rest of what was in the black hole called Cyborg's stomach. Then he was back to eating his stack of pizzas.

Jinx shuddered again.

Kid Flash came in soon after that, a new stack of pizzas in his arms. He set it down farther away from Jinx, and went to chowing down next to Cyborg again. He made sure no bad luck energies touched his food while eating this time.

Jinx merely sighed, but rested her head on his shoulder. Making sure that she couldn't see them eating, or that her pink sparks still floating off her skin didn't touch them or their food again. She did not want to see Cyborg the vacuum eat off the floor like a dog again.

Barbara rolled her eyes across the room near the corner. Then she went back to looking up the holographic schematics of the skyscraper. She was committing them to memory for the mission tonight.

Batman was looking over her shoulder in his suit, also committing the building plans to memory. Since he would be inside with the rest of the team.

"I seriously wonder how those two ever got together." Barbara muttered to herself.

"Who?" Batman asked.

"You know, the speedster and the hextress." Barbara whispered.

"From what I understand, it was because of Wally's persistence." Batman said quietly.

"Persistence? I don't even know how they can even stand each other. Why would he be so persistent for someone like her?" She looked back to the couple as she said it.

On cue, Kid Flash stood up from his chair and flipped a pizza up into the air. He waited patiently for a few seconds, then he ran to the other side of the room. Where the flying pizza fell into his wide open mouth.

He gave a dramatic bow to Jinx and Cyborg.

The clapping they gave him at his rather impressive trick was about the same as what a bored crowd would give to a boring circus. In other words, nothing.

Kid Flash looked indignantly at them for a second, before his eyes brightened. He ran back to the table and raised three pizzas off the table this time. He threw all three up in the air.

He ran to one side of the room, where one fell into his bottomless mouth.

Then he ran to the other, where the second one fell into his bottomless mouth as well.

Finally, be came back behind the table, leaning back to catch the third one. When Cyborg's leg came out, and he fell back to the ground.

 **Splat!**

The pizza fell onto his head.

"See." Barbara said in a not so impressed voice.

Batman briefly looked up from the plans to see Jinx chuckle at her boyfriend. Whilst he glared up at her and a snickering Cyborg from the ground. Then Batman returned to looking at the screen.

"Yeah. I see. Now get back to studying the plans."

"I've looked this over ten times though. I swear I know where all the mouse holes in this damn building are at by now." Barbara complained.

"Yet you find an odd couple interacting with each other more interesting than saving Starfire, my future daughter in law, again." Batman said flatly and quietly.

Barbara groaned, but got back to work. She did not want to have that argument with him again. Since nothing embarrassed the old man.

Nothing.

Beast Boy and Raven were still nowhere in sight.

Robin was still pacing in the midst of all the activity.

Kid Flash came back from another shower. And he and Cyborg ate the rest of their meal in peace.

Finally, after the last of the pizza was consumed, there was a light tapping on the window. Robin stopped pacing to walk over to it.

"It's about time." He grumbled to himself.

The three Titans at the table saw Robin stop pacing, and got up to walk to the couch. One was especially eager for who was coming in.

Robin opened the window, and a small form the size of a bee flew in. It settled down on the floor in front of him. Then a smiling Bumblebee appeared as she grew back to normal size.

"What took you so long?" Robin asked in as calm a voice as he could manage.

"Sorry Rob, but it took me a while to find someone who was actually going into the building. I had to wait two hours in the sewers before someone finally opened one of those hatches. Didn't want a camera seeing me after all." Bumblebee said.

"And you didn't try a window because…" Robin trailed off to let her fill in.

"Because there was security cameras watching every window that could open smart one. I would have alerted everyone I was there if I tried that." Bumblebee said angrily.

Robin rubbed his forehead. "Alright, alright. I'm sorry. I was just a little impatient the last couple hours."

"Impatient!? I thought you were going to wear a track out in my beautiful carpet Rob!" Cyborg yelled.

Robin gritted his teeth. "Continue please."

Bumblebee huffed, before she started to speak again. "Well, as hard as it might be to believe. Masterblaster Al was right. That skyscraper is the Joker's current hideout."

Though no one saw it, hope filled Robin's eyes. His posture also relaxed slightly. Everyone else also felt a weight disappear off their shoulders, knowing that tonight was a go.

"It is… What did you find? How many people are there? Is Starfire okay?" Robin asked quickly.

"Besides a few hundred goons, a boat load of security cameras, and enough drunken idiocy to fill a book, there's not much else." Bumblebee shrugged.

"Did you get a sighting of Starfire?" Robin asked desperately.

"No Rob…" Robin sighed. "... but I did overhear this really stinky man who smelled like he bathed in the sewers saying that he was tired of waiting for this alien bitch to breathe. That has to mean she's still alive somehow." Bumblebee said through gritted teeth.

Robin looked stunned at first, then happy, then he also had to grit his teeth together to keep some choice profanities from coming out. "They're waiting for Starfire to breath?" He questioned.

Batman spoke up then. "They must be trying to poison her with the Joker's gas."

Robin scowled. "How long?"

"Well, from the man's complaints, I'd say it was almost two weeks ago when they started." Bumblebee answered.

Batman raised an eyebrow under his cowl. While Jinx and Cyborg let out a whistle. Robin's jaw dropped to the floor.

"I did not think a Tamaranean could last so long without air." Batman said, almost admirably.

"Man, and to think that I could hold my breath the longest." Cyborg said amazed.

"And how long is that Sparky?" Bumblebee teased.

"Thirty minutes." Cyborg muttered to himself.

Robin sighed in relief on the inside, Starfire was still alive. Then his face became etched with worry again. "If she's been at it for two weeks… how long does a typical Tamaranean last?"

Batman instantly answered. "According to JL records, the average Tamaranean is able to travel for three days through space. Then they have to either enter a breathable atmosphere, or they die. The longest it's been recorded before though by her people was ten days."

Robin looked worried again. "But it's been two weeks for Starfire… how is she lasting this long… what if she's at the end of her rope... what if we're already too late..." His ramblings became darker and darker.

A hand appeared on his shoulder. He shut up and looked up at Kid Flash's face.

"Remember Dick. As long as he doesn't send the video." He reminded him.

Robin took in a deep breathe. Then let it out slowly. "As long as he doesn't send the video." Robin repeated to himself.

Robin breathed in again, and then let his eyes under his mask open. "Alright then. The plan for tonight is a go Titans!" Robin shouted determinedly.

The other Titans smiled widely and cheered. "Alright. I've been wanting to pay those bastards back!" Jinx said with an evil smile.

"No one messes with my little sisters!" Cyborg yelled boisterously.

"No one messes with my best friend!" Kid Flash shouted.

Batman stayed silent. Yet a small smile was on his face.

"Bruce, are you smiling again?" Barbara teased beside him.

"No, I had something in my mouth." Batman said, quickly resetting his face.

Barbara giggled into her hand beside him. Maybe things hadn't completely healed between the mentor and protege, but there was progress on the horizon for sure.

"I wouldn't be giggling for long Babs. There is going to be a lot of paperwork you have to catch up on back home after this is over." Batman reminded her.

Not even the threat of paperwork made her stop laughing.

Robin looked over them all. Determination filling his chest. "Alright Titans, let's-"

 **Swish!**

The door slid open.

"Aaaaauuuuuuuggggggghhhhhhhh!"

Beast Boy came running in, his green eyes wide. His arms waved frantically around himself as he screamed in fear.

"Cyborg! Robin! Bats! Anybody!" He shouted as he ran around and screamed.

He ran right by all three individuals without even seeing them. Along with everyone else in the room.

"I need help! Someone! Anyone! Please! Green changeling in need of assistance!" Beast Boy shouted.

Cyborg snapped out of his shock just in time to grab Beast Boy by the shoulders on his next pass. Beast Boy still tried to run around in his grip.

"Woah, B. Calm down. What's the hustle?" He asked.

Beast Boy finally became limp in the metallic hands. Though he was still breathing in and out frantically.

"We thought it was just one of those things. The Braxton hicks, or something like that. But- but- but-" Beast Boy said quickly, yet quietly.

"Whoa now B. Calm down… calm down…" Cyborg said in a reassuring voice. The others crowded around them, their faces confused at the sudden spectacle.

Beast Boy breathed in, and then out. His face relaxed somewhat. "Now B, what's going on?" Cyborg asked.

Beast Boy, though slightly more calm, looked up at Cyborg with more urgency than Cyborg thought he could have ever seen in his best friend's eyes.

"Raven's water just broke. She's going into labor." Beast Boy said quietly.

And then silence reigned in the room.

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

 **Yeah, I know it's a little shorter. But it helps to transition to the climax. Plus, I want your guys ideas on what should happen next?**

 **Should a couple Titans stay behind, or only Barbara and Beast Boy? What is the Joker's plan of attack going to be? What would you want Al and Frankie to do?**

 **Some things are set in stone. But I do need a little help. Thanks guys!**

 **Till Next Time**

 **Allen**


	19. Just Like Little Pawns

**Public Service Announcement:...**

 **I work too much. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Mailbox Time!**

 **Golem XIV: I'm sorry bout that. Here's a fresh chapter, filled with laughs, action, more laughs, more action, suspense, and the mother of all cliffhangers (Yep, I did it again!) Enjoy!**

 **Foamsatmouth: Check, not checked, and you get to see what the Joker does :).**

 **Captain Ea Rayos: Yep, now you won't have to wait for this one either :). Enjoy!**

 **RPGPersona: Nope, but I did consider the idea for a brief moment. Ouch, burn on Robin there. But I did use that idea for this chapter. As to the Raven problem, you shall see. Enjoy the chapter!**

 **LostDemonessRaven: Yep! Happy New Year!**

 **raven lover13: This good?**

* * *

 **Since Last Time:** _1 more favorite, 1 more follow (Total: 85 favorites, 96 follows)_

* * *

 **Updated:** _January 2, 2017 9:10 P.M._

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** _LOL, I own nothing!_

* * *

 **Chapter Nineteen:** _Just Like Little Pawns_

* * *

You know, it's actually kind of funny how at first, there was absolutely nothing but silence.

A stillness of movement all around.

A stillness of all the running machines.

A stillness of the waves hitting the shore far below.

A stillness of the sound of the endless rising and falling of the chest.

Of the endless thump thump thumping of the heart.

Of the endless amount of blood pumping its way through everyone's veins and arteries.

Maybe that's what it was really like in the room to Beast Boy after he said those words. Maybe the world had truly stopped for everyone to digest what he had said.

Or maybe it had been because of the saying of those words. Maybe he had merely become numb to his surroundings when the words finally sparked something in his mind. Making him so mentally overwhelmed that he had ignored all other outside sounds.

His pregnant, half demoness girlfriend, whom he had cared for for the last eight months, give or take a couple weeks, was going into labor. His daughter, his unborn daughter, was ready to come out and meet the world.

A daughter who he didn't know if she would love him or hate him and her mother. A daughter that would scream and cry at night. A daughter that would need her diapers changed at least ten times a day. A daughter he would worry about every day for the rest of his life because of his and Raven's career...

A daughter he was going to be able to hold in his arms. A daughter that he was going to sing to sleep at night. A daughter that he would see develop in her powers. A daughter who would kick his butt at video games and then read with her mom right after. A daughter whom he would watch as she grew up before his eyes.

A daughter that he would love as much as her mother…

He was going to have a daughter… a typical, superpowered butt kicking daughter.

He could never recall after that day what had came after his words. When things had finally kicked into high gear around him, for he had been on autopilot the whole time.

He didn't know who had worked on getting him out of his stupor. Who had gotten Raven out of her room and into the infirmary. Who had given Barbara the crash course on what she needed to do to help Raven during the process. He didn't even recall when the Titans and the Batman had left to rescue Starfire.

The moment though where his mental faculties were finally at a normal enough capacity to remember everything…

"YEOOOW!" Beast Boy screamed in pain.

Had been at the most unfortunate of times.

* * *

Beast Boy let go of the pale hand that had been gripping his tightly just a moment before, and cradled his green hand to his chest. The bones in it were protesting after the treatment they had just received. Just like the last several times.

Raven was sitting upright in an infirmary bed, breathing in and out heavily as if she had just ran a marathon. A large strap across her large belly kept her from moving around too much. She was grimacing to herself.

"Sorry Gar, that one was bigger than I thought." She said quietly.

Contractions. Very painful little buggers indeed.

Beast Boy shook his head to clear it. "It's fine Rae. I can take a load of pain if it means helping you out." He said to her.

She would have smiled then, if the contractions weren't the only source of pain she was feeling. Her lovy dovy demeanor changed in a second. "If you wanted to help me with the pain, then why in the nine hells won't you let me stand up so my back stops killing me!?" She yelled at him in anger this time. Causing him to jump back.

"Um… Is this normal Barbara?" He asked the girl in the wheelchair.

"She's half demon Garfield. Holding a part human, part demon, part beast baby in her womb. While she's going into labor for the first time in her life. I doubt any of this would be defined as normal in the book." She told him in a calm voice while she read some material Cyborg had given her so that way she'd know what to do when the time came.

" **When I am done with you Garfield Mark Logan! You will wish you had died a slow, painful death!"** A now four red eyed Rage shouted in the bed as she struggled to get up.

"Case in point." Barbara murmured as Beast Boy tried to calm his Raven, again.

"Easy babe, all this stress could be harmful to the baby at the moment." He said as he rubbed her tummy soothingly.

One of her pale hands suddenly gripped him around the neck and held him in the air. His eyes widened comically at the action.

" **I, am not, stressed!"** Rage shouted in her green boyfriend's face.

' _Correction, all that stress might be harmful to everyone around you at the moment.'_ Beast Boy thought to himself while choking.

"O-kay. D-Did I say stressed? I meant… um… uh... help me out Barbara!" He managed to fearfully shout out before his windpipe closed again.

Barbara shrugged as she came to the section that explained how to help calm a mother to be down. "Sorry Beast Boy. It says nothing in here on how to calm an enraged half demoness." She said calmly.

" **Where is that damn pain medicine you useless waste of air!"** Rage shouted again.

"*Cough* Didn't you just get it ten minutes ago?" He asked with what little air he had.

" **If I had it, then why the hell would I still be feeling-"** Rage's grip on his neck suddenly loosened, and her eyes turned back into wide violet irises. Another contraction was coming. It had only been five minutes.

"AUGH!"

Beast Boy managed to fall onto the infirmary bed next to her, and had to take in a deep breath before he looked up at her pained face. "Gar! Please help me! Don't leave me to this torture alone!" She shouted in pain and fear at him.

He gripped her hand again, and tensed when she gripped it tightly again. "****!" She yelled.

"It's okay momma, you're doing great." He said calmly while still catching his breath. His hand was being crushed once again.

' _Where the hell is the thing she can bite down on or something!? My hand can't take much more of this!'_

"Can you at least tell me how far along she is Barbara?!" Beast Boy yelled in pain as his sore hand was crushed again.

She finally looked up from her book, and did a quick measurement. "She's only dilated to three and a half centimeters Beast Boy. Cyborg said we had to wait till she was at least dilated ten centimeters before she could actually begin pushing."

"But it's been a whole four hours!" Beast Boy yelled at her. Outside the window, the sun had long since disappeared over the horizon. And the black of night was all that could be seen outside the lit room facing the ocean.

"Were you really expecting her to be giving birth right off the bat?" Barbara asked incredulously.

Beast Boy opened his mouth to respond. "Um… uh… maybe?" He shrugged at the end.

Barbara groaned. "Beast Boy, even I know without reading this book that the process is more complicated than that. It can usually take 36 hours, sometimes even more." She said.

"36 hours!" Beast Boy yelled incredulously.

"I wouldn't really worry though. She's already progressing faster than normal than the book says. I might give her eight more. Though if she's really progressing this quickly, that might explain why the contractions are hurting her so much."

Raven let go of his hand, only to start cursing his very existence on the spot. "You mother ****ing idiot! It this had been a half demon baby, then this would have only taken thirty minutes! I should-"

Beast Boy mentally gulped to himself as he watched Raven scream. ' _12 hours…'_ He looked around the room at that.

"When this is all over, I'm cutting your balls off so you can't put me through this again! You hear me! Snip! Snip!" Raven screamed in anger and pain. Beast Boy paled at that, even though he knew it was the hormones talking.

' _I'm dead… I'm sooooooo dead.'_

* * *

 _Outside of the cell block_

"They better not have tinkered with it! It took forfreakingever for me to find this thing!" Frankie said in an angry voice as he clipped his special knife belt on around his waist.

Al rolled his eyes while he checked his cannon over for any damage or tinkering. It looked to have been decently fixed in his opinion.

"C'mon Frankie, the only one in this damn Tower that can tinker with your freaking magic belt is that half demoness. And in case you couldn't tell, she is quite busy with being pregnant at the moment." He went to checking the battery pack after he had his say.

"You never know Al. Remember that time we were in North Lambumba hunting down that corrupt official and we met that voodoo queen?" Frankie asked.

Al shivered at the memory. "I would rather you didn't bring that up again." Al replied when he saw his charge pack had been all fixed and charged too. Which in itself was odd.

If he had captured someone with his type of equipment, he would have had it all dismantled or hidden. Not out in plain site at the end of the cell block. Robin must have really been careless, or… nah. The alternative was a little hard to believe.

"But you remember what happened after that? This frigging belt didn't work properly for weeks. Weeks! I'd pull a knife off it, and you know what would appear in it's place!? A pair of chopsticks Al! Chopsticks! I'd never seen Alex laugh so hard at me!" Frankie yelled in anger.

"Well if you're so worried about it, then why don't you try pulling a damn knife off it and throw it at something already! Then you'll know if it's been ****ing tampered with!" Al shouted a little angrily back.

Frankie grumbled some more, and then took a knife off his belt by the handle. He spun the blade around in his scarred hand as he looked for a target. Then finding nothing, he decided to throw it at the far side of the room.

 **Ksssch!**

The white sharpened blade sunk all the way into the cement wall. Leaving only the polished silver handle sticking out of the wall.

Frankie then looked to his belt, and sure enough, a bright white flash of light appeared, and then a new white knife hung in the exact spot he had taken the knife off. It hadn't been tampered with. He started to laugh to himself.

"Oh, how I missed this damn thing! I'm glad to know you weren't tampered with after all you little knife producer you!" Frankie said while giving his belt a loving pat.

 **Boom!**

Frankie jumped back as a large green explosion lit up the back wall, almost making him stab his hand against one of his knives on the belt.

A moment later when the dust cleared, a huge black smoking crater was in the wall. Directly over the spot where the handle of the knife had been sticking out. Frankie's eyes narrowed. There was only one way that could have happened.

Frankie glared over at Al, who was smirking at the wall with his gun still smoking in its direction. "Are you absolutely sure about that Frankie? I think they might have decreased the power in your knives a tinge if you asked me." Al said in a humorous voice.

Frankie grumbled to himself. "****ing show off." He muttered.

"Damn right." Al said. Before he put his gun in its rightful socket on his back with a small click.

Frankie grumbled to himself a little more. "Alright then Mr. Powerhouse. Now what do we do?"

When he didn't get a response. He turned to discover Al was running down the corridor.

Again.

"You ****ing prick! Why can't you tell me you're running away instead of leaving me to dry!" Frankie yelled before chasing after his partner.

Al laughed to himself. "Because that's no fun!" He shouted back.

"That could really get you killed one of these days partner!" Frankie yelled angrily.

"But seeing the look of surprise on your face is so funny! I sometimes wish I had a camera! Hell, when we're out of here, I'm getting one!"

Al turned a corner after saying that. And Frankie put on more speed to catch up.

' _Wait, wasn't there something else we had to watch out for after we escaped… nah, I must be thinking things.'_ Al thought humorously to himself. While Frankie came barreling around the corner after him.

"I swear Al. You're so damn childish at times. It just makes me want to break your little di-"

* * *

 _Meanwhile, out in the city by a sewer hatch_

"Seriously Greg. Why did we have to be the ones chosen for guard duty?" A thin guy about 6'0" with blonde hair and carrying an AK-16 said to his partner opposite him.

"Because we weren't chosen as part of the assault team Tom. Simple as that." Greg replied back to his assigned partner. He was 6'4", brown haired, thickly muscled, and toting a 20 gauge shotgun. He also had a couple knives showing on his belt.

Both men were in regular jeans and t-shirts with a bullet proof vest over that. They had a walkie talkie strapped to their hips. The only thing that was helping them to see in the sewers was a battery powered lamp that was between them.

"Ugh, why couldn't Mr. J. have picked us for that assignment? It would be so much more interesting than just standing here in this stinky sewer and watching the rats mate with each other." Tom said in a whiny voice.

Greg gritted his teeth in annoyance. "Will you just shut up about it Tom. We weren't chosen. So what?"

"But they all have gotten to go and fight the heroes at one time or another Greg! And where have we been the past few times!? Guard duty! Plain, boring, old, guard duty!" Tom whined in a louder voice.

Greg paled at how loud his idiotic partner was being. "Shut up you idiot, are you trying to get us caught down here or something?" He said incredulously.

"There's no one down here to catch us stupid! We're in the stinky sewers for crying out loud! We always get the boring assignments! While the others get to go and do all the fun stuff! I expected better when I left my gang to work for Mr. J.! And I'm sick and tired of it!" Tom yelled in his whiny voice.

Greg was feeling very tempted to yell back.

"Well then, why don't we change that." A voice spoke out in the darkness.

Greg and Tom instantly pointed their guns at the area the voice had came from. But saw nothing but the darkness of the tunnel.

"Who's there!" Greg yelled.

"Your worst nightmare." The voice came from the left. Making the two turn that way to fire.

 **Whish!**

A whish came from the air to their right.

 **Kch! Ting, ting, ting…**

Something hit the lamp, and it went out. The glass that had held it together fell to the ground with several soft ting sounds.

Tom shook in his spot in the darkness. "Greg?" He said fearfully.

"Yeah." His voice sounded back, equally afraid.

"Do you think we're screwed?" Tom asked.

 **Thud!**

He didn't get a response.

"Greg?..." He looked to his side. Trying to peer into the darkness.

Then he finally saw a tint of blue glowing armor.

 **Thunk!**

Tom fell to the ground unconscious, and was dragged out into the darkness. The flash of blue disappeared with it.

…

 **Ksscchh!**

"Hey Greg, Tom, you two blockheads missed check in again. Is everything alright down there, or did you two get drunk off your sorry asses again!?" A voice from the walkie talkie yelled.

 **Ksscchh!**

"We're fine boss. Just been watching a couple rats scurry around down here. Oh, and Tom's been whining again." A voice that sounded like Greg's said.

 **Ksscchh!**

"Alright. No surprise there. Just don't miss your check in again. Mr. J. wants to make sure everything goes according to plan tonight, and he doesn't want any nasty surprises sneaking in." The voice on the other end said.

 **Click!**

The walkie talkie shut off.

The man holding it gave a slight cough to clear his throat. He also took the jacket and pants off his armor, allowing his blue lighted parts to finally appear in the tunnel.

"Man, I can't believe they actually fell for that old trick!" Cyborg said incredulously to himself while his hand squashed the walkie talkie in his grip.

"Most villain's aren't really all that smart Cyborg. Especially their goons." A female voice said near him.

"Um, I know that you can glow in the dark Cy. But can we have an extra light on in here or something?" A more light, yet slightly scared male voice said.

"I didn't think you were afraid of the dark now Wally." The female voice said in an amused tone.

"I'm not! I just don't want to step on any dead rats, or people's toes or, or, um…" The voice trailed off.

You could almost see the girl rolling her eyes beside him. "Aw, do I need to hold your hand so you aren't scared of the dark." Jinx said in a light teasing tone.

"I'm not afraid of the dark!" Kid Flash yelled indignantly.

Jinx laughed in response.

A flashlight was finally lit by the closed hatch, only revealing the green gloved hand it was attached to, along with the hatch itself. The person holding it looked back into the darkness behind him with his masked eyes, almost making out his teammates behind him.

"Those goons mentioned an assault team… the Joker must have been planning to lure us out of the Tower somewhere." Robin spoke.

"Good, that means he won't have as much protection around him as before. It should be easier for us to sneak through the building." A deep authoritative male voice spoke in the darkness.

"But that has to mean he's almost ready to kill Starfire. We need to hurry the plan." Robin said urgently.

The dark figure with the glowing blue eyes shook his head. "Until we know for sure, we need to keep our part as stealthy as possible. If he figures out we're here, and that we have a chance of saving her, then our chance will be gone."

Robin furrowed his eyebrows, and then sighed to himself. "Alright."

He looked to Cyborg. Whom he had brought down with him to help lead the way to the hatch. "Cyborg, go back up to the car. When I give the signal, do your maneuver." Robin ordered.

The hero smiled widely at that. "You can count on me man!" Cyborg said enthusiastically, before the ran back into the darkness of the sewers to the place where Bumblebee was guarding his baby.

The rest stayed near the hatch, and waited.

"Until he sends the video." Robin muttered to himself like a mantra.

* * *

 _Far up above_

"Set her down boys! Right there… no, a little to the left. A little to the right… just a teensy bit back… perfect!" The Joker said insanely.

The ten men groaned as they finally put down the almost 1000 pound electro thing of a jig they had carried up fifteen flights of stairs and down a couple endless hallways to get there. The Joker studied the thing with a careful eye, and then a building sticking out of the sea in the distance to see if they aligned or not.

"Actually, now that I think about it, it's original position would have been perfect. Right there it will get in way of the view. Move it back." The Joker ordered his men.

They all groaned in pain to themselves as they started to readjust the machine. But none dared to voice their complaint. You didn't survive this long under the Joker by letting him hear you whine and groan. That was like almost begging to be shot.

The Joker stood on the old helipad for the roof, his fine fur lined suit whipping this way and that because of the high winds around him. Yet he was smiling like a small child, enjoying the sensation the fresh wind of the night ocean was giving him.

He walked to the edge and spread his arms wide. Taking it in. It was times like this where he was almost reminded of the times of old before he had fallen into that vat of acid. And had become insane.

"Mmmm, boy how I have missed this. If only Gotham still had fresh air that blew in from its ocean. But nope, the world going east has already ruined their oceans and air. There is none of that happy goodness to be found in Gotham any longer. Nope, none at all."

The Joker smiled sadly to himself. "Maybe that's why the citizens there refuse so vehemently to smile for me. There is nothing to smile at in our world there anymore. Not the smog filled sky. The monotony of city life. The crime filled streets. Not even my lovely Joker's gas is enough to put a smile on their faces anymore…"

The Joker sighed. "The East Coast has become nothing but a pit of desolation, just moving on with the whims of the corrupt who remain in charge. The people who live there blindly follow them like sheep. Only interested in themselves and not those in the rest of the good wide world here. These people who smile wider than the sun, who actually live their lives. These are the kind of people I like to see… the ones who are happy."

For a moment, the Joker did look like your average normal person. Just pondering the deep thoughts about the world. He actually appeared, almost sane.

"Mr. J. The Emp Cannon is in place."

The Joker turned around to face the man that spoke, his face was back to its same wide grin. Insanity had taken its hold forevermore.

"Then get it all charged up! I have a special surprise in store for our alien bitch for denying me my happiness tonight! And I don't want anything to get in my way of it again!" The Joker barked to the man.

The man instantly turned around and started to order his comrades to get the generators for the weapon going. The men rushed off to do as the boss had said. Just like blind mindless sheep. His own blind mindless sheep.

The Joker turned back to face the Tower in the distance. His smile grew even wider, and then he keeled his head back.

"Ah-Ha-Ha-Ha… AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!…" His insane laugh echoed in the night air.

* * *

 _Infirmary_

Raven was still lying on the infirmary bed. But she wasn't screaming, kicking, choking, or whatever anymore. The pain meds she had been given a while ago had finally done their job, and she was now in a deep uncomfortable sleep. Besides the frown that appeared every now and then on her face, she was okay while her body continued to prepare itself for delivery.

Beast Boy sat tiredly next to her small bed in a chair. Holding one of her pale limp hands in his own. His other hand was in a small cup of ice. Other than that he didn't have any other visible injuries on him. His green eyes were tired, and kept on slowly drooping closed, before opening again rapidly.

After the tenth time, be looked over at the still calm and reading Barbara who was now at a desk. Reading through the last couple parts in the book about what she had to do. She also had a hologram set up in front of her, showing the status of the team that was about ready to penetrate the skyscraper. The red dots at the bottom signified his teammates.

"You know, you look like you could go to bed yourself." Barbara said to him over her shoulder without looking up from her book.

Beast Boy coughed to clear his throat. "Nah, I can't do that. I need to stay here to make sure Rae stays alright." He said in a light tone to Barbara.

Barbara rolled her eyes while still staring at the book. "Whatever you say then." She said in a bored voice.

Beast Boy was silent for a few moments. He continued to hold Raven's hand in his own. He took his sore hand out of its ice prison, and pulled out a small wet towel that had been in the ice with it. He placed it gently against Raven's hot forehead and waited for her reaction.

Raven's frown softened somewhat, and she leaned her head up against the cool towel in her sleep. Beast Boy smiled down softly at her.

"I just don't get it." Barbara suddenly spoke.

Beast Boy looked back to her. "Get what?" He asked.

Barbara shrugged her shoulders, and put the book down at last to stare at the red dots at the bottom of the hologram. "Your guys' relationship."

Beast Boy looked at her curiously. "Why? Is there something wrong with it?" He asked.

Barbara continued to study the dots at the bottom. "No. It's not that. It's just, I don't really understand it is all."

Beast Boy took the wet towel off Raven's forehead and put it back in the small ice bucket along with his hand. "What is there to really understand?" Beast Boy asked.

Barbara turned around at that, surprised at his question. Beast Boy shrugged at her.

"I'm basically an animorph who likes to joke and say dude every now and then. While Rae's a half demoness who doesn't have a lot of experience with emotions. Especially those with relationships. We're like the polar opposites of each other dude. Hell, you should have been here when we first formed the Titans. I lost track of how many times she wanted to throw me out and window or into another dimension. I was almost like the bug she wanted to squash every day."

Barbara's eyes widened slightly at that. And she looked to the pregnant Raven, and then back to him. "If that's true… then what happened to change that?"

Beast Boy smirked. "Well you see, when a mommy and a daddy love each other very much-" Beast Boy was saying in a childish voice.

"No! Not that! Me and all the others in the Tower already know all about that! Trust me!" Barbara said while shaking her hands in front of her.

Beast Boy laughed lightly to himself. "I know dude. Like I said, I love to joke."

Barbara groaned to herself as she facepalmed.

Beast Boy face looked to Raven again though, and he quieted his laughter. "I'm not really sure myself what changed between us though. It had seemed like we were always destined to be at each other's throats… just to be an immature annoyance to each other... but then one day it just, I don't know, changed. She came to me and apologized for her actions, I apologized for mine… and we just stopped seeing each other as enemies, and we grew up. She took a risk opening up to her emotions, and I took a risk letting my real self out… maybe that was it though. We didn't really change. We just, finally understood."

Beast Boy lightly smiled. "And you know what dude, if I could go back in time. The only thing I would have changed was that I would have been nicer to Rae before all this." He moved a violet blue tinted lock of hair away from Raven's face as he said it.

Barbara was silent for a moment, pondering what he had said. "You know, you two are crazy. You both know that, right?" She asked.

Beast Boy chuckled. "Dude, you have no idea."

Barbara turned away, but a smile was creeping up on her face. "Go back to caring for her Beast Boy. When the pain meds wear off soon, you're going to need all the good luck and persuasion skills you can get to keep her from cutting your balls off after delivery instead of the cord."

Beast Boy paled behind her, and turned back to Raven to check her temperature. The fluffiness of her pillow. If the elevated position of the bed was good enough on her back or not. Etc. He was trying to be as gentle as possible, but his hands were shaking in fear at the hormones being right.

Barbara chuckled lightly to herself and went back to studying the hologram, waiting to see when the mission outside would progress. But on the inside, she truly was smiling.

' _You know what, I might never understand those two. But I guess Bats is right. There are some things in this world that you just can't question.'_ Barbara thought amusedly.

…

' _Well, except for how their love making managed to break through five feet of titanium sound proof wall along with several floors of steel. I mean c'mon! Who can possibly scream that loud during sex!?'_

The world may never know.

* * *

 _Outside the doorway to the Infirmary_

"Wow…"

"You said it partner." Frankie murmured.

Al and Frankie had their ears against the door. Listening in to what had been going on in there. The two had been sneaking around the Tower, trying to find their way around to the roof where they could escape in the Titan's escape pod. But on their way, they had ended up by the infirmary. Where they were able to listen in to the conversation.

"So the poor girls in labor." Al murmured to himself.

"Yeah, sounds like it to me." Frankie said.

Al leaned back from the doorway, careful not to make too loud a noise to alert the changeling inside. "So now we know why the Tower has been deserted so far." Al muttered.

"I only heard two other voices in there Al. I'm pretty certain there's supposed to be more Titans than that if one of their own is letting the bun out." Frankie said as he leaned back from the door as well.

"If they're not here, then they must have gone ahead with their plan to attack Mr. J.'s hideout. That Robin must want his girlfriend back more than I thought if he's only leaving two heroes to guard Raven while she's going through labor." Al murmured to himself.

' _Why the hell would he do that? He's basically leaving her unprotected here. He should realize by now that the Joker would also want to kill her…'_ Al thought to himself.

Frankie grinned, interrupting Al's thoughts. "Sweet. If they're gone, then we can basically go anywhere throughout the Tower that we want partner. We could find out what secrets they hide here. We could find some gear we could use later. We could learn the entirety of the-"

"No." Al suddenly said.

…

"What?" Frankie said back.

"No, we're not doing any of that." Al walked away from the door as he spoke in his quiet voice. Knowing the coming argument might get a little loud.

"Why the hell not? Who knows what else could be in this Tower? They have a half man half machine on their team for pete's sake. Who knows what other tech this Tower could hold." Frankie said in a quiet complaining voice while following Al.

"Sorry. But I find my cannon to be enough tech for me to handle as it is. Plus, there's a reason why you only stick to knives." Al said back.

"Okay, fine. But even if we didn't need any of it, it'd surely make up for all the money we lost from Mr. J. not paying us for this dumbass trip." Frankie whispered angrily as they walked back down the hall.

"Frankie, don't you think we got plenty of money from all those other contracts we completed all these years? We might have been employed to Mr. J., but he wasn't the only person we worked for." Al said, making sure to keep his voice quiet. He wasn't sure just how good the changeling's hearing was.

"Well I always appreciate a fatter wallet." Frankie grumbled.

Al rolled his eyes. "If your wallet got any fatter, you'd need to place it in a vault to hold all the money in." He said jokingly.

The two turned a corner, and were now in a hallway with the windows on the left side of it facing the glowing city.

"Oh, and as if your wallet already isn't fat enough Mr. killer of dictators." Frankie joked back.

Al glared.

Frankie glared back.

The two stopped to continue to glare at each other.

"You know you can't beat me at a glaring contest partner." Frankie said.

"We'll see about that Frankie. We'll see about that." Al replied.

Frankie: lazy eye glare.

Al: Raven glare.

Frankie: Batman glare.

Al: Mom glare.

Frankie smiled slightly. "That has no power here fool. You speak to a child of the dark side."

Frankie: glaring intensified.

Al smiled slightly back. "Okay then, how about this then."

Al: Gorog glare.

Frankie appeared briefly confused. "Wait, a gorog? What the hell is that?"

Al smirked. "And I thought that you were the Star Wars nerd."

"I'm sorry that I never got to play The Force Unleashed partner." Frankie spat back.

Frankie went back to glaring.

Al: glare bigger than Frankie's.

Frankie: Undertaker glare.

Al: Slade glare.

"Pbth, weak." Frankie said amusedly.

Frankie: Alfred glare.

Al smirked. "A glare of the butlers then."

Al: Wintergreen glare.

Frankie: Monty python glare.

"You can't win Al." Frankie said while glaring.

"Oh yeah, this trumps all your other glares." Al said back heatedly.

Al: Basilisk glare.

"Ha, I win. No one can meet the glare of a basilisk." Al said with a smirk.

Frankie: Reflective lenses glare.

…

"**** you Frankie. **** you." Al grumbled to himself.

Frankie stopped glaring to lightly laugh. "Like I said, you can never win a glaring contest against me partner." He said in a light tone of voice this time.

Al grimaced a little longer, before he chuckled as well. "Well, I guess I can't win at everything."

"Yeah. Now how about we go and get ourselves a ride out of this ****ty place. I'm getting a little tired of seeing concrete walls all around me." Frankie said in a humorous voice.

Al let out a sigh, but couldn't hide the smile from his face. "Alright then. Let's get the hell out of here."

The two partners laughed as they started to jog down the hall again. How the hell they managed to make those glares, no one would ever know that either. But they didn't care. They had managed to have their fun. Al was smirking on the inside though.

' _At least he doesn't want to stay any longer now to steal from the Titans. Now we can actually focus on getting out of here again.'_

Al felt a chill run down his spine though, and his mind went on high alert. ' _Still, I can't help but think, some things don't add up. There's supposed to be more defenses here, yet we haven't found them. Are they still on, or is there a problem in their circuitry that's keeping them from targeting us... if there is a problem with them, and if Robin took almost his whole team to attack the Joker, who's going to protect Raven if the Tower is attacked?'_

* * *

 _Inside the skyscraper_

Two different men stood guard on opposite sides of the front entrance. Both of them were dressed up as the typical bank security guards. From the blue uniforms, the caps on their heads, all the way down to their shiny black shoes.

However, instead of pistols, they were both holding the red plasma rifles of the JPCD. They also had walkie talkies and binoculars on their belts, and a badge over their right breast that identified them as the JHG.

 **Joker's Honorary Guard**

The two men stood at their posts, watching the outside world behind the glass entrance. They were able to see the pedestrians walking the streets outside the chain link fence. The cars driving and honking at each other in the streets. The random cat weaving it's way through the crowd.

"Yep, looks like it's going to be another boring night Moe." The man on the left said.

"Hopefully it'll be our last too Lester." The man named Moe replied.

"What makes you say that?" Lester asked.

"Didn't you hear? The alien bitch upstairs is finally going to die tonight, along with the demoness in the Tower. When they're both dead, we'll all get to leave this god forsaken city for good, and go back home." Moe answered.

Lester pondered the words for a moment, and then a big toothy grin appeared on his face. "Well what do you know, I guess the boss did say that Moe. Must have forgotten after we all got the debriefing a few hours ago."

Moe sighed and shook his head. He swore sometimes that the bosses just loved pairing him up with Lester sometimes as some sick joke. Moe and Lester.

Sometimes, he just wanted to shoot his boss in the ass.

Lester looked back out the window, and then his eyebrows furrowed. "Hey Moe, what happened to all the traffic?"

"What nonsense are you talking about now Lester? This is a damn city on the west coast? Asking that is just like-... wait, where is all the traffic?" Moe said in disbelief at the end.

"That doesn't make much sense Moe." Lester replied.

The previously filled road was now empty of moving cars. All the pedestrians from before had gone, leaving barren sidewalks and closed shops in their wake. Moe took the binoculars off his belt and used them to examine the streets. He found nothing.

"Holy ****! There's not a damn soul out there!" Moe said incredulously.

"Do you think it's some sort of celebration then? Maybe the citizens moved to another part of the city." Lester suggested.

 **Bum bum bum…**

Moe was about to retort, saying that was a stupid idea, when something faint was heard in the distance.

"Wait, are those… guitar strings?"

The two listened in again.

 **Deh bum bum…**

...

 **Deh bum bum, Deh bum bum, bum, deh deh…**

"I think it's coming from outside Moe." Lester said.

"Really? What about we have a look then smartass."" Moe said sarcastically, while he opened the door to step outside. Lester followed behind him, his rifle raised.

 **Bum Bum Bum…**

A drum background came on. The two looked around, trying to find where the noise was coming from. It sounded like it was to their left.

 **Deh Bum Bum… ksch!**

Was that a sharp skid they heard in the background?

 **Deh Bum Bum, Deh Bum Bum, Bum, Deh Deh!...**

"It's getting louder." Lester said.

"Will you shut up! I'm trying to find where it's coming from!" Moe yelled at him.

 **Living easy! Living free!...**

"Where are you…" Moe said to himself.

 **Season ticket on a one-way ride!**

The two turned towards the middle street then, and saw the car appear out of the alley way.

It was black as night, but but had a glowing blue underglow to the bottom of it. Making it look like a sea of darkness hovering over the road. The tires themselves also glowed a deep silver, making for a very familiar color pattern. There was a big speaker system sticking out the back of it, blaring the familiar song.

The two stared in shock at the awesome dark car blaring it's song.

 **Asking nothing! Leave me be!...**

"Holy hell, that is one awesome car." Lester said in awe.

Moe nodded his head with drool running from his mouth.

 **Taking everything in my stride!**

It took another moment for the pair to finally realize something.

The car was driving towards them down the abandoned block at full speed.

And in the driver's seat was a very familiar, very angry, yet very pleased looking Cyborg.

 **Don't need reason! Don't need rhyme!**

Cyborg smirked to himself, and put his hand on the gear shift of his car.

"Let's dance little goons."

 **Ain't nothing I would rather do!**

"Fire!" Moe yelled frantically.

"What? Where?" Lester said stupidly.

"At the car you damn idiot!" Moe yelled in anger.

"Oh…" Lester said.

The two started to fire their plasma rifles at the threat.

 **Going down! Party time! My friends are gonna be there too!...**

The car swerved left and right, dodging each shot with finesse. As Cyborg handled his modified baby with the utmost skill. Moe and Lester became more frantic with their shots.

 **Ksscchh!**

"Boys, what's going on down there!" A voice yelled from the walkie talkies on their belt.

 **I'm on the high-way to hell!**

The car broke through the chain link fence.

"Aughhhhh!" Moe and Lester screamed in fear as they turned around and started to run.

 **On the high-way to hell!**

The two ran back in, screaming their heads off as the car came barreling towards the doors. The two jumped to the ground, even as something flew out from the front of the car.

 **High-way to hell!**

 **Boom!** **Tch! Tch! Tch! Ksssch!**

The glass exploded in, falling everywhere around the front foyer. The car came to a screeching stop in the middle of it, it's speakers blaring one last line into the whole building.

 **I'm on the high-way to hell!**...

The car turned off, and a grinning Cyborg, and a sick looking Bumblebee came out of the car. The two men laid cowering on the ground, too afraid to do anything.

"Now that's what I call a knock on the door!" Cyborg yelled boisterously, before his arm cannon came out, set to stun. He blasted the two men unconscious.

Bumblebee still looked a little green, but she managed to compose herself before she raised her communicator to her face.

"We're in Rob." She said calmly.

"Good, did it work?"

 **Beep beep beep!**

The interior around them flashed red, and the sounds of many pounding feet sounded in the building. Heading for their location.

"Yeah, I'd say it worked. Orders?" Bumblebee asked.

"Just keep those goons distracted while we sneak in. Once we have Starfire, I'll give you the signal to disengage and flee. When we're done here, there won't be a hideout for the Joker any longer."

Bumblebee shrugged to herself. "Okay, we'll handle these bastards." She said coldly, before clicking her communicator shut. She got into a battle stance with her stingers.

"You ready Sparky?" She asked.

He popped his metallic hand. "Born ready Bee."

The first goons came charging around the corner. Their guns raised and ready to fire.

Bumblebee raised her stingers. "Then let's dance!"

* * *

...

...

"Mr. J." A low voice spoke in the view room.

"Yes." The Joker calmly replied. His gaze on the one way window in front of him.

"Everything is going according to plan." The underling said calmly.

"Hmmm…" The Joker pondered for a moment. "So the Teen heroes and the Bat have finally arrived?" The Joker asked.

"Yes. I have a few men facing two at the entrance as we speak. While the cameras found the rest of them sneaking through the sewers. I do believe they will be met with quite the surprise in their little sneak around." The man spoke confidently.

The Joker laughed in delight. "Excellent… ah-ha-ha-ha... oh, and the weapon?"

"Ready to fire on your command."

"The assault team led by Alex?" The Joker continued.

"En route and ready to breach after fire."

The Joker smiled coldly then. "Oh, how they have all played into my game. Thinking they had been playing as the mighty queens. Yet they had only been the weak gullible pawns all along."

The Joker laughed to himself, as he activated a screen in the green gas filled room. The sudden light in it illuminated the weak looking chained Tamaranean. Who finally opened her eyes to look at what was showing.

It was a view of the Tower, from a camera on the helipad of the skyscraper.

"Feast your eyes on your home dearie! Because you are never going to see it in this good of a shape again!" The Joker shouted over the comm.

He then turned to his underling.

"Fire."

The man lifted the walkie talkie to his mouth. A small evil smile on his face.

 **Ksch!**

"Orders received. Give them hell boys!"

On screen, a bright white light appeared on the left view. And then a surge of power went flying through the air. The skyscraper shook at the amount of power released.

Starfire watched in horror as the Emp Cannon hit the Tower. Then as all the Towers lights, defenses, everything that had wires to fry was shut off as all the individual wires overloaded.

The Tower was defenseless. Things didn't look like they could get any worse…

And then she saw the group of helicopters coming in from the ocean.

*Gasp*

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

 **Dun, dun, dunnnnnnnnnnnn!**

 **I work too much. Lol's! Hope you all liked it!**

 **Till Next Time**

 **Allen**


	20. Clearing The Chessboard

**Well, I hope you all enjoy the chapter. Only two left, then the Epilogue. Rushing to finish these on time. Sorry for any errors :(. But we reached 100 followers! So I know you're all excited to see this chapter!**

* * *

 **Mailbox Time!**

 **LostDemonessRaven: Oh you will see my dear. You shall see... MUWHAHAHAHAHA!**

 **Golem XIV: I think you'll like the ending very much. I know I will, since I'm already planning it out. It won't be that long, though I know it's the norm. Lastly, trust me, I remember. I reread the reviews to this recently. Got more than a few laughs.**

 **Captain Ea Rayos: I'd say you're shocked.**

 **Foamsatmouth: I think you might find this funny too then man.**

 **Guest: Oh, poor Cyborg had to deal with a lot of things. Lol, he still has more to come.**

 **PurpleCat5817: Ah, I hope you found it interesting enough to get this far! I'm just about to the climax!**

 **RPGPersona: Okay... that first paragraph weirded me out I admit :). Dude, I should have asked you for advice for that glaring contest. I was totally outclassed. Trust me, they're in the Tower. No, I don't think Raven would appreciate that song. Again, the Infirmary is located where it is. Up in the Tower.**

 **HornedGoddess: Holy crap! That's a long time! While Raven won't have it for that long, it will still be painful nonetheless.**

 **Dark Azarathian: It's been four days. Hope you didn't tire yourself out :).**

 **Bluedog197: Like Scar from the Lion King... ah such memories, be prepared. I still think of the song nowadays. Well dude, hope you're alright enough to read this after your experiences :).**

* * *

 **Since Last Time:** _9 more favorites, 9 more follows (Total: 94 favorites, 105 follows)_

* * *

 **Updated:** _January 10, 2017 11:05 P.M._

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** _I don't own Teen Titans. But I think I might own the best action and suspense writing style in the world at this moment._

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty:** _ Clearing the Chessboard_

* * *

 _In the skyscraper_

 **Kssch… …**

"Wally! Jinx! Are you still there?" Robin yelled behind him in the dark hallway after the quaking of the building around them finally stopped.

"We're fine. We weren't hurt by whatever that was." Kid Flash said in the darkness of the hallway a little ways back.

"Great, but now the power's out. I can barely see a damn thing in here." Jinx spat out angrily. Her eyes glowed pink in the darkness.

Robin nodded, and turned to look at the dark outline of his mentor. "Bruce, what the hell was that?" He asked quietly.

Batman was scowling under his cowl. His eyes glowed blue for a brief second, and then shut off again. He took his cowl off in the safety of the darkness and started to mess with it.

"I don't know Dick, but whatever it was, it messed up all the damn electronics in this thing." Batman said lowly as he tried to get his cowl to work properly again.

Robin sighed to himself, then opened his communicator to try and get a signal through to Cyborg. All he got was static though.

Robin put it back in his belt, a grimace on his face. First the lights, then Batman's cowl, now his communicator.

"Jinx, Wally, are your communicators still working?" Robin asked.

The two pulled out their own communicators and opened them. "Nope." "Nothing but static." The two said at the same time.

Robin's brow furrowed. ' _What did the Joker just do?...'_ He thought to himself.

Batman's glowing blue eyes finally appeared on his cowl, and he silently put it back over his head. The night vision mode on it took over after he put it on.

"Everyone, take cover." He ordered.

"What do you mean, take cover- whoa!" Robin let out at the end when his former mentor tackled him to the side behind a secretary desk. Kid Flash did the same thing for Jinx.

"Bruce, what the-"

 **Thrum! Thrum! Thrum! Thrum! Thrum!...**

Red lit up the hallway. Robin shut his mouth when he recognized the red beams of energy flying through the air. It was the red plasma blasts from the police force rifles.

"That is what I meant Dick." Batman said lowly as he took a bat a rang off his belt and threw it down the hall at their attackers.

* * *

 _Back at the Tower_

"It's okay Raven. Everything's alright." Beast Boy was saying in as soothing a tone that he could manage to the now awake and distraught Raven while he rubbed her aching tummy. Even though it was dark, he could still see the tears falling from her violet, fear filled eyes.

When the Tower had shook, and when the power went out, Raven had woken up screaming. She wasn't screaming now, but she was shaking in her restraints on the bed and crying in fear. He had forced his own shock and questions back for the moment to try and comfort her.

"It's just a power outage Rae. Nothing bad is going to happen." He said softly.

"That's not true Gar! Something terrible's going to happen, and you know it!" Raven shouted at him in the darkness of the infirmary. Barbara was in the corner of the room, trying to find a flashlight to provide some light.

"Rae, babe, please-" Beast Boy was trying to say.

"We're about to be attacked again! I can feel it! The fates don't want us to be happy Gar! Superheroes aren't supposed to have happy endings! I'm going to lose my baby! I'm going to lose my little girl before I've even gotten to hold her!" Raven cried out above his voice.

Beast Boy buried his head in the crook of her neck to hide his own tears. "Shhhh, it's fine Rae. Please, calm down for me babe. This worrying isn't going to be good for our daughter. Please calm down for me Rae." He whispered. He felt his little girl inside kicking comfortingly at her own mother.

Raven continued to heave for air, but she was trying to calm herself down now. Beast Boy noticed this, and started to hum calmly for her while still rubbing her bulge. He felt it contract beneath his hand, and Raven tensed up. He continued to rub it though, and eventually it loosened a little bit, and Raven's breathing slowed to a more manageable level. When he leaned back, he saw her eyes had also lost a little of the fear in them.

"There. That's better Rae." He said, as he moved a hair from her face.

Raven sniffed, and pulled him close again. She was still shaking slightly. "Gar, I'm scared." She admitted.

Beast Boy pecked her on her forehead. "I know Rae, I'm a little scared too… but don't worry. I'll keep you safe." He pulled back and rested his hand on her bulge. "I'll keep you both safe." He said in a confident voice.

Raven stared up at him wide eyed at first, and then she pulled him close again, letting the last few tears fall from her eyes. Her shaking stopped, and she simply held him to her.

"You promise?" She asked.

He kissed her briefly, and then looked into her slightly pained, yet hopeful eyes. "Always." He whispered.

He buried his head in her neck again, inhaling her sweaty, yet still jasmine laced scent. He started to hum for her again, and Raven buried her face in his hair. Like a little girl holding a giant teddy bear for comfort.

Raven winced again, but only from the pains of a contraction that the slowly fading pain meds were failing to stop. ' _He will protect me. He will protect our daughter. I know it.'_ She thought determinedly to herself.

Then she finally relaxed in the embrace of her mate, and before she knew it, Raven was asleep in the dark once more. Beast Boy held her for a moment more, and then he leaned back.

"I love ya Rae." He whispered down to her.

She slightly smiled in her sleep.

…

…

A working flashlight finally turned on, and Beast Boy looked over to Barbara. He breathed in once, and then set his stone face on.

"That blast came from the Joker, didn't it?" He asked calmly.

Barbara coldly nodded her head. "Yes. I also can't get a signal through to the team. The Joker knocked out our communications and defenses." Barbara said bitterly.

"But why?" Beast Boy questioned. "Why would he target the Tower now? When he's in the middle of being attacked."

Barbara thought on it. "The Joker is insane, but he is also smart. He must have figured out we knew where he was, and that we were going to rescue Starfire. He must have used the sewers days in advance to move some of his men out to another location. Then when we had committed to the skyscraper, he used his weapon to knock out the Tower's mainframe. This would give him the opportunity to attack the Tower and…" Barbara's gaze went back to Raven.

Beast Boy looked back to her as well. "He wants to kill Starfire, and Raven. Doesn't he?" Beast Boy said coldly, and angrily.

Barbara sadly nodded her head. "He just destroyed almost all the valuable tech and databases in the Tower. And my life is pretty much over in his eyes. That leaves her as the only target." Barbara said.

Beast Boy nodded his head at that. A brief memory flashed in front of his eyes. A time when he saw a car go up in a fiery explosion. The shock and loss he had felt in that moment. Along with all that anger, for a man who had taken it too far.

That anger filled him again, when he realized he was trying for it again. Just when his mate was at her weakest.

"He won't be getting to my mate unless I lay dead at his feet." Beast Boy growled out.

Beast Boy took a deep breath, and let his senses go. Just like he had that one night months ago when he heard intruders in the Tower.

His ears listened in to the sounds all around. From the drip drip sound of water leaking onto the basement floor at the bottom of the Tower, to the bird flapping it's wings through the air up above. He waited, patiently searching through his hearing for the threat.

 **Thrum! Thrum! Thrum! Thrum! Thrum!...**

Beast Boy opened his eyes, and then walked up to the window to look out it.

"What is it?" Barbara asked.

Beast Boy let out a low growl. "They're already here. A dozen helicopters. Coming in through the roof."

He turned and ran to the sliding door. He pulled on it at first in human form, but when it didn't budge, he turned into a sasquatch and wrenched it open.

"What?! Already! Maybe I could help-" Barbara was saying.

Beast Boy turned back into himself and turned around. He coldly stared back at Barbara. "I need you to stay here." He ordered.

"But I can still help! I know I don't look like it, but I could still kick bad guy butt-"

Beast Boy raised his hand, silencing her. His face was nothing, but serious. It was a rare change for Barbara to see in the changeling.

"Barbara, I won't doubt that you found ways to fight with your crippled form, I'd expect nothing less from a member of the Batclan. Right now though, I need you to stay with Raven. If we both left, and she woke up all alone without someone she trusted around… or worse..."

Beast Boy said nothing after that, but the meaning of his statement was clear. Barbara gulped, and then nodded her head.

"Don't worry. I'll make sure no one touches her or your daughter." Barbara said.

His face softened. "Alright… I don't know how long this will take… so please, no matter what you hear going on out there, make sure Raven stays okay." Beast Boy said, almost begging.

Barbara shakily nodded her head. "No one will touch her. I swear on the honor of the Batclan." She said.

Beast Boy nodded his head one more time, then he morphed into a sasquatch and closed the door. He made sure to squeeze it in tightly so it would be harder to open from the outside.

Than he faced the hallway.

 _ **Boom!**_

" _Hey Alex, do you think we should try to have a little fun with the bitch first? Maybe use her for a little bit of target practice, if you catch my drift?"_ He heard one of the men say far far ahead and above.

" _Do whatever you want boys. Just make sure by the end of this night that she and her little abomination never see the light of day again." A commanding voice spoke._

 _Cheers came from the men._

Beast Boy's body morphed into a cheetah, and then he took off down the hallway.

' _No one calls my cub an abomination!'_ Beast Boy thought angrily to himself.

* * *

 _Several floors up_

Frankie and Al were running down the dark sparking hallway. All around them wires sparking with electricity hung from areas of the ceiling. The glass of light bulbs littered the uneven floor. The windows on the side were cracked from the force of the hit and the quaking of the building.

It was like the Tower around them had become a warzone.

The two opened a door, and started booking it up a dark damaged staircase. Al hefted his laser cannon like a true trooper in front of him and turned on the light at the end of it to light their way up.

"I don't bloody believe our luck! We're in the middle of trying to escape, and the Joker just has to use that Emp Cannon! F***ing unbelievable!" Frankie yelled in disbelief.

"At least I know that it doesn't affect my stuff now!" Al yelled back.

"Well I'll be a bugger if it somehow affected my belt!" Frankie yelled in anger.

"Oh we've already been over this! Only a f***ing magic user could affect your damn belt! Now keep running! You know what it means if the Joker used that piece of alien junk on the Tower!" Al shouted back.

"Of course I know! The weapon blows out the defenses and other junk, and then he sends in the teams to do the dirty work!" Frankie yelled.

' _Leaving only a cripple and a Beast to defend a demoness in labor.'_ Al thought to himself.

The two reached the top of the staircase.

"Well hopefully, they haven't arrived yet! Otherwise-" Al was yelling as he opened the door to the rooftop.

He had not been ready for the sight, and stopped in his tracks, along with Frankie beside him in the doorway.

Twelve copters were parked on the roof, the escape pod in the center of them all. Not that it would be usable anymore, since it had been blown up.

Then there was the sight right in front of Al. Who shut off the light on his cannon.

At least one hundred men, from what he could tell, stood in front of him and Frankie. Wearing gear similar to that of the men he had led months ago. Though they didn't have any helmets over their heads, and the armor wasn't as thick like before. Allowing them more mobility, but leaving their heads and necks exposed. The armor itself though could still take a few hits. Each one was equipped with the plasma rifles of the police force. Along with a few long knives here and there for throwing.

They looked like they had been just about ready to charge in, but the unexpected turn of events had made them pause.

"Well… um…" Al muttered to himself, unsure what to say. Frankie stood speechless behind him.

"Hey, isn't that the boss?" One of the men murmured.

"Yeah, and the other boss." Another near the front said.

"I thought they had died in the mall though." Someone else said.

"How did they get in the Tower?" One said in awe.

The large group of goons started to murmur to each other, debating on the unexpected presence of Masterblaster Al and Frankie Four Eyes.

' _Well… this was unexpected.'_ Al thought to himself.

"Hey partner, maybe we could use this to our advantage? We could convince them to let us take one of their choppers or something." Frankie suggested.

"I think that could actually work-" Al started to mutter back.

"Well don't just stand there!" A voice in the back yelled in a commanding voice.

The crowd of people looked back to a tall, young, fair skinned, blonde haired man. He had a belt similar to Frankie's around his waist, though the knives hanging off it were black. With obsidian handles on each of them. He wore the same armor that his comrades wore, though it had silver etched into it, and a skull of gold over his chest. His eyes were an unnatural shade of grey, and looking into them showed a man without a soul.

A vile man indeed.

The man smiled evilly, only twisting his features even more.

"You know what the Joker said about these two traitors. Show them what happens when you double cross the gang." Alex spoke in a rich, yet evil filled voice.

The men didn't mutter anymore after that, and each one took his rifle off their back. The ends of which were aimed at the two villains in the doorway. Their eyes became like cold steel, just like their new boss. Alex took a knife off his belt and twirled it in his spotless unscarred hand, ready to throw it.

Al and Frankie realized in that moment that there would be no getting away.

"Well Al, you know what I always say." Frankie said lowly, glaring in disgust at Alex.

Al had already set his laser cannon. "If you're going down, go down fighting." He murmured.

' _You know what. Maybe just this once, we can try and play the hero.'_ Al thought to himself.

Alex was right about one thing after all. He and Frankie were traitors, and he'd be damn sure they'd live up to the title they deserved.

 **Boom!**

Before the men could react, a large green blast lit up the side of one of the helicopters. The helicopter went up in a big ball of fire, and the blades of it went flying. Damaging two other such copters in the process.

 **Thunk! Thunk! Thunk!**

Three of the men up front suddenly dropped to the ground dead. A white gleaming knife sticking out of each of their necks. Frankie smirked as he hefted another three in his hands.

"Well don't just stand there! Fire!" Alex shouted.

 **Poom! Poom! Poom! Poom!**

The men who were still standing after the explosion started to fire. Al fired another shot in front of him, making the green and red combine together…

 **Boom!**

Into one big explosion that sent the front ranks flying back.

Alex threw the knife in his hand through the smoke where Al and Frankie had been standing. As well as a few of the others who had managed to get up off the ground.

 **Thunk! Thunk! Thunk!**

When the smoke cleared, each knife was sticking out of the ground in front of the doorway, a gleaming white blade sticking through the handle of each one. The obsidian bladed knife was at the forefront of all of them, with three knives sticking it into the ground.

Al and Frankie were nowhere in sight. The door down was shut tight.

Alex growled lowly.

"After them!" He roared.

* * *

 _Inside the skyscraper_

 **Boom!**

 **Thunk!**

 **Ahhhh!**

 **Shink!**

 **Pow!**

Robin dived behind another desk after defeating another small group of goons. He and the others had split up down three different hallways to divide the goons up. A plan that he was regretting a lot at the moment.

He advanced further up the current dark hallway he was in. Using the desk in front of him as a shield. Red plasma lit the air around him, and along the edges of his uniform where he had barely dodged the blasts.

 **Koom Koom Koom!**

He felt several more shots hit the desk he was now behind, and knew it wouldn't last much longer. He cupped a few small metal balls in his hand, then stood up behind the desk and threw them down the hallway.

 **Crack! Crack! Crack!...**

The small explosions from the balls lit up the end of the hallway, blinding the goons at the end of it. All of them dropped their rifles on the floor and covered their eyes from the shock. Robin smirked to himself. It was just too easy sometimes.

With a loud battle cry, he jumped from behind the desk, off the wall, and ended with his steel toed boot in the face of a goon. The goon fell without a sound as Robin landed on the ground in a crouch.

He did a leg sweep on the one on the left. Then did a front flip kick that sent the heel of his boot into the chest of another goon, making the body fly back into the wall. Robin landed on the ground standing, his Bo Staff out from the sleeve of his wrist and extended before he landed.

 **Crack!**

The two last grunts fell to the floor without a groan after being beaned in the head.

Robin was still breathing in and out heavily, and was trying to calm his racing heart. All of that had taken place in the course of four seconds. He leaned on his Bo Staff, trying to catch his breath.

The guy he had leg sweeped earlier rose from off the ground while Robin recovered. He had a knife in his big beefy hands, ready to hurl it at the boy wonder.

 **Pow!**

A dark metal fist hit the goon from behind, and he fell to the ground unconscious. From behind the goon appeared a large figure with glowing blue eyes.

"You missed one Dick." Batman said.

Robin rolled his eyes as he straightened up, a bat a rang was in one of his hands. "I was about to finish him." Robin muttered lowly.

He heard the brief scuffle somewhere behind him stop, and he prayed to whatever deity that was out there that the goons hadn't won it.

Two figures appeared around the corner, one of whom was limping. While the other was surrounded in a glowing field of pink energy. Her eyes blazed pink with anger.

"You idiot! I didn't need you to push me out of the way of that last shot!" Jinx yelled in anger.

"You weren't looking that way Jinxy! What was I supposed to do!? Let you get hurt again!" Kid Flash argued back.

"I have a freaking cloud of bad luck around me Wally! That shot would have missed me like all the others without me looking at it or not!" Jinx yelled furiously.

Robin heaved a sigh of relief. Even though the two were likely giving away their position with all their yelling.

"It doesn't even hurt that bad Jinxy! Why do you have to whine and complain about me getting hurt!?" Wally shouted indignantly.

Before another word could be said, more red plasma lit up the hallway.

Jinx's bad luck charm held true, and all the first shots hit the walls, the furniture, the floor, even the ceiling… where did these guys get their training?! A stormtrooper camp! I mean c'mon, who the hell hits a freaking ceiling!?

The heroes had enough time to dive behind cover again. In the form of a partially collapsed steel wall.

"Nice job. You two led the remainder back to us with all your bickering." Batman said lowly.

"It wasn't bickering! It was me trying to tell Jenny here why I was the hero and she was the damsel in distress!" Kid Flash said sarcastically.

 **Slap!**

"Ow! Okay, bad joke!" Kid Flash said while raising his hands defensively.

Robin peered over the cover through the heavy wave of fire to see how many there were. He quickly ducked his head down to avoid getting fried.

"I count twenty. Too much fire for me to try one of my disks again." Robin said.

"My suit can withstand a few shots, but not twenty or more all at once." Batman said.

"And Wally here hindered his superspeed with his ****ing injury." Jinx said in a biting tone.

…

"We have to fall back to a more defensible position Dick." Batman said.

Robin was about to agree, when a vision passed in front of his mind.

The Joker was standing in the middle of a gas filled room. Laughing hysterically over a crumpled form on the ground.

The crumpled form was suddenly in front of him, and he was suddenly looking into the dead green eyes of his beloved. All because he had failed to reach her… all his fault…

The vision didn't fill him with hopelessness this time. Rather, it filled him with anger.

"No! We can't fall back now! Then it'll take even longer for us to get to Starfire!" Robin yelled in anger, as he prepared to jump over the barricade.

"Richard!" Batman yelled, as he tried to grab his arm.

Robin jumped clear of his grasp though, and recklessly jumped over the barricade. Twenty goons had a line of sight, as the Boy Wonder twirled his Bo Staff in front of him like a shield. The red plasma shots bounced off the titanium staff, heading in other directions. The staff itself heated up from all the shots it was deflecting. Robin landed on the ground and ran forward, still twirling his staff in front of him with a cold look on his face.

The goons focused their fire on the leader. Smiles on their faces at what they thought was the taking down of the mighty Robin.

 **Ksssssshhhhh!**

A stream of blue light suddenly hit several of the goons from the side, knocking them back into the wall. The others became distracted by this, and turned to the wall to see another sonic cannon blast erupt from it. It hit two more goons, rendering them unconscious.

 **Zap!**

Two strings of electricity burst through the wall to the side of the sonic blasts, shocking two of the other goons onto the ground. Both of them screamed in pain as bolts of yellow electricity crackled over their bodies, adding to the confusion.

The remainder tried to flee, but by then, the raging Boy Wonder had caught up to them.

 **Pow! Crack! Thump! Thunk!**

Long range, the goons had had the advantage.

Up close though, Robin beat them at every swing, parry, and block with his two handed staff.

He was a savage machine in the midst of these puny minded mortals. Breaking bones with his every swing, bruising those who tried to hit him with their rifles, and burning skin and fabric with the still red hot plasma tips of his quick and deadly weapon.

Robin was the absolute definition of one's worst nightmare.

Robin saw a steel wall crumble outward at one point, but didn't care as his focus was kindled onto all the training he had ever received to kick all these guys' asses into oblivion.

After only a small moment of time, Robin stood in the middle of a groaning group of thugs. His masked eyes narrowed in anger. Starfire still shone in his eyes, her lifeless hand raised in a silent cry for help.

Batman and the others came from behind the barricade, their eyes wide with shock. The dust from the fallen section of wall cleared, showing an equally shocked Cyborg and Bumblebee. How they had fought their way past several floors to the others would be another story entirely.

Robin stared back at them all coldly. Not even caring that it was dumb luck that had saved him. "The stairway is this way. Hurry up." He coldly said, before he jogged back into the darkness of the hallway.

Everyone looked at one another.

"Where the hell did you teach him all that Bats?" Wally asked.

Batman shivered slightly. "I don't think I did teach him that." He said in a cold, yet unnerved tone.

The group of heroes jogged down the hallway after the enraged leader of the Teen Titans.

* * *

 _In the Tower in the top floors_

 **Poom! Poom! Poom! Poom!...**

 **Kckckckckckckck!**

 **Ksch! Thunk! Ting! Clang!**

In one of the dark hallways of the Tower, a full on battle was going on.

On one end were the goons of the Joker. Donned in their nightmare black armor. Firing red spurts of death out of their rifles with a few gleaming knives joining the volley now and then.

On the other end were our two courageous villains/heroes. Donned in only their ordinary clothing. Using only a single laser cannon and a belt of enchanted knives to hold back an entire army.

One shot without any protection meant death for the two individuals.

They didn't know if it was bad aim, or extreme luck, but they were somehow still alive.

 **Thump! Thump! Thump! Thump! Thump!...**

Frankie dived behind a piece of roofing, using it as cover to dodge the red deadly blasts. To his right, Al suddenly jumped from his cover and started to fire a hail of small lasers at the goons who kept on firing back.

"Like the Spartans to the Persians, I have only two words to say to you wannabes!... F*** you!" Al shouted at them, whilst giving them the finger with the hand holding the cannon.

This angered one of the goons, who charged out of his cover at Al.

Al focused his fire on the one goon in particular as he walked back, trying to punch through the tough armor the guy wore. His blasts hit the guy's armor over and over again as he charged closer. Until one finally punched through his chest, and the goon fell to the ground lifeless.

Al dived back behind cover again, with almost all of the goons attention on him. He changed the setting on his cannon and took a small breather.

Frankie then dived out from behind his cover, using the opportunity he had been given to throw several knives at another goon. The guy barely saw the oncoming barrage in time to lift his armored covered arm in front of his face.

 **Ting! Ting! Ting!**

The knives bounced off the armor, and then fell to the floor. Leaving only a few scratches.

 **Ksch!**

Then Frankie's next knife went into the chink of armor under the goon's armpit. Causing the man to drop his arm and scream in pain.

One second, and one knife later, the guy laid dead on the ground. A knife sticking out of his neck.

The scream alerted the goons to Frankie again, who jumped back to cover parallel to Al again. Red plasma lit the air above both of them. The two fell back behind the intersection to put a little more distance between themselves and the approaching army.

"It's like Budapest all over again!" Frankie yelled as he started throwing knives back down the hallway again.

"You and I remember Budapest very differently." Al said as he started shooting baseball sized lasers at the pieces of debris the Joker's goons were using as cover for their advance. Causing most of them to blow up and sow confusion in their lines.

"Keep on advancing! Remember! Our main goal is still the demoness!" Al and Frankie heard Alex shout.

The goons cheered and pressed forward more quickly, even though doing so put them in the line of fire. A couple of course dropped from the knives that got through chinks or weak points in their armor, and a couple more would succumb to the lasers that melted through their armor. However, this was more than made up for in the sheer amount of men charging forward.

Before Al and Frankie knew it, they had to run back to avoid being overrun again. Giving up the intersection to the goons in the process.

"This isn't working very well partner!" Frankie shouted as he threw six knives at once. All of which only scratched the incoming armor.

"You think I don't know that! My power cell is already at half charge!" Al shouted back as he launched a basketball sized laser at the incoming horde. The explosion caused burns and sent a few into the walls, but they merely got back up and continued firing.

Then Al noticed something as he and Frankie fell back again.

The goons were separating at the intersection!

Al stared in shock, not even seeing the incoming plasma bolt before it was too late.

 **Ssshhhhh!**

"Yeow! ****ing **********ers!" Al yelled as he felt a burning sensation in his left arm.

He put his back to a piece of debris to avoid the other shots. He set his cannon down and tore off his left shirt sleeve to examine the damage. The blast had given him a nice three inch circle of burned flesh on the top of his bicep. It had luckily only grazed his skin, and hadn't hit it head on. Otherwise, the red plasma would have stuck and melted through his arm.

And Al liked having two arms instead of one.

 **Ksch!**

Frankie suddenly appeared at his side, frowning in concentration. "Sorry it took me a little bit partner, I just had to kill that lucky bastard for ya. Where were ya hurt?" Frankie asked.

Al grimaced and set the pain aside for the moment to wrap the torn sleeve around his left bicep with his good hand. "It's fine. Just a flesh wound." He said through gritted teeth.

Al heard the goons slowly approaching. The red plasma overhead intensified. Frankie briefly picked his head up over the debris to chuck another knife before coming back down to the ground again.

"They're getting close partner." Frankie said.

"Yeah, and they're dividing at the intersection too. We're going to be surrounded at any moment now." Al said as he got on his knees. He gripped his laser cannon with both hands again.

"There isn't much debris left to hide behind Al." Frankie said, gesturing back. There was only a few low hanging wires here and there, but no collapsed walls or anything big enough to provide them enough cover.

"Never thought this was how I would go down." Al murmured to himself.

The goons were twenty feet away.

"Hey partner." Frankie said.

"Yeah." Al replied.

"I thought the hero always lived to fight another day?" Frankie asked.

"We've been villains for years Frankie. I'm not sure that rule will suddenly apply to us now." Al said with a shrug.

The goons were ten feet away. Closing in on the two like a pack of wild rats on a dead cat.

"Hey Al?" Frankie suddenly said.

"Yeah?" Al replied.

I never got to ask you this. But your sister told you that's she's pregnant, right?" Frankie asked.

"You know my sister?" Al asked.

…

"Wait, how'd you know that she's pregnant?" Al suddenly asked.

…

…

Frankie smiled very widely.

"YOU MOTHERFU-" Al was screaming in anger.

Several things happened in that moment as the goons were five feet away. Their rifles aimed down in preparation to fire.

Frankie jumped out of cover, his special alien knife in hand. Yelling, "LEEERRRROOOYYYY JEEENNNKKKIIIINNNSSS!"

Al came up behind him, his eyes blazing with a deadly fury. "COME BACK HERE YOU PERVERTED BASTARD!"

A green blur jumped over them.

Then the goons screamed.

* * *

 _In the Infirmary_

 **… … boom… … boom… … ahhhh...**

Barbara sat in her wheelchair, fidgeting slightly at every sound of the distant fight. She was at the end of the bed again, the flashlight lighting a book she had in her hand. She tried to focus on it and block out the sounds far away, but couldn't get her eyes to see the fidgeting words.

Barbara finally closed the book in frustration and leaned back in her chair. _'Why did that damn clown have to shoot me in the spine? Why couldn't he have shot me somewhere less important? Like a kidney, or my stomach, or… someplace that wouldn't have damaged me so badly! I feel so useless just sitting here, doing nothing!'_ Barbara thought in anger to herself.

Then she briefly glanced at Raven, who was still asleep despite the noises far away. She briefly tensed at another contraction, then settled back into her slumber. Barbara looked back down with a sigh on her lips. She set the book on the ground beside her and turned off the flashlight, shrouding herself in darkness.

 _'Then again… it isn't like I was left totally useless… I mean Bruce would have eventually needed someone to fill in as the Batclan's electrical eyes and ears… and my dad had taught me every trick the police force used to search for villains before… this.'_

Barbara looked back to Raven in the darkness. The peaceful, relaxing darkness.

Barbara felt her eyelids starting to droop. _'Maybe, it was fine that this happened to me. I don't have to fight villains anymore. I just have to search them out. I can still talk to my family since I still have it, and have them love and support me… I can sleep sooner than the heroes since my bed is close by...'_ A smirk appeared on her lips. _'And with a little help, I can still kick Dick's ass if I have to.'_

With that thought in mind, Barbara was on the verge of falling asleep.

 _'Maybe being crippled isn't so bad... especially since I'll never have to deal with the pains of-'_

"AAUUGGHH!"

When a blood curdling scream of pain came from the bed.

Barbara was wide awake.

 _'Labor!'_

* * *

On a screen, a fight on a stairway was being shown.

Robin jumped off a railing, onto a wall, before jumping off of the wall to kick the goon firing at him over the side to the floor below. Robin continued up the stairs, while the rest of the team passed over the groaning goon.

On another screen, a view of the inside of one of the hallways of the Tower was shown. The viewpoint came from a camera on the armor of a goon leading several other dozen others down the hallway unopposed.

The screen next to that showed a similar situation.

The screen below them though showed another case entirely.

The camera was shaking, not giving a very good visual. The goon was running back from something, while firing his rifle behind him. The rest of his unit was either down, or soon to be down.

The camera showed a green predator of some sort that jumped over the view of the camera. A scream came through it along with a savage growling sound… then the screen turned to static.

 **Bam!**

The Joker pounded on the table with his fist.

"Damn it! Just when it was really getting good!" He yelled in anger, then he raised a gun at the offending screen.

 **Bang!**

The screen shattered into many pieces.

An underling instantly got to work on scraping it up. This had happened several times already, based on the remains of three other such screens.

"I take it things aren't going so well?" The same person from before said.

The Joker growled. "These heroes are progressing far faster than I had planned for."

The guy looked to another one of the screens, where the stairway had now flooded with goons in the hope that they could cut the heroes off. Yet Robin and the others were pounding through them like they were nothing. They would be up to them within a few minutes at this rate.

"I could have sworn my men would put up more of a challenge than that." The guy said calmly.

"Where did they even learn to shoot those!? My dead aunt has much better aim than those unhappy wannabes!" The Joker yelled in a fit of insanity.

The man didn't even appear fazed by the remark. "How much longer do we have?" He asked.

The Joker stared through the window at where the unbound Tamaranean inside. An orange being shrouded in the thick green smoke of the room. At first, he couldn't see her.

 **BAM!**

Then with a loud crash, Starfire's wild green eyes, along with the rest of her insane looking face appeared in the window. She laughed insanely in a voice very much unlike her as she pounded herself against it over and over again. Seemingly lost in a state of lure happiness and insanity.

 _"Hahahahaha! AHahahahahahahaha!"_ Starfire laughed almost carefreely on the other side.

The Joker smiled at the sight of her smile. "Oh, I'd say she has another fifteen minutes left, maybe less." He said in as cooing tone.

Then he looked back to the screen, and saw more of the goons fall to the heroes. His smile became a frown.

"They are abusing their powers as pawns. I call the shots here, not them… but how do you stop someone cheating at chess..." The Joker trailed off in thought. Then he turned to the underling, a wild look in his eyes.

"Blow the staircase."

The man raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"Activate the charges on the staircase! Send it tumblinggggggg down!" The Joker drawled in a crazy voice.

The man paled. "But Mr. J., if we do that, then my own men risk getting injured!" He tried to reason.

The Joker picked the man up by the collar. "Are you willing to disobey me now! Just like all the others! Just like Al and Frankie!" The Joker yelled insanely at him.

The man, in fear, shook his head quickly from side to side. The Joker threw him across the room into the wall.

"Order it now! It is time we clear this chess board of cheating pawns!" The Joker yelled.

The man shakily brought his walkie talkie to his lips.

 **Ksscchh!**

"Activate the explosives on the stairs."

 **Ksscchh!**

"But boss, we still have men on them. My friends-"

 **Ksscchh!**

"DO IT! NOW! OR I WILL THROW YOU OFF THE HELIPAD MYSELF!" The man ordered in a thundering voice.

…

 **Ksscchh!**

"Whatever you say boss."

...

 **Boom Boom Boom Boom…**

On a screen, a chain of explosions was suddenly seen along the stairways. Not big room filling explosions, rather, small concentrated explosions. Small, and seemingly out of place.

The fight on screen stopped, and everyone looked at the smoke in confusion. What had those been for.

Kcccccckkkkkkk!

A loud squeal was heard…

…

…

Then the stairway started to collapse. With the heroes and goons still on it.

The Joker cackled evilly. "Let him try and save his precious Star now!"

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

 **Yep, I am totally evil. Lols, hope you all enjoyed the chapter. I think my action and suspense are really starting to improve. Or maybe me playing Star Wars: The Old Republic helped me understand action scenes better… Anyways I think it has much improved :).**

 **What do you all think?**

 **Till Next Time**

 **Allen**


	21. Getting Desperate

**Had to split this chapter in two. Sorry about that. Hope you all enjoy the quick update!**

* * *

 **Mailbox Time!**

 **Rogue444: Heh, yep. Whoever said action isn't better with humor was a damn liar. I like to stick some humor in every once in a while.**

 **Dark Azarathian: Yep, my dear friend Foamy gave me that idea. I love his crazy brain sometimes. Yes, someday those will fall... and be replaced by new ones... and more new ones... hell, I might make the Epilogue a cliffhanger in and of itself ^_^.**

 **Golem XIV: I looked out the window and, what did I see. Cliffhangers blooming on the apricot tree! LOL, have some more Star Wars references friend!**

 **bearhow: (chanting) later, later, later, later.**

 **LostDemonessRaven: I really hope this was what you wanted to happen next. I'm hustling to finish this. As to the troublemaker part, I get that a lot :).**

 **Foamsatmouth: Ah, yes you told me so Frankie. Yes you did. Hope you like the other references in this!**

* * *

 **Since Last Time:** _1 more favorite, 1 more follow (Total: 95 favorites, 106 follows)_

* * *

 **Updated:** _January 13, 2017 10:11 P.M._

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** _I'm the owner of epic cliffhangers! But I'm not the owner of the Teen Titans... dudes, I think I got ripped off._

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty-One:** _Getting Desperate_

* * *

 **Krchhhhhhh!...**

The stairwell groaned as it fell floor by floor.

Goons screamed in fear as some ran up or down falling stairs to find exits. Wide open doots. Ventilation shafts. Etc. If only to escape the falling death trap.

Some made it… and some didn't make it.

Those that didn't make it had terribly gruesome deaths… be it being crushed under the weight of tons of metal or steel… or those whose bodies had been halfway through the doors or vents as the stairs came down on them...

…

Let's just move on to the heroes before we all get sick. Shall we?

…

Despite the collapsing stairs, Robin kept on running up them four at a time in the desperate hope of reaching the top. It didn't matter that the stairs were falling now. The stairwell went all the way to the top of the skyscraper. He just had to be faster than the falling stairs to get to the thirtieth floor.

To get to Starfire.

Several more flights of falling stairs he went up. Each time he looked through the gathering dust at the wall to check his progress.

20.

20.

20.

Robin growled and tried to put in more effort. He couldn't stay on the same floor.

21.

21.

22.

There was the progress he was looking for. ' _Only eight more floors, hang in there Star.'_

23.

23.

24.

 **Boom! Kcccckkkkkk! Blam!**

Robin pounded harder, a ringing sound was filling his ears from the loud sounds of the stairway gathering at the bottom. His ears were hurting from the loud noises, but he just had to keep on running… even though dust was starting to gather in his throat.

25.

26.

He was able to look and up see the floor now… he just had to keep on pushing, and then... wait, he was able to see the floor he needed to get to?

Then he found his foot hitting nothing but air, and he looked down in shock. The last stairway was falling down below his form now. Gathering speed as it traveled towards the bottom with the rest.

A loud ringing in his ears kept Robin from hearing when he pulled his grappling hook out of his belt and fired it. Whether by pure talent, or plain dumb luck, it caught on to a piece of jutting steel pipe about fifty feet up above. His downward descent stopped sharply, and his momentum made him hit the wall...

 **Bam!**

Hard.

Robin groaned in slight pain, but managed to keep his grip. When he recovered enough, he looked around himself through the rising dust for an open door… but he couldn't find one in the dark shaft filled with dust… his ears were still ringing as he hazily looked around himself.

"Titans! Status!" He tried to yell. He barely heard his own voice. He was so tired…

He got no response.

Robin coughed up more dust. "Titans! Titans!..." Robin tried yelling again.

 **Boom!**

Robin's ears barely caught the final clattering boom as the last level of the staircase hit the bottom on top of the others ten floors below. He looked down, trying to see if he could find anything. All he saw was an endless darkness.

"Guys?... Cyborg?... Wally?… Jinx?... Bumblebee?" He called out in a ragged voice.

 **Urrrrrkkkkkkk!...**

The ringing in his ears decreased slightly. Yet all he heard was the loud sounds of the settling of many tons of metal and stone down below. Along with the shouts of many men calling for their comrades or friends. He didn't hear any of his friends.

Robin hung his head. "Bruce?..." He called out weakly.

He didn't get a response.

Robin looked up again, where the dust and the darkness blended together into a perfect canopy of unseeable black. He looked to the side, where a large 23 was painted onto the wall. Mocking him with its numbers. He was so close, and yet so far at the same time.

Robin coughed a little more. He felt all the adrenaline leaving him. His energy deserting him.

He had led his teammates into a trap. He had let them fall to their deaths below him while he had tried to get to the Joker. To his dying love only a couple hundred feet away… and now he was hanging, on the last shreds of his energy, suspended over a drop sure to kill him. With no visuals in the darkness at all.

Again, the visions filled his mind… but more realistic than ever before.

" _No, please, I'll do anything! Just don't hurt her!" Robin shouted at the villain on the screen._

 _The evil man laughed. "All I asked of you is to never smile again. And what better way to do that than to take the ones you love away." The Joker cackled, as he cocked his gun._

 _The redhead onscreen looked up into the camera, her wide green eyes focused on it. On him. "Richard. Please save me." Starfire begged._

 _Robin choked up. "No… I don't know where you are… I can't get to you..."_

 _Starfire sniffed. "I thought you loved me Richard? I thought I loved you." She said tearfully._

 _Robin was speechless._

 _The Joker laughed, and pressed the gun to her back. "Checkmate little birdie. Better luck next time!" He cackled evilly._

 _ **Bang!**_

A tear fell from under Robin's mask, and he felt his grip weakening. The edges of his vision were getting murky.

"Oh Kori… I'm so, so sorry." He whispered to the dusty air around him.

Robin blacked out… his grip slackened…

Then he started to fall.

* * *

 _In the Tower_

The last goon fell to the floor, a knife wound clear across his chest to his neck. His brown dead eyes were staring lifelessly up at the person who had just ended it.

Frankie cleaned the knife off with some random dead goon's long black hair, then put it back in his belt. He gave it a loving pat. Behind him, the groaning of those that were still alive, but too hurt to fight anymore were heard like the moans of zombies in the Walking Dead.

"Now that is what I call an invigorating life or death situation! Woo, we actually survived!" He yelled happily.

Al came up beside him, his left arm a little limp, and his eyes still mad as hell. Though his face was humbled. "I can't believe I actually fell for that dumb joke of yours." He mumbled to himself.

Frankie looked back and whistled at the trail of bodies. "Well you just can't argue with the results partner. I mean, you bashed a freaking grunts head in with that thing! I've never seen so many people look so scared of your laser cannon before!" Frankie said before laughing to himself.

' _I don't think they were scared of me though… wasn't there someone else who had been helping us… I mean since some of those goons are still alive and all?'_ Al thought to himself.

Al shrugged to himself, while using his good arm to holster his cannon on his back. "I guess blind rage does that to some people… just don't ever tell that joke to me again, or I'll be bashing your head in next time." Al said threateningly while glaring at Frankie.

Frankie raised his hands in self defense. "Alright, I'll restrain myself next time partner. Geeze, sometimes you act like a kid, and then you're a ****ing killjoy." He said.

Al rolled his eyes, but he was smirking. "Yeah, I have a pretty sophisticated personality partner. Besides, I'd hate it if I accidentally bashed your face in anyways. Then how would you ever get all your ladies?" He said in a joking voice.

"Oh, I bet I could still bang your sister if I was ugly as hell." Frankie murmured.

"What did you say Frankie?"

"Oh, nothing partner. You'll figure it out in another… two or so months." Frankie said with a wide grin on his face.

Al groaned to himself as he pinched the bridge of his nose. "Dude, sometimes, I just can't tell if you're being an idiot… or if you're actually trying to piss me off."

Frankie grinned a little wider. "Would I ever try and piss you off on purpose partner?"

"That one contract in North Korea. I was almost detained because of that lie you told me about you pissing in my drink." Al said offhandedly.

Frankie rolled his eyes. "I wasn't lying then. Some important official went in your cup to get a reaction out of you so they had an excuse to arrest ya… so in reality I told the truth… from a certain point of view."

"Sure, whatever you say Obi-Wan." Al said sarcastically.

"The force will be with you, always." Frankie said in a joking voice back.

Al groaned to himself, took a brief second to wonder why he wasn't making the jokes this time, then looked around them again. They were standing in the middle of the intersection again.

A fact came back to his mind all of a sudden.

"Wait, Frankie. Earlier, before I got grazed, I saw those goons split up at this intersection." Al pointed out.

"Hmmm…" Frankie looked back at the trail of bodies. "That explains why there was less of them to kill than I remember." Frankie said.

Al looked down both ways, his eyebrows furrowed on his face. "This can't be good. They might not know the layout of this Tower, but with how many of them there are… if they keep on splitting at each intersection they come across... it won't take them very long to find the Infirmary… and..." Al trailed off.

Frankie's eyes finally lit with anger, his joking side gone. "You know what partner. I'm okay with killing most people. Some corrupt officials pissing in our drinks. A couple idiots driving on the road. A gang here and there. Hell, I'm even fine with the President himself if we get the chance. But a lady in labor, even a superpowered one who tried to kill me before, is not on my list of okay kills." He said venomously.

Al nodded, then looked down both ways again. "Yeah. Question is though, should we fall back to the Infirmary to warn them and risk being mistaken as enemies… or split up and chase them down?…"

 **Boom… boom… awhooooo...**

The two heard faint explosions coming from the left. Along with and loud howl like sound that made the hairs on their necks stand on edge.

"Holy hell, is that-" Al said shocked.

...

"Looks to me that one group might be in trouble." Frankie said while grinning.

Al smirked slightly as well in response. "Alright, I guess that helps our options. We'll leave that side alone since they're screwed, and ambush all those we can find on the right. We can't let them reach the Infirmary no matter what."

"What about your cannon power though?" Frankie asked.

"Don't worry, if I run out of juice…" Al picked up two of the red plasma rifles off the ground, "... these might work just as well as my lasers on their armor. Hell, I might just aim at their ugly faces to see just how well this does on their skin." Al said with an evil smile on his face.

Frankie nodded to Al, approval in his eyes. "Okay partner. Just don't get yourself killed." He smirked. "I'd hate for my kid to lose his uncle before he/she was born." Frankie said lightly.

Al just stared coldly back at him. "That ****ing joke's getting old Frankie. Now let's go kill some of Mr. J.'s men." He said icily, before he turned around and ran back up the hallway to use a different path to cut off the other group.

"Who says I was joking this time?" Frankie murmured to himself, before he ran down the intersection after the other group. He had six knives prepped to throw in his hands.

They thought they had taken account of everything. Minus the fact that they had had help when they were fighting the goons. Something only Al had briefly thought about, but had disregarded.

What the two ex-villains had failed to see though, was the shadow that had stayed hidden behind a piece of debris farther back behind the intersection. Waiting for the dynamic duo to separate and go after his men. The big green scary thing he had seen chase after his men earlier was of no concern to him. Even though it was off beating up his men one by one as he stood there.

He didn't care. What were the lives of a few when it meant that the target was only protected by a crippled girl. A target worth a very large sum of money... enough to set himself up for this life and the next.

The dark figure let out an evil chuckle. "Oh it would be all too easy… but there's one loose end I want to take care of first." The evil figure said, before he slinked down the corridor after the running Frankie.

"Watch out Foamy, cuz Alex is coming for ya head."

* * *

 _Infirmary_

Raven was gripping the bars on the side of her hospital bed. Screaming in absolute agony as she felt a pain far more severe than any villain's blow rippled through her midsection. It was too painful to even try to describe what she was feeling. Becoming the portal had felt like a piece of cake compared to this.

Barbara was in front of Raven again, trying to figure out the problem. Yet so far, she was having no luck. There wasn't any extra blood leaking out, there wasn't any signs of infection, there was no visible problem that she could see. It was astounding how seemingly nothing was hurting the pale skinned girl.

Barbara had thought of putting more pain meds in her, but feared with all her lashing around in the restraints, that she might end up doing more damage to a problem she didn't know about.

"Raven!" Barbara shouted to get the half demoness's attention.

Raven continued to scream in agony.

Barbara groaned, and kept on searching for what the problem could be. She flipped to the section of the book Cyborg told her to consult if there was any difficulty with the labor.

Nothing. Absolute jack matched up with what Raven was doing.

Barbara felt a little fear enter her system. Raven hadn't really shown any problems so far with her pregnancy, despite being half demon. Could this have been one of them though?

"Raven, please! I need you to concentrate on my voice!" Barbara shouted as loud as she could to be heard.

Raven gripped more tightly to the bars on the sides, leaving her already white knuckles looking like drisps of smoke. She seemed to grab a little more self control with her screaming though, and managed to turn it into pain filled gasps of air. Her arms shook from all the pain.

Barbara gave a sigh of relief. "There, now do you think you can speak?" Barbara asked.

Raven shook her head, her eyes tightened in more pain.

"Alright… so I guess you can't tell me the problem?" She asked.

Raven gave her best attempt at a blank look, despite the pain.

"How about I try to guess then, is it the baby causing the pain?"

Raven shook her head.

"Um, then is it the position you're in? Is it putting you through any pain?"

Raven rolled her eyes. Of course the position hurt, but not as much as the thing actually hurting her.

"I'm going to need a little help here." Barbara said with a groan.

Raven had to fight through a fresh bout of pain, but then she gestured at her front with her eyes. Barbara looked to it, then back to her face. She shrugged her shoulders, not getting it.

Raven groaned even more loudly through the pain, then let go of the bar briefly to make a widening motion with her fingers. Then snapped them back onto the sides. A fresh wave of tears and sweat dripped down her face as her body tensed again.

Barbara seemed to realize something then. "Wait, your contractions are coming more often… but that's impossible, you still have hours left till you're fully ready…" Then Barbara's face blanched, how long had it been since she checked. Thirty minutes? A good fifteen minutes since she had started screaming. But she had only been at five centimeters, it didn't seem possible.

When she checked though, her heart almost stopped in disbelief. "Nine and a half centimeters." She gasped out. Then looked up to Raven. She nodded her head through the pain.

It finally clicked.

"Your body is speeding up your labor… it's putting you through hours of pain in minutes..." Barbara said in disbelief.

A realization hit her mind. The baby wasn't coming in the early morning like she had thought… it was coming, probably within minutes...

"Oh god, I'm about to deliver a baby! Oh god oh god oh my freaking god! I thought Cyborg would be back here for that! Ahhhhhhhhhhh!" Barbara screamed in sudden fear.

Raven let out another fresh scream of pain in response. Though there was also a tinge of relief in her tone at getting Barbara to finally partially understand. What she had wanted to say was that because of the incoming danger, her demonic aspect was speeding up the birthing process so she could help fight off whoever was coming their way, but this would have to do.

She was just in too much pain to care about getting a full message across.

Raven screamed once more as another ripple of pain went across her midsection.

* * *

 _Another part of the Tower_

The last goon of the small group hit the side of a wall, and then slid down to the bottom with a groan. His arms were both broken, along with one of his legs. He was still alive though, just unable to fight for a long while.

A hulking shadow in the darkness of the hallway lumbered up to the prone man, and a large massive head with a mane of flowing hair on the top of it sniffed the goons head. It's senses caught all the pain the unconscious goon was feeling, and then it stood back up to its full ten foot height. The two leg would not try to harm his mate again.

The Beast looked around the hallway, taking in a large sniff as it did so. It could smell the Mad One on the metal skin of these weak pathetic two legs. Along with the scent of much fear and pain. There was no smell of death around him though despite the carnage he had inflicted.

This was good, he had taken the appropriate lengths to protect his mate and make sure these desecrators never tried to harm her or their cub again. Without doing something his master would have regretted. Killing another two leg being at the top of that list.

The Beast took in a deeper sniff, trying to find more of these two legs in the area around him. There was only the smell of more pain and fear in the man carved caves around him. He had taken care of everyone who had come this way.

The Beast looked back over his head at another sound. The faint cries of his mate in the cave of healing. The Beast let out a small whimper at how loud her cries for him were. He wanted to be there for mate, but there was still many two legs who wanted to hurt her.

He knew this hadn't been the only pack he had to disable. There was still the largest one yet that meant her harm on the other side of the man caves. With its alpha at the head of it. He had to deal with them first, and then he could go and comfort his mate as she brought their cub into the world.

 **Awhoooooo!**

The Beast howled in the darkness of the hallway before he took off running into the darkness.

* * *

 _Skyscraper_

" _Do you think he'll be okay now?"_

" _I'm not sure Sparky. You did the best you could though."_

" _That idiot boy, why did he run up those stairs when he knew how dangerous it was. I thought I trained him to know better."_

" _Says the guy who ran up after him to try and stop him in the middle of that falling mess."_

" _At least I was trying to save him."_

" _Wait, I think he's waking up guys."_

Robin let out a groan as he finally opened his masked eyes. He first saw his cybernetic teammate, crouching in front of him. Then he saw Bumblebee and Batman were above him. He didn't see Kid Flash and Jinx though… his eyes widened in sudden fear.

"Don't worry man. Kid and Jinx are okay. They're just trying to find another way up while we made sure you're okay." Cyborg said,

Robin groaned in pain, but felt slightly relieved that his team was alright. Then he let out a cough.

"W-Wh-What happened?" He finally asked.

"The Joker blew the stairway, thinking he could take us all down with it." Bumblebee answered.

"All he succeeded in doing though, was killing his own men." Batman said darkly.

"Yeah, and we thought you had went with them for a moment. Till you fell on Bumblebee while she was searching for ya." Cyborg said in a lighthearted tone.

Robin let out a groan. "Why don't we use the shaft to get up?" He asked irritably.

"The dust in there is starting to clear. So the goons that survived are standing at the doorways. Ready to fire at anyone that tries to fly or grapple up." Bumblebee explained.

Robin gripped his side, then tried to get up.

"Whoa, Rob. You need to stay down." Cyborg suddenly said to him.

"Can't. I need to rescue Starfire. I need to find - ow!" Robin said as he felt pain lance up his left arm. He fell back onto the ground again, gripping it near the top of the bicep.

Cyborg shook his head sadly. "You dislocated your shoulder man. I had to put it back in place. Not sure what caused it, but I'm sorry. You can't risk going into another fight with that." Cyborg said sadly to him.

Robin tried to get up again, but more pain came with it. He still tried though. "I can't stay back Cyborg. Not when Starfire is so close, and could be dying as we speak." Robin said through gritted teeth.

"I know man, we're trying. Kid Flash and Jinx are trying to find another way up to her. But you aren't in fit enough shape to-" Cyborg was saying.

"To hell I'm not!" Robin yelled angrily, as he finally got on his feet. The others moved back to give him space. "I didn't come this far just to get stopped by a dislocated shoulder! I did not just risk my life actually trying to reach Starfire just to find out it was all in vain! I-"

Robin suddenly collapsed on the ground, feeling a spike of pain lance up his legs. Now that he thought about it, almost everything hurt. He had to hold back tears from his eyes at the amount of pain.

"Richard." A dark metal hand gripped Robin's shoulder. "There are times to be a hero, and then there are times to be smart... This is one of those times. I'm sorry to be blunt, but you aren't in good enough state to keep fighting. If we get in another fight, then you are a liability." Batman said in his deep monotonous voice to him.

Robin coughed some more, but then started to get up again. "I don't care." He grunted out.

"Richard." Batman said.

Robin got up and glared up at his mentor. "Don't think that will work Bruce. I'm going till the end, whether you like it or not." Robin said in a pained, yet determined voice.

Batman merely stared down at his protege from behind his cowl. "Even though it risks the mission?" Batman questioned.

Robin nodded his head. "I just can't stay and do nothing Bruce. Not when it means that every second that passes brings Star that much closer to death… I can't let the last thing I see be her dead eyes looking at me, her hand outstretched for help that I couldn't give…" Robin broke down at the end. The weight of all the possible visions filled his mind. "... just please… I can't let her die. It would be worse for me than when we lost Jason, or when Barbara was hurt… I just… I'd rather die than do nothing and watch as she died in some video." Robin wrapped up his small speech, tears falling from his eyes.

For a second, there was silence.

Then, Robin felt Batman embracing him, in a comforting hug. Robin immediately squeezed back, tears falling from his masked eyes.

"Alright… even though it goes against what my brain is telling me Richard. I won't stop you." Batman said.

Then Robin felt something prick his skin, and a dash of fear went through his face. "That doesn't mean, however, that I won't help you either." Batman said lowly.

Had it been a trick? Had this been Bruce's way of making him stay? By giving him a sedative, or a hallucogen, or...

Robin felt the pain start to recede, at an almost unbelievable rate. Then his eyes widened, as if he had suddenly chugged down ten coffees in one go. While eating the world's biggest ball of cotton candy ever. His veins buzzed with an energy he didn't even know he had.

Batman let go and stepped back, an empty syringe in his hands. A blank look was on his face. Cyborg and Bumblebee were staring in shock.

"But… but... how…" Robin trailed off.

"I just gave you a dose of instant painkillers and an adrenaline boost. It lasts for thirty minutes from my experience, but let's you work through the harshest of conditions. It's something Alfred always packs for me in case I ever got in any major trouble. The problem is it gives you a major crash by the time it wears off." Batman briefly explained, before he threw the syringe away. "Now, since we have that done with, I do believe you have some leading to do, Robin." Batman finished in his flat tone.

Before Robin could speak, Kid Flash suddenly appeared with Jinx. "We found a ventilation shaft that we could use to get up! It looks like our best bet! There's several more of those goons between here and there though. Should we use it?" Kid Flash asked quickly.

Robin looked to Batman again, but he shook his head. Robin instantly got his meaning. This was his show now, and he was going to go through with it.

Robin turned to Kd Flash, his face set in stone. "Lead the way." He ordered.

Kid Flash saluted. He smiled widely at seeing Robin okay. "Alright!" He said excitedly.

Jinx smirked. "Any more orders for us bird boy?" She asked teasingly.

Robin nodded his head, and pointed down the hallway.

"Just one… Titans, Go!"

* * *

 **Bang! Bang! Bang!**

The Joker stood above his dead underling, surrounded by screens of broken glass. He was unloading the rest of his gun into the guy.

"They escaped the staircase of death! How could you let that happen Will!? That was my one last chance of delaying them! Idiots! The lot of you!" The Joker shouted madly at the dead guy below whilst he continued to shoot him in his rage.

 **Bang! Bang! Bang!**

The other guy in the room was cowering in a corner. He had arrived to let the Joker know the news he had to deliver. He had hoped his employer would be in a good mood…

Now the man knew if he delivered the news now, he was a dead man.

The guy saw the Joker finish unloading his clip into the man, whilst screaming. He started to tiptoe over to the exit, in the hope that Mr. J. wouldn't notice him.

The Joker suddenly grabbed him from behind and lifted him into the air. "And you! What did you have to tell me!? It better be good news!" The Joker yelled insanely, spit flying from his mouth.

The guy whimpered in his boss's hold. Why did he ever decide to sign up with the Joker? Why didn't he decide to just join some other random gang? Or work in a fast food restaurant? Anything but being faced with this scenario.

The man gulped. "T-The JCPD is outside the b-b-building b-b-boss. Th-They have the g-g-garage cut off… and the s-s-s-sewers a-a-are… please don't kill me!" He shouted in fear at the look that crossed his boss's face.

The Joker brought the man closer.

"Don't worry, I won't kill ya." He whispered to him.

The man visibly softened in his employer's grip… until the Joker walked over to the hallway, and then opened the door to the stairway. Which was now a gaping pit of darkness.

"I'll let mother nature do that for me." The Joker said evilly.

He threw the man into the darkness.

"AAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH…"

 **SPLAT!**

The scream abruptly cut off.

The Joker looked behind him, and saw four goons standing in shock. "Get back to work! Or do you want to join him!" He shouted at them.

The goons scrambled away faster than a crowd fleeing from mindless zombies. Whimpers of fear coming from them as they fled.

The Joker stood in his spot for a moment more, than walked back into the room he had been in before. He walked up to the glass and stared into it. Seeing the alien girl that was beating on the walls, though more weakly than before. Even her smile was waning a little bit, along with the light in her eyes.

"Your precious bird has ruined my happiness too many times my dear. I was going to spare him after this was over. It was the least I could do for him for taking away my precious dear Harley from me… but now he's gone too far. He has made even this grand moment here spoiled for us. For that, he must pay the ultimate price.

The Joker walked over to his desk, where he had a set of controls for the building at. He had one button on it labeled **Warning, do not press** , with a glass box over it. His goons had placed it there for some reason. As if they had been afraid the boss would ever press it…

The Joker lifted the box up, and pounded the button into the socket. His head reared back and he laughed. "You might think you've won this dear boy, but by the end of tonight, none of you will be alive! You hear me! NONE OF YA!" He cackled insanely. Before he fell to the floor and laughed, and laughed, and laughed some more.

All the while, green gas came out of the vents in his room, and every other room and hallway in the skyscraper.

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

 **Well, this came out earlier than I thought, mostly because I had to split this chapter in two. So still two chapters.**

 **No time to talk. Gotta keep on writing. Let me know what you all think!**

 **Till Next Time**

 **Allen**


	22. Hello Little One

**Mailbox Time!**

 **Golem XIV: Alright alright, calm the whip! Do you have any idea how much those things hurt!?**

 **Rogue444: Oh man, I love writing those two into the story. I'm glad you enjoyed their part.**

 **LostDemonessRaven: Well, if last chapter was oddly gratifying, I think this chapter might make you worship me.**

 **runner: Eh, I couldn't really think of another word.**

 **RPGPersona: Not to rejoin the fight quicker, rather to help get them out of a precarious position. Which, since she's only half-demon, fails spectacularly. No need to fear, our heroes now know what to do around the gas!**

 **Dark Azarathian: When the baby is here, you will worship me by a pier. LOL, best I could come up with here. Harley Quinn. You guessed it!**

* * *

 **Since Last Time:** _4 more favorites, 2 more follows (Total: 99 favorites, 108 follows)_

* * *

 **Updated:** _January 17, 2017_

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** _I don't own he Teen Titans, the Batman, nor this baby. Enjoy._

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty-Two:** _Hello Little One_

* * *

Frankie was running down the hallway, his hands free of knives. Behind him laid a small group of three dead goons. The six knives from before were sticking out of their heads and necks.

' _Psh! That was so much easier than facing the whole army down! Why the **** couldn't they have done this sooner and made it easier on me and Al!'_

Frankie smirked to himself at the memory of the short fight. The three idiots had been facing the other direction, arguing with each other about where a threat could have come from. Not even one of them had heard his approach until it was too late.

They fell faster than the stock market on a bad day.

Frankie almost felt bad for how easy it had been.

' _Alrighty, now that was probably the three that would warn the rest if someone was coming from the rear. So I probably won't get any more easy groups like that… unless the rest are also arguing with each other. Hell yeah, I hope that happens! Then me and Al can go home and eat chimichangas!'_

Frankie continued running down the ruined hallway, excitement in his veins.

It was like time slowed down in that moment though. When Frankie felt himself get hit in the back by something cold solid. It didn't pierce his shirt, but slid down it after impact. It had barely even hurt.

Frankie recognized what it was immediately. The handle of a knife.

Frankie turned around and grabbed the knife out of the air. It was a simple black knife with an obsidian handle. Easily recognizable to Frankie.

' _What the hell, I thought he was with all his goons!'_

Frankie shivered on the inside at how close he had come to death. On the outside though, he acted as mad as hell for being played with.

"Alright ya bastard! Come out with your hands up! And maybe, just maybe, I won't consider cutting your throat out for playing with me!" Frankie yelled angrily at the dark hallway.

At first, all he got was silence… then he heard a low chuckle. An evilly low chuckle.

Alex stepped out of the darkness, two more knives in his hands. He was smiling cruelly at Frankie.

"You honestly think I would play with ya Foamy? After the way you embarrassed me in front of all the other elite knife throwers in Gotham?" Alex taunted.

Frankie threw the knife in his hand away, and plucked two more from his belt with his scarred hands. "If you weren't playing with me, then why did the handle of the knife hit my back? Every idiot knows that the blade is supposed to pierce the skin. Not the handle." Frankie taunted back.

…

Alex regained his smile after a moment of thought. "Okay. So I did decide to play with ya a bit. What ya going to do about it? Kill me?" He said in a chuckling tone.

"Nah, that would be to good for ya. I'd rather start by hacking off your limbs. Cutting that skull into your chest. Then end by cutting off your small balls and keeping them as pets." Frankie said venomously.

Alex was silent, almost contemplative for a moment, and then he laughed. He gripped two of his own knives off his belt with his own smooth hands as he laughed. "You actually gave me an idea on what to do to you now. I was merely going to play with you some more until you tired out. Then I was going to cut off your head. But your way sounds so much better. I can't believe I never thought of it." He said in his low rumbling voice.

Frankie hefted his knives. "I'm sorry that you don't have a brain to think of these simple things. But I guess I could understand since your mom didn't even know how to put two cents together."

Alex growled. "That does it, now you die." He said angrily.

That was when the fight started.

* * *

Al stepped from behind a piece of debris into the middle of a hallway. Instead of his cannon though, he was hefting two police issued plasma rifles. He was smirking as a random quote came to his head.

' _To survive a war. You gotta become war…'_

And sometimes war, involved a lot of dirty cheating.

Al had gotten down to the hallway by the Infirmary, and stopped there for a moment to listen for anyone coming his way. He wanted to make sure he got the advanced party first. Then he would move in, along with Frankie in the back, taking them down one by one till they got to Alex. Who would likely be in the middle of the group in his mind's eye.

It had only taken a minute, and then he had heard several sets of footsteps coming his way. He had gotten into a position, fired a pot shot with his laser at a direction down the hallway, and ran down to an adjacent one to sneak up on the group.

This was what he was doing now.

A group of six goons was facing the other way, trying to find where the laser shot from before had come from. Al treaded lightly up behind them, not even being noticed. The goons were arguing with each other, pointing down hallways other than the one Al was coming down. The same one they had just come from.

He almost let out a sigh as he raised his rifles up to the back of the goons' heads.

' _I swear, how many times have I tried to teach these idiots to watch their backs. Even little kindergartners in the city know to watch their backs for the playground bully... I hope hell teaches them all a few much needed lessons when they get there.'_

 _ **Poom! Poom!**_ _**Poom!**_

The first three fell easily, screaming for a moment as the plasma burned through their heads before going silent.

 _ **Poom! Poom!**_

The next two that had turned to face him got shot in the face. Their screams were buried under melting skin and red hot plasma.

The last goon turned tail and fled. "It's Masterblaster Al! He's down here! He's outflanked-" The last goon was yelling at the top of his lungs.

 **Poom! Poom!**

The last two shots together burned a hole clear through the throat of the guy. He gripped at his neck stunned at first, then turned and faced Al with a shocked face.

He fell to the ground, dead as a doornail.

Al stood in his spot for a moment, smirking down at the group of goons. _'C'mon, is this really the best the Joker could hire? At this rate, I could easily-'_

 _ **Clunk, clunk, clunk, clunk, clunk…**_

"Down this way! I thought I heard Brady yelling something!" A goon far away shouted to the goons around him.

' _****!'_

Al immediately picked up two more plasma rifles from off the ground and ran back to the hallway just outside the Infirmary. Cursing in his mind as the stars shone brightly through the windows on the left.

' _****! ****! Damn it! Now they're all going to know I'm here! **** **** **** damn the ****ing **********ers!'_

 **Clunk, clunk, clunk, clunk, clunk…**

He could already hear the sounds of more goons joining the first. A dozen, if not more. They didn't sound that far away.

Al got behind a barrier and set the four rifles on the ground beside him, before he took his laser cannon off his back. He set it to a medium laser setting, and then laid down on a low hanging jutting steel wall.

 **Clunk! Clunk! Clunk! Clunk! Clunk!...**

He heard the group coming up, with more behind those people.

' _Well, I hope Frankie gets here soon… or whatever the hell is ****ing up the men on the other side of this Tower. Otherwise, this will be one very painful last stand.'_ Al thought to himself as he waited.

Then the first goon ran into the hallway.

Al fired.

 **Boom!**

* * *

 _Skyscraper_

"Gas masks, now!" Robin shouted to the group when he recognized the green gas coming out of the vents.

The goons they had been fighting had panicked and ran off when they first saw it. Yelling in fear of the gas. It had only taken the rest of the heroes a couple seconds more before they finally recognized it.

All of them took immediate action after their leader's words.

Batman's cowl extended down, covering his whole face with a breathing apparatus that could filter out the deadly venom.

Kid Flash quickly ran off, then came back with two gas masks for him and Jinx that he found in a random room he searched through on the floor. The two quickly put them on.

Cyborg's left and right shoulder sockets opened up to reveal a pair of gas masks. He put one over his face while Bumblebee put the other over hers.

Lastly, Robin grabbed his own gas mask from his belt, a new addition he had added in after the mall, and then he put it over his face. He tightened over his nose and mouth just as the gas started to settle around them.

The Titans and the Bat were protected from the gas…

"Ahahahaha! AHAHAHAHA! HA-HA-HA-HAAAAAA!"

For now.

The small group of heroes started to hear the laughter starting around them. The insane laughter of the victims of the gas.

"What the actual ****." Bumblebee muttered.

"Was it the Joker that did this?" Kid Flash questioned in a shocked voice.

"Holy hell, and I thought the staircase idea was evil." Jinx said in disbelief.

"He actually targeted his own men to try and get to us man." Cyborg muttered quietly.

Robin and Batman turned to each other. "Bruce, is this the only floor being affected?" Robin asked.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

In answer, they started hearing laughter up above and down below them. Batman frowned behind his cowl. "I'd say no." Batman said.

Robin looked through the thickening gas at their target. A large air vent in the ceiling that was venting it out.

"The Joker must be really desperate if he's willing to kill off his own men to get to us." Batman said.

Robin nodded. "Do we have enough antidote for these people and Star?" He asked as he saw a goon under the effects of the gas stumble into the hallway. Said goon started to beat his head up against the wall. Harder and harder each time.

"Not if I did it by injection… but if I found the source dispersing the gas, and put the antidote directly into it. Then it could cause a chain reaction in the Joker's compounds that would destabilize them, and overpower them with the antidote enzymes throughout the whole gas cloud." Batman explained.

Robin only contemplated it for a few seconds. "Do you think that could actually work?" Robin asked.

"I don't know, I've never tried it before, but it's worth a shot. I never found the source for the previous gas cloud, but I think I could find this one." Batman muttered, and then handed Robin a syringe from his belt. "Just in case I don't succeed, so you can still save Starfire." He said, before he jumped up to the ceiling, took the covering off the vent, and climbed in. He disappeared into the green fog.

Robin looked up to the vent, then to the syringe in his hand. "Always taking everything into account." He muttered to himself, before placing the syringe in his belt.

Robin looked to the rest of his small team. "Alright Titans, let's move. The quicker we get to the Joker, the quicker we can save Starfire and finish this mess." Robin ordered.

One by one, the Titans climbed up into the air vent. With Bumblebee and Jinx working together to pull Cyborg up into it.

"Ugh, did you have to eat all that pizza before we left Buckethead?" Jinx muttered as she strained.

"Hey, I need a lot of food before a fight! Okay!" Cyborg yelled at them.

Bumblebee rolled her eyes, but she didn't say anything as she and Jinx pulled Cyborg at last into the vent.

Kid Flash simply ran up to the wall, then used his speed to run up it, and vibrated his molecules to get through the ceiling into the vent.

Robin jumped into it last; the other Titans were up above him climbing/flying up the vent. He looked at the green gas covered floor one last time, and then he put the covering back over the vent, and started his own climb up the wide vent.

* * *

 _Infirmary_

 **Boom!** "AUGH!"

 **Poom! Poom! Poom!** "AAUUGGHH!"

 **Boom!** "TAKE COVER!"

The walls of the Infirmary shook with the intensity of the last explosion. While the screams of those being wounded in the fight could be heard clear as day.

"AAAAAUUUUUGGGGGHHHHH!"

However, they were almost nothing compared to the screams of the half-demoness inside the sealed off room.

Raven was still gripping on tightly to the bars of her bed, wishing for some form of relief from this pain. This never ending, seemingly endless pain. Her mind almost blanked out, as she tried to focus whatever energy she had into her midsection.

The contraction stopped at last, and Raven fell back into the mattress panting. In front of her, she barely registered a pale looking Barbara at the foot of the bed. A Barbara who was still nervous about what she was doing.

"Alright Raven. That was really nice there. I bet you're really starting to make some headway down there." Barbara said in a joking voice to try and hide her nervousness.

Raven dropped a word in demonic at that. At least Barbara thought it was demonic because of the harsh tone her voice took. Regardless, the meaning was gotten rather quickly.

"Oh quit whining, you're doing just fine Raven. The baby will be here soon at this rate. Then your pain will be worth it." Barbara said comfortingly.

"YOU KNOW NOTHING OF THE PAIN I'M GOING THROUGH BITCH! DON'T YOU DARE SAY THIS MUCH PAIN IS WORTH ONE BABY!" Raven shouted angrily at the red head.

Barbara rolled her eyes at that. "Of course I don't know. I'm just playing the role of the naive nurse to say it's worth it so that you'll feel better about it all later... That's what Cyborg said to me anyways."

Raven was about to respond, when her violet eyes widened at another contraction.

"AAUUGGHH!" Raven started to scream in pain again.

"Just push Raven. Your little girl is almost here. The pain is almost over." Barbara muttered softly to Raven.

 **TICK! TICK! TITITITI!**

"HOLY FU-!" A voice that sounded a lot like Masterblaster Al's started to shout.

 **KABOOM!**

Another loud explosion was heard outside.

' _Oh, please let this be the only kind of pain she has to endure.'_ Barbara begged in her mind as Raven pushed for her daughter's life.

* * *

 _Outside the Infirmary_

Over two dozen goons were strewn throughout the hallway. Plasma and laser marks, along with a couple shrapnel marks here and there, adorned their armor. Under each of them was a growing pool of red, their eyes wide open and staring blankly ahead.

They were all dead to the world.

At the front of the hallway was the prone form of Masterblaster Al. Groaning from the force of a blast that had launched into the window just a couple seconds earlier and broken his left arm.

Apparently, unbeknownst to Al, a couple of the goons had actually brought a grenade or two on them in their belts. He had learned that part the hard way, when one goon had jumped out of cover, pulled a pin off a circular looking ball, and thrown it down the hall. It had came to rest almost right under his gun.

Al had been lucky the thick sheet of metal he had been laying on had protected him from most of the shrapnel and blast of the explosion. Otherwise he'd be in a much worse position now.

' _Ugh… I have to push back the pain… I have to keep fighting.'_

Al blearily raised his head from off the ground after a few seconds, and saw the saddest sight he had ever seen.

His laser cannon, his trusty old laser cannon from the League of Assassins. That had been with him through the swamps of South America, all the way to the cold fringes of Siberia. Lay in the middle of the hallway, destroyed from the grenade.

The front end of it had melted in on itself. The handle bar on the top he had used to hold it up was crushed into the barrel underneath. The wire that had fed it energy from his charge pack was smoldering beside it. The whole thing was in essence completely unusable and beyond recognition.

Al almost cried at the sight. When a pair of boots appeared in front of his face

 **Bam!**

Al bit his tongue when he felt the butt of a plasma rifle hit him on the top of his head. His head fell back to the ground. The group of about twenty goons that had surrounded Masterblaster Al looked down at him with evil smiles on their ugly grotesque faces.

"So, what do you all think we should do with the traitorous boss?" One of the goons asked evilly.

"Oh, oh, I know! We should shoot him in the head, and then-"

 **Slap!**

"You idiot! We don't want to kill him quick! Not after he killed three of my best partners in crime today!" Another one of the goons yelled angrily.

"Well sorry I don't have any partners in crime to avenge Larry." The guy drawled out the other goons name.

 **Pow!**

The goon fell to the ground, blood dripping from his nose. "Don't you dare tease me about my name dickface! Or else I'll throw you out the window and tell the boss it was an accident!" Larry yelled angrily amongst a couple snickers from the others.

The goon got back up from off the ground, and then in a sheer act of stupidity, he tackled the other guy to the ground. "Oh, so you're threatening me now! Then let's see how your girlfriend likes it when you arrive to her house with a broken jaw!" The goon yelled angrily as he punched the other goons face over and over.

The others gathered around the two fighting goons, forgetting about the mission in favor of the brawl that was taking place between the two armored men. Al looked up again from his spot, confusion written on his face.

' _Where the hell did the Joker find these guys? A preschool?'_ Al thought incredulously to himself.

Then again, it did present him with an opportunity. No matter how convenient it seemed in his mind. Just feet to the side of him was one of the spare plasma rifles he had brought.

Al quietly started to slink along the floor over to it while the goons were distracted. He avoided putting any weight on his left arm, and tried to block out the pain he recognized as a concussion in his head. He just had two more feet, one and a half…

 **Poom!**

The plasma rifle was suddenly shot by a burst of red plasma. The rifle skidded away down the hallway and into the wall. Before Al could move, he felt a boot slam onto his back, pinning him in place painfully.

"Guys, can we save the fight for later? We almost let our old boss here get away." The goon said to the others.

Al groaned to himself when he heard the scuffle stop. _'I was so close…'_

He felt the boot come off his back, but then two separate goons grabbed him under the armpits and hoisted him into the air. He was once again surrounded by the goons. Two of which had various injuries on their faces and hands.

"Yeah boss, why were you just leaving us then? We were just about ready to pay you for your kind service to us." One of the goons said evilly, while hefting a knife in his hand.

"You didn't think we'd actually let you get away with all our partner's deaths now, did you?" One of the other goons asked.

Al shook his head. "I was actually hoping to take down more of you idiotic bastards." He spat out.

One of the goons punched him in the gut, making him bend over. "You here that guys. The old boss was actually going to try and kill more of us. What do you suppose we should do with him now?"

"I have plenty of ideas for what we could do to him." The goon holding the knife said evilly, while cutting the blade slowly across his hand.

Al was brought forward towards said goon, who raised his knife towards Al's face. The goons all looked down at the spectacle with anticipation. None of them saw the big shadow that entered the dark hallway.

"Well Masterblaster Al, any last words before I make you beg for ya death?" The goon asked as he pressed his knife to Al's cheek.

Al looked above the goon's shoulder, and despite the situation, a smirk came onto his face. "Yeah… I'm so glad you idiots never listened to me about watching your ****ing backs." He said almost casually.

The goon was confused for the space of a split second, then a massive green clawed hand suddenly grabbed him around his waist. His eyes comically widened, before he was pulled screaming from the circle of goons.

The other goons, at the unexpected surprise, dropped Al onto the ground and looked around in confusion. "What the hell is that thing!?" "Oh god, it's the creature Ben saw before!" "Run for your lives!" "No, fire at it you- ACK!"

 **POW! CRACK! SMACK! AUGH! BAP!**

Al was still smirking on the ground as the pain finally consumed his mind.

' _Enjoy the Beast you stupid bastards.'_

Al went unconscious.

* * *

 _A different hallway of the Tower_

The hallway behind the fighting duo was littered with knives. They stuck out of the floor, the ceiling, the walls, even the windows, doors, and control panels here and there. Some knives simply laid on the floor or on random pieces of debris. Allowing the blades of the knives to contrast with the handles sticking out all over the room.

Overall, it was a gleaming, dangerous display of black and white in the hallway.

Frankie had a couple cuts on his arms and legs, but they were minor at best. Most of them weren't even bleeding, and the few that were had already scabbed over. He had to keep on moving since he wore no armor of any kind. One wrong move and Frankie would be at the mercy of Alex.

Alex was a different story. With a nice cut along his right cheek he got at the beginning of the fight that was still bleeding. He had no other cuts on his armor clad body. Just scratches against the armor on his chest, legs, arms, thighs, and neck. Unlike Frankie, he could make as many mistakes as he wanted, and his armor would pay the price. So he chose to focus more on offense rather than defense. Only going on the defensive every now and then if a knife was heading towards his head.

That was how the fight had gone so far.

Frankie threw a knife towards Alex's head, making him lift up an arm to block the knife. Frankie then threw a knife again at the weak point that was under the armpit like on the other goons. Yet the knife merely scratched off again, just like the three other times he hit the spot.

Alex lowered his arm with a smirk on his face. "You like the armor Foamy? I didn't just have it designed to look stylish you know. I also reinforced the chinks in this baby so tricks like that wouldn't work." Alex said tauntingly before he threw another barrage of knives at Frankie.

Frankie weaved his thinner body through the knives. In slow motion, one knife came particularly close to his face, making it look like he was looking at pure darkness. He pulled two knives from his belt in that moment, and then he was through the knives, facing Alex again.

Frankie threw his two knives at Alex, aiming for his face again. Alex instinctively raised his arm to block the two knives, and that was when Frankie moved in, another knife in his hands.

 **Ksch!**

Alex howled at the unexpected pain, when this time, Frankie managed to pierce the armor under his left armpit. Driving the blade of the white knife in at an angle that didn't sever anything, but would still hurt like a bitch.

 **Bam!**

Before Frankie could take advantage of the situation, Alex kicked him away with his boot. Sending Frankie flying back into a piece of debris. Alex pulled the knife out of his armpit, and winced when it exited.

"That's it, now I'm mad!" He yelled angrily, before sending more knives at Frankie.

Frankie saw the incoming knives, and quickly jumped behind the piece of debris to dodge the barrage. Alex threw his knives for a good thirty seconds at the thing, then he quickly stopped to grip his left arm, which had had an arm spasm from the wound.

When the barrage stopped, Frankie stood up behind the piece of debris on the ground and started sending knife after knife towards Alex. His whole belt glowed a continuous white light as he sent dozens and dozens of knives back at him.

Alex tried to block them with his arm at first, but after a little bit when he felt one graze the exposed part of his armor; he finally lifted an eight inch thick slab of ceiling on the ground in front of him. Protecting him from the barrage.

 **Ksch! Ksch! Ksch! Ksch!...**

The knives sunk into the makeshift shield, but they didn't break through the thick slab. Alex smirked to himself at his genius, then used his left arm to keep the slab standing in front of him, while his right hand hefted knives off his belt and threw them around the edge of the slab at Frankie.

Frankie moved the parts of his body exposed above the debris to avoid the incoming knives, while sending a few more knives at the shield. _'Okay, this isn't working. I'm going to tire myself out at this rate.'_ Frankie thought to himself when he saw the knives merely sinking into the concrete slab.

He started to move from the debris he was behind into the open hallway to get a better aim at Alex.

Alex felt his left arm spasm again, and then he dropped the shield. He was surprised at first, but then he saw Frankie out in the open again. Ignoring what Frankie was going to do, he instantly grabbed six knives off his belt at once, and sent them all flying at Frankie.

He got a gash on his other cheek that made him grit his teeth in pain, and some brand new scratches to his stylish armor.

 **Ksch! Ksch!**

However, Alex's gambit paid off.

Frankie dropped to the ground.

* * *

 _Skyscraper_

"NO!... NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! THAT ISN'T FAIR!" The Joker howled as he lifted his gun at the last screen.

 **Bang! Ting! Ting!...**

The glass from it shattered, and fell to the ground amidst the rest of the glass.

The Joker stood in his spot, his nostrils flared. "That trick was supposed to get them! My gas is everywhere in this building now! They shouldn't have had time to grab those gas masks! It isn't fair! It just isn't FAIR!" The Joker howled at the remains of the screens.

 **THUD!**

The sound of a vent dropping to the ground came behind the Joker. He turned towards the loud sound, surprised. He raised his gun and stared at the thick fog.

"You know what man, there are a lot of things I've found unfair about the last few months." A male voice spoke to the right.

 **Pow!**

Just as the Joker turned that way to fire, a large cybernetic arm punched the insane man in the face. His gun went flying from his hand, and he slid along the floor.

"You tried to kill our best friend and her child." An angry feminine voice spoke.

 **Bam!**

The Joker was suddenly kicked in the gut, and he grunted in pain.

"You killed thousands of civilians, and the city blamed us for it." Another feminine, yet spiteful voice spoke.

 **POW!**

The next kick hit him right in the balls.

"You hurt my girlfriend." An angry male voice said.

 **POW! POW! POW! POW! POW!...**

The Joker was brought into a standing position, and then repeatedly punched in the face over and over again in superspeed. If you slowed it down for just a moment, you would have seen one punch send a tooth flying from the Joker's mouth.

 **KAPOW!**

Lastly, one powerful kick to the chest sent the Joker flying through the fog into the see through window. He slumped to the ground, groaning in pain.

"You kidnapped Starfire." Robin said as he appeared from the fog at last, his gas mask over his face. The other Titans appeared out of the fog with him, gas masks over their face as they glared angrily at the Joker.

Despite all the hits he had just received, the Joker got up easily from off the ground. He cracked his neck from side to side, and wiped blood from his mouth. He wasn't even cupping himself from that one particularly painful hit.

"Ah, so the little bird and his friends finally arrive. Good, I didn't want ya all to miss the show." The Joker said amusedly, as if he hadn't just been beat up.

"Enough talk Joker. We're taking you down, and saving Starfire." Robin instantly replied back.

... "I don't really think that's possible now bird boy." The Joker said with a tint of madness in his tone.

"I don't know what you're smoking man, but we have you outnumbered this time!" Cyborg bellowed angrily, his sonic cannon out and at the ready.

"You're not escaping this time, not after all the damage you've done to the city!" Kid Flash yelled after Cyborg.

At first the Joker was silent, unmoving. Then his head slowly peeled back.

"Ah-ha-ha-ha-ha…" His insane laughter was downplayed a notch for some reason. The Titans looked at him weirdly.

"You poor, unhappy heroes. Even I, the Joker know when I have been bested. It's hopeless by this point for me to try and continue fighting. You all have not only foiled my traps, but have also beaten all my goons. I have no way of escape, and no resources to use against ya all. In short, I have nothing left to fight with by this point." The Joker said sadly while still chuckling.

Robin was confused at first, and then he paled. "Wait, if you're beaten, then what did you mean by not possible?" He asked in a fearful tone.

The Joker chuckled a little more, and then his signature evil smile came back on his face. "If I'm going down, I'm taking your smile with me!" He yelled insanely, before flipping a switch beside him.

A light in the room behind him turned on, illuminating the deep fog, and the person who now laid weakly spasming in the middle of it. Her face was turned away. Yet her disheveled long red hair was as recognizable as ever.

"STARFIRE!" Robin yelled.

* * *

 _Hallway in the Tower_

Frankie was on the ground, two knives sticking out of his side below his rib cage. Frankie slowly pulled out the top one, wincing as he felt the cold blade move through his skin again, followed by the blood.

He wasn't sure how much damage it had done on the inside, but he didn't dare to pull out the other knife in fear of bleeding out before he could finish the fight. He only pulled out the first one since it had the chance of ripping up his lung if it moved up.

Alex walked up to his prone form, two bleeding gashes on his cheeks. Giving him a true Joker's smile. His grey eyes seemed to reflect the insanity that was in the Joker's. Though it did so with an intensity that spoke more of rage than happiness.

He plucked a black knife off his belt, and spun it around in his unscarred hands. His armor was scratched, and he had blood running down his sides. Yet his hands remained perfect, unscarred.

"Oh, Foamy, Foamy, Foamy. Did you honestly think you could possibly beat me? You're nothing but a pathetic poor weakling. You have nothing compared to me." Alex said with a deep evil chuckle.

Frankie coughed, and felt blood in his mouth. _'Crap. That can't be a good sign.'_

Frankie felt a hand grip the back of his collar, and he was lifted into the air. His tired eyes looked first at those pale hands, then down the silver lined armored arm, ending at fierce grey eyes.

"How does it feel? Knowing that you have been bested at last?" Alex asked venomously.

Frankie's hand acted like it was moving to the other knife in his side. "I'm not- *cough* sure what you mean by that... Alex." Frankie said quietly, submissively.

Alex frowned at him. He wasn't sure how to respond to that. "Um, I, Alex, beat you, Frankie Four Eyes. It's that simple." Alex said.

Frankie rolled his eyes at that. "Are you really certain about that?" He asked.

Alex's frown turned into a snarl. And he pressed his black knife up against Frankie's gut. "Oh, so you don't call this beating you? How about I gut you then and see if you manage to say that again?!" Alex snarled angrily at him.

Frankie's hand finally gripped the object he wanted, behind his back. A smirk spread across his red lips. "No, I say we try something else instead."

 **Swipe!**

With one swipe of his special knife, Frankie cut through the armor like butter, and severed the perfect hand that had the knife pressed up against him. The hand, as if in slow motion, fell to the ground. Spasming, yet still holding onto the knife. The owner of the hand looked down at first in shock, then…

"AUGH!" Alex screamed out in pain. Time resumed as he let go of Frankie, and gripped onto his bleeding stump.

"AAUUGGHH!" He screamed in pain again.

Frankie landed on his feet, and quickly moved forward. He raised his knife again.

 **Swipe!**

His knife cut through Alex's other wrist, cutting off his other perfect hand. Alex screamed in pain again, and tried to back away like a cornered animal.

 **KSCH!**

Frankie stabbed Alex in one of his legs, making him fall back onto the ground.

 **KSCH!**

Then Frankie got on one knee and stabbed him again. Through the other leg this time for good measure. The stab punctured the main artery running through it, making dark red blood run down Alex's leg, and from his stumps of arms.

With all the injuries he had already received, if he didn't receive help, Alex would bleed out in two minutes, maybe even less. Alex was screaming like a dying animal.

Frankie, with what little strength he had, bent down and grabbed Alex by the hair, raising his head. "This is the thing Alex. I don't consider someone beat when they have a knife or two in them, even if it's in their heart."

Alex stopped screaming as the pain was washed away by the ice cold fear that filled his veins. Frankie glared deep into his eyes. "I only consider them beat... When they don't breathe in again." He finished.

 **KSCH!**

Frankie stabbed Alex in the gut.

 **KSCH!**

Then the chest.

 **KSCH!**

Then in his neck.

 **KSCH!**

Then in his chest again, cutting open his left lung.

Alex was gurgling in his blood, as Frankie lifted up his knife one last time.

"Say hello to the devil for me amateur."

 **KAKSCH!**

With a sense of finality, Frankie buried the blade into the eyeball part of the skull in Alex's chest, cutting right through his heart. It kept on weakly beating on the blade, further ripping it up and sealing the doomed Alex's fate.

Alex's body gave one last spasm, and then he stilled. His eyes looked blankly up at nothing, and his body gave one last shuddering breathe.

Alex Luthor, nephew of the infamous Lex Luthor, and one of the most deadly assassins of his time, was dead.

Frankie glared down at his dead opponent. "You are beat." He whispered.

He was met with the silence of the hallway.

…

Then Frankie fell down onto his other side by Alex's body. The wounds in his side finally taking its toll on Frankie Four Eyes. He weakly pulled the last knife out of his side, and then laid on the floor.

' _Man, where's a beer when you need one.'_ He thought tiredly to his mind.

He wasn't sure if the next part was a hallucination, or reality.

A big hulking creature, carrying what looked like the limp body of his partner, entered the hallway and lumbered up to him. The big, green creature bent down to his level and took a deep sniff. Then he felt something wet, long, and slimy lick against his side.

' _I must be dreaming… that almost felt like my dog Buttercup licking me…'_ He thought to himself.

Frankie felt his body shift, as if he was being carried into the air. The dead form of Alex became a blur in the distance…

Finally, as he went around a corner, Frankie blacked out.

* * *

 _Skyscraper_

The Titans stared in shock at Starfire's form. None more so than Robin.

Starfire's clothing was tattered, barely covering the private parts of her body. She had scars on her back and arms from her time as the Joker's prisoner. She had fresh bleeding gashes on her hands from banging on the walls. Then there was the most alarming thing of all.

She was in the middle of a gas filled room. Not wearing a gas mask. Since she was only spasming at this point, Robin knew what stage the Joker's gas would have reached. The stage where the antidote would erase the neurotoxins from the brain, but it would be too late to save the person before their brain shut down.

"AHAHAHAHAHA!..." The Joker laughed insanely at the looks on the heroes' faces. "That's right little birdie! I might be captured today, but I'll still win! Even you can tell that you're too late to save your precious shining star from my laughing gas!" The Joker laughed insanely as he said the truth.

…

Robin broke.

"NOOOO!" Robin bellowed.

 **BAM!**

Robin suddenly jumped forward, and kicked the Joker with his steel toed boot. Sending him back into the see through glass.

"I'LL MAKE YOU PAY!" Robin yelled as he brought his fists back.

 **BAM! POW! THUNK! POW!...**

Robin started to punch the Joker's laughing face over and over again. His face nothing but a mask of fury under his gas mask. The window behind the Joker cracked with each hit. The Titans could only stare in shock at their enraged leader.

 **KAPOW! CRASH!**

Finally, one powerful haymaker broke the glass, and sent the Joker back into the fog filled room. Right in front of Starfire's body.

Robin jumped in after him, determined to end the Joker.

"Rob, wait!"

Suddenly, he was being gripped by Cyborg. He immediately tried to break free to get at the Joker. "LET ME AT HIM! LET ME THE **** AT HIM!" Robin yelled.

A couple more pairs of arms restrained him, yet Robin fought even harder. The Joker slowly got up from off the ground, still chuckling despite the fact that his face was swelling up.

"I'LL KILL YOU! I'LL ****ING YOU FOR WHAT YOU'VE DONE!" Robin continued to bellow as his teammates restrained him.

"Robin, he's beat, killing him isn't the right thing to do." Jinx said to him.

"I DON'T CARE! THAT MONSTER DESERVES DEATH FOR ALL THAT HE'S DONE! HE DOESN'T DESERVE MERCY!" Robin yelled angrily.

"Dick, is this what Starfire would have wanted?" Kid Flash sadly asked.

Robin's brain took a moment to process the words, but when it did, his flailing finally stopped. His shoulders drooped in defeat, and he started to cry.

"Oh Starfire…" He said brokenly.

Nobody saw Starfire's form tense on the ground.

The Joker started to laugh again.

* * *

 _Infirmary_

"Keep on pushing Raven! I can almost see the head!" Barbara shouted encouragingly to Raven.

Raven let out another fresh scream of pain, and she tried. Oh lord knew that she was trying.

Her body was so tired, she felt sore in places she never knew could be sore, and she felt like she had sweated enough to fill a reservoir. Every time it felt like she had reached the limit, her pain levels seemed to increase even higher. Yet she still tried to push through it all. Literally.

"AUGH!" She screamed from the pain.

Raven stopped again, her body simply falling back limp onto the mattress. She had lost the energy by this point to even yell at Barbara. She continued to say encouraging things to her from in front of her.

"Don't worry Raven. It'll all be over soon. You'll look back at this experience years from now, and think about the joy of bringing your daughter into the world. Instead of all the uncomfortable things that came with it…" This was among some of the things Barbara said to Raven.

Raven, instead of yelling, finally started to cry to herself. She just couldn't take it anymore. She had suffered too much to even try and hold it back anymore. She was emotionally drained, and tired. So, so tired.

"Oh Gar, where are you? I didn't mean what I said earlier. Please come back. I can't do this alone. I'm so tired… I need you…" Raven begged quietly as she sobbed.

 **KSCH!**

The big heavy door suddenly slid open.

The two girls instantly looked to the door, their eyes wide at the unexpected sound. Raven felt a kick in her gut though, and when she recognized the figure in the door, she sobbed with relief.

"Beast." She said quietly, yet a little happily.

The Beast barely managed to fit in the doorway, and then it lumbered over to Raven. Raven looked up in awe at the magnificent Beast. The Beast looked in equal awe down at her.

"You came back." Raven said quietly.

The Beast bent it's head down and licked her cheek. "Me could never leave mate and cub behind. Mad One sought your lives. Danger gone now." The Beast spoke deeply and roughly, not used to speaking. Yet with Affection clear in its tone.

Raven, still letting out tears of relief, reached up and hugged Beast's head. She gently rubbed behind his ears, and the Beast let out a mixture of a growl and a purr. Raven smiled slightly at it.

"Thank you mate." She whispered.

"Always, my mate." He spoke back.

Raven wanted to say something, but then her violet eyes widened. Another contraction, one that felt oddly different, was coursing through her midsection.

"AUGH!" She screamed again in pain, though this time, it was like she could feel that everything would be fine now. She'd have her daughter, Beast Boy would be there with her, along with Starfire, Robin, and all her other friends.

Everything would be okay.

The Beast quickly lumbered over to two different beds, and lifted the two loads off it's back, setting them quickly, yet gently down on the mattresses. Barbara looked over in slight shock at the unconsciuos forms of Masterblaster Al and Frankie Four Eyes, but didn't question it, as something else happened.

"Holy hell, I think she's crowning! You're almost there Raven, just keep pushing!" She yelled in nervousness, and excitement.

The Beast examined the two ex-villains for a short moment, especially the smaller thinner one, since his wounds had looked particularly grievous before. Yet the two holes in the two legs side had closed over, and a faint purple bruising was showing over the scars. He would be fine for now.

The Beast turned back to Raven, looking at her screaming form. He felt his master push at his mind, and though he personally wanted to see it, he didn't want to rob his master of the experience. So he gave up control and retreated back into Beast Boy's mind.

In one second, the Beast shrunk back down into Beast Boy. In one more second, he was by Raven's head, holding onto her hand, and looking down at her midsection.

"You're almost there babe. Just keep on pushing." Beast Boy whispered encouragingly to her.

Raven nodded her head, and sent every last bit of energy she had to pushing, pushing, pushing… "AAAAUUUUGGGGHHHH!" Raven let out one last scream.

…

…

"Wahhhhhh!" A loud, shrill, yet beautiful cry came from Barbara's hands.

* * *

 _Skyscraper_

The Joker stood in front of his last victim, laughing his heart out. The Titans stood with their leader, who was still crying softly in their midst.

"Oh Starfire… I'm sorry I couldn't save you…" Robin sobbed.

The Joker laughed more at his misery. "You caught me little birdie! But I still win!" He laughed in his insanity.

The Joker was so busy laughing, he didn't even notice the figure floating up behind him.

The other Titans noticed though, and they let go of their leader in shock. Robin himself also stood in shock. The Joker looked down in his laughter, only to see them not sad. In fact, it was like their faces were regaining their happiness.

"What are you all looking at?! I killed your alien bitch! This doesn't make-" He was yelling as he turned around.

 **SNATCH!**

The Joker was suddenly caught off guard, when a orange, glowing green hand gripped him around the throat. The Joker's shocked eyes traveled up the glowing green arm, up a healing green shoulder, ending at enraged glowing green eyes.

Starfire was floating in the midst of the gas. Glowing as bright as the stars themselves. The Titans had to avert their eyes.

"B-But… HOW!?" The Joker barely yelled loudly in surprise.

Starfire growled lowly. "You, a pitiful villain, dared to do the touching of me, the humiliation of me, and to try and do the killing of me in such an honorless way." She growled as she tightened her grip. The Joker started to flail in her grip.

 **Boom!**

Starfire looked up, and her eyebeams broke through the ceiling. She went up with the Joker.

 **Boom! Boom! Boom!...**

She broke through floor after floor, her eyebeams leading the way. At one floor, the gas turned a blue color, but she paid it no mind. She had one last thing to do.

 **KABOOM!**

Starfire broke through the last ceiling, and appeared above the skyscraper, the Joker still in her grip. His face slowly turning blue.

Starfire turned him to face the city. "Behold, Joker! The lives of those you have disrupted for too long! The lives of those you have ruined! Their cries come up against you for your crimes against humanity! Can you not hear them!?"

From down below, around the skyscraper, one could see the JCPD with a perimeter around the building. Along with a crowd of people around them. Many signs could be seen in the crowd, and when zoomed in, they didn't paint a pretty picture for the Joker. Though their cries were too faint to be heard, their meaning was gotten.

They were pissed at the Joker.

"You have tortured the people with your madness for too long! Now you will pay the price for your sins against the people of Earth, the Tamaranean throne, and against my friends!" Starfire bellowed in fury.

 **Fwoom… Fwoom… Fwoom…**

Like a top, she started to spin. The Joker still in her crushing grip.

 **Fwoom! Fwoom! Fwoom! Fwoom!**

Yet slipping as each spin brought him ever closer from her grip.

 **FWOOM!FWOOM!FWOOM!FWOOM!FWOOM!...**

The Joker realized what was going to happen.

"Bats, save me! She's going to kill me! A hero is going to kill a villain! Will you do nothing?!" He screamed in fear.

Down below, under a spare water tower that had pipes leading to the vents, a dark figure put his hands over his ears and turned away. He also shut off his blue eyes so his vision would go dark.

' _I see and hear nothing.'_ He thought to himself.

 **FWOOM!FWOOM!FWOOM!FWOOM!SWOOSH!**

With one last bellow, Starfire stopped her spinning, and the Joker went flying from her grip. A trail of green energy trailing behind him like the tail of a comet.

The Joker flew long and far, screaming at the top of his lungs. Not in laughter, or madness, but in plain, unadulterated fear.

 **SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!**

Eventually, far out over the ocean, his body impacted with the water, and skipped like a stone on the surface over and over again. Breaking every bone in the Joker's body. He skipped even farther out, not stopping for a good few hundred miles, before his body finally settled onto the surface of the water.

The Joker let out one last gurgle on the surface, and then he sank beneath the waves. His body drifting down into everlasting darkness. His insane eyes shut, yet the insane smile on his lips remained.

' _You win this round… Titans…'_

…

* * *

Starfire stayed in her spot in the air, breathing in and out heavily for a moment. Then she slowly relaxed, letting her anger go bit by bit. She slowly floated down to the floor of the roof, her glowing green aura fading. Her skin no longer showed the scars that had been on it before. Though her clothing was still tattered.

Right as she landed on the roof, the end of a grappling hook appeared on the edge of the hole. A moment later, a frantic Robin came flying up out of the hole. He landed on the ground and ran up to Starfire, disbelief on his face. He had ripped off his gas mask on his way up.

"Star, you're… but he… how did…" He was trailing over his words, unsure what to say, unsure what to even think. First, Starfire had been dead. Now she was alive, yet the Joker was missing. And… and…

Then Starfire stopped him by kissing him, passionately.

Robin stopped trying to talk and just melted into the familiar form of her lips. It was like the taste of her had banished all the thoughts from his mind. The feel of her body against his made the visions die in his head. The feeling of her love emanating off her banished all the negative effects of the last few weeks.

She was okay. She was alive. Robin had never felt so happy.

"Ahem!"

The two suddenly separated, and saw their teammates on the roof beside the hole. Cyborg had his arms crossed in front of him. "You just rescued my little sis Rob. I'd appreciate if the first thing I didn't see from her was starting up the nasty with ya." He said, but with a twinkle of mischief in his eyes.

Robin got so red at that, he almost let go of Starfire. Almost.

The other Titans then smiled widely and ran up to them. Embracing the two in a large happy hug. Cyborg, as the biggest, embraced them all with tears running from his eyes.

"Don't you ever play dead on us like that again!" Cyborg yelled.

Starfire smiled more widely, and embraced him tightly with one arm in the hug. It wasn't quite the hug of death, but it sure felt like it to Cyborg's circuits. "No worries friend, I do not have the planning of doing that again." She said to him.

After a moment, they all let go of each other.

"Girl, you have a lot of explaining to do. How are you still fine? And why aren't you scarred anymore?" Bumblebee suddenly asked Starfire while examining her body with her hands.

Starfire shrugged. "Another time friend. Doing the explaining of what exactly happened would take two glormoks at most, a right now, I am feeling the tired." Starfire said back, a little exhaustion in her voice.

"What about the Joker though? What did you do with him?" Robin suddenly asked.

The dark figure under the vents chose in that moment to come out. "What happened to the Joker will forever remain a mystery Dick." Batman said lowly.

Starfire looked like she had been about to speak, but at the look Batman gave her, she nodded her head. "I am not certain myself boyfriend Richard. I do know, however, that he will never do the bothering of us again."

Robin looked at her weirdly, then at Batman, but decided to accept it. He was too darn happy to care about what happened to some villain at the moment. Maybe another day, in like six years or so. "Okay then. That's good to hear." He said with relief.

Batman nodded his head, then pressed a button on his wrist. "Cyborg, go grab your car and pull it out front." He ordered.

"Why?" Cyborg asked confused.

"Because I have a feeling we have one last thing to take care of." He said, pointing at the Tower.

The others looked at the Tower then, and Starfire suddenly paled. "Friend Raven!" She suddenly said alertly.

The others then saw the shape of the Tower. Each one of them paled.

Cyborg jumped down the hole, Bumblebee right behind him. "Not my other little sis!" He yelled as he fell.

* * *

 _A few moments later_

The Batwing, holding the now normal T-Car underneath it, was coming in fast towards the Tower. The Titans in the Bat Wing and the T-Car were shaking. Even Batman's knuckles were white from how hard he was gripping the gear in front of him.

The Tower looked even worse on the outside. With many cracked and broken windows. No lights or defensive positions on, or anything. It was like staring at an empty shell.

"Oh X'hal, please let them be the okay." Starfire said by Robin.

Robin squeezed her hand reassuringly, though he was shaking in his seat. He was starting to feel a little tired, but was pushing it back for now. He couldn't pass out now, not knowing if his gambit had killed his friends and their child.

When the Bat-Wing got closer, the passengers were able to see the remains of a couple helicopters on the roof. Along with a few figures laying on the ground. Unmoving.

The Titans feared the worst.

Then they saw a form in a wheelchair, waving her hands up at them.

Every member of the team sighed in relief at the sight of Barbara Gordon, her red hair disheveled and sweaty, with her skin a little more pale than usual, but alright nonetheless.

The Bat-wing let the T-Car off on the roof, and then landed beside it. Cyborg was out of his baby immediately, with Bumblebee, Jinx, and Kid Flash behind him.

"Are they-" They were all starting to shout.

Barbara lifted a finger to her lips, shushing them. Robin, Starfire, and Batman appeared behind them a moment later, looking at the bodies of the dead goons.

"Is everyone alright?" Robin asked.

Barbara smiled a little wider at seeing Starfire. "Yes, all five of them are fine now." Barbara said.

The other Titans looked at her confused. "Five?" Jinx questioned.

Barbara said nothing, but wheeled around towards another door down. The Titans wordlessly followed her, confused at the meaning of her words.

They went down into the Tower, finding the bodies of more goons on their way. Along with the inside destruction of their home.

Cyborg whimpered at some points, when he realized the extent of the damage to some areas. There was so much damage everywhere, he'd be working for weeks to put his home back together.

Bumblebee stayed by his side, gripping his hand comfortingly.

Barbara stopped outside the Infirmary doorway and faced the team.

"They're all a little exhausted, so please stay quiet." She whispered to them, before she entered the open doorway. The rest of the team came in behind her.

What they saw shocked them to their cores.

In two of the beds, Masterblaster Al and Frankie Four Eyes still laid unconscious. Al's arm was in a cast, and his head was bandaged up. Frankie's side was wrapped in bandages, along with a few band-aids here and there on his arms and legs. Other than that, the two looked fine for just taking on the Joker's small army.

That wasn't the most shocking thing though.

Raven laid in her bed, dead asleep. She was still in the same clothes she had been in when her labor had started. With one major difference… her hands were resting on a midsection that was no longer bloated in front of her. It was like she had shrunk down to half her size, even though she was just a little bigger than she had been before she was pregnant.

"Little sis… did she…" Cyborg was saying.

"Shhhh…"

The Titans finally saw Beast Boy in the corner of the room. He had a small purple bundle in his arms. He approached the Titans and the Bat, a real genuine smile on his face. They saw the small bundle, and it was like watching a light turn on inside their heads.

"Dudes, I'd like you all to welcome to the family... Victoria Marie Logan." He said quietly, before he unwrapped the blanket near the top.

The baby was small, just like all newborn babies. Her little face was round, just like her mother's. Her skin was pale, with a small greenish tint that would become more pronounced overtime. She had a small patch of light violet blue tinted hair on her head. And her small little mouth was already sucking one of her small thumbs in her sleep, showing her bottom gums to her Titan. There was a hollow area in the right corner, where a little fang would poke out in her older age.

In other words, she was perfect in Beast Boy's eyes.

"Mmmm..." The baby whimpered in her sleep.

The Titans stared in shock for another moment…

…

Then Cyborg fainted.

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

 **Holy hell, this chapter was a beast to write. I've been driving with my older brother to Chicago for the past three days, and during the times he drove, I was on my laptop, writing this! We are finally in Chicago, and I have never been so sick of the road!**

 **Well, one last chapter, then an Epilogue. Hope you all enjoyed the chapter!**

Till Next Time

 **Allen**


	23. New Beginnings

**Well people, here is the last official chapter to the story. Hopefully in two days or so, I'll have the Epilogue done. Along with some work on JL Vs. TB. Anyways, I'm glad you were all able to stick with me for this wonderful story. And hope you enjoy the last chapter!**

* * *

 **Mailbox Time!**

 **Foamsatmouth: Oh you wouldn't believe it.**

 **brother of kane: I don't know, is there anyone you'd suggest?**

 **Golem XIV: You're gonna get a lot more moments like that this chapter :).**

 **LostDemonessRaven: Why thank you :).**

 **Rogue444: Yep, now this one gets to wrap up that stuff.**

* * *

 **Since Last Time:** _0 more favorites, 0 more follows :( (Total: Same as last chapter!)_

* * *

 **Updated:** _January 19, 2017 10:45 P.M._

* * *

 **Disclaimer: Well, second to last time saying this. I don't own it!**

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty-Three:** _New Beginnings_

* * *

 _One week later_

* * *

Heather sat in the Gordon chair, facing the camera broadcasting her live to Jump City. It was taking everything in her power to fakely smile and not to scowl at what she'd have to report today.

' _All that money we could have made on stories of villains rampaging through the city… wasted because of those freaking heroes! Why did they have Jump City as their base of operations!? Ever since they moved here, I haven't gotten one bonus for my stories! One! Nobody looks at great news over and over again! And that's all the Titans have ever made! This is my last chance of pulling out a true money making story that we can suck from for days, weeks!'_ She thought angrily to herself.

"Good morning Jump City, this is Heather O'Neil filling in again for the still absent G. Gordon Godfrey. For the past week, you have all been wondering what has happened within our lovely city. Well I am here today to tell you what we have finally managed to confirm about what's been going on…" The lady drawled in a slightly upbeat, yet bored tone, before she paused to bring the papers in her hands up. If she had to report their achievements, she was going to do it in a way that downplayed what the heroes did.

"We have confirmation that the Joker's hideout was inside the abandoned skyscraper on 75th SW street. The vigilantes, with the help of the infamous Batman of Gotham, fought their way through the mad villain's men up to the thirtieth floor. Where the vigilantes captured the Joker, and saved Starfire of Tamaran. The Joker hasn't been seen since his capture, but eyewitnesses on the scene reported seeing the JCPD drive a heavily armored SWAT car into the garage, stay inside for ten minutes, before leaving on a path towards Gotham. Though we had no clear visual, it is likely that the Joker was inside, and has since been locked away in Arkham Asylum where he will stay under maximum security for his crimes against humanity."

The woman paused to flip to the next page. "The results for the vote to defund our cities vigilantes has finally come in. After holding an emergency meeting that pushed back the vote to this morning, the final tally is…" The reporter couldn't hide the frown that appeared on her face. "... not in favor of doing so. In fact, in the words of our beloved city Mayor, the Teen Titans have done more for us in protecting the city than any other group combined. To defund them for all their service to the city would be, in his words, our most fantastically stupid thickheadedest mistake of all time... Apparently, his words struck the hearts of the city council, who voted unanimously in throwing out the proposed bill. May the people of this fair city always remember who it was that decided to continue wasting their precious tax dollars on a group of young problematic teens."

' _Can we please have some good news here at least!?'_ She thought to herself as she flipped to the next page.

"The body count after the latest incident has finally come in from the morgues and hospitals…" Heather smiled to herself. Now this she could use to paint the Titans in a bad way.

"There are four hundred criminals reported into the hospitals for various arrays of injuries, most of which will recover within the space of a week, before being moved to Jump City prison. The morgues, however, are reporting in as many as three hundred criminals, killed in the fight against the vigilantes and Batman. People who have never before killed anyone…" She read the next part after that, and her frown turned into a scowl. "And will apparently still stay true to that. As according to the morgue, all of the men died from being crushed by falling concrete caused by explosives from the Joker, or from the gas that filled the building before Batman managed to destroy the gas. There are rumors of one hundred of these men being killed in Titan's Tower, but based on the wounds they suffered from, the police are saying it's likely that they fought each other while they had been infiltrating the Tower. Since none of the Titans left in the Tower either used knives, or lasers to take on villains." Heather said in a somewhat harsh tone.

She continued on from there, confirming other such rumors like the Titan Raven giving birth to a healthy baby girl. Having to deny other rumors like the suspected killing of the Joker, even though she personally implied it was very possible in her opinion. Among several other things that she knew weren't really going to bring in much interest or money from among the people of Jump City.

' _Ugh, this can't possibly get any worse. Goodbye extra bonus checks.'_ Heather thought as she flipped to the last page.

"The last thing I have to report for this morning is..." Her eyes widened in disbelief at the paper. Apparently, things could get a lot worse... for her.

"Wait, Jump City News is being investigated for possible ties to the Joker and Lex Luthor, the disappearance of G. Gordon Godfrey, and for the possible use of fake news to influence a government! And I'm one of the core people being investigated! Why the hell haven't I been informed about this already?! This is a violation to my free speech and privacy amendments! Why are these idiots thinking we're the criminals?! It's those damn vigilantes and UFO's in that Tower that are responsible for all this!" She was shouting.

Suddenly, two police officers appeared on the screen, remaining mostly silent as they cuffed the talking bitch. "I'm sorry Miss O'Neil, not under investigation, but confirmed completely and utterly guilty. You are under arrest for all that you just said, along with the attempted silencing and killing of Summer Gleeson, laundering resources to a well known serial killer, and for painting the heroes of our city, no our world, as worse than the scum like you." The officer was shaking his head at that last part. Heather had the gall to look offended at him.

"You have the right to remain silent. You have the right…" The officers continued to repeat her rights to her, while the other started to pull her off the set.

"Let go of me! You have no right to do this to me! You see this Jump City, this is what happens when you speak out against what's wrong! If I'm taken for what I said, then which of you are next! This is Heather O'Neil of Jump City News, warning you-"

 **I'm sorry, this station is unavailable at the moment. Please try again later.**

…

* * *

The green Titan dressed in a normal t-shirt and jeans turned off the TV, and sat back into the couch, smirking widely. "I wondered what Robin meant when he said that the police force was finally going to handle the news." He said to himself.

A pale head with violet, blue tinted shoulder length hair rested on his shoulder. The other Titan was dressed in a familiar looking white leotard and cloak, though there was now a zipper on the front of her leotard that went from the top of her chest down to a little below her chest that she had added on.

"I wasn't really all that surprised. When he showed them all that evidence he and Batman had gathered over the last week in what the newscast had been doing in the dark, they had seemed almost too eager to finally have something solid enough to arrest them all with." She said to him.

Beast Boy chuckled in response, and wrapped an arm around Raven. "Now why do you think that would be Rae Rae?" He asked.

"Maybe it was since the Jump City News wasn't really reporting any of the good things happening anymore. Or maybe it was because they loved to portray the police as a bunch of racist pigs. I mean, how many good stories gave you seen of them lately compared to bad?" Raven answered.

Beast Boy laughed lightly at that. "Good question. I didn't think there have been any good stories about them. Hell, the night we caught the Joker, I figured out they only posted news of an officer using pepper spray to keep an asian back from the barricade."

She lightly chuckled in response, and leaned her head to kiss him. "Well hopefully whoever replaces them won't focus on all the bad."

He turned his head to kiss her. "We can only wish." He whispered to her.

"Waaa, Waaa…" A light crying suddenly came behind them in the kitchen.

They both stopped, inches apart, and they sighed. "Feeding time again?" He asked sadly based on the sound of the cries his daughter was making.

She rolled her eyes at him, as she put one hand to the zipper on her chest while the other grabbed a small blanket from a large bag next to her. "Don't tell me you hate it when I feed her. Because I'll know that you'd be lying."

He smiled toothily back at her. "If you want honesty, then I wish you wouldn't use a blanket so I could watch the show. Hell, after she's done feeding, I'd like try some of your milk too and see why Victoria likes it so much." He said in a husky tone to her.

Raven quickly floated up from off the couch, her face red as day. "You… you… ugh!" She growled in frustration, unable to come up with a good comeback, before she floated off towards the kitchen where Cyborg and Bumblebee had been adoring little Victoria before she started crying.

Beast Boy relaxed back into the couch, a wide smirk on his face. "It's just too easy these days." He said lightly to himself.

 **Smack!**

"Ow!" He yelled as he felt the sting on the back of his head. He looked back in time to see an ethereal white hand disappear into nothingness. "Raven!" He yelled at her retreating back.

She looked back at him and smirked, before she turned back to the kitchen where Cyborg was already approaching with a softly crying Victoria. Beast Boy sat back down, and tried to keep up the anger at the action. After a few seconds though, he couldn't help but think of the hilarity and familiarity of what had happened, and he started to chuckle.

' _Damn, it's sure has been a long while since she used her powers on me like that. Hell, it's been awhile since I saw her use her powers in general.'_ He thought to himself as he continued to chuckle.

To say that Raven was glad to finally be able to use her powers again was an understatement. Ever since she had figured out she could use them again, she had become almost as lazy as her boyfriend. Floating around everywhere, making her tea while sitting on the couch, levitating books from her room, anything and everything that her powers could do for her. Including slapping Beast Boy when he said things like that to her.

Granted, she did deserve it, since she had given birth to an eight pound, two ounce girl. Had to spend a couple hours at a time in a healing trance before taking care of Victoria for two days after that. Had to get up about three to six times each night with her boyfriend to take care of their daughter whenever she started to cry. Was still feeling sore in her back, feet, and other places.

Raven deserved all the laziness she could get.

Raven sat by him again, little Victoria's head already under the little green blanket, and feeding on her mother's nice warm milk. She had a small familiar smile on her face. Feeding a baby just made her feel so… happy for some reason. She didn't know why, it just did.

"What's so funny Gar." She asked him in a relaxed tone.

"Oh, nothing Rae." He said as he put an arm over her shoulder again while chuckling. "Nothing at all."

Raven smiled a little bigger, and settled her head on his shoulder again. She still felt very tired, and very sore from the experience a week before. Even after all the hours she had been in a healing trance.

Yet she still managed to feel content to have just that one small moment with him and their daughter. She couldn't have asked for anything more perfect.

Over in the kitchen, Bumblebee let out a small sigh at the lovely sight. Cyborg was behind her, a large smile also on his face. The two watched the other couple in the room interact. Bumblebee turned around to face Cyborg.

"What ya still smiling for Sparky?" She asked playfully.

"Oh, you know." He said, almost dreamily.

Cyborg had been smiling ever since he came to that one night, yet he hadn't told anyone why. Even when he had been told the full extent of the damage to the Tower that he had to fix, he had laughed it off and gotten right to work.

So far, he had rewired the Common Room, their own bedrooms, the nursery (which had been first on his list), the rooms Bumblebee, Jinx, and Wally were staying in, and a few of the more important rooms in the Tower to the various power sources. He had to also replace a lot of the items in the kitchen, a couple of the electronics in the gym, the gamestation, and almost everything electronic. He had to clear, and repair the top five floors of the Tower (starting with the hallway to the nursery), and he still had many more things left to fix.

Lastly, even though Raven had given birth, she still hadn't fallen back from her fierce stance on vegetarianism. She still found the smell of meat disgusting, and wouldn't dare to have it around her daughter. So Cyborg was stuck with having to have a couple regular PB&J sandwiches every now and then on his breaks. Yet he didn't even complain, once.

How the hell was he still smiling?!

"Oh c'mon Sparky, you can tell me." Bumblebee said as he took another enormous bite of his sandwich.

"Okay… I got to hold her Bee, and she didn't cry for a whole ten minutes. It was so… so… awesome." Cyborg said in awe.

Bumblebee chuckled at his words, and gave him a soft punch on his arm. "Aw Sparky, don't tell me you're going soft on me already." She said jokingly to him.

"Says the woman who couldn't stop making faces down at little Vic to see if she could get a smile out of her for twenty whole minutes." Cyborg teased back to Bumblebee.

Bumblebee grumbled a little at that, and Cyborg continued to smile in victory. "Well at least I got her to smile once. All you've gotten out of her is a blank face, or crying." Bumblebee said to him.

"Wasn't that smile yesterday though, after she spat up into your hair buns when you lifted her up high into the air to tickle her little feet?" Cyborg asked teasingly.

Bumblebee turned and glared daggers at her mechanical boyfriend. "I thought we agreed to not ever mention that little incident ever again." She said in a warning tone.

Cyborg shrugged, and pointed at his head. "No way Bee, that one is going in the long term memories bank for a long time. Hell, I plan to send that to the Titan's East first chance I get. I'm sure the old boys would just love to see Raven's daughter puke on 'their' fearless leader over and over again." He said with a teasing grin on his face.

Bumblebee paled at that, and then her face turned angry. "If you do that, then I will drain your power core, and make you work with only one arm and one leg." She threatened.

"Sweet! I've been needing a challenge as of late!" Cyborg said with a loud grin.

Bumblebee was confused at first…

Then she finally got it, right when Cyborg's head was disappearing through the sliding doors.

"I suggest giving them a few days to recover before you try to call them little Bee! You wouldn't want them to piss their pants from laughter now, would ya?!" He yelled to her, before he ran off down the hallway, giggling like a little school girl.

Bumblebee had never looked so angry in her life. As she imagined Aqualad, Speedy, Mas, and Menos laughing their butts off to her being covered in vomit. She could even imagine them, rolling around on the floor in laughter, while the video played on the big screen over and over again. Hell, they might have even sent it to the other Titans, and then...

"That's it! Now I'm going to whoop your metallic butt tincan! Prepare for the biggest ass kicking of your life!" Bumblebee yelled in fury as she flew off out the doors after her still giggling boyfriend.

Beast Boy and Raven both looked up from the couch in that moment, just in time to see their irate teammate fly through the sliding doors after Cyborg, before they slid closed. The two looked to each other, confusion on their faces.

"And people think we're the most confusing couple." Raven said blandly.

Beast Boy merely shrugged in agreement, and then looked down at his daughter again. Raven had just finished feeding Victoria, and had her resting on her left shoulder while she patted her back gently. Beast Boy brought one of his hands up to run them through her soft hair. Victoria's head looked up at her daddy, allowing him to look into her wide adorable blue eyes.

"Do you wonder why Victoria's eyes are still blue Rae?" He asked her.

Victoria looked off to the kitchen as Raven shrugged. "The book said babies eyes are normally blue for the first few weeks after birth, before settling into a different color. She's still only a week old."

 **Baap!**

Little Victoria let out a burp, and Raven stopped patting her back. Little Victoria brought her thumb up to her mouth and started to suck on it again. Beast Boy smiled when his daughter glanced up at him again, looking cuter than any puppy he had ever seen.

"Well, I wanted to ask since, you know, I had blue eyes and all that before I got my powers. So I wasn't sure if she could still inherit any of my old genetics or not." He said softly to her.

Raven looked up to him and smiled softly back. "She has a green tone in her skin, pointed ears, and a spot in her mouth for a fang to grow and poke out from. And you're worried about her inheriting your blue eyes." She said in a gravelly, yet somewhat teasing tone to him.

Beast Boy chuckled at that. "Nah, I'm not worried. I just wonder whose eyes she's going to have. Mine, or yours."

"Which would you prefer she had?" Raven asked curiously.

He smiled lightly at her. "I'm honestly hoping she has yours. Since they're one of the most beautiful things about you." He said honestly.

Raven blushed at that, but gave him a smirk instead of turning away. "Oh, so you think my eyes are the most beautiful part about me." She said in a suggestive tone to him, she leaned in closer.

"Oh, I think I could name a few more." He said, as he leaned in closer as well. The two tilted their heads, ready to give each other a loving kiss...

"Waaaaah!"

The two stopped, just mere centimeters apart this time. They both looked down beneath their heads at their again crying daughter. Her tiny little hands were bawled in the air above her head as she cried loudly. Beast Boy took one sniff to find out what was wrong now, and almost gagged. He backed away towards the other end of the couch.

"Diaper." He simply said.

Raven, instead of getting up again, handed her to him by use of her powers. He gave her a confused look. "What? I changed her last time, now it's your turn." She simply said, before she levitated a book into her hands and started to read. Completely blocking out her flabbergasted boyfriend.

"Wait… but… but…" Beast Boy was trying to say.

"Waaaaaaaaaaah!" Victoria started to cry louder in his hands.

…

Without another word, Beast Boy ran off to the doors and down the hallway towards the nursery. One hand holding the crying baby to his chest, while the other kept his nose shut.

"It's okay little Victoria. Daddy will have you out of that smelly diaper in just a moment… oh mother nature please help me that smells." Raven heard him say before the doors closed behind him.

Raven continued to read her book, enjoying the silence. ' _I kind of feel bad… kind of…'_ Raven thought with a smirk.

Then a moment later, she heard the doors slide open, and sensed Kid Flash and Jinx walk in. Raven groaned inwardly at their entrance, but kept a blank face towards her book. The two walked up to the couch, with Raven hoping it wasn't anything to serious. Lord forbid if those two started to fight around her now when it was so quiet.

"Where's Victoria?" Kid Flash suddenly asked.

Raven set her book down then, knowing she wasn't going to be able to read. "Getting her diaper changed. Why?" Raven asked.

Kid Flash stepped aside, and Jinx came up beside him, a weird look on her face. "Well, um, this might seem strange to you Raven…" She said, almost a little self consciously. Raven looked at her blankly, yet confused on the inside. Was Jinx… nervous?

"What is it?" She asked, as she patted the couch beside her.

Jinx accepted the invitation and sat down beside her, she was twiddling her thumbs together. "Well, do you remember when I said pregnant women never really trusted me with being near them before?" She shyly asked.

Raven nodded her head silently. "Well, um… I also never really got to… you know…" Jinx trailed off, uncertain about whether she should continue to speak or not.

"Just tell her Jinxy. I'm sure she wouldn't mind." Kid Flash said encouragingly.

"Wouldn't mind what?" Raven asked.

Jinx gulped, then looked back up at Raven. "I've also... never gotten to… hold a baby... before…" She finally admitted, and her head looked down at her lap again.

Raven looked at her for a second, and then she finally realized what Jinx was going to ask. Raven had wondered why she had seemed so jittery the few times she saw her the last couple days. She liked to act all tough, but really she did have that sweet spot on the inside. You just had to search really hard to see it at times.

"Of course you can." Raven said softly to Jinx.

Jinx looked back up at that confused. "Wait, what?" She said in disbelief.

Raven softly smiled. "As soon as Gar comes back in, I'll let you hold Victoria since you've never held a baby before." Raven said.

Jinx blinked her eyes in disbelief, then she had tears in them. She leaned forward and hugged Raven softly. "Now there you go, making me cry over something as simple as that. I'm still mad at the little tyke though for kicking me across the room while she was still in the womb. So don't try to think of this as anything special." She said, trying to play it off as nothing, yet failing to hide how happy she felt at being able to hold a little baby girl for the first time.

Raven hugged Jinx back, and looked up to Kid Flash, who was giving her two thumbs up. Raven rolled her eyes at him. "Well I wouldn't worry about that Jinx, since she hasn't shown any of her old strength in those little legs of hers since she was born. We still haven't figured out why she kicked so hard." She said blandly.

Jinx then leaned back and gave Raven her signature smirk. "I was wondering why I never saw your green boy toy flying across the room lately." She said almost naughtily.

Raven again rolled her eyes, but before she could respond, Beast Boy came back into the room. Victoria was resting calmly in his arms, her blue eyes looking around at the weird place that was her home.

"Okay, now that baby is all fresh, fed, and changed up, how about we sit on the couch and finally get that kiss from…" He trailed off as his eyes landed on the couch. "... mommy?" He questioned.

"Gar, Jinx wants to hold our daughter." Raven simply told him.

Beast Boy was confused, but didn't say anything about it. He merely smiled and looked down at his daughter. "Did ya hear that Victoria, auntie Jinx wants to hold ya. Would ya mind that little one?" He asked his daughter a little childishly while gently poking her belly.

Victoria's only visible response was to start sucking on her thumb again. Beast Boy looked up with a wide grin. "I'd say she's all ready for ya Jinxy." He said with Wally's signature nickname for her.

Jinx frowned at that. "If you ever call me that again, then I will make you wish you had broken a dozen mirrors instead." She said flatly to him.

Beast Boy merely smiled wider at her, before he got in front of the couch and gently lowered Victoria into Jinx's outstretched arms. It took a little adjusting, and a couple tips from Beast Boy and Raven simultaneously, but then Jinx was comfortably holding Victoria in her arms. Her little body resting comfortably against her chest, with her small head resting on the crook of her elbow. Victoria stared up at Jinx, and she looked down at her, almost in awe.

"She's so small… yet she feels so warm… oh my god, how did I not notice how small her nose is. That has to be the cutest face I've ever seen." Jinx was saying in wonder and excitement as she examined the curious little Victoria.

Inside her small little mind, she felt like she had heard this person once before, but couldn't think of when she did. She did remember a lot of pushing, and feeling cramped against her mother's womb. Along with the same voice calling her names, yet this woman didn't seem to match that.

"C'mon, smile for auntie. C'mon." Jinx said encouragingly while making a funny face. Kid Flash was looking at his girlfriend as if she had gone mental.

Victoria just continued to look up at Jinx, sucking on her little thumb. While Jinx tried every funny face she could think of. Beast Boy and Raven looked to each other, not sure what to say.

Finally, Jinx had a look of frustration on her face. "C'mon, why won't you smile for auntie! All I'm asking for is a smile you little tyke!" She finally growled out.

A small connection was finally made in little Victoria's mind.

Raven, Beast Boy, and Kid Flash were all shocked at what happened next.

Victoria's small chubby leg was suddenly covered in white energy, and then before Jinx could react, she was kicked in the gut and sent flying across the room.

 **Crash!**

Jinx crashed into the ground in front of the doors, in a similar manner like before. Victoria remained floating in the air where Jinx had been holding her, sucking on her little thumb. After a moment, Beast Boy finally grabbed her out of the air, and stared at her in shock.

"So that's how she always did it?" Beast Boy said in awe.

...

"That does it!" An enraged voice yelled near the doorway.

The three Titans looked to the now pink glowing Jinx in front of the doorway. Her eyes were a brighter pink than the storm around her. Beast Boy and Raven paled at the sight.

"I finally get to hold a baby, for the first time in my life! I finally get to feel the joy of holding one close to me! And then I try to get her to smile at me, and she gives me nothing but a kick across the room! Again! Why, if I had half a mind-"

…

Jinx suddenly stopped yelling, the pink storm around her stopped. Her pink cat like eyes stopped glowing, showing they were wide in astonishment. The three heroes looked to her, then to what she was staring at.

It was Victoria.

And she was giving Jinx a very familiar smirk. Jinx's own signature smirk to be exact.

It was one of the creepiest things they had ever seen.

Yet Jinx had a look of awe take over her face. "Holy… how did she… but…" Jinx was saying in awe.

"Gahhhh." Victoria let a cute sound out of her mouth. Jinx melted like putty on the spot as something seemed to be awakening in her heart.

Beast Boy and Raven again shared a look. "I think our daughter is going to have everyone under her thumb at this rate." Beast Boy whispered to her.

Raven nodded slowly in agreement. Victoria merely started to look around again, smiling cutely for all the world to see.

Jinx finally seemed to snap out of whatever spell she had been in, and she stomped up to Kid Flash. A look of fear came on his face when he saw his girlfriend looking at him with a very odd and unfamiliar look.

"Um, Jinxy, what are you doing-" He was saying.

Jinx was suddenly in front of him, kissing him deeply. The rest of Kid Flash's sentence came out as a garbled 'mmmphfff'. After a moment, Jinx finally separated her lips from his, and looked him dead in the eye.

She said, and I quote; "We are having a baby, now!"

Wally sputtered at her words. "Wait, but Jennifer, shouldn't we talk about-' He tried to reason with her.

Jinx grabbed him by the ear this time, and started to drag him out of the room. "Shut up Romeo! I want a baby, and I want one now!" She yelled back at him as she dragged him through the door.

Kid Flash looked back to the other two shocked Titans, and his hand raised up to them in a silent plea for help. Then the doors slid shut behind the two, leaving the last two Titans and their child alone. Victoria was sucking on her thumb again, while looking over at the wall.

...

"Seriously, how are we considered the odd couple?" Beast Boy finally said to break the silence.

Raven shrugged at that, and the two sat down next to each other again. Beast Boy and Raven looked down at little Victoria again, just in time to see her yawn cutely.

All other thoughts about what had just transpired flew right out the window. The two merely smiled down at their tired daughter.

"Hmmm, sounds like someone is ready for a little nap." Beast Boy whispered while he rocked the little girl.

Victoria yawned again, and then turned over towards the heat of her father, before quickly falling asleep. Beast Boy smiled down at her, and held her a little more snugly.

"Hey Rae."

"Hmmm…"

"Do you think the last couple in the Tower is going to pay us a visit?" He asked her.

"I don't think so… why?" She asked.

"Because I really want to kiss you right now." He said, as he looked up to her.

Raven glanced down at their daughter, then back to him. She had a smirk on her face. "Oh, do you think we'll be able to do it this time. Without any… interruptions." She said, her voice sounding oddly suggestive.

Beast Boy grinned widely at her. "Why don't we find out now, shall we?" He said before he started to lean in again. Raven did the same. They were finally going to do it…

 **Bbppptthhh!**

The two stopped in shock at the sound, and the two had to look down at their daughter that time. She was still asleep, yet she was smiling now as she sucked on her thumb.

A gross vile smell hit both of their noses at once, making them both gag.

"Seriously, again, now?" Beast Boy questioned.

Raven's book was already back in her hands, with her on the far side of the couch. Beast Boy looked to her in shock. "Hey now, I had to change her last time." He said indignantly to her.

Raven smirked over the top of her book at him. "I'm sorry, would you rather I changed her, took a nap in our room, and never give you a chance to finish our kiss?" Raven asked him, almost curiously.

Beast Boy gaped at her. ' _Holy animal kingdom… is she actually trying to manipulate me… damn, she's good at it.'_ He thought to himself.

He grumbled like an old man as he got up off the couch. His daughter still somehow napping away despite the vile stuff she had released while in his arms. He started to walk towards the door again, one hand over his nose again.

' _Can this get any worse?'_ He thought to himself.

"You better hurry up Romeo, my eyelids are already starting to droop." Raven called to him.

' _Why yes, it could get worse.'_ Beast Boy thought.

Beast Boy quickly hustled out of the room after that, and Raven lightly giggled to herself. She brought the book back up to her face, and continued to read with a smile.

' _Let's see if he can get back to me before I fall asleep… though I really do want to kiss him… but I also want to take a nap… which one sounds better at the moment?'_ Raven thought to herself.

A moment later, Beast Boy came running back in, no Victoria in his arms. As he had laid her in her crib in the nursery to nap. He had come running back to finally have some time with Raven...

Only to groan as he saw Raven dead asleep on the couch.

"Dude… I just can't win." He said to himself while shaking his head.

Poor Beast Boy sat on the couch, and turned on the TV. Whilst his girlfriend slept away next to him, a line of drool running down her face onto the book.

Don't worry Beast Boy, I'm sure kissing will sound a lot better than napping in a few months when you two get more sleep... hopefully.

* * *

 _Infirmary_

Frankie and Al stood by the small beds, stretching out their tight sore muscles for the first time since the attack.

 **Bop! Crack! Pop!**

That was the various sounds their bodies made as they protested against the action of moving. From their backs, all the way down to their ankles.

Al let a particularly loud line of pops from his neck, and Frankie looked to him at that.

"Now that just sounded wrong partner." Frankie said.

Al shrugged, which made him wince as his arm jostled in its sling at the action. "Says the guy who just popped all his knuckles." Al retorted.

"Hey, at least that's normal." Frankie retorted back as he bent down to pop his back again. He winced slightly from the pain in his still bandaged side.

"Well that **** ain't normal to me partner." Al responded as he popped his sore knee.

After another small moment of stretching, the two finally straightened up. Their bodies still hurting, but less than before they had started to stretch.

"So, do you have any idea why that red head told us to be standing in fifteen minutes?" Frankie asked.

Al was about to shrug, but caught himself in time and shook his head instead. "Other than to make us hurt, I have nothing." He admitted.

Frankie straightened further, and popped a chink out of his back. "Seriously, this is a highly advanced Tower partner. You'd think that they'd have better mattresses in their Infirmary?" He groaned out.

Al rolled his eyes. Yet before he could respond, the door suddenly opened, and Barbara in her wheelchair came in.

"Aww, would you look at that, it's the pretty redhead again Al. Think she's going to tell us why we get to stand up now." Frankie said while elbowing his partner's sling. Al had to grit his teeth as his broken arm jostled again.

"Frankie, if you even touch my sling again, I will punch your side and laugh as you cry on the ground." Al said threateningly.

Frankie laughed it off and put an arm over Al's shoulder, taking care not to touch his sling. "Good to see your sense of humor didn't die in the fight either partner." He said.

Al rolled his eyes again, and then he used his height advantage to gently raise his hips and give Frankie's side a slight tap. Frankie instantly took his arm off and held his side, wincing. Al smirked in victory.

"I'm sorry, did that hurt, partner?" Al asked in a fake curious voice.

Frankie growled, and looked about ready to lunge on his partner...

"I'm sorry, is this a bad time?" A deep monotone voice suddenly asked.

The two ex-villains instantly looked back to the doorway, and saw the large dark figure Batman standing in it. He entered in silently, followed by Robin, and his girlfriend, Starfire. Both of whom had blank faces looking right at Al and Frankie.

"No, I think you got here at a perfect time Bats. Any sooner, and these two would have been in their beds again with another list of injuries for me to take care of." Barbara said in an almost bored tone.

"Hey now, that had no chance of happening!" Frankie said indignantly.

"Yeah, it would have either been me or him resting in one of those hard beds again." Al said after him.

Frankie looked to Al. "Partner, I meant that we weren't just about to fight there." Frankie said.

"Oh… then in that case, only he would have been in his bed since he thought we weren't going to fight." Al said with a crap eating smirk on his face.

Frankie's eyes widened at that, then he saw the smirk on his partner's face. "Why you childish little-" Frankie started to say.

"If you two are done arguing with each other, I'd like to get this done with." Batman said lowly, interrupting what Frankie had been about to say.

Frankie grumbled a little bit, but then looked back to Batman again. Al held his smirk a little longer, then looked calmly back to the Bat. He did wonder what was going to happen with them now. Would Batman take them in, let them go? Let them go, but then hunt them down? The possibilities seemed endless in his mind.,

Batman, seeing that he had their attention now, brought out two thick folders from his cape. He opened them both and read outloud.

"Masterblaster Al, formerly known as Allen Blaster Smith, and Frankie Four Eyes, formerly known as Frank Foamsatmouth Sandler, are wanted for their following crimes against the people of the world." Batman started to say.

"Oh boy… this is going to take a while." Frankie whispered.

"The kidnappings of the South African Ambassador to the U.S. along with the president of Columbia." Batman started.

"What? They were both sneaking blood diamonds and cocaine over the border into the U.S. with their diplomatic immunity and all that BS." Al said in their defense.

"The suspected killing of a Saudi prince and his advisors in his yacht." Batman continued.

"They were planning how to perform a terrorist attack on the White House. Oh, and you're welcome for stopping that." Frankie said back.

"The White Fang massacre in Gotham, the Black Mumbai slaying in Star City, several other murders of various gangs around the U.S., and the killing of a suspected leader of the mafia in Budapest… all in the space of two days." Batman continued on.

"Hey, all those gangs had called us out!" "And they had been worth a lot in bounties!" Al and Frankie both said at the same time.

Batman gave them a flat look over the edge of the open folders, then looked back down and skimmed the pages.. "You two have literally committed more crimes together in the space of six years, then I have seen from groups of hardened criminals in Gotham going on twenty years. You two are wanted for everything from murdering various criminals, the kidnapping of high ranking officials in the EU, to hacking and taking down high ranking political figures in California." Batman said.

Al and Frankie remained silent for a moment. "To be honest, those political figures were trying to influence the people." Al admitted.

"Yeah, my partner has a couple… problems with Californians in general." Frankie said after Al.

Batman lowered the papers, a blank look on his face. "Now, if this was normal circumstances, I would take these official documents on you two, and personally throw your sorry butts into Belle Reve. Especially you Al." Batman said coldly.

The two shivered at that. Not even they had been daring enough to go near that black hole.

Batman raised the two folders in front of him, Robin, Starfire, and Barbara looking blankly at them. The two wondered what was going to happen next. When he suddenly brought another item from under his belt, and opened it under the papers.

 **Click!**

The lighter turned on, and the bottom of the folders caught fire. Batman dropped the burning folders to the ground in front of their shocked eyes, and the two watched as the history of their crimes went up in flames. Small smiles came onto the faces of the other heroes, though Batman remained as stone.

"However, in this case, I'm willing to make an exception." Batman spoke, then paused for emphasis, making sure he had the two's attention. "Yes, those were the only official papered documents of what you two have done as criminals. How I got them doesn't matter, and as we speak, a special virus Barbara uploaded to the Internet is ruthlessly searching out all the things you two have ever done worldwide that's criminal worthy, and deleting them, permanently. By the end of today, you two will be all but forgotten for your crime records. In other words, I'm giving you two a clean slate." Batman finished.

Al and Frankie stared in shock, having not expected that kind of mercy from the Dark Knight. Batman turned to Barbara while the two ex-villains remained slack jawed.

"Barbara, do these two require any more medical help?" He asked.

Barbara shook her head. "Just as long as they don't fight each other, they should be okay by themselves." She told him.

Batman nodded, then turned to Robin and Starfire. "I'll let you two finish this up. Bane and Alligator Man were spotted hours ago in Gotham, and I need to make sure they aren't moving in on the Joker's old haunts. I'll make sure to keep in touch." He said to them, before he walked out of the Infirmary.

Barbara went wheeling after him, then turned briefly to Starfire. "Remember, if he causes you any more trouble, you know who to call to straighten him out again." She said with a smirk.

Starfire smiled gladly back at last, and held Robin close to her. "No worries friend Babs, I am sure that Robin won't do the leaving of my sight for the longest of times after this." She said happily.

Robin had to glance away, a blush traveling up his cheeks. "What she said." He weakly got out.

Barbara laughed lightly at that, and gave her old childhood friend a good punch on the arm. "Treat her right Dick. She deserves it." She said, before she wheeled off out of the door after Batman.

Robin briefly rubbed his arm, and then turned back to the other two in the room. Who had finally seemed to snap out of their shock. "So wait, was Bats there saying what I thought he was!" Frankie said incredulously.

Robin nodded his head, the blush now thankfully gone. "Yes, we all did a bit of talking while you two recovered in here over the past week… and we decided after what you two did for us in defending our home, risking your lives to protect my friends, and after going over a few things with the Joker's men in the hospitals… we decided to thank you two for what you did for us. Without you two, we never would have found and reached Starfire in time. Nor would Babs, Raven, and her child still be here with us today. Beast Boy might still be alive, but… I'd rather not imagine what would have happened to him."

Al and Frankie both blushed at the unexpected praise, and turned their heads away. Though they also paled a little at the remembrance of the feral Beast. "Oh, it was nothing really. Those goons were going to kill us too if we didn't do nothing about it. So we had to stop them." Frankie said a little bashfully.

"Regardless, you two were a major help to us in the fight against the Joker. I knew that taking almost all the Titans with me to save Starfire left Raven exposed here. And I didn't want to leave out the possibility of the Joker attacking here while we attacked him. So I took a risk with trusting you two… which I was glad to see paid off." Robin said.

The two were silent for a moment, pondering on his words. "No wonder our stuff was all fixed and out in the open…" Al muttered.

"Wait, so does that mean that Al here didn't pickpocket the key to our cell off ya?" Frankie asked.

Robin nodded his head. Frankie turned to Al with a grin on his face. "So you didn't manage to pickpocket the Boy Wonder after all." He said teasingly.

"Oh shut up. It had seemed like it to everyone else at the time." Al said back to him half heartedly.

Frankie had a good laugh at his partner's expense. Then Al looked back to Robin, curious about something.

"What did you talk to those criminals about?" He asked.

Robin looked back at him, his face becoming somewhat downtrodden. "Since I never got to ask the Joker, I had to go to them to confirm what you told me…" Robin paused, and frowned. "Though there is still a rift between me and my adoptive father, it isn't as big as it was before. Now that we were able to actually dispense justice to the one who really did kill Jason… we can only hope he'll rest in peace now."

Al and Frankie stared at the leader, not sure how to react. "Well, I'm glad you got your family problems taken care of… and that me and my partner were able to somewhat help… but what now?" Frankie asked.

Robin looked back up, his face blank again. "Now, you two get to choose for yourselves. Your past criminal records will all be erased by the end of today, and there is a boat at the edge of our island with your stuff in it so you can get back to the mainland. From there, you get to choose." He told them, then remained silent, waiting to see what they would say.

The two looked to each other, unsure looks on their faces. "What do you want to do Al?" Frankie asked.

Al thought on it. "To be honest, I've kind of done with the mercenary gig Frankie. Yeah, it was great while it lasted, and I couldn't ask for a better partner, despite how much of a pain in the ass you can be." Al jibed at the end.

Frankie chuckled at that. "It's the same here Al." He said back.

Al chuckled as well, but then stopped. "... but I seriously think the Joker ruined it for the rest of my life with what he made us do. I didn't mind killing day to day criminals all that much… but I did mind that he made us kidnap all those innocents… and then he... So I don't think I could go back to that. After seeing all that." He admitted.

Frankie nodded at that. "Yeah, same here… and you know, I honestly wouldn't mind doing something else with my knives for once… maybe I'd open a butcher shop somewhere. So that way I'll still be able to cut things up with them."

Al smiled at that. "Yeah, and maybe I could go back to being a mechanic… I always did have a thing for cars. And I could always use my lasers to scrap any cars that are unfixable for fun." Al said to himself.

Robin smiled slightly at that. "I wouldn't tell Cyborg that now, or else he might have a heart attack if his car ever stops working." He said lightly.

Al laughed at that. "Oh, I might make an exception for his vehicle. That is one sweet car that would be a shame to blow up."

Robin's smile grew a little bigger, and Starfire's grew with his. They both chuckled at just how normal Al and Frankie were really turning out to be.

"We will do the missing of you Allen and Frank." Starfire said.

The two blushed again at the use of their real names, yet smiled back at her. "I admit we'll miss you teens too." Al admitted.

"Especially the females!" Frankie said loudly.

Robin rolled his eyes, and Starfire giggled.

Then Robin did something unexpected.

He stepped forward, and shook Al's right hand. "Remember, if there is trouble, then you know who to call." He said seriously, before he turned around and walked back to Starfire. Al looked down at his hand, and saw a T-Communicator resting in it. He smiled a little bigger, and gripped it more firmly.

"I… um… Thank you." Al decided to say.

Robin nodded his head one more time, then turned around, Starfire with him. Before they walked through the doors though, Starfire turned around and rushed over to Al and Frankie, gripping them tightly in a hug. They both winced at the strength she exerted on their injuries, yet found it in them to hug her back. Al with his one good arm, and Frankie with the arm not on his injured side.

"Thank you for keeping my best friend and her bumgorf safe. I shall take your tale and spin it into a song for my children to sing for generations to come." She said to them, before letting them go. The two smiled at her in confusion.

' _What's a bumgorf?'_ They both thought at once.

Then she floated back to Robin, a happy smile on her face. A happy smile also came onto his. The star couple walked out of the Infirmary, and disappeared into the hallways of the Tower. Leaving the two alone.

After a moment, Al and Frankie also walked out, their brains somewhat digesting what had just happened.

"Wow, we just got praised by real life heroes. And they're letting us go with a way to call them." Al finally said.

Frankie smiled at that. "Yeah… it felt… kind of good actually."

Al smirked. "Ah Frankie, don't tell me that you're going soft on me now." Al joked to his partner.

Frankie laughed in response. "Says the person still holding the communicator like his treasured baby." Frankie joked back.

Al chuckled in response, before putting it in his pocket. "There, you happy now?" He asked teasingly.

"Don't even tease me about it partner. For a moment, I actually thought you were going full good there. I bet you even thought about becoming a hero after all this." Frankie said jokingly.

"Nah, but we better hurry Frankie. Otherwise I might really consider that instead of the mechanic job." Al joked back.

"We wouldn't want that now. I mean what would our names be then?" Frankie asked.

"I don't know, and I don't want to find out. Since it's likely our superhero names would suck." Al laughed back.

The two laughed as they walked down the hallways. Heading towards the stairs that would lead them to the bottom of the Tower, and then out of the Titan's lives to live their own. Things might finally be peaceful for once for the dynamic duo...

"Wait, you were joking about impregnating my sister before, right?" Al asked.

Frankie whistled to himself.

"Frankie!" Al said in a growling tone.

Frankie took a look out the window on the side of the hallway, and let out a gasp. "Holy crap, is that Carrie Fisher in the helicopter!?" He asked excitedly.

Al instantly looked out the window. "What, where!? I've always wanted to see her in person!" He said excitedly back.

…

' _Wait, she's been dead for over a month now. There's no way in hell she's out there now...'_ Al thought to himself.

He looked back to where Frankie had been, only to find him running away down the hall. His jaw almost dropped from the shock of it.

My how the tables had turned.

"FRANKIE!" He bellowed in anger as he chased after him.

Frankie laughed back. "How does it feel being the one playing catch up now Al!?" Frankie yelled back.

Al growled and held his sling in place as he chased after his partner. Vengeance being the one thing on his mind.

…

Yeahhhhh… (shakes head) I doubt things would never be peaceful for these two.

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

 **Well, there you have it. The end of a story. The Epilogue will hopefully be up soon, I'm rushing to finish all this as fast as I can for you all. I only hope you don't find my writing subpar.**

 **So to the lucky few who guessed it, yes, Masterblaster Al and Frankie Four Eyes are actually based on me and Foamsatmouth. It was his brilliant idea, and I loved the two OC's so much that when he supposedly killed them off in his fic 'Accidents Can Happen' I wanted to give them their own story to thrive in. Thus, was the Joker Arc created for that purpose. And this story about Raven's pregnancy grew far more than what I could have imagined. So in a sense, I kind of did a self-insert story as well, but never really showed it to you all until the end here. So… surprise!**

 **So I have to ask, what did you all think about the story? Where did I do great? Where do you think I messed up? Should I change the summary, and what should I change it too if that's the case? Since this story really ended up changing so much over the whole course of it. Let me know, even the future readers that see this. I love, reviews!**

 **Seriously, I love them. Along with the favorites button ^_^.**

 **Till Next Time**

 **Allen**


	24. Epilogue

**For the sake of this last chapter, there will be no mailbox, no updated, no nothing. Besides the disclaimer of course, don't want to get sued and all that.**

 **Hope you all enjoyed the story :). Here's to one last chapter.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** _One last time for you all, I don't own this!_

* * *

 _Epilogue_

* * *

 _All he knew for certain, was that it had involved a beach._

It was a beautiful day, with the sun shining in the evening sky. Small drifting clouds added to the backdrop of the blue orange tinted sky up above. A fresh ocean breeze blew across the red hot, yet cooling sand. Preparing it for the cold night that was ahead.

It was a beach. A long, gorgeous, and untouched beach. Littered with all manner of sea shells,, and crabs of all sizes, and rocks sanded down with the passage of time.

Somehow this fantastic beach laid untouched by man to this day. Not even littered with the garbage of tourists, or of the litter dumped in the oceans.

It was a beautiful beach, with a beautiful sun, on a beautiful day.

Yet to the green man, sitting cross legged on a picnic blanket, it wasn't as beautiful as the pale face resting peacefully in his lap. Staring up at him with small, yet soft warm smile on her face.

"Tell me again how you found this place Gar?" She asked him quietly.

He smiled a little more at her voice. Gravelly, yet soothing, just like the beach around them. "I talked to the crabs on our beach, and asked them if they knew a place that was like their paradise." Beast Boy again answered for her.

Raven let out a soft sigh of delight, as she let her senses reach out far and wide around her. Truly letting herself go in the isolation that the island provided. She felt like she could extend all the way to the ends of the world, yet still be surrounded in the loving emotions above her.

"Those crabs must have had good taste." She said softly, as if in a dream.

"Yeah, but they cussed a little too much for my taste." Beast Boy said a little distastefully.

Raven let out a small laugh, and raised her head off his lap. Her violet blue tinted hair falling down around her face in a true expression of freedom. Beast Boy could only smile at her, as he raised a hand up to move her hair out of her face. Gently, like a mother cat would in licking her kittens.

"Have I told you how much I love it when you laugh?" He asked her.

"I think you might have mentioned it once or twice before." Raven said back to him softly, while moving his long gruffly bangs up from his forehead with one of her hands.

The two locked eyes in that moment, and slowly started to lean in. The moment seemed so perfect to them…

"Mommy! Daddy! Look what I found!"

Then it was ruined by a slap from reality.

A small pale green skinned, three year old girl, dressed in a small black dress suddenly jumped between them. Holding a very large, tan colored seashell in her small hands.

She had bright purple eyes, shining with the light of so many emotions. Her shoulder length, light violet, blue tinted hair shone brightly in the dying rays of the sun. Along with the small white protruding fang on the left corner of her mouth. She looked up eagerly at her parents, wanting them to inspect her latest find.

Beast Boy let out a sigh. "Victoria, I thought I told you to give me and mommy a few minutes alone." He said to his daughter sadly.

Victoria's bottom lip quivered then, and she looked sadly up at them. "Did I do somethwing bad again?" She asked sadly.

Beast Boy had a look of bewilderment on his face at that. His daughter sniffed, and he felt his heart break inside. ' _****! ****! ****! ****! I don't want to make my daughter cry! Dude, what do I do?!'_ Beast Boy thought frantically to himself.

Luckily, Raven came to his rescue. "No honey, you didn't do anything wrong this time… how about you show us what you found there." She suggested softly to her daughter.

Victoria smiled a toothy grin, similar to that of her father. "Okay mommy." She said before sitting down between them. She lifted up the large oddly shaped seashell to her mother, and they both started to examine it curiously.

Beast Boy calmed down from his inner panic, and let out a sigh as he leaned back. ' _Okay, disaster averted.'_

He watched the sight in front of him with warm eyes, as the two 'children' in front of him examined the seashell with childlike wonder.

He couldn't believe it had already been almost four years since the day Raven had first told him she was pregnant. She had been so afraid then, yet so much had happened in those four long years. From their growing closer through her pregnancy, to the Joker attacking, to Victoria being born, and everything that had came after that in the following years.

There was so much, that there could have been a whole book written about it.

Victoria raised the seashell to her ear. "Mommy, I can hear the ocean." She said excitedly, before she raised it up to Raven. She put it to her own ear, and her eyes widened in wonder.

"I think you're right." Raven said excitedly back down to her daughter. Who giggled in response.

Beast Boy let out another happy sigh. ' _To think, we were both teens when this all started… we had to work so hard for our happiness… and damn, was it all worth it. Even if Victoria keeps on interrupting our moments.'_ Beast Boy thought to himself, as he watched mother and daughter interact.

Raven raised the shell again, looking into it to see if anything was hidden inside for her daughter. As she did so, the gold ring resting on her finger glinted in the light of the sun. Beast Boy smiled at the sight, and he stared down at the similar gold band on his left hand.

Though they had been married in demon and beast terms for years, the two had decided to also get married in legal terms. So as not to cause confusion when they went out in public with their daughter. He smiled even brighter at the memory of it happening just three days ago.

"Do ya see anywthing momma?" Little Victoria asked.

Raven had a look cross her face, then she somehow managed to magically reach into it all the way up to her shoulder. "Why, I think there is a…" She paused and then pulled out a… "... a silver blue glowing teddy bear!" Raven said excitedly.

Victoria let out a squeal of joy, and gripped onto her new cute little teddy bear. "I wuv it! I wuv it! I wuv it! I'll name him Victor!" She yelled excitedly, her attention now on the bear.

Raven looked up at Beast Boy after Victoria was focused on her new friend, and he was smirking at her. "I wondered why we had that teddy bear hidden in our suitcase." He whispered to her.

Raven smiled lightly at him, and leaned in close again. "Well her proud godfather didn't want her to forget about him. So he hid that present for her." She whispered back.

He smiled a little bigger, and seeing his daughter so thoroughly distracted, he quickly leaned in and kissed his wife. She also kissed him back, loving every moment of it.

"Ewwww! That's just nasty!" Victoria said in a similar tone of a certain half metal godfather beneath them.

Beast Boy separated from his wife, a twinkle in his eyes. "Oh, so that's what you're going to say when mommy and daddy show each other love! Eh!" He said down to her.

Before Victoria could move, Beast Boy suddenly had her in a bear hug, kissing the top of her head over and over again. Victoria let out a shriek of delight. "Daddy! Stop! Boys kisses have cooties!" She yelled at him.

Beast Boy laughed some more. "Then ya better hope I'm not contagious! Cuz here's some more!" He yelled happily as he kissed his daughter's hair over and over again. Victoria continued to shriek in delight. Raven was the one to lean back this time, a smile on her lips, and an eyeroll directed at the two.

"Be careful daddy, you don't want to gross her out too much now." Raven said sarcastically to him.

Beast Boy smirked, then he turned into a cute little green puppy. Victoria squealed in delight before she hugged her father close.

"Puppy!"

Beast Boy took the opportunity to lick his daughter's face over and over again. Making her squeal even more. Raven let out a content sigh at the sight.

' _Sigh… they can sure be a handful, but they're an adorable little handful together.'_ Raven thought to herself.

The puppy suddenly jumped from Victoria's lap, and morphed back into her father. "I don't think you minded my cooties then, did ya?" He said teasingly down to her.

Victoria was confused for a moment, then she squealed in fright as she started to wipe off her face. "Gross! Now I got boy and dog cooties all ova me!" She said despairingly.

Beast Boy let out another deep laugh, and then he held his daughter close. "One of these days, I'm going to override what Vic has taught you." He said jokingly.

Victoria squirmed a bit in the hold, then surrendered to her father's hug with a giggle. Beast Boy continued to smile as he held her. He then looked up to Raven again, and smiled his sweet genuine smile.

Raven smiled softly back. ' _Yep, he is definitely adorable.'_ She thought to herself.

Beast Boy then looked down at his daughter again, just in time to see her yawn. "Oh no, is someone a little tired out from their day?" He asked her playfully.

"I'm not sweepy-" Victoria was saying, when she yawned again.

Beast Boy got up from off the ground, his daughter hanging from his arms. "C'mon princess, the sun's setting soon, and we don't want to miss the view if you're asleep." He said to her, before looking to Raven.

Raven got up and folded the blanket with her powers, before putting it in the basket that had been beside them. The basket was then enveloped in her powers, and sent back to where they were staying.

"Do you want me to teleport us there Gar?" She asked.

Beast Boy looked down to his daughter, then at the beach. Something old seemed to click in his mind at the sight.

"Actually, I think I have a better idea."

* * *

 _He had had one hand holding onto Raven's pale right hand. While the other had been holding onto that of a blurry little girl. He didn't recognize her, but he knew he had loved her all the same._

Beast Boy and Raven were running down the beach, swinging their little girl between them with their hands. "Wheeeee!" Beast Boy shouted gleefully.

"Eeeeeeeee!" Victoria shouted out gleefully, the fun activity helping to keep her awake.

Raven and Beast Boy laughed, while their little girl let out cries of delight at her parent's joy. She loved seeing them when they were happy. It made her feel happy.

"Where did you get an idea like this?! The place we're staying at has to be four miles away!" Raven shouted to Beast Boy.

"Don't ask me about the craziness Rae! Just go along with the ride!" Beast Boy yelled happily back to her.

They ran across along that long sandy beach for some time, their bodies never seeming to tire. Their eyes set on the sunset in the distance. While the cooling ocean waves lapped at their feet.

Despite Raven's initial complaints, they had all been so happy, it was almost like nothing could make it better.

"More! Higher! Higher!" Victoria shouted to her parents.

"As the princess demands!" Beast Boy shouted with glee to her.

Raven rolled her eyes, but was smiling nonetheless.

With giant heave, after giant heave, Beast Boy helped to send his daughter up higher and higher between him and Raven. And with one particular big heave, his head looked up to Victoria, and then up at the sky.

It was almost like a dream, or a long moment suspended in time. When Beast Boy's eyes saw the two angels that accompanied them up above.

One was a blonde haired man, while the other was a brown haired woman. Both of whom were dressed in white robes, with the white wings, the glowing halos, and the loveliest of smiles on their faces.

' _Mom… dad…'_ Beast Boy thought in wonder.

Outside his mind, Beast Boy felt his arm continue to swing a giggling Victoria, and a happy Raven continued to help with him. Yet in that moment, Garfield Logan had tears running down his face as he saw his parents for the first time in years.

' _Mom, dad, I don't know if you two are really there, or if it's just my mind seeing things. But either way, I know you two will hear this, since you told me before you'd watch me for the rest of my life. Even when death would take you away.'_

Beast Boy looked to the side, at his happy mate and cub. ' _Mom, dad, I want you to know that I'm finally happy with my life. I'm happy with Rae, despite all our differences. I'm happy with our daughter, even though she tests me every day like I did with you two… heh, I guess that children really are a grandparents best revenge.'_

Beast Boy looked back up again. ' _I know that once before, I thought if I could turn back time, I'd save you both from the waterfall… but now, I think I can finally live with what happened. I may have lost you two, but I've found my family again. I really do love them, I love them so much... I only hope you love them as much as much as I do...'_

During that whole time, he had gotten nothing but silence up above. And for a moment more, silence was all he got…

Then a voice, distinctly like his mother's, started to hum a melody into his mind.

It was a melody that spoke of peace, of comfort, of love and joy, and so many other things that couldn't be described.

It was a melody of life.

It was then, as his mother hummed it, that a memory surfaced in his mind. Of a three year old sleepy version of him, being rocked by his mom in a chair. She was humming down at him, and his father was behind her, humming along with her.

Beast Boy realized it. The song was not a song of words. It was simply a tune. A melody that captured the essence of nature and harmony.

It was a melody he had known all his life.

' _Thanks… mom… dad…'_ Beast Boy thought in a choked up, yet happy moment.

Beast Boy smiled, and in the real world, he started to hum the song out loud. Though caught off guard at first by the melody, Raven soon joined in with it. Their running along the sand, and the swinging of their daughter, never ceasing. Yet for the small length of that peaceful song, that gorgeous melody of life, the family down below felt at peace.

The two angels turned to each other, and smiled. The true tune of life carried on down below them, just as they had wanted. The mother looked down at her son, love in her eyes.

"Nakupenda, my sweet grown Garfield." She whispered into the wind.

Then a cloud came in front of the two angels, and when it moved away, the angels had disappeared. Never to be seen again until that great day.

The two continued to run, while singing their tune. The beach laid before them, an untouched path towards their future.

The waves continued to lap at their feet. While the sun came ever closer to touching the horizon in the distance.

Though two didn't care now if they missed it.

For never before, and never again, would all three of them ever feel so close as a family. A family that had come together, despite what evil had tried to do. A family that went through thick and thin, yet came out smiling.

A family made possible, because of the action of one white stick.

Beast Boy took one look at his family, his happy, weird, yet loving family. And smiled as their beach home appeared in the distance.

"Nakupenda, my family."

For family, he loved most of all.

* * *

 _And for once_

 _Despite all the odds._

 _Despite whatever came their way._

 _Their family would always stick together._

 _And end their story the best way a family ever could._

…

…

 _Happily_

…

…

 _Ever_

…

…

 _After._

* * *

 _ **The End**_

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

 **I have nothing to say, except thanks to all those who read this. I know it's long, and a pain in the butt to understand at times. But I hope you all liked it all the same. I love you guys. And I'm really going to miss you all.**

 **I only have one request for you all. Don't forget what matters most in our lives. You all may seem alone, but with family, you are never alone. These two have found their family.**

 **What about you?**

 **Till Next Time**

 **Allen**


End file.
